Heartbeat
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: "By the way," murmured Jon, leaning back and wiping her tears away softly, "I want my hat back when you come back to me." Nina managed a watery laugh before biting her lower lip to will herself to not cry. "Oh babe," whispered Jon as he leaned down to kiss her, "This is part of our job." "Yeah I know," mumbled Nina, "But it sucks so much."
1. Summer Memories

**A/N: This story idea won't leave me alone… so here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the WWE or the characters from the WWE…**

_**Heartbeat**_

_Chapter One: Summer Memories_

Stephanie McMahon minimized the screen on her computer and leaned back in her seat with a sigh. A knock at her office door caught her attention and she smiled in greeting as her husband, Paul, walked in clutching a few envelopes.

"Everything okay, Steph?" asked Paul.

"The Diva's division is just continuing to cop a lot of heat. We've brought Paige up and Charlotte will be up soon but they want something more… someone who can capture their attention and enthral them into the match… someone who will do the unexpected, say the unexpected… someone-"

"Like Dean Ambrose? Only in female form?"

Stephanie's eyes lit up as she looked at her husband in agreement, "Yes!"

"Do we have anyone in developmental that could pull that off?"

Stephanie sighed and shook her head, "No… they have talent but they don't have the 'it' factor we need."

Paul gave a nod, "Leave it with me."

* * *

Jonathon Good zipped his bag closed and left the locker room. He had just finished a training session at the NXT facility and was heading to the hotel before flying out to the next live event the next morning. As he pushed the exit door open he heard his name being called out and stopped to see who wanted him. A frown of confusion crossed his face as Paul jogged over to him.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left," said Paul as he led Jon over to a bench seat, "Listen, Stephanie and I are looking for new talent. We need a Diva and we need someone… someone who could be the female version of Dean Ambrose."

"Okay," frowned Jon, "And you want me to suggest someone?"

"Well yeah. I'm sure you have met a few divas back in your indy days. Listen, just rack your brains and let me know tomorrow."

Jon gave a nod and Paul patted him on the back before leaving. Jon stood up, readjusted his bag and headed for his car.

* * *

Across the ocean down in the southern hemisphere Nina Clare was climbing out of bed to get ready for work. She stretched up her arms and gave a groan as her bedside light told her it was two past six in the morning. With a little sigh the long haired brunette walked to her bathroom and set about her morning routine.

Within fifteen minutes she grabbed her lunch from the fridge, her keys from the kitchen counter and exited her unit to her waiting blue Toyota camry. The drive to her work was a quick one thanks to the early hour and she pulled into the car park, giving a wave to her co-worker as she exited her car.

"Got to love a warm summer's day," greeted Nina as she walked over to the café shops door.

"At least we have air-con, right?" replied Reece as he unlocked the door and let them in to begin setting up and switching on the coffee machine's and dishwasher.

"Today is the type of day I wish I was fifteen again and spending my summer break in Cincinnati with my Aunt and cousins. I remember visiting the park near her house and we would have these wicked snowball fights. I always won thanks to a friend I had there."

"A friend?"

Nina smiled as she thought of her old friend. They had first met when she was thirteen and he was fifteen. Every year after that, without fail, they would catch up and spend nearly every day with each other. It continued that way until when Nina went back for her last visit at the age of twenty. He never showed up that year and didn't contact her to let her know. After that, Nina never went back.

"Yeah… well he was a friend," sighed Nina as she switched lights on, pulled her apron on and set about fixing up the table and chairs.

* * *

Nina pushed open the gyms door and high fived the first person who she saw.

"Here is our little fire cracker!" greeted Jacob, her best friend and trainer, "Warm up, buttercup. I don't plan on going easy on you!"

Nina rolled her blue eyes and grinned before she set about stretching her muscles out. After a good stretch session, Nina jogged on the spot then climbed up into the ring. Jacob climbed in after her as other on lookers gathered about the ring.

"Go Nina!" shouted Susie, Jacob's wife, "Hand his ass to him girl!"

Jacob grinned at Nina before quickly moving to get her into a headlock. Nina dodged and grabbed Jacob around the middle from behind and using his weight against him, threw him backwards with a suplex. Nina rolled and quickly stood, running to the ropes and bouncing off it, only to have Jacob catching her. Nina wriggled, sliding down Jacob's back and pulled at his legs to force him into a roll up pin. Jacob forced the roll up her way, but Nina pushed back and stood up. She turned to face Jacob, panting heavily. Jacob shot her a grin and Nina tilted her head to the side, trying to calculate what his next move would be. Jacob ran at Nina and Nina ducked down, quickly jumped up, slamming her feet into Jacob's chest. Nina landed with a crouch and looked to see Jacob in the corner of the ring. Nina ran to the opposite side, then ran at Jacob, slamming her body against his. Nina bounced back, yanking Jacob by his arm and swinging him to the centre of the ring.

Jacob stood up right and looked at Nina, "Bring it, Ni-Ni!"

Nina ran at Jacob to be met with a hard clothesline, which slammed her backwards onto the canvas. Nina gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She saw Jacob run to climb to the top of the turn buckle and next thing she knew he was jumping to land a frog splash. Nina pulled her legs up, minimizing his impact and knocked him off of her. Nina stood, ran to the ropes, bounced off of it doing a perfect back somersault and landing on Jacob to win with a pin.

"Your winner, Nina!" announced the ref, Jacob's father Ewan.

"Boo yah!" yelled Nina with a laugh as Jacob slowly sat up.

"You need to go pro!" cried Susie, "I am so putting that on YouTube!"

* * *

Jon sat at the airport with Joe beside him. Joe was scrolling through his phone as Jon flicked through a sports magazine.

"Man, have you seen how big this Crossfit craze has gotten? Colby sure picked the best investment," commented Jon as he saw another article about the workout trend.

"Yeah," answered Joe slowly as he clicked on a video his cousin, Joshua had shared on his Facebook, "Check this chick out, man. She has some wicked moves and talent."

Jon sighed and looked at the video. He had to admit the female sure hit some good moves and could take a hard hit.

_"Your winner, Nina!"_

The video zoomed in on the woman's face and Jon grabbed Joe's phone in surprise, hitting the pause to stop on the females face.

"No way," whispered Jon as Joe looked at him in surprise, "How do you find out who shared the video?"

"Why?"

"I know her."

Joe took his phone back from Jon and clicked a few buttons, "Uploaded by Gregory Wrestling… they're situated in Australia."

Jon pulled pen and paper from his bag and wrote it down, along with Nina's name, "Sweet. Thanks man."

* * *

"I haven't seen her in years. I don't know where she lives but I remember she was just as crazy about wrestling as I was," explained Jon, "Umm, there is a video on that YouTube thing… here. Gregory Wrestling."

Paul walked over to his laptop and typed the details into the search section and Jon quickly pointed to the video. Paul gestured for Stephanie to walk over and the pair of them watched the match, murmuring to each other as Jon stood by quietly.

"She is good. Tell us more about her," instructed Stephanie.

Jon rubbed a hand over his hair and thought back to when he had last seen Nina, "She had a lot of spunk. Very quick witted and her passion was to wrestle. I remember we would practise moves with each other, go to the nearby sports centre and be there for hours watching people wrestle, joining in on the training… we were really close."

"And you lost contact?" asked Paul.

"Yeah."

Stephanie and Paul nodded and glanced at each other.

"Tonight on Smackdown you are going to sustain an injury at the hands of Seth Rollins. The storyline will be that the injury means you are not cleared to wrestle for a few weeks. Really, we are sending you to Australia to find Nina and convince her to join us and become part of the WWE."

Jon looked at Paul and Stephanie in turn, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Yes, Jon, we are serious," said Stephanie.

"Okay," nodded Jon slowly, "I'll go organise my flight and yeah."

Jon backed out of the make shift office and headed down a corridor towards where the locker rooms would be.

"Jon! Jon!"

Jon stopped and looked behind him to see Renee hurrying after him. He greeted her with a smile as she fell into step beside him. Renee was Jon's best friend, despite the rumours constantly circling around and claiming otherwise.

"So what did the bosses want?" asked Renee curiously.

"I have to travel to Australia to try and recruit an old friend," answered Jon, "Have I told you about Nina?"

Renee nodded, "You usually mention her around Christmas time."

Jon chuckled a little and gave a nod.

"Is Nina the one you have to recruit?"

Jon nodded again as they reached the locker room door, "Yeah. I'd better go get ready."

Renee smiled and nodded before heading to prepare for her interview segments.

* * *

Friday night found Nina seated on her lounge with a bowl of spaghetti bolognese. She picked up her remote from beside her and hit the play button on the recorded Smackdown episode from that afternoon.

Nina gave a sigh as Paul Heyman came out to cut a promo about Brock Lesnar and the upcoming Wrestlemania. She knew the guy was good at promos but she found his ran on too long at times. Nina fast-forwarded through to the first match between The Uso's and Gold and Stardust.

Smackdown continued with Nina texting Jacob throughout it, taunting him with what she knew. He would still be at the gym training some rookies till nearly midnight.

_"And it's time for the main event, announced on Twitter by Triple H this afternoon. A No Holds Barred match between Mr Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins and the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose!"  
_

Nina sucked in a breath as Dean Ambrose's music hit. She always found it unnerving to see someone she was close to on her television. Nina stood and took her bowl to the kitchen to rinse and grabbed a bottle of water and returned to the lounge room to see the match begin.

It was brutal.

Seth nor Dean were holding back from laying into the other. Nina winced as Seth slammed Dean onto the steps. She cringed as Seth then dragged Dean over to the announcers table and threw him atop it with help from J and J security. Seth then stood on the barrier before launching off it and hitting Dean with the curb stomp.

"Ouch," muttered Nina.

Nina sighed as Dean was moved to the ring and Seth easily won the match. Nina rubbed her forward and went to press stop on the recording before halting. Kane came out, along with Triple H and Nina gasped as all of them laid into Dean, with the crowd booing and Michael Cole and King commentating in disgust at the show.

"_Let this be a lesson to you, Roman Reigns and Daniel Bryan. You stand against The Authority, you pay the price. That is what is best for business!_" spoke Triple H before he threw the microphone down in the ring and his music hit, signalling the end of the episode.

Nina pressed stop and deleted the episode before moving onto watching Arrow, "Sucks to be Dean Ambrose."

* * *

Trudie Clare hummed softly as she walked from one side of the kitchen to the other and placed the pork roast into the oven. She loved Sunday's. It was the one day of the week her family would be in the one house at the same time. She exited the kitchen and headed to her sewing room to set about finishing hemming her eldest son's work pants. As she sat in the chair her doorbell sounded. Knowing her husband, Frank, would be out the back in his shed tinkering away at his car, she stood up and headed to the front hall.

Trudie peered through the peephole and frown upon seeing someone with a black cap and aviator sunglasses on. Trudie opened the door and peered at the man.

"Yes?" asked Trudie.

The man looked up and grinned at her, "Hello Mrs Clare."

"Jon? Jonathon Good? Jonny?"

"The one and only."

Trudie let out a laugh and opened the screen door to hug Jon, "Well, isn't this just out of blue! What on earth are you doing in the land Down Under?"

"I came to see Nina. I had to do a lot of research to track you guys down. I'm really glad your sister hasn't moved house, Mrs Clare. It made the research easier."

Trudie chuckled and gestured for Jon to head inside to her much cooler and air conditioned house, "You make yourself at home. I'm sure Frank will be happy to see you!"

Jon smiled at Trudie as she hurried away. He placed his suitcase and duffle bag to the side of the door and looked up at the walls, lined with family photos. Spotting one of Nina was quite simple. She stood between her brother's with a smile on her face, her long brown hair up in a messy ponytail. Other images showed her posing in amusing manners or caught in the middle of different activities. One at the end of the wall really made him stop. It was from a few years ago, a Christmas one from Cincinnati. She was sitting by the window, looking out it with a forlorn expression. Jon turned away as Trudie bustled back in with Frank.

"Well, my wife hasn't lost the plot! Hello Jon!"

"Mr Clare," greeted Jon, shaking his hand, "Great to see you."

"Yes! And you achieved your dreams, huh? Big time wrestling star!"

Jon nodded as he followed the older adults into the living room.

"Sit, sit!" said Frank as Trudie hurried out to organise a tray of drinks and snacks, "This weather must be a shock to your system. Leaving behind a cold winter and entering an Aussie summer."

"Heat beats the cold any day," replied Jon, "Your house is just as nice as Nina described it."

"Ah, it's the people that make it a home. So, are you on a break?"

"No-" started Jon before the sound of running feet on the front veranda sounded.

"That's Danny. You remember Danny?"

"Yeah, yeah, Ni's big brother."

"Danny run's his own building company now. He's been married for seven years and has two boys. Elijah and Kai."

"Knock, knock!" came the voice Jon recognised as Danny.

"In the lounge room!" shouted Frank as the sound of the door opening happened.

"Pop!" came two young boy voices as Frank was suddenly engulfed in the hug of two curly haired boys.

"Well call me stunned! Jon bloody Good!" spoke Danny from the doorway.

Jon stood up and shook hands with the tall, lean man in the door way, "Hey Danny."

"How are ya?" asked Danny, "Does Nina know you're here?"

"No."

Danny laughed and slapped Jon on the back in amusement, "Mate, she is gonna freak when she see's you. Oh, yeah. This is my wife, Kylie. Kylie, this is Jon. We met over in America a fair few years ago. I always thought him and Nina would wind up together."

"Oh Danny, must you embarrass the poor boy," tutted Trudie as she brought in the tray of drinks and snacks, "Help yourself, Jon. Danny – be nice."

Jon chuckled along with Kylie as Danny looked at his mother and muttered he was too old to be told off.

Jon helped himself to a cold glass of orange juice and a lamington. He and Danny chatted, catching up over the years until the sound of another car pulling up sounded. Kylie peered out the window as the person walked up the pathway.

"Hey!" came the voice of the youngest of Trudie and Frank – Michael.

The sandy blonde haired, male walked in, grinning at everyone as his nephews tackled him for a hug.

"Hey little fellas! You boys been giving Pop a hard time?"

"Jon is here," said Elijah, "Daddy is excited to see him but I don't know him."

Michael looked at Elijah in confusion before looking up at Danny to spot the wrestler standing near his brother, "Struth! Jon bloody Good!"

"Ha! I said the same thing!" laughed Danny as Michael came over and shook hands with Jon.

* * *

**Where R U?**

Nina shook her head at her brother Danny's text as he finished braiding her wet hair before she typed back a response saying she was at home.

**U need 2 get here quick!**

Nina frowned at the reply and left the bathroom. She grabbed her bag, slipped on her flip-flops and grabbed her keys before slamming and locking the door shut behind her. She texted her brother back saying she would be there in ten minutes.

In no time flat, Nina pulled up outside her parents white bricked house. She headed up the black pebble pathway and ran up the steps to the veranda. Kicking off her shoes, Nina pulled the door open and walked in.

"Alright Dan. What's with all the bloody text messages?" said Nina as she walked into the lounge room waving her phone.

She was met with silence as she slowly looked around the living room. Her father was in his chair with Kai on his lap. The next lounge over saw Kylie, Danny with Elijah and Michael. Her mother was in the other recliner and standing by the window stood someone Nina had to do a double take of.

"J-Jon?" gasped Nina looking at him disbelievingly.

"Hey Ni-Ni," replied Jon with a warm smile.

"Holy shit!"

Nina fell back two steps, a hand flying over her mouth in surprise, stealing a quick apologetic glance to Kylie before she looked at Jon and hurried out the front door.

"Well," said Danny with a slow nod, "That confirms it."

"Go speak to her," urged Trudie to Jon.

Jon gave a slow nod and walked out of the living room and out the front door. He spotted Nina pacing in front of the garden bed as he slowly made his way over to her.

"Nina?"

Nina turned and looked at him, her blue eyes wide, "What are you doing here, Jon?"

"I came to see you."

"What? After seven years of silence?" cried Nina, "Mid-life crisis or something?"

"Yeah, I was a dick, I know."

Nina laughed coldly, "Do you remember what you said to me the day before I had to come back home the last time we saw each other?"

Jon sighed. He remembered. He remembered it extremely well because that was the day he fell in love with Nina Clare.

_**30**__**TH**__** December 2007**_

_Nina and Jon stood outside her Aunt's house, snow floating down to the ground around them. Nina was set to leave with her family back for Australia that afternoon and Jon wanted to get in as much time as he could with the young woman he had practically grown up with.  
_

_"What time is your flight?" asked Jon softly.  
_

_Nina sighed and brushed snow from her cheek, "Like I have told you since the day I got here – five o'clock sharp."  
_

_Jon smiled in response at the sound of her irritation. Nina caught him smiling and poked him in the ribs in retaliation. That was all it took for Jon to grab her around the middle and attempt to lift her up. Nina threw her weight back and slipped from his grasp and dashing across the front yard. Jon caught her quickly and tackled her down to the ground of snow.  
_

_"Jon!" cried Nina as he tickled her mercilessly, "Stop! Stop!"  
_

_"Tell me I am awesome!"  
_

_"You are awesome!"  
_

_"Tell me you'll miss me!"  
_

_"I will miss you!" said Nina, her laughter stopping as she looked up at Jon straddling her, "I always miss you."  
_

_Jon looked down at Nina, taking in her flushed cheeks, red lips and messy, damp hair. In that moment she looked absolutely perfect, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
_

_"I will never stop missing you," said Jon, "I will never miss a Christmas with you. No matter what."  
_

"No matter what," said Nina echoing his thoughts, "So what are you doing here, Jon?"

Jon looked at Nina, her cheeks flushed, her lips red and her hair damp. It was almost déjà vu, expect Nina was furious with him, "WWE want you."

**A/N: Well, what do you think?**_  
_


	2. Resistance

**A/N: Thanks for the review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own WWE or the characters… only Nina, her friends and family.**

_Chapter Two: Resistance_

Nina looked at Jon in disbelief before she burst out laughing and shook her head. Jon looked away, waiting for Nina to finish her laughing. When she stopped he looked back at her to find her looking at him.

"Are you here to pull a prank on me?" asked Nina in a serious tone, "Because if you are, that's so not cool, Jon."

"Ni… I am not joking. Stephanie and Paul have sent me here because they saw your video on that YouTube thing. They think you are what the diva's division is lacking right now… and from what I've seen, I agree."

Nina looked away from Jon and walked over to the low brick fence edging her parent's front yard. She sat down and looked down at the well maintained green lawn. Slowly Jon walked over and sat down beside her.

"I'm not WWE material, Jon," spoke Nina softly, shaking her head slowly, "You were destined for that life from the moment I met you… me? I'm just a coffee shop girl who dabbles in the sport. Do I even look like one of those divas?"

"No," said Jon honestly, "And that's a good thing, Nina. You have a passion for the sport just like I do. Look at you! You have the fit build of a wrestler! This is your chance Nina and I am here offering it to you and only you."

Nina looked up from the ground at and at Jon, "I-I don't know. It would mean leaving everything behind… my family… my friends. I mean, who on earth would I have?"

"Me," stated Jon as though it were the most obvious thing on earth.

Nina raised an eyebrow at Jon but made no comment and instead stood up and sucked in a deep breath before letting it out, "I need to think about it."

"Alright. I'm here for a couple of weeks," shrugged Jon, "That should be enough time for you to think."

* * *

Nina sat at her mother's dining table while Jon was out the back with her father and brothers. Kylie sat opposite Nina, sliding her a coffee as Trudie fluttered about doing the finishing touches to dinner.

"So… what did Jon and you talk about?" asked Kylie casually.

Nina looked at her coffee silently before lifting her head to look at her auburn haired sister-in-law, "Apparently WWE want me."

Kylie, who had just taken a sip of her drink, coughed violently. Once she calmed down she looked at Nina with wide, brown eyes, "Ni, that's brilliant! It's what you've always wanted!"

"Once upon a time maybe… but now, I don't know."

"Nina you are talented! You are always with Jacob working on your moves and you've got a pretty well sized fan base in Australia from the shows you've done!"

"Yeah but if I accept I will have to relocate to America. Away from all of you guys and my friends."

"Hun, you know we will always be a phone call, Facebook message, text message and even a FaceTime call away!"

"That won't be the same."

"Nina Lucy Clare!" scolded Trudie, who had been listening in on the conversation, "Do not knock back a once in a life time opportunity because of us. You know the real reason why you are holding back and you need to move on from it. Now, go and tell those fellas that dinner is nearly done and round up your nephews!"

Nina let out a sigh and left the kitchen and headed out the back door. Kylie looked at Trudie curiously but Trudie avoided her daughter-in-laws probing gaze and focused on carving the pork roast.

* * *

"Dudes, time to wash up!" called Nina to the four men standing around her father's ute.

Jon looked over at Nina, surprised how familiar that call still sounded. He watched as Nina ran across the yard to her nephews, who squealed as Nina called out she was a monster coming to eat them.

"They love their Aunty Ni-Ni," chuckled Danny to Jon as they walked up the back steps, "She spoils them rotten though."

"That's a bad thing?" asked Jon as Danny opened the door and let the pair of them inside to the sunroom.

"It can be. Hey sweet," said Danny as Kylie greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey, what could be holding Nina back from wrestling professionally?"

Jon looked at Danny curiously as Danny sighed. He beckoned them away from the door and glanced out the window to see Nina lifting Elijah up in the air with a monster like roar.

"Nina was scouted a few years ago," said Danny, "They were coming to watch a match of hers at a local show she did a few years back."

"Okay," nodded Kylie looking confused, "And?"

"Midway through the match she got severe stomach cramps… she ended up vomiting all over her opponent and fainted. She'd gotten really bad food poisoning from chicken she had for lunch that day. That's why she won't eat chicken and why she gets really nervous at shows she does… and why she rarely does them."

"Stage fright," concluded Jon, "I can see why something like that would shake a person's confidence."

"And the scout accused her of purposely ruining the match and told her she would never get anywhere with her career."

"What an arsehole!" yelled Kylie, "Nina is more talented than half those divas on television – no offense Jon."

Jon shrugged, "I'm not a diva, so no offense to be taken."

Danny cleared his throat as the back door open and Nina ran in with her two nephews chasing her.

"Save me!" cried Nina as she ran behind Kylie, "Two little monsters are trying to eat me!"

"We are hungry. We eat Auntie Ni-Ni!" roared Elijah.

"Hungry Kai!" added Kai, standing with his hands out front like claws.

"Oh, I won't risk being eaten and neither will Daddy," said Kylie as she grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him away.

Nina looked at Kylie in surprise and her nephews roared. Nina pretended to scream and had no choice but to grab Jon by the shirt and use him to shield her from her nephews.

"Jon will save me!" said Nina, peering around Jon's side.

"Yep, no one will eat my Ni-Ni," agreed Jon looking at the two boys in amusement.

"We are hungry monsters, we will eat you too," declared Elijah before pretending to roar.

"Could the hungry monsters please wash their hands?" asked Trudie, "Because it's time for dinner."

Elijah and Kai roared and ran through the doorway to go to the bathroom. Nina released her hold on Jon and stepped back, suddenly feeling rather awkward.

"You're great with them," commented Jon as he turned to look at Nina.

Nina smiled and shrugged, "They are at that age I can muck around with them more. You should have seen me when Elijah was first born… I was terrified to touch him."

Jon chuckled as they walked towards the doorway to the kitchen, "Yeah, I can understand that. I've been in touch with my cousins lately and met the baby my cousin Trixie had… I couldn't hold it."

"They are just so little, aren't they?"

"Very," nodded Jon.

The pair walked over to the extended dining table. Trudie gestured to the two seats at the end of the table. The pair took their respective seats before diving into their food.

"Mrs Clare, your cooking is exactly how I remember it," commented Jon.

Trudie laughed, "Oh Jon, you know you can call me Trudie! And thank you."

* * *

"Where are you staying, Jon?" asked Frank a couple of hours later.

Danny, Kylie and the boys were already gone and Michael had just left to go meet some of his mates for a drink at the pub.

"I'll stay in a hotel," shrugged Jon.

"Oh no you're not!" said Trudie with a shake of her head, "You will stay with Nina."

Nina looked up from a magazine she was reading to see Jon looking at her silently. Nina shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, I have a spare room. You will stay at my place."

"You sure?" asked Jon, "It's no trouble for me to find a hotel."

"Jon," sighed Nina, "How are we meant to reconnect and discuss this offer if you are at some hotel? Come on, let's get going. I'll see you later Mum and Dad."

Jon quickly stood and fare welled Trudie and Frank as he hurried after Nina. He saw his bags were gone and ran out the front door to see Nina walking with them over to her car.

"Hey! I can carry those!" yelled Jon as he caught up with Nina at the boot of her car.

Nina flashed him a smirk, "And so can I."

She popped the boot with her keys and lifted his luggage into the boot and shut it. Hitting the key button again, the lights flashed to signal the doors were unlocked. Jon walked to the front of the car on the passenger side and hopped in as Nina got into the driver's seat. Within a couple more seconds they were heading up the road.

"So do you live far from here?" asked Jon curiously as he looked at the houses going by on one side and a large park on the other.

"About ten minutes away," replied Nina as she slowed to a stop at a set of lights, "I actually own this house. I brought it a few months ago and have just finished renovating the kitchen and lounge room."

"That's awesome."

Nina gave a small smile as the lights turned green. She pressed the accelerator and drove forward, "So… so you live in Las Vegas? When you aren't on the road?"

"Yeah… yeah I have an apartment there."

"And your girlfriend is in New York?"

"_Renee_ isn't my girlfriend. She's my best friend and yeah, sometimes I will stay at her place."

Nina said nothing in reply as she turned a corner near a train station. Jon looked over at Nina silently. She was biting her lower lip, her eyes focused on the road with a slight frown on her face.

The rest of the drive remained silent and soon Nina was driving into a short driveway of a small brick house.

Jon climbed out of the car and walked to the back when Nina popped the boot. He pulled his bags out and Nina shut the boot and locked her car. Nina led him to the white front wooden door and unlocked it and stepped inside to the side so Jon could walk in. They were standing in the lounge room which had polished wooden floorboards, grey walls with two white lounges, a glass coffee table, a white television unit with a flat screen television. A docking station was beside it. A book case was to the side of the room and it was packed with books. Photo frames decorated the walls with images of Nina and her family and friends.

"I'll show you around the house and your room," said Nina.

Jon nodded and followed Nina past the lounges to the hallway, with a doorway beside the hallway entrance.

"Through there is the kitchen and dining area and the laundry is just off the kitchen."

"Okay," nodded Jon.

Nina led him along the hallway and stopped at two double doors, "Towels, blankets and all that jazz is in here and this door," Nina opened the closed door opposite the linen closet, "is the bathroom. I don't have a toilet separate to the bathroom… but you'll be the only one using it so that shouldn't matter."

Jon nodded and continued to follow Nina down the hall to the next door.

"Your room," said Nina as she opened the white door and flicked the light on.

It was a decent sized room with a double bed, built in wardrobe, dark wooden bedside tables with white lamps. The walls were white with one painted a dark blue.

"Nice," smiled Jon as he placed his bags on the bed of the black quilted bed.

"My room is at the end of the hall and I have an ensuite, so you won't have to worry about walking in on me."

Jon chuckled before stifling a yawn, "Sorry."

"Don't be. You would be exhausted. I'll grab you a towel and let you get all settled and what not."

Jon nodded and Nina quickly hurried away.

* * *

Nina woke the next morning to her alarm going off. She hit the off button and sat up with a groan. She started work at eight and after that, planned to meet Jacob at the gym to work on a few of her more technical moves.

Nina grabbed her towel and headed into her bathroom. She showered and dressed into her black uniform, then threw her gym gear into her bag and headed out to the kitchen, jumping with fright as the guest room opened.

"Shit!" cried Nina, "I bloody forgot you were here!"

Jon chuckled and Nina then realised he was only wearing black boxers.

"I have to work today," cringed Nina.

"I'll hang out at your work," shrugged Jon.

Nina looked at him in disbelief, "I'll be there till four-thirty."

Jon shrugged, "I've travelled by car longer than that, Ni."

"Alright. But hey, some people may go all crazy fanatic on you."

"That is what sunglasses and caps are for."

Nina shook her head and headed to her kitchen and set about making two coffees and dishing up bowls of yoghurt with chopped fruit.

Jon ventured out to the kitchen a few minutes later freshly showered and dressed. Nina slid him his bowl of breakfast and coffee.

"Two sugars and only the smallest dash of milk," recited Nina.

Jon laughed, "You remembered?"

"Dude, how could I forget? You drilled it into me every time I would make you one."

"Milk ruins the taste but black tastes gross."

Nina shook her head as she ate her yoghurt, "You are still weird."

"You're still short."

Nina looked at him with a mock hurt expression, "Oh you wound me."

The pair laughed and fell silent. That conversation felt like old times, only the times were different and years had passed without contact.

Nina placed their bowls in the sink, rinsing them with water and soon he and Jon were driving to Nina's job.

* * *

When Nina walked in with Jon following her, Reece and the café's owner looked at her in surprise.

"Morning," greeted Nina grabbing her apron, "This is Jon, Jon, this is my best mate, Reece and my awesome boss, Patrick. Is Lizzie in yet?"

"Liz starts at nine," said Patrick.

"Jon as in _the_ Jon?"

Nina pressed her lips together, knowing Jon could hear everything being said. She gave a nod and set about straightening the napkins.

"Why is he here?" whispered Reece moving over to Nina, folding some more napkins.

"He is here because WWE want me."

"WHAT?" cried Reece, "Girl that is awesome!"

"Shoosh!" hissed Nina as a customer walked in.

The café became busy and Nina hurried about doing her job of serving people and prepping coffee's, tea's and any other order asked for. It wasn't until after ten that the café became quiet.

"How long is your friend sticking around for?" asked Patrick.

"All day. He's flown in from USA."

"Nina, go home and spend time with him."

Nina looked at Patrick with raised eyebrows, "What?"

"You have worked here for three years and you have never taken any holiday time… not to mention Reece let slip why your friend is here. Go. You are not to return to work until he goes home or you make your decision."

"Pat, you will be down a staff member."

"Nonsense. My sister is coming in to cover you," replied Patrick with a smile, "Go Nina, before I fire you."

Nina sighed and removed her apron. She grabbed her bag and walked over to Jon, "It appears I'm on break from work as well now."

Jon stood up with a smile, "More time together then."

Nina sighed, "Well, there are worse things in life."

Jon mocked being offended and the two left the café laughing.

* * *

Nina pulled into the carpark and looked at the gym as she shut off the car engine. Jon sat beside her silently as Nina stared at the building.

"Umm… is this what you do here?" asked Jon.

Nina shook her head, "I practise wrestling here… I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

Nina looked down at her hands and sighed, "I don't want to look like an idiot in front of you."

"Oh… Danny told me about that scout."

Nina looked at Jon with wide eyes, "What? That bastard!"

"Ni… don't let some asshole's comment because you got sick hold you back. You won't look like a fool to me. I know you have talent. I've seen the video so I already know what you are capable of. Besides, maybe I could teach you a thing or two."

"You teach me something?" scoffed Nina, "Puh-lease. Bring it… _Ambrose_."

"You're on," he smirked.

The pair quickly climbed out of the car, with Nina grabbing her gym bag. She locked the car and raced Jon to the gym door. Both of them reached it at the same time and Nina pushed herself in front of Jon to shove the door open.

"Ha! Still got it!" cheered Nina as she spun around to face Jon.

Jon rolled his eyes as Nina turned and skipped ahead of it.

"And there she is!" came Jacob's voice, "The one, the only Nina Clare!"

Nina jumped up and down, fist pumping the air before gesturing behind her, "And her tag partner, Jonathon Good!"

"Wait, what?" said Jacob as he slid out of the ring and looked at the guy following Nina, "Holy shit!"

Nina smirked, "I'll leave you boys to get acquainted."

* * *

Nina returned from the change rooms a few minutes later. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she was wearing black tights with a grey singlet top, showing her purple sports bra underneath. Jon was impressed to see her wearing proper black wrestling boots.

"So, did you discuss all my annoying habits?" asked Nina with a suspicious look between Jon and Jacob.

"Every single one of them," replied Jacob, "Warm up, rookie."

Nina shot him a dirty look as she started stretching out her muscles. Jon pulled off his shirt, revealing a black wife beater underneath.

"What are you doing?" asked Nina as she moved onto doing some jumping jacks.

"I figure I may as well help out. Besides, I gotta stay fit as well."

Nina nodded as she went for a jog around the ring, pulling her knees up high as she did so. Once finished she slid into the ring where Jacob was waiting.

"Alright… I think we were going to work on your sleeper hold," said Jacob.

Nina nodded and grabbed Jacob by the arm and Irish whipped him across the ring. He bounced off the ropes and ran back towards Nina, being met with a hard clothes line. Jacob fell down to the mat and Nina slid beside him and pulled him up and locked him into the sleeper hold.

"You need to press your bicep against his head more," said Jon as he watched from beside the ring.

Nina applied his advice and Jon nodded. Jacob pushed himself up with his feet, causing Nina to let go, however she quickly grabbed his legs and forced him into a roll up pin. Jon slid into the ring and hit the mat, with Jacob pushing out on the second count.

"Oh you did a Cena," laughed Nina as Jacob rolled away from her to catch his breath.

"She is fierce," said Jacob with a motion to Jon.

"She is brilliant," smiled Jon, "So you're a technical wrestler?"

Nina shook her head, "I dabble in it all but I prefer high flyer moves."

"What's your finisher?"

"It's nothing special," shrugged Nina, looking down at the mat.

"It's brilliant. Not many female wrestlers can pull it off," said Jacob, "It's a flying spinning heel kick."

Jon looked at Nina impressed as she fiddled with the hem of her singlet top.

"Nina!" shouted Susie as she hurried over from the desk at the entrance, "You've been challenged to a match this Thursday night!"

Nina walked over to the edge of the ring and knelt down to look at Susie's phone. On it she played a video from a fellow female wrestler. It was a promo cut aimed at Nina's wrestling ego, Angel, calling her out for a match. Her opponent, known to crowds as Sassy, deemed Angel weak and unable to break her current winning streak.

"You have to accept it, Nina," said Jacob.

Nina looked at Jacob silently and nodded, "I plan on it. You know I cannot stand Sara."

Jacob grinned, "We need to film a promo back. Your gear is here. Go change and get your make up on."

Nina gave a nod and slid out of the ring and headed to the female locker rooms with Susie. Jon watched her walk away before looking at Jacob.

"Is Nina good at cutting promo's?" asked Jon curiously.

"Mate, you asked me to get her to perform so you have more to show your bosses. This will blow them away… when Nina gets into her character she will blow you away."

**A/N: Review for more!**


	3. Reconnect

**A/N: And here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: You all should know by now… right? Nina, Jacob, Susie and Nina's family are all mine!**

_Chapter Three: Reconnect_

Nina looked at her reflection critically. She was dressed in her black three-quarter tights with rips at the knees. She donned a white and silver lace like mini skirt with an off the shoulder black shirt with short sleeves. On the front in jagged writing was her in-ring name, Angel. Her bare right shoulder displayed she was wearing a silver strapped, fitted, midriff top underneath. Her long brown hair was streaked with silver and pulled back in a long, straight pony tail. Susie had applied her makeup of smoky eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

"Your gloves," said Susie, handing Nina her fingerless black gloves.

Nina finished tying the laces of her mid-calf length boots and took the gloves before pulling them on. The pair headed back out to the ring where Jon and Jacob sat on the edge waiting. Jacob waved the camera he had as Nina climbed up into the ring, avoiding meeting Jon's impressed gaze.

"Ready?" asked Jacob as he turned the camera on.

Nina jumped up and down in the centre of the ring as Jon slid out and stood by Susie. Nina rolled her shoulders, closed her eyes and looked at the camera, nodding to Jacob.

"Sassy," started Nina as she looked at the camera, her eyes blazing with disgust, "You think I am weak? You think I am unable to beat this supposed streak of yours?" Nina chuckled and moved closer to the camera, peering at it with a smirk, "Let me refresh your poor memory. Four months ago, at the Ekka Night Showdown, I defeated you. It was quite simple actually. I recall it went along the lines of Heel of An Angel with a one, two, and three. And wait! A month before that I defeated you exactly the same way!" Jon watched as Nina spun around with a laugh and knelt down to the ground, planting her hands on the ring. She looked at the mat, then lifted her gaze back to the camera, "This ring is _mine_. I rule it and I will see you Thursday night. In this ring I will refresh _your_ memory and _your_ face will see nothing but the heel of _my_ boot… oh and Sassy?" Nina kissed her hand and blew a kiss, ending her reply to Sassy's challenge with a wink.

"Brilliant!" said Jacob as he ended the recording.

Nina frowned, "Really?"

"Yes. For something off the top of your head, that is good."

Nina gave a nod and looked over at Jon. He smiled at her before turning and walking out of the building. Nina moved to the side of the ring and climbed out, jumping off the side and hurrying to catch up with Jon outside the gym.

* * *

Jon heard the door slam open and shut behind him and turned around to face Nina.

"What's wrong?" asked Nina curiously.

"You're a natural," said Jon, "And yet you won't give WWE a shot?"

"I never said I wouldn't give them a shot, Jon. It's just something… life changing."

Jon walked over to Nina, his eyes wide, "Yeah, it is life changing Nina. Positively life changing! You will get to see the world! It's an opportunity of a life time… and I see you in your gear, cutting a promo… Nina… don't walk away from this."

Nina looked away from Jon biting her lower lip, "It's not easy to just say yes to this."

"Yes it is. It's either yes or no."

Nina looked at Jon silently, "I say yes and what? End up in developmental for two years by myself? I have more in ring skill than half the main roster divas!"

"Is that what is holding you back?"

"No… yes… no… I don't know!" cried Nina in frustration as she turned and walked a few steps away from Jon, "I… I just don't want to be forgotten about."

"Forgotten? By who?"

Nina looked over at Jon, tears in the corners of her eyes, "By you Jon… _you_," Nina swallowed the lump in her throat and shrugged, "You were my best friend… seeing you every year was the highlight of my years growing up because I just knew you were always there."

Jon ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Nina turned away and walked back into the building. The door shutting softly made Jon flinch all the same as a slamming door would have. He leaned against the building and pulled out a smoke, lighting it up to take a long, calming drag.

* * *

Nina stormed into the locker room and pulled off her gear. She dressed back into her workout clothes, removed the makeup and walked back out over to the punching bags. She taped up her hands before laying into the nearest punching bag with Jacob and Susie watching from the entrance desk.

"I have never seen her like that," commented Susie worriedly.

"WWE want Nina. Jon is here to try and convince her. You've heard Nina's stories about Jon," murmured Jacob.

Susie nodded, "He broke her heart."

Jacob clicked a few buttons on his computer and looked at his wife, "I don't think he knows just how deeply Nina felt for him."

Susie sighed as Nina did a spinning back kick at the punching bag and stopped to steady the bag before she returned to laying punches into it again. Susie looked over to the entrance doors as Jon walked back in looking rather solemn. He spotted Nina and went to walk over but Susie stopped him.

"Unless you want her punches connecting with you… I would stay away," said Susie, "She's never been that aggressive before."

"I seem to bring the extreme out in her," commented Jon.

"You bring out her… vulnerability. Nina is a strong woman and… look… you need to just talk to Nina – not about what WWE want with her but reconnect with her. Rebuild your relationship with her. Don't give her the opportunity to block you out… keep her talking, hound her if you have too."

Jon nodded as he watched Nina step back from the punching bag panting, her hair and face wet from sweat. With a glance to Susie he strode over to Nina. Nina caught Jon heading towards her and turned away, making her way over to the treadmills. She jumped on one and hit the start button, moving the speed up to a comfortable jog.

"So, you know I have never been to Brisbane. I reckon I need to have a tour of this place," said Jon as he jumped onto the treadmill beside Nina and started to warm up with a quick walk, "Susie was just telling me about some place called South Bank? Sounds like a place where a lot of stiffs would hang out."

Nina kept staring straight ahead, focusing on ensuring her stride remained even.

"Which reminds of that day we spent at the park. Those posh folk walked past and you did the best impersonation of them – especially that lady," Jon chuckled at the memory of Nina walking about with her butt sticking out and a pout on her face, "I will never forget that."

Nina pressed stop on the treadmill and moved her feet to the sides as she caught her breath.

"It was the last Christmas we spent together before I left to join WWE. I did think of you the following Christmas… every Christmas actually."

Nina moved off of the treadmill and walked over to the weights, grabbing dumbbells to work with. She let out a sigh as Jon joined her, selecting his own weights and standing beside her. Nina focused on her reflection in the wall length mirrors, ignoring Jon's blue eyes watching her.

"I was a bastard for not getting in contact with you," went on Jon, "I own that action and I am extremely sorry for everything. I didn't think I hurt you as much as I have."

Nina sucked in a deep breath and let it out and Jon knew he was slowly breaking her silence towards him down.

"I want us to be as close as we were. I have missed having you in my life, Ni-Ni."

The use of the nickname he originally created for her made Nina break. She lowered her raised arms as a sob escaped her. The dumbbells fell on the ground at her feet as Jon placed his down before moving to Nina and enveloping her in his arms. Nina clutched at his shirt as she cried into his chest.

"I am so sorry Ni… so, so sorry," whispered Jon.

* * *

Nina and Jon left the gym twenty minutes later. Nina drove them back to her house in silence and once home, both went to shower in their own bathrooms. When Jon ventured out to the lounge room, he spotted Nina sitting on the lounge with her legs drawn up to her body as she looked at the television vacantly. He sat down beside her and poked her in the side.

Nina jumped with a start and looked at him in surprise.

"Where did you vanish off to?"

"Memories," answered Nina quietly, "Did you want me to order us in some Chinese for dinner? There is this great place that delivers."

"What, no Nina speciality?"

"Speciality?"

"Yeah, your zucchini pie," smiled Jon.

Nina looked at him blankly before she remembered the terrible zucchini pie she attempted to make one year. She playfully shoved Jon and stood up to grab her laptop from the coffee table.

"I still don't get how you made it taste like old gym socks," commented Jon.

"And you're such a great cook?"

"I'll have you know, I make mean two minute noodles."

Nina shook her head, "So… what do you want?"

Jon looked at Nina silently as she slowly turned away from the screen to look at Jon, "I want us to reconnect. I want my closet friend back in my life."

Nina gave Jon a small smile and looked back at the screen in front of her.

* * *

The week passed with Nina and Jon spending it at the gym. Nina worked hard, preparing for the match with Jacob tweeting photos of Nina working out or training in the ring. Thursday night arrived and before Nina knew it she was ensuring her in ring gear was on properly. Beside her stood Jon, who was hiding his own identity with sunglasses and a cap. At the moment he had both off and smiled at Nina's nervous gaze reassuringly.

"You will do great," said Jon, "Remember to keep your footing flat and firm. Don't over reach in your movements or oversell hits you take."

Nina nodded and Jon rested a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Nina felt a shiver shoot down her spine and quickly stepped back before Jon felt her reaction to his touch.

"You'd better go join the others. I'm on next," said Nina.

Jon nodded and before Nina could stop him, he pulled her in for a hug, kissing her lightly on the forehead, "Go and kick some Sassy ass, Angel."

Nina stepped back, unable to help herself but laugh. Jon winked and left, with Nina heading for the back stage area, smiling brightly.

The match before Nina's finished, with the heel wrestler coming out on top. Nina stretched out her muscles a bit more as Sassy's music hit. Her music suited her in ring persona, with the girly and lively beat.

"Cut the music," shouted Sassy with a flick of her blonde hair, "I'm sure many of you… wannabe's saw Angel's response to my challenge. She is of the illusion that she will beat me tonight," Sassy gave a laugh as the audience booed her and cheered for Nina, "Puh-lease. Angel is old news. This is my ring now and she will not reclaim it! I rule this-"

Sassy was cut off as Nina's music hit, opening with an angry guitar solo before the full impact of her music began. Nina walked out, greeting the crowed with a hard stare as she stood at the top of the ramp. She pointed at Sassy and marched towards the ring, stopping at the end of the ramp and glared up at Sassy, who smiled at her tauntingly. Nina jumped up onto the side of the ring and stepped through the ropes as her music finished.

The referee rang for the bell and Nina and Sassy circled each other. The audience began chanting for Angel, causing Sassy to yell out at them to shut up. Taking her opportunity, Nina ran forward and knocked Sassy down into a roll up pin. Sassy managed to kick out and Nina rolled away and back up onto her feet. Sassy screamed and ran at Nina. Nina grabbed Sassy by the middle and slammed her into the corner of the ring against the turnbuckles. Nina ran at Sassy and hit her with a clothesline. Sassy fell down into a seated position, allowing for Nina to slammed her boot repeatedly into Sassy's middle before the ref pulled her away.

"Come on!" screamed Nina at Sassy, "Get up and fight me!"

The crowd cheered for Angel as Sassy stood up and again charged for Nina. Nine dodged the attack and spun around to be met with a hard clothesline. Nina slammed down onto the mat, with Sassy going for the pin. Nina kicked out before two and bounced herself up to her feet. Sassy grabbed Nina by the hair and yanked her back down to the mat roughly. She laughed at her move not seeing Nina sweep her foot to hook around Sassy's ankle causing the wrestler to slam down onto the mat herself. Nina stood and ran to the rope and bounced off it, jumping and slamming down her elbow into Sassy's shoulder. Sassy cried out and rolled away, getting to her feet with a stagger. Nina was poised and ready and spun to hit Sassy with a kick to the face. Sassy caught Nina's foot with a smirk. Nina smirked back before pushing off with her left foot with a backflip and kicking Sassy under her chin. Sassy stumbled backwards and rolled out of the ring. The crowd booed at the woman's actions as Nina looked at her with a smirk.

"Is Sassy scared of an Angel?" shouted Nina innocently before she ran and dove through the roped, crashing into Sassy.

Both tumbled to the ground, with Nina rolling from Sassy to catch her breath. The crowd were cheering loudly and Nina could feel adrenaline pumping through her veins. She could almost picture pulling off a match like this against one of the WWE Divas. The crowd would be huge and the noise of their chants would be mind blowing.

Nina was suddenly pulled up by her hair and looked to see the match was being interfered by Sassy's sister, Hollie. Nina kicked out at Hollie, forcing her to let go of her hair. Hollie quickly recovered and grabbed Nina close, kneeing her in the middle. Nina sold the move and moved away, hunched over as Hollie hit her in the back and shoved her back into the ring where a waiting Sassy was. Nina slowly stood up as Sassy went in for her finisher, Sassy Takedown. Nina quickly counted it, turning it into a Irish whip and hitting Sassy with a standing drop kick. While Sassy was down, Nina went to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top, making sure to sell that she was feeling beaten and exhausted. She spotted Hollie rushing towards her and dove out at Hollie, hitting her with the Heel of An Angel. Nina rolled into a crouch from hitting the move and jumped up, rushing back to the ring. Sassy was standing up and Nina knew she needed to use her other finisher, one her and Jacob had only worked on a few times. Nina grabbed Sassy and positioned her as if she were about to pedigree her. Nina hooked her arms with Sassy's and pulled Sassy up, flinging her over her shoulders as Nina back flipped with the move, ensuring Sassy landed front first to the mat. With that, Nina went for the pin.

The crowd broke out in a loud cheer as Angel was announced the winner.

Nina ran to the turn buckle, raising her fists up victorious before jumping down and taking the microphone from the announcer.

"Sassy… you've just been kissed by an Angel," said Nina as her music hit.

* * *

"You were brilliant!" shouted Reece when Nina exited the side of the building.

Nina laughed as Reece hugged her. Jacob high fived her next, while Susie hugged her. Nina grinned at Jon as he slung as arm around her and pulled her to his side in a half hug.

"That last move you did was epic," commented Jon.

"It was risky," pointed out Jacob, "We haven't practised it much, Ni."

"I needed to do something other than the kick. I'd just done it on Hollie," said Nina honestly before she stopped walking upon reaching her car, "It paid off though."

The other's agreed and everyone said their goodbye's.

"So, home time?" asked Jon.

"Nope."

* * *

"This is South Bank," said Nina with a gesture to their surroundings, "Not a stiff in sight."

Jon laughed as he looked at the park lands with lit pathways. Together, Jon and Nina started walking along the path, which would lead them to walking along the river front.

"I brought you here for another reason than to just show you some Brisbane sites," admitted Nina, fiddling with her bracelet.

"Oh?" asked Jon, looking at Nina curiously.

"I… I accept the offer."

"What?"

Nina stopped walking and looked at Jon, "I accept the offer."

"Wait, I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"Jon!" cried Nina with a laugh.

"I heard my name."

"I accept the offer!" shouted Nina causing passer byers to look at the pair in amusement.

Jon laughed, "I heard you the first time."

Nina grinned and punched him lightly in the shoulder. Jon feigned being hurt and Nina simply rolled her eyes.

"So what now?" asked Nina.

"Well I contact Stephanie and Paul and let them know… I actually might make that call now."

"Wait… you have a phone?" said Nina surprised as Jon pulled out a smart phone.

"For calls and text messages… that's all."

Nina shook her head as Jon set about making the call that was going to change everything Nina knew about her life.

* * *

The next few days were spent organising Nina's visa and packing her belongings up. Her family were excited for her but disappointed she wouldn't be home for Christmas that year as her and Dean flew out on the twenty-third. They would fly to Las Vegas, with Nina staying with Dean over the Christmas Days and then meeting Stephanie and Paul at the WWE Headquarters on the twenty-sixth.

Before Nina knew it she was standing at the Brisbane International Airport surrounded by her family, Jacob, Susie and Reece.

Her brother Michael was going to live in her house with Reece, that way Nina didn't have to worry about dealing with renting it out to strangers.

"You are going to be brilliant," said Frank as he hugged Nina goodbye, "I'm sure Jon is going to take care of you."

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

Nina continued her farewells before she and Jon headed through the security check. When the doors shut behind them, Nina allowed a few tears to fall.

"Hey," said Jon softly, "They are always one of those video calls things away."

Nina managed a small chuckle as Jon placed his arm around her and held her to his side as they walked to check their bags in for their flight.

Nina smiled at the lady serving them and let out a deep breath. It was happening. There was no turning back from this.

**A/N: I hope you are still enjoying this… review! **


	4. Settling

**A/N: Let's keep this rolling.**

**DISCLAIMER: Just Nina…**

_Chapter Four: Settling_

Nina woke with a start and blinked her eyes rapidly before looking at Jon. He chuckled softly as she stifled a yawn.

"Morning Princess. We're about to land so you might want to straighten up and buckle up," said Jon.

Nina straightened her chair and clicked her belt into place. She slid open the window shade and looked at the desert surrounding Las Vegas.

"Wow," breathed Nina with a smile before looking at Jon excitedly, "I'm not dreaming am I? This is real?"

Jon chuckled, "This is real."

* * *

An hour later Nina and Jon pulled up outside a tall building. Jon paid the taxi driver as Nina pulled her bags from the boot, with Jon joining her shortly after.

"Welcome to my humble abode," said Jon as he took a couple of Nina's bags also.

The pair walked up the pathway and into the building with the door security guard greeting Jon happily.

"Hey Philippe," said Jon, "This is Nina. She is going to be staying with me for a while."

"Pleasure to meet you miss," greeted Philippe with a thick Italian accent.

"You too," replied Nina.

Nina continued to follow Jon to the two elevators. One arrived shortly after Jon hit the button and the pair headed in, with the doors closing after they got all the luggage in.

Nina watched as Jon pressed the number five and stepped back, giving Nina a smile as he did so.

"Well isn't this a turn of events," commented Jon, "Instead of you showing me around your place, it will be me showing you my bachelor pad."

Nina chuckled, "Well your bachelor pad is about to be invaded for the next few weeks."

Jon grinned as the elevator stopped and helping Nina gather her belongings, he stepped out of the elevator first and ensured Nina was alright as he led them along the corridor to the door at the end.

"Five C," he said as he reached into his pocket for his keys, "That and I am the only one on this floor with a green door."

"You always wanted a green door to your place," remembered Nina fondly before chuckling a little, "It's cool that you got that."

Jon found his key and pushed it into the lock and the door opened. He looked at Nina and winked, "Yeah well the building committee aren't too happy about it, but hey when I brought this place, I brought the door as well. Anyway, come on in."

Nina followed Jon into his apartment. They had walked into a large living room. The floor was polished wooden floorboards with the walls painted a light grey. The rooms furniture was a dark brown lounge suite, consisting of a three seater with two, two seaters. They were arranged around a round glass coffee table on a black shag pile like rug. On the wall at the end of the room was a large flat screen television with a shelf below it with a DVD player and gaming system.

"This way," said Jon, "I'll take you to your room and then show you around."

Nina nodded and followed Jon through a large square doorway. It led to a kitchen with a dining area. The kitchen had the same flooring as the rest of the place seemed too, and the light grey walls. The kitchen benches were black with white cupboards. The stove, fridge and appliances were all stainless steel. The dining table was round and black and white in colouring. The doorway on the other side of the room led to a well-lit hall, thanks to a skylight. Jon led Nina to the door directly across from them and opened it up revealing a nice sized room. The walls were crème in colour, blending nicely with the wooden furniture and white bedding. As Nina looked around she saw sliding doors at the end of the room and figured they would lead to a built in wardrobe.

"I hope its alright?" asked Jon looking a bit nervous.

Nina smiled at him and nodded, "For a bachelor pad… it is very girly."

Jon rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah… I got Renee to fix this room up a few months ago. So anyway, the door to your right is the bathroom – it's clean cos it never really gets used much. There's towels and all that sorta stuff. Erm… the room to your left is the office, so if you need to use a computer or whatever, go right ahead. And my room is obviously the door to the left of the kitchen doorway and that's where I'll be unpacking and stuff."

Nina nodded, "Thanks Jon."

Jon smiled and left the room, humming a little as he did so. Nina lifted her bags onto the bed and set about unpacking her clothes. Her other belongings, like photos and knick knacks were being sent over by shipping and would take a few weeks to arrive. Nina did manage to pack some photo's, along with a couple of her books. She didn't know if she would have time for reading, but there was always a small chance.

* * *

Later that day, Nina finally finished unpacking and stored her bags in the large built in wardrobe. She left her room and ventured out to the kitchen where he found Jon sorting through his bare fridge.

"Off milk?" asked Nina as she sat on a bar stool.

"There was… I'm hungry but I have no food."

"How long has it been since you've been home?"

Jon let out a puff of air as he gave a small frown in thought, "I'd say… seven weeks."

Nina's eyes widened, "W-what?"

Jon shrugged, "Part of the job. This is the longest time I will be here though. So that's a bonus – expect we need to go shopping. Come on, grab a jacket."

Nina sighed and headed to her room. She was already wearing jeans and a shirt but grabbed the first jumper she came across – a black one with a faded WWE logo on it. When she headed out to the lounge room – after having pulled on her boots and grabbing her phone and purse – Jon raised his eyebrows at her jumper.

"I got this years ago at a show in Brisbane," confessed Nina, "Its comfy okay?"

Jon chuckled as he pulled on his leather jacket and held his green door open for Nina.

* * *

Apparently a supermarket was within walking distance so it allowed Nina to take in a few sights – although the strip was a ten minute drive away according to Jon.

"Does your Mum still live in Cincinnati?" asked Nina curiously.

"Yeah," nodded Jon, "So does Dad but they aren't on talking terms anymore. I don't have a whole lot to do with them."

"So no family Christmas?"

"Not since the last one with your family."

"Then I know what I am giving you for Christmas," beamed Nina as she bounced on her feet around Jon in a circle.

Jon watched her movements in amusement, "Skipping lessons?"

"Pfft, you wish! No! I am going to cook up all your favourite Christmas dishes!"

"Ni, you don't have too. Pizza will be good enough."

"Jonathon Good I refuse to eat Pizza for dinner on Christmas! It might not be snowing but it is still Christmas all the same. Therefore, I am cooking dinner and there will be no more arguments… oh, do you have a Christmas tree?"

"Err… no?" answered Jon with a raised eyebrow.

Nina stopped walking and looked at him stunned, "You did not just say no."

"I did."

"Right. We have to buy a tree, decorations," Nina sighed and looked at Jon, shaking her head, "I am so glad you found me again."

"Why?"

"Because I need to help you rediscover your love for Christmas."

Jon smiled a small genuine smile as Nina linked her arm through his and started tugging them towards the shopping centre.

* * *

Jon looked at the trolley in amazement as he and Nina guided it to the checkouts. With it being so close to Christmas, he didn't think there would be much of a range food wise, but Nina amazed him in her ability to find everything. She had even managed to find a small fake tree and decorations.

"Hey, will you be right with this if I duck over to the Kmart?" asked Nina as she held out a wad of cash to Jon.

Jon pushed the money away, "I got this. You do what you need."

Nina put the money away reluctantly and left the supermarket and hurried over to the Kmart. She wanted to find Jon a gift but didn't exactly know what. He wasn't into technology and wasn't much of a book reader. Nina looked through the rows wondering what to get him when it occurred to her. He had overheard her and her brother's discussing the series Game of Thrones. Jon had seemed interested in the storyline and confessed to have never watching it. Nina raced through the shop to the DVD section and trawled the shelves until she found the four seasons. Heading to the checkouts, she paid for them and had the store wrap them for her.

Nina tucked the purchase into a shopping bag and headed out to outside the supermarket where Jon was waiting for her.

"So with no car, how are we getting this to the unit?" queried Nina as she looked at the numerous bags in the trolley.

"Taxi," shrugged Jon simply as he started pushing the trolley towards the exit.

"Fine," said Nina as she fell into step beside him, "But I am paying – and there will be no arguments about that."

* * *

Back at the apartment Nina and Jon set about unpacking the purchases. Once it was done Nina took the tree and other Christmas decorations into the lounge room. As she undid the box for the tree Jon's phone rang.

"Jon!" called Nina, "Your phone is ringing!"

Jon hurried out from the kitchen and grabbed his phone from the coffee table, "Hey… yeah, good and you?"

Nina watched from the corner of her eyes as Jon headed into the kitchen. She returned to unpacking the tree and put the pieces together, spreading out the fake pine branches. Looking around the rather large and bare room, Nina decided to place the tree by the wall length window to the left of the television. Humming to herself she set about decorating the tree and room. Before Nina knew it she had finished. The tree was perfectly decorated with tinsel, baubles and multi-coloured twinkling lights. Around the room were other Christmas decorations, along with some candles. Nina headed back into the kitchen and set about organising dinner for herself and a missing Jon. She cut up some chicken breast, sliced up some carrot, capsicum, onion, green beans and set about putting together a sweet and sour stir-fry.

As Nina stirred the rice noodles into the meal, Jon walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry," he said before looking in the lounge room doorway with wide eyes, "Wow… Ni, you did all that and cooked dinner?"

Nina smiled, "I know right? I can time manage."

Jon chuckled and set the table as Nina dished up their food. The pair sat at the table opposite each other.

"I hope it tastes okay," said Nina worriedly, "I mean I can cook… just sometimes I screw it up."

Jon groaned in satisfaction, closing his eyes after he had a mouthful of the meal. Nina looked at him curiously as he chewed and swallowed and opened his eyes looking at her.

"This is delicious, Ni. Did you make this from scratch?"

Nina nodded, "One of Mum's recipes."

Jon grinned, "Mrs Clare has taught her daughter well."

Nina laughed, "She said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

They both laughed at the comment before falling into silence as they ate their meal. A knock at the apartment door broke the silence as Jon stood up to answer it. Nina remained in the kitchen and finished her meal as Jon walked back in followed by a blonde haired woman.

"Nina, this is Renee. Renee, meet Nina," said Jon.

Nina quickly swallowed a mouthful of food as she stood up to shake hands with the pretty, petite blonde.

"Hey," smiled Renee, "It's great to finally meet this legendary Nina."

Nina managed a small smile, "I hope I live up to the legend then. Nice to meet you as well."

"Renee is here visiting her brother," said Jon lightly, "I'm just gonna go and have a couple of drinks with her… did you want to join us?"

Nina looked between Renee and Jon and shook her head, "No… no I'm pretty shattered from the jet lag and what not, so I'll just stay in… watch some telly and go to bed."

"You sure?" asked Renee with a concerned look.

Nina waved her hand in a nonchalant manner and smiled, "It's all good. Go, have fun and be wild teenagers."

"I don't think anything can live up to our old wild ways," laughed Jon with a wink to Nina as her cheeks flushed red.

"Huh," said Renee with a look between the pair, "Now there is a story I am yet to hear."

"And one Jon will remain silent about if he wants to live," warned Nina with a pointed finger and stern expression at the grinning man.

* * *

Nina flicked aimlessly through the television channels before sighing and glancing at her watch. It was near eleven thirty. Nina had already showered and was dressed in her warm flannel pyjamas. She turned the television off and blew out the candles. After folding the blanket and placing it on the arm of the lounge she walked around and flicked lights off, leaving a lamp on in the lounge room before heading to her bedroom. Nina plugged her phone in to charge, setting her alarm for seven-thirty the next morning and switched her lamp off with sleep consuming her shortly after.

The next morning arrived soon with the sound of Nina's alarm bringing her out of her slumber. Her head felt groggy but regardless of that she climbed out of bed and after a trip to the bathroom and brush of her teeth, she changed into her grey tights, a light, long sleeved top and pulled her sneakers on. Nina located her headphones by her bedside table and plugged them into her phone. As she left her room she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and headed out for her morning jog.

As she ran, Nina lost herself in the world of her music – a playlist with a mix of Britney Spears, Evanescence, Ed Sheeran, Guy Sebastian and even the Spice Girls. Nina had used an app on her phone to map out her run, mentally memorizing the street names in her head the night before so she wouldn't get lost. As Nina turned up the home stretch her music cut out as her phone began to ring. She pulled it from her hip as she came to a stop and saw Jon's name flashing on the screen.

"H-hello?" panted Nina.

"Where are you?" came Jon's worried voice, "I woke up and you weren't here."

"I've gone for a r-run," replied Nina, "I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Alright."

Nina said bye and put the phone back in place as her music came back on.

Minutes later she reached the apartment block and headed through the door with a smile to Philippe. At the unit she went to knock when the door swung open with Jon having heard the elevator arrive.

"You have no idea how freaked out I was," exclaimed Jon.

"Sorry," said Nina awkwardly as she stepped past Jon, "I'm just going to go shower."

* * *

When Nina returned to the kitchen freshly showered, Jon had a coffee and toast with melted ham and cheese on top.

"Thanks," smiled Nina.

"Do you go running every morning?" asked Jon curiously.

Nina nodded, "I try too. It's a brilliant way for me to clear my mind and forget about everything bothering me."

Jon slowly nodded, "So what did you do last night?"

Nina shrugged, "Watched a bit of television. Went to bed. You know, the old lady routine."

Jon snorted into his coffee, "You are anything but an old lady."

"I'm sorry darling," spoke Nina in an imitation of an elderly ladies voice, "These ears don't hear as well as they once did."

Jon shook his head in amusement. When Nina finished eating she cleaned up the kitchen before setting about preparing food for the next day. As she worked Jon mentioned he was heading to the gym for a couple of hours. Nina nodded, slightly distracted as she set about making the stuffing for the roast chicken.

The apartment was silent, too silent. Nina was used to spending her Christmas surrounded by noise. Her family would get together nearly every day, whether it be cooking the food together or last minute shopping. Nina looked at the time and saw it was 10:30 in the morning. It was too early in Australia to contemplate calling her family. With a sigh, Nina left the stuffing, rinsed off her hands and walked into the living room. She turned the television on and flicked to the music station. She came across a countdown of the best pop songs in the past thirty years and grinned. She hit the volume up and headed back to the kitchen with a bit of a dance.

As she finished with the stuffing, she pulled out the raw chook and set about stuffing its insides. The process of creating and cooking different dishes continued as the morning passed.

"Show me love, show me light… baby show me what it's all about," sang Nina as she spun on her sock covered feet to open the fridge and pull out some thickened cream.

As she spun she gave a jump in fright at the sight of Jon standing in the living room doorway and grinning at her in amusement.

"Shut up," warned Nina, pointing a finger at him.

Jon held his hands up in defence, "Hey, I just arrived home to whatever music this is to have a shower. Little did I know my kitchen would have a dancing Australian girl with flour on her nose and in her hair."

Nina felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment and Jon grinned more as he walked over to her.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," he said with a wink before leaving to shower.

Nina sucked in a deep breath once he was gone and let it out slowly. She shook her head and returned to making the pavlova.

* * *

"Hi!" waved Nina to the computer screen grinning at her family crammed around her father's computer, "I miss you all so much already!"

"We miss you too love. Merry Christmas!" said her father before the rest of her family followed suit.

"Merry Christmas to you all as well. I hope you didn't let Danny eat my share of Kylies chocolate cake!"

"You weren't here to stop me!" yelled Danny with a grin as he held up his plate with said cake on it.

"Oh screw you!"

"It's bloody delicious Ni. So moist and the icing! I think she put extra cocoa powder in it this year!"

"Shut up, Danny! Have you all had a nice day?"

"It's different without you here," sighed Trudie, "Elijah and Kai miss their Auntie Ni-Ni."

"There was no monster Ni-Ni," spoke up Elijah, "Ni-Ni, when will you be home?"

Nina felt a pang of sadness in her heart as she looked at her chubby cheeked nephew, "Oh Eli. I'll be on television soon and you will be able to see me every week. But I will be home to visit as soon as I can, okay? Then I can chase you and Kai around!"

Elijah smiled sadly before he slid of Frank's lap and walked away.

"He will be okay," promised Kylie, "I've put a photo of you and him beside his bed."

"I'll send him a special present soon," said Nina.

Movement from the office doorway told her Jon was there. She glanced over and gestured him over, which he complied with.

"Hey guys!" greeted Jon.

Everyone greeted Jon back and the conversation continued for a few more minutes before they all said goodbye.

* * *

When Nina vanished from the screen Frank leaned back in his seat with a sigh.

"Three months and they will be together," bet Michael.

"One," said Kylie firmly.

"Oh stop betting on Nina and Jon's relationship," tutted Trudie as she went to prepare dinner, "They will realise each other's feelings eventually. They need to get to know each other again and besides, Jon may already have someone special where he lives."

**A/N: Review! Thanks!**


	5. Creation

**A/N: Continuing on and thank you for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Nina, her family and her wrestling concept!**

_Chapter Five: Creation_

Nina woke the next morning with a start. She'd just escaped a bad dream, though she couldn't remember it clearly only that she had been incredibly upset in it.

Nina kicked her blankets off and left her room for the bathroom. After she left the bathroom, Nina jumped in surprise as Jon walked out from his bedroom dressed in only long, black cotton pants.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas," he greeted with a sleepy smile.

"Morning and Merry Christmas to you as well," replied Nina.

Both headed into the kitchen where Nina took charge. She brewed them fresh coffee and set about cooking her traditional breakfast meal of English muffins with bacon, egg and cheese.

"I remember having those nearly every Christmas after the first year I met you," said Jon with a fond smile, "I'm amazed you still make them."

"Mate, it is not Christmas without this meal for breakky," replied Nina, "Or coffee… actually it isn't morning without coffee."

"Agreed."

Sharing a smile, Nina and Jon toasted the statement with their coffee's.

* * *

After finishing the breakfast, Nina headed to her room to change. She pulled on a pair of dark green jeans and a black shirt. The shirt had a Christmas design of the Sesame Street characters around a Christmas Tree with Merry Christmas written below the tree. Nina pulled her hair up into a ponytail, slipped on her ugg boots and headed out to the living room. Jon arrived from his room a bit after and Nina handed him his present.

"Ni," he said in surprise, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did. Without you, none of this would be happening. You tracking me down and getting me attention from the WWE… it's a dream come true. Plus, I haven't been the greatest person to reconnect with. Besides, this isn't much," said Nina with a gesture to the gift, "But I wanted to get you something as a way to say thank you."

Jon unwrapped the present and grinned upon seeing the four seasons of Game of Thrones. He gave a laugh and grinned at Nina, "Thanks! I was actually contemplating getting these myself!"

Nina shrugged and smiled, "Now you don't have too."

Jon leaned across the lounge and pulled Nina into a hug. Nina returned it, though feeling surprised by the show of affection. His embrace felt warm and comforting, causing her heart to skip a beat before she pulled away and cleared her throat.

"I should put the chook on," she murmured.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Nina looked at him in confusion before he produced a red envelope. Nina took it from him and opened it. She reached in and withdrew two tickets.

"Britney Spears?" gasped Nina looking from the tickets to Jon with wide eyes.

"I know you've always wanted to see her and well, you know, while in Vegas and all."

Nina squealed and hugged Jon again, planting a kiss on his cheek at the same time, "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Jon shrugged, his cheeks a bit red as Nina pulled away, "They're for New Years Eve. We will be here over New Years from what Mark, the creative guy, has let me know."

Nina nodded and slipped the tickets away, still beaming, "Let me put the chook on and we could maybe get started on Game of Thrones?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The rest of Christmas day passed with delicious food and episodes of Game of Thrones. Jon and Nina felt comfortable in each other's company, with the day ending with both falling asleep on the lounge.

Jon woke first the next morning feeling a warm body pressed against his side. He opened his eyes and saw Nina snuggled against him on the lounge with his arm around her. He sucked in a deep breath and looked at her peaceful expression. To him, she looked the same as the last time he had seen her. Her hair was as dark and long, her eyes as bright and full of life. She was beautiful, he had always found her to be just that – beautiful. During his formative years she had been a bright spark in his year. She brought love and laughter with every visit and her departure took that away.

With a sigh Jon gently slid off the lounge and laid Nina on it, covering her with the blanket.

In the kitchen he set about tidying up, popping all the rinsed dishes into the dishwasher.

Just as he finished wiping the benches down, Nina walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," she mumbled almost incoherently.

"Hey. Sorry if I woke you," replied Jon.

Nina shook her head and glanced at the clock, "Mmm, better shower and pack. We have a flight to catch soon."

Jon gave a nod and both headed to shower and pack for the overnight stay.

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside the airport and Jon handed the money over much to Nina's annoyance.

"I shot gun buying our coffee's," said Nina firmly as they headed into the airport, "Which we didn't have this morning."

"I'm surprised we are functioning," commented Jon.

Nina laughed but stopped when a small group of photographer's hurried over to Jon.

"When will you be back at WWE?" asked one.

"Is this a friend or relative?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"How was your Christmas?"

Nina looked at the group in amazement as Jon slid his hand into hers, holding Nina closer to him as they made their way to the flight check in. Airport security spotted the hassle and quickly intervened, forcing the paparazzi away from Jon and Nina.

"That was intense," breathed Nina with a look over her shoulder.

Jon nodded realising how close he and Nina were still standing, as well as holding hands. Nina came to this realisation also and quickly stepped back. She brushed her long fringe from her eyes and looked away. Jon watched her silently. He knew his feelings for her were resurfacing, growing stronger with every moment he spent with her. He didn't want to scare her, but he didn't want to ignore how he felt and risk losing the chance to tell her like he did seven years ago.

"Our turn," said Nina brightly as the lady smiled at them from the counter.

* * *

Nina clipped her seatbelt in place and settled into the plush, business class seat with a smile to Jon beside her.

"I flew economy from Australia," said Nina, "It was hell. A guy beside me drooled and snored. One older lady complained the entire time about the movie choice. It was bloody the second Hobbit movie. How can anyone hate that?"

"I don't know," replied Jon in amusement, "Probably the same way you complained when I made you watch Star Wars."

Nina glared at him, "Never again or I will force you to take me to see the Fifty Shades of Grey movie."

Jon shuddered as the flight attendant began demonstrating for the captain's safety speech.

As the plane began it's take off Jon looked at his hand in surprise as Nina gripped onto it with a vice like grip. Her eyes were closed as she pressed herself into her seat. Once the plane reached his required height she visibly relaxed and looked at him apologetically before releasing hold of his hand.

"I'm not fond of take offs, landings… or turbulence," admitted Nina.

"Well my hand is always here for you to hold," said Jon softly, "Whenever you need it."

Nina smiled back a little as the flight attendant appeared to offer refreshments.

* * *

The WWE Headquarters was a large glass windowed building with the WWE and United States of America flag flying proudly before the building. Nina tugged at her thick winter jacket nervously as Jon pulled the door open and gestured for her to walk in first. Nina stepped into the warmth and let out a sigh before she removed her jacket and fixed up her long sleeved black blouse. Jon took her jacket and handed it to the receptionist who had appeared.

"Just head up to the second floor and into meeting room A," she said with a smile to Jon.

Jon nodded and guided Nina to the elevator. Once the doors shut, Jon turned to Nina and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, Ni. You are what they want. They asked for you! You didn't approach them, they came to you," said Jon, "They will love you. Trust me."

Nina gave a nod as the elevator doors opened on the second floor. Jon walked out with Nina, his hand on the small of her back as they approached the open door to their designated meeting room.

Seated inside was Stephanie, Paul, and a few others Nina didn't recognise.

"Welcome!" greeted Stephanie as she stood up and walked over to Nina to shake her hand, "Please, sit down. You also Jon."

Nina nervously sat down, glad Jon was seated right beside her.

"First, let me introduce myself and everyone here," said Stephanie, "I am Stephanie McMahon, the Chief Brand Officer. This man beside me, is my husband Paul Levesque. He is the company's Executive Vice President and handles talent, live events and creative. George here is our chief strategy and financial officer. Lovely Michelle handles revenue and marketing… and my father is currently away visiting my brother with my mother. Otherwise he would be here."

"It's wonderful to meet you all," replied Nina with a smile.

"So, obviously you know we have seen footage of you wrestle and we also watched the recording of your most recent match," said Paul, leaning forward with his hands clasped on the table before him, "You have talent and are exactly what our Diva's division needs."

"I am?"

"You are. You have incredible in ring talent and with the right push, you will go far. Plus… I think you will give Jon here competition with mic skills."

Nina looked at Jon and smiled as he smirked at her.

"Our plan is to create a rivalry between two… couples," explained Paul with a glance between Nina and Jon, "You and Jon will be one couple… and Seth Rollins and Paige will be the other couple."

"Okay… so… how will it happen?"

"In the lead up to the Royal Rumble, the relationship is going to develop between Seth and Paige with them declaring themselves the most powerful and influential couple since Lita and Edge. Paige will have a match against Nikki Bella and win… Seth is going to be in a Triple Threat against Brock Lesnar and John Cena… we have yet to decide the outcome of that," explained Paul, "Basically the next night on RAW… you will make your debut alongside Jon… ultimately we are still finalising details but we want you to come out as a strong Diva's contender… someone different, someone who will stand out. What do you think?"

Nina nodded. She found the storyline different and entertaining, "I like it. But won't the Diva's be offended that I skipped developmental?"

"Once they see you wrestle they will be silenced," said Michelle firmly, "You are going to be marketable. Trust us."

Stephanie nodded, "I completely agree."

Nina gave a nod and looked at Jon, "Do you like the idea?"

"Yeah. It's different, plus it will be fun to play a crazed lunatic with you," replied Jon.

Nina chuckled and looked to the others, "I'm in."

"Great. So your persona in Australia is Angel?" asked Stephanie.

Nina nodded, "I'm fine with changing it."

* * *

A sigh of relief escaped Nina as she flopped onto her hotel bed. She had spent the remainder of her day creating a character, look and slogan. Her head throbbed and she was incredibly hungry. Nina jumped up from her bed and left her room to the main living area. Jon was nowhere to be seen so Nina wandered over to the coffee table where a book of local restaurants was found.

"You looked ready to scream at one point," commented Jon as he walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch beside Nina.

"I was but we got there in the end," replied Nina, "Are you alright with hanging out here?"

"Heck yes. It is too cold outside and I do not like the cold."

Nina nodded, "Pizza?"

"You made my heart sing just then."

"Oh you have one?" teased Nina just as Jon's phone buzzed.

Nina held back a sigh as he quickly answered it and ducked away to his room. While he was gone she set about ordering them two pizzas, garlic bread and drinks. She then flicked on the television and set about scanning the channels until it landed on a rerun of Christmas specials.

Twenty minutes later a knock came from the door and Nina jumped up to answer it, with the pizza delivery guy standing there with a security guard. Nina quickly paid and tipped both men before returning to the lounge. She set about eating some of the pizza and garlic bread. Every so often she glanced over at Jon's closed door and sighed.  
Time continued to tick by and by eleven Jon still hadn't reappeared. Nina placed the cold pizza and garlic bread, along with his drink, into the fridge and headed to bed.

* * *

The next morning Nina woke early to prepare for the flight back to Las Vegas. Stephanie had told her she would be called within the next three days with finalized details. Once dressed, Nina exited the room pulling her bag along behind her. Jon stood in the small kitchen with two steaming coffees.

"Our flight tickets are in my bag next to the bench," said Nina not looking in Jon's direction.

"You're pissed off with me," replied Jon.

"Well, no shit Sherlock. What phone call takes over four hours?" cried Nina finally looking at him with glaring hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry! I just – "

"If you have a girlfriend or whatever, just admit it! Seriously, it's not going to destroy my life!"

"I'm not dating anyone, Nina! I just… it's… it's my mother."

All the anger flooded from her body as Nina looked at him in surprise. Jon looked down at the bench with a pain filled expression, one hand tapping the edge of the bench and the other stuffed into his jeans pocket. Nina walked over to him and around the bench. Upon reaching him she placed her hand over his tapping one and forced him to look at her.

"I thought you had very, _very_ little to do with her," said Nina softly.

"I do… did. She got into a car accident two month ago – drunk. She's been in a rehab facility after recovering in hospital and she wants me to go see her. That's who calls me. I get so wound up after the call I… I end up calling Renee. She knows everything and I just didn't want to dump it all on you."

"You can talk to me!" said Nina gripping onto his hand tighter and she searched his eyes, "Jon, I am here for you! Just like you told me, my hand is here for you to hold whenever you need it."

Jon smiled softly at Nina and let out a little sigh.

"Which rehab is she at?"

"Bethesda in Cincinnati."

Nina nodded, "Why don't you want to see her?"

"She did nothing for me except give birth to me. Heck, even when she was pregnant with me she still drank. I'm lucky to be here as it is, Ni. I'm paying for her to be in rehab… I don't want any more to do with her."

"I can understand that."

Jon looked at Nina in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I saw you grow up," said Nina, brushing her thumb across Jon's knuckles, "I saw firsthand how she treated you… wrestling saved you from falling into that life style."

"And you. Just knowing I got to see you every December kept me going."

Nina smiled softly before pulling Jon into a hug, "Don't ever keep another secret like that away from me, you hear? You had me furious with you."

Jon's arms tightened around her as he breathed in her scent – a mix of vanilla and jasmine, "I'm sorry and I promise."

* * *

Nina happily dumped her bag back into her bedroom at Jon's apartment and fell back onto the bed as her phone vibrated beside her. She reached for it and saw it was Jacob calling.

"Hey!" greeted Nina happily, "How are you?"

"Hey, I'm good. Thought I'd call to check up on my fire cracker," replied Jacob.

"Aww, are you missing me kicking your ass?"

"Always! So, have you met with the suits yet?"

Nina laughed, "Yeah. Jon and I just got back from seeing them. It's all pretty much sorted out. Just a few details to hammer out and Bobs your Uncle."

"Brilliant. So will Susie and I be seeing you on the telly soon?"

"Soon enough. Hey, reckon you could send me over some Vegemite? I promise to send you one of my shirts when I have some."

"Send me a shirt and one of Daniel Bryans and I will throw in some Tim Tams," haggled Jacob in amusement.

Nina sat up giggling, "Deal. Keep sending me home packs and maybe one day I will be able to get you WrestleMania tickets."

"Oh you are so on Ni. So you keeping the ring name Angel?"

"Nah. Apparently people could misspell it as Angle… and Vince doesn't want any confusion between me, a Diva and Kurt Angle. Go figure that one but I will have a new ring name."

"Do I need to beg to know it?"

"You will have to wait until I am introduced."

"That's nasty, considering all the training I did with you."

Nina snorted, "You mean your father?"

"Yeah, yeah. Him also," sighed Jacob, "I'm a bit worried about Dad actually."

Nina stopped fiddling with a loose thread on her bed spread and frowned down at the ground, "Why? What's wrong Jay?"

"He's been repeating himself a lot… forgetting what he is meant to be doing mid task. I need to get him to see a doctor but he is just too stubborn."

"Maybe trick him into it?"

"Susie and I tried… he stormed out of the surgery and got a taxi home. I'm worried he is going to hurt himself… or forget he is cooking dinner one night and end up setting his home on fire. Since Mum died… he hasn't been the same but… god Ni… I just don't know. Helen is too caught up in her New York romance to even answer my calls or emails."

"Oh Jay… I wish I was there to help you."

"No… no you stay and fulfil your dream, okay? Susie and I will sort this out. I'd better get to the gym anyway. I miss you Ni."

Nina felt a lump in her throat and sighed, "Miss you too Jay. Give Susie a hug for me and tell Ewan I said to take it easy. I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye Jay."

* * *

In the kitchen Nina found Jon rummaging the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" asked Nina, startling Jon at the same time.

"The pavlova," he answered, ignoring her amused grin.

"Well that's a fruitless endeavour. You ate it all. But, I do recall there being some apple pie in the freezer."

"I saw that but it didn't really appeal to me."

"I could whip us up some spaghetti bolognese?" suggested Nina.

Jon nodded, "Sounds good. Will you be dancing while cooking?"

Nina lightly hit Jon on the arm as she walked past him to the pantry. He chuckled and moved aside, watching as Nina made her way around the kitchen gathering and preparing their dinner. It amazed him how at ease she was in his kitchen. To him, it felt like she had been what was missing in his home, in his life. Now that she was back he knew there was no way he could lose her.

"Tell me, Jonny boy, do you know how to grate carrot?" asked Nina in a posh tone.

"Of course I do, Mistress Nina."

"Tell than, get to it."

Both chuckled as they each completed the task before them.

**A/N: Review time! **


	6. On The Road

**A/N: Back again! Thank you for the reviews... I love receiving them, so keep them coming PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: Please refer to previous chapter.**

_Chapter Six: On the Road_

Nina checked over her reflection and gave a nod. She had on her black skinny legged jeans, a red belt, black long sleeved, v-neck styled shirt and her red leather jacket. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her face lightly touched with make-up. Turning away, she pulled on her black mid-calf boots and grabbed her cross-body bag. Nina exited her room for the living room and grinned at a waiting Jon. He looked incredibly at ease in his jeans, dark green shirt and trusted black leather jacket with a black beanie on.

"Ready to get your Britney on?" asked Jon in amusement as Nina skipped over to him.

"Yes! You have no idea how excited I am!" cried Nina.

"Pretty sure your reaction is giving some idea."

* * *

Jon pulled his car into the parking space and he and Nina climbed out. Hitting the lock button, he tossed his keys to Nina so she could stow them away in her handbag for safe keeping. The pair walked up the ramp to the front of the building. Nina gasped at the water fountains and complete extravagance of what she was seeing.

"I feel so under dressed," said Nina.

Jon placed his hand on the small of Nina's back and led her into the building, "You look perfect."

Nina smiled at him as Jon led them in the direction to where Britney's concert was taking place. Nina remained in awe of her surroundings and was surprised when Jon led her into where the concert was taking place. She was even more surprised how close to the stage they were.

"These tickets would have cost you a fortune!" cried Nina as they sat in their seats at a table to wait for it to begin.

Jon shrugged as he pulled off his jacket. Nina removed her jacket as well and looked up at the curtained stage. Behind her she could hear people milling in, along with others finding their seats at the VIP tables along the edge of the stage.

Nina anxiously bit her lower lip. She was incredibly eager for the concert to begin. Jon found her antics amusing and watched her with a smirk on his face.

When the lights dimmed and music played Jon thought Nina was going to burst out of her skin. He was surprised at how loud she screamed when the pop star appeared on stage belting out one of her numerous songs.

* * *

"That… that was incredible," gushed Nina as her and Jon left Caesars and headed for the Strip, "I have no idea how I am ever going to thank you enough for that."

"Your enjoyment is thanks enough," shrugged Jon as he pulled his jacket on.

The air had developed a slight chill to it giving Nina no choice but to pull her jacket on over her newly acquired Britney Spears t-shirt.

"I saw you bopping along in between devouring your nachos," Nina lightly teased, "Especially when she performed Toxic."

"As a male, in my defence I just wanted to see her in that jewelled nude suit thing."

Nina laughed as they reached the crowded part of the strip. In the distance she could see the replica Eiffel Tower lit up and hear DJ beats echoing. A glance at her watch told her it was eleven-thirty.

"This is a first for me," commented Jon as he dodged being elbowed by a running teenager.

"What is?"

"New Years Eve in Vegas."

"What do you normally do?"

"Chill at home eating-"

"- pizza," finished Nina at the same time as Jon.

Both smiled before Nina stumbled back from being knocked by two tussling men. Jon quickly caught Nina and pulled her against him and away from the fight. Two police officers were quickly on scene as Nina and Jon moved towards the side of the strip.

"Are you okay?" asked Jon worriedly as he checked Nina over.

"I'm fine," reassured Nina with a nod, "I'd probably do more damage to them anyway… ooh look! Maccas!"

Jon followed Nina's line of vision before she grabbed his hand and dragged him along the street and into the McDonald's. Soon after Nina and Jon left, each with a thick shake.

"I have a weakness for their thick shakes," confessed Nina.

Jon gave her an amused smile before quickly pulling her towards where they would get the best view of the fireworks.

Within a couple of minutes the countdown began. The crowds excitement was infectious with both Jon and Nina grinning and counting down the numbers displayed on the large plasma screen.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" screamed the crowds of people, along with Jon and Nina.

Confetti and fireworks exploded into the air around them along with loud thumping music.

It seemed like Nina and Jon were surrounded by couples hugging and kissing. Nina and Jon looked at each other for a second before hugging and pulling away slightly. Their eyes locked in contact, searching the other's for some sign of whether to bring the New Year in with a kiss or not. Nina was positive the distance between them was growing smaller. Jon's lips lightly brushed Nina's with her breath hitching in her throat.

The collision of a dancing couple broke the spell between the hugging and near kissing pair. Nina pulled away, her cheeks flushing red as she looked up at the colourful sky. She quickly glanced at Jon to see him looking at the ground in confusion. Slowly, Nina reached out, entwining her fingers with his. A soft smile appeared on her face at him gently squeezing her hand in return.

* * *

"So if neither one of us is performing, why do we need to be here?" frowned Nina as Jon parked the loan car into the parking lot of the stadium WWE Raw was on at Corpus Christi, Texas.

"Marc didn't say," replied Jon as he and Nina climbed out of the car and headed into the stadium, "But I assume it's to do with the storyline. The Royal Rumble is coming up. They'll need to begin the angle soon."

Nina nodded as Jon led her to the backstage area. Along the way Jon greeted people he knew, with many looking at Nina curiously.

Marc greeted them outside a closed blue door and gestured for them to head inside. Stephanie was the only other person in the room and happily said hello to the pair.

"I'm glad you both came," said Stephanie as she closed her lap top, "So Nina, we have your contract drawn up. It states the agreed amount and length we worked out at the previous meeting. How are you feeling about your in ring name?"

"I think it's going to work," nodded Nina.

"Brilliant. So I want you to meet with one of our costume designers and marketing representatives. We need to get branding happening for you. Now, Marc and I both agree your hair colour and length work. But, once you finalise the colours you want to work with, we thought getting your fringe tips coloured that way would add to the look we are aiming for. Are you okay with that?"

"Definitely," agreed Nina with a smile.

"Paul is working something out with Jim Johnston in regards to your theme music and he will be able to fill you in on that soon. Storyline time… Jon, you will make a video appearance tonight – it will interrupt Seth's promo when he kicks starts his talk about the woman of his dreams. Here is your script – and of course, don't be afraid to add your own twist to it."

"Thanks," grinned Jon taking the script from Stephanie.

"Nina, your first appearance will be the night after the Rumble. We plan on building this feud up all the way to WrestleMania."

"Wicked," grinned Nina, "So, shall I sign the contract?"

"Let's sign it," beamed Stephanie.

* * *

"Jenny!" greeted Dean as the seamstress looked up from her sewing machine.

"Hello stranger!" greeted the small, petite and middle aged woman with light blonde hair, "Where have you been?"

"Here, there and everywhere. You know how I am, Jen. I never stop moving."

The woman laughed and hugged Jon before turning to a nervous Nina.

"You must be who Marc was talking about. Nina right?"

"That's me."

"Sit, sit. We need to discuss your character and look."

Nina sat as Jenny pulled out her sketch pad. Nina felt Jon's hand on her shoulder and looked up at him.

"I have to go get my gear and shoot the promo. I'll find you, okay?"

Nina gave a nod and Jon left.

"So… colours," started Jenny with an enthusiastic expression.

* * *

"Brett Hamm," introduced the light brown haired man sitting across from Nina an hour later, "Marketing."

"Oh hey, Nina Clare," replied Nina as she shook his hand, "I hope I've met you at the right spot? Jenny said catering is normally where you meet with newbies."

"Yeah it is. So, you debut in a few weeks. We are going to have to get everything sorted tonight so I can get the approval from our bosses and order in the merchandise."

Nina nodded and within moments Nina and Brett were hammering out the design of her ring name and slogans. It didn't take them long, with Nina already having an understanding as to how to the process worked.

"Brilliant," grinned Brett near an hour later, "I'll email you the final designs and whether the bosses okay them."

"Cool," nodded Nina as she stood up and looked around.

Brett farewelled her and Nina was left alone. She spotted people by catering but didn't recognise any of them – well she knew them from seeing many of them on her television, but didn't know them personally.

"Nina!" came a kind female voice.

Nina turned and smiled at Renee, "Hey Renee."

"Hey! I hear you start soon. That must be exciting."

Nina nodded, "It is. Everything is happening now… it's all so surreal!"

Renee smiled kindly, "Come on. I need something to eat before the show starts. Is Jon here?"

Nina followed Renee to the line-up at catering, "He's filming a promo."

"Oh, so the story line starts tonight?"

"I guess so."

Renee handed Nina a plate and both dished up some food. With a gesture to follow, Renee led Nina over to a table with a few other female wrestlers. Nina sat quietly beside Renee and focused on adding some salt to her food.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Nina," said Renee kindly, "Nina this is Saraya, Tenille and Trinity."

"So you're who I'm feuding with," greeted Saraya with a grin, "I thought you were a figment of creative imagination."

"I'm real," replied Nina with a gesture to herself.

"Oh, another Australian! Tenille won't be alone anymore!"

Saraya elbowed Tenille with a grin but Tenille just raised an eyebrow in response. Renee cleared her throat to break the sudden hostile atmosphere and gestured to Trinity's watch.

"That's pretty. A gift from the hubby?"

Trinity grinned and held her arm out, "Yeah. My other one broke – in a way you don't want to know."

Renee, Saraya and Tenille laughed with Trinity while Nina managed a small smile. The spotting of Jon entering catering allowed Nina to feel relief flood through her. He spotted her and grinned as he neared the table.

"Hello ladies," he said with a smirk like grin.

"Hey Jon," greeted Trinity and Renee.

Jon fell into conversation with Renee and Trinity, whilst Saraya and Tenille chatted amongst themselves. Nina pulled her phone out and opened up her messenger app, hitting on Reece's name. A glance at her watch told her it was nearly six-thirty, meaning it was nine-thirty in the morning in Brisbane. Hopefully Reece was on the early shift and about to go on break.

_**Reecey! I miss you!**_

Nina waited silently, flicking through her Facebook page. She smiled at picture of Kai dressed in a swimmer rashie top and board shorts at the beach.

_**Ni-Ni! I miss you too lovey! How are you? Bet you don't miss being a serving wench! Haha! :P **_

Nina chuckled as she felt the pang of homesickness. Today was hard. Here she was surrounded by her new co-workers and all she wanted was the familiar sarcasm of Reece and Patrick's joking nature.

_**I miss home heaps. I'm going okay though. Jon's been amazing thankfully. How are you?**_

Nina looked up as the group at the table cracked up laughing. Jon had pulled a chair over and was sitting at the end of the table, his hands gesturing as he spoke. Nina sighed as her phone buzzed in her hands.

_**I'm fine. Things are looking up… I met someone!**_

Nina grinned with happiness at Reece's news.

_**Details! Details! What's his name? Do you have a photo! Ahhh! Don't keep a woman in suspense!**_

Nina flicked back over to Facebook and commented on Danny's status of being sunburnt. Her brother burnt easily, yet he always failed to apply sunscreen. Trudie was forever scolding him for his forgetful nature.

_**His name is Rhian. He's my age… and let's just say, I found my own Orlando Bloom! We are meeting up tonight for dinner and a movie! What about you and Jonny boy?**_

Nina shook her head in amusement and looked over at Jon. He was listening to something Renee was saying, an amused smile on his face.

_**We are friends Reece. Nothing hot to share with you.**_

Nina went to open her emails when Reece hit back a quick reply.

_**Well I expect progress notes every week lovely! I'd better get back before your replacement burns all the coffee! Love you Ni! Xx**_

Nina smiled fondly as she typed back goodbye and put her phone away and picked at her food a bit more. After a few minutes she pushed her plate away and looked around the catering. A few wrestlers were scattered around the room with crew members.

"Ready to go Nina?" came Jon's voice, pulling Nina from her thoughts.

Nina gave a nod and stood up, smiling politely at the other women.

"We will have to have a girl's day soon, Nina," said Renee with a smile, "I'm sure with all the time you spend with Jon you must be dying for it."

"Anything to escape man sweat," joked Nina, earning a laugh from Renee, Trinity and Saraya.

"Not cool Ni," replied Jon shaking his head with mock hurt.

"I've wounded him. Better take him to see the Doctor," said Nina with a wave to the women and leading Jon from catering.

Jon slung an arm around Nina's shoulders as they left catering.

"Where to now?" asked Nina, looking over at Jon the best she could with his arm around her shoulder's.

"You barely touched your food so we are going to get some food and head back to the hotel."

"So long as I get to watch your promo, that's fine."

* * *

Nina tucked her feet beneath her as she ate her sweet and sour pork. Jon sat beside her, digging into his beef with black bean sauce. On the television screen, Seth Rollins was walking to the ring with Joey and Jamie.

"So you and Colby get along?" asked Nina.

"Hell yeah. He's hilarious. He keeps me on my toes with his witty remarks."

Nina nodded, watching Seth climb into the ring and pick up the mic in the middle of the ring.

"_Two weeks and still no Dean Ambrose! How great has it been without that insane guy disrupting everything?"_ gloated Seth with a laugh at the end, "_But I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to share something great with you all!"  
_

_"Hey, hey Seth. Up here. Yeah it's me!"_ came Dean Ambrose's voice. The camera spanned up to the screen to show Dean in what looked to be a dark, small room. He brushed a hand through his hair and chuckled, "_Yeah, you thought you got rid of me but no, I am just waiting. Waiting for the right moment to strike and bring you down once and for all… yeah, yeah you think that just because you sold out to the Authority and are the supposed future of the company that you are untouchable. I got news for you Seth. You are weak. You are pathetic. You hide behind your Daddy, Triple H and stuck up mother, Stephanie. You let your big brother, Kane, do all your dirty work along with your pip squeak sidekicks there with you. But I can promise you this, Seth, I will beat down and break anyone who stands between me and you. I will crush you and I will pay you back for the knives you stuck in my back and Roman Reign's. In fact… in fact I will beat all 29 other men, win the Royal Rumble and go onto WrestleMania and win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! And whenever you decide to cash in that beat up contract you carry around like a school boy, I will kick your ass!"  
_

Nina grinned at Jon who shrugged his shoulders with a smirk as the camera moved back to a furious Seth, yelling at Joey and Jamie.

"_No! No! I will NOT let Dean Ambrose ruin what I came out here to say! No! I am out here to tell you all that I, Seth Rollins, am in love! Yes… yes and I have spoken with Triple H and Stephanie and they are more than willing for me to introduce you to the woman, the one who has captured my heart."_

Nina chewed on her food as Paige's music hit and the former Diva Champion strutted out donning a Seth Rollins t-shirt.

"Well that's a way to turn heel," commented Nina before popping some pineapple from her sauce into her mouth.

"Saraya loves playing the heel," replied Jon as they both watched the diva climb into the ring and embrace with a sweetly smiling Seth.

Nina grinned, "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

The weeks passed with Nina and Jon travelling from one show to another. Jon constantly cut promo's taunting Seth and Saraya whilst Nina continued preparing for her debut. She worked with Jenny to get her ring gear made, with Brett to ensure all marketing designs were right and even had a photo shoot for posters that would be sold once she was known to the WWE Universe.

Nina was back stage with Jon at the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans. Both were waiting in a room for Paul and Stephanie who were meeting with the pair to finalise Nina's debut the night after the Royal Rumble the coming Sunday.

Nina looked up in surprise as the door opened with Paul and Stephanie walking in.

"Hey," smiled Paul, "I'm glad you both are here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," replied Nina with a tight smile.

Stephanie and Paul sat opposite Nina and Jon.

"So, everything is pretty much sorted for your debut," commented Stephanie, "All we have been waiting on is your theme music."

"This was tricky," said Paul, "We had clearance to use this song a while ago but ended up not using it… then I met you and we worked out your character and this song came back to me and I just knew you would be the perfect person to use it."

Nina nodded slowly as Paul opened up a lap top he had brought with him. Silence filled the room as Paul got his computer ready.

Suddenly a guitar solo started playing before it kicked into full metal sounding music with drums and angry guitar sounds.

_From the moment she laid her eyes on me,  
_

_I knew how dangerous she could be,  
_

_Lips like a knife that cut through me,  
_

_She takes advantage cause she knows I'm weak…_

Nina nodded with a smile and looked at Jon. He had a grin of agreement.

"I like it," said Nina, "I was worried you would go for something similar to Jon's theme music."

"We wanted to at first," admitted Stephanie, "But she didn't want to restrict the growth you two could have not only together, but also separately."

_She's so beautiful, so evil…  
_

_I can't fight that she control's me,  
_

_Should have known she be so deadly…_

"It is awesome," grinned Nina.

"Great," said Paul, "So, once we have some footage of you in the ring we can cut your entrance video together. We already have footage from your photo shoot… so it should be ready the week after your debut on Raw."

* * *

Nina and Jon left the office and Nina did a little excited dance, much to Jon's amusement. She spun around to face him and launched herself at him for a hug.

"I am so bloody excited!" cried Nina, "I need to pinch myself!"

"Why?" asked Jon as Nina stepped back from the hug.

"I must be dreaming, right?"

"Nope," replied Jon with a soft smile, "This is real."

**A/N: See that pretty button that says review? Could you please click on it and review? Thanks!**

**Nina's Theme Song: 'So Beautiful, So Evil' by Digital Summer**


	7. The Debut Of

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing… and here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter!**

_Chapter Seven: The Debut of…_

The catering section was buzzing. Everyone was on edge and ready for that night's pay-per-view. It officially kicked off their busiest time of year, with the lead up to WrestleMania 31. Nina grabbed two plates and handed one to Jon. That night she was donning a pair of dark grey jeans, her black and white converse shoes, and a long sleeved black shirt with a Dean Ambrose hoodie. Jon wasn't in his ring gear yet with the show not starting for another hour.

"Are you going to tell me the Rumble outcome yet?" asked Nina as she placed some fish and salad onto her plate.

"Nope."

Nina groaned in annoyance as she grabbed a container of fruit and water bottle, "Jon! Please!"

Jon grinned at Nina in amusement, "As cute as your whining face is, I'm not letting you find out. You will just have to be surprised."

Nina sighed. She was going to be sitting back stage for the show with Saraya and a few other Divas. Saraya had invited her and Jon thought it would be a good idea for Nina to start getting to know other co-workers.

The pair found a table and sat down to begin eating. They were soon joined by Joe and Colby who greeted Nina politely.

"I'm so pumped for tonight man," said Colby with a grin, "What about you two?"

"I've been itching to get in that ring for weeks," replied Jon clenching one of his fists before stuffing a slice of tomato into his mouth.

"It'll be intense for sure. The WWE universe know what they want," said Joe as he looked at his phone, "Plenty of people want Bryan to win or you, Jon."

"Of course they want me to win. How can they not?"

"Don't inflate his ego anymore guys," said Nina, "Or it will suffocate us all."

Jon pulled a wounded expression whilst Colby and Joe laughed.

"You are going to fit in here just fine," said Colby with a wink as he pointed his fork at Nina.

Nina simply smiled and popped a cherry tomato in her mouth.

* * *

Nina sat down beside Saraya as the Royal Rumble kick off began.

"Your debut tomorrow," grinned Saraya, nudging Nina lightly with her elbow, "Nervous?"

"I would be lying if I said no," replied Nina with a small smile, "What about you? You have a match against Nikki tonight for the championship."

Saraya shrugged her shoulders, "I love performing, so no nerves here. I will have you leave you in about an hour to get ready and change."

Nina gave a nod and the pair settled in with Victoria and Milena joining them. The trio were commonly known as the three amigas and were constantly seen out and about together.

"I'm so excited to have another Diva," grinned Victoria, flicking her dark hair away from her eyes, "Though I get the feeling Tenille isn't so happy."

"Ah, she will get over it," shrugged Saraya, "She agreed to the gimmick she has."

Milena pretended to do the Emma dance, much to the amusement of the other female wrestlers.

As the show progressed, Saraya left to go get ready for her match. Nina was enjoying herself and found Victoria and Milena easy to get along with.

"Argh, I am starving!" groaned Milena, "Who wants to come to catering? I hear they ordered in some cake!"

"I love cake," grinned Nina standing up.

"Well, Foxy?"

Victoria jumped up and linked arms with Nina and Milena. The trio skipped along the corridor heading for corridor. They got many amused looks from crew members and passing wrestlers, Joe being one of them.

After getting some cake they headed back to their spot in time to watch the Paige verse Nikki Bella match. Nina chose the match as a way to study closely how Saraya worked in the ring. Nina could see she was aggressive, yet very technical at the same time.

The match ended with Paige winning, making Nikki tap out with the Paige Tap Out.

"That was a good match," commented Milena before looking at Nina, "What's your speciality?"

"High flying," grinned Nina, "I love being risky."

"Saraya will love working with you then. She wants a match with someone skilled with air moves."

The conversation continued with Saraya returning with a grin as the Triple Threat Match between John Cena, Brock Lesnar and Seth Rollins started. It was half way through the match that the group fell silent. The match was intense – one of the best Nina felt she had seen in quite a while. The real surprise though was Seth Rollins pinning Brock Lesnar to become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

"I did not see that coming," commented Victoria.

"Me either," commented Nina with a glance to Saraya.

"I knew," she admitted, "Successful, romantic couple – the power couple other than Steph and Triple H."

Nina nodded and turned back to the television. It was time for the Royal Rumble and Nina was eager to see who would face Seth at WrestleMania.

The match started with Bray Wyatt and Fandango. Nina and the other's chatted throughout it, stopping when it picked up pace. When Roman entered the fray the women counted how many spears and superman punches he did within the first five minutes.

"We should make this into a drinking game," laughed Saraya, "We would be smashed without even trying."

Nina sat up straighter when Jon's music hit and he ran out in his Dean Ambrose glory. She cheered him on throughout the match until he was elimated.

"Bugger," sighed Nina, "That really sucks."

"And Roman wins," said Milena, "There you go."

"Yep. There you go."

* * *

Nina met Jon at their car half an hour later.

"Hey," smiled Nina.

"Hey yourself. Ready to go?"

"For sure."

Jon chuckled and chucked Nina the keys. They were leaving directly for Hartford that night so that they would rest for most of the next day before Raw.

Nina tapped the address into the GPS and drove out of the car park behind Joe and Colby in their SUV.

"So… how are you feeling about the match?" asked Nina as she flicked the indicator on to head into the main road.

Jon shrugged, "I knew what was happening. So it doesn't matter."

"The crowd was pissed."

"Yep."

"More like yes, yes, yes… and then they wanted you."

"Doesn't everyone?"

Nina couldn't help but laugh at that, making Jon grin and wink at her in return.

* * *

Nina looked at her reflection. Her long fringe was tipped with red colouring. She donned black skinny jeans with mid-calf length, black wrestling boots. She wore a red tank top with two rips on either side. The wide straps of her top hid her sports bra underneath. Her hair was pulled back in a messy styled pony tail and her make-up had her eyes decorated with black eyeliner, mascara and black eye shadow. Nina had minimal lip gloss on, which she analysed before grabbing her fingerless black gloves. Once they were on she did up her red pants belt and exited her dressing room.

Jon was waiting for her, dressed in his own gear.

"How you feeling, Ni?" he asked as they walked to the gorilla area.

"Bloody nervous. I think I'm going to chuck up."

Jon slung an arm over her shoulder's and pulled her to his side, "You will be amazing, Ni."

Nina smiled as she breathed in a nervous breath. She linked her hand with his one hanging from her shoulder's and he squeezed it reassuringly.

In the gorilla area Saraya and Colby greeted them as they both stretched and bounced around. Jon and Nina both started stretching out as a producer indicated for Saraya the show was about to start.

* * *

Paige's music hit and the anti-diva made her entrance, holding the Diva's title up high as she walked out, her smirking grin in place. The crowd greeted her with a mix between a cheer and a boo. Paige strutted her way down to the ring and stepped up the side. She leaned back and screamed before climbing into the ring and taking the microphone in hand.

She stood in the middle and grinned at the crowd.

"I have said it before and I will say it again – this is my house!" she started igniting the crowd to boo at her, "Last night, beating Nikki Bella was a walk in the park. Tonight she wanted a rematch and I will demonstrate again why I am the best diva there is and ever will be. In fact, there is _no_ diva back stage who compares to me! I mean, AJ Lee… well where is she? At home, scared. Of course she would be, I proved to her, the night after her WrestleMania victory, why this is my house now!"

Paige gave a laugh and held the title up and then looked at it.

"This is your house?" came a voice the WWE Universe had never heard before.

Suddenly, the unknown diva was displayed on the massive screens in the stadium, with the WWE Commentators talking to each other confused. In the ring, Paige looked up at the unknown woman in confusion, as she walked down to the ring.

"Who on earth do you think you are to claim this ring, this stadium as your own?" asked the diva as she climbed up and stepped into the ring.

"Who on earth are you?" shot back Paige.

"I am going to be your worst nightmare. In fact, I will be the person to take that title away from you."

Paige looked at the diva and laughed, "Oh really?"

"Yes really. You see, I have a gift. That gift is I make everyone beg for mercy… before I leave them unconscious in the middle of this ring. Then they wish they never met me."

"I'd like to see you try."

The diva stepped closer to Paige, her eyes challenging, "Let me try."

Paige grinned and stepped back, "You are not worth my time."

"Oohh! Feeling a bit scared, Paige? Worried Sethy boy won't want you once I beat you?"

At that moment the music of Seth Rollin's hit. Paige smirked at the diva as Seth stormed his way down to the ring, the championship around his waist for all to see. He slid into the ring and walked over to Paige, cupping her cheek and making it look to those watching that he was soothing her anger before turning to the other diva in fury.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to my girl like that?" he demanded, trying to intimidate the unknown woman.

Before she could answer the music of Dean Ambrose hit. The lunatic fringe came storming out, glaring down at the ring as he quickly made his way towards it, with Seth and Paige looking at each other and Dean in confusion.

"Her name is Luce," answered Dean, glaring at Seth and Paige, "And she happens to be _my _girl. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, tell your girl to leave _my_ girl alone!"

"Is she afraid to fight her own battles?" spoke up Luce stepping in between Dean and Seth, "Because after I leave you unconscious, I'll still be after her and that belt."

Dean gave a chuckle as he slung his arm around Luce's shoulder's, "That's my girl."

"Yeah, of course she is. She's a lunatic like you," commented Paige.

"Let's go," said Seth to Paige, "These two are not worth our time."

"Before you go Seth," said Dean, "I heard your old contract is up for grabs at Fastlane. I just wanted you to know that when I win it, I will be seeing you at WrestleMania."

Outside the ring, Seth and Paige walked backwards with Seth yelling at Dean he won't win a thing.

"Oh and Paige?" called Luce, "Don't get attached to that belt. It will be mine."

* * *

"You were brilliant!" cried Jon back in the gorilla area hugging Nina.

Nina laughed and pulled away a bit, "I was so nervous."

"Change of plans," came Marc's voice, "The crowd think you're great, Nina. So, tonight you will come down to the ring during Paige and Nikki's match. When Paige win's, you will get into the ring and hit her with your finisher to send a message, alright?"

Nina nodded and let out a shaky breath when Marc hurried away to find Saraya and Nikki of the plans. Jon grinned at Nina, which she returned.

"Come on," said Jon grabbing Nina's hand, "We are celebrating before you have to come back for the match."

"Celebrating?" frowned Nina as she hurried alongside Jon through the back stage area.

Jon just grinned at Nina and jogged along the corridor with Nina trying to keep up. Jon led Nina into catering and sat her at a table before disappearing. Nina glanced around her, noticing the other's looking at her curiously. Before long Jon returned and placed a slice of chocolate mud cake before her.

"Congratulations on your successful debut," said Jon holding out a spoon for Nina, "Before you say you cannot eat this alone, I brought a spoon for myself and after the show you are coming out with me."

Nina smiled at Jon and took the offered spoon, "You are just… amazing."

"Nah, that's you."

The pair shared a soft smile before digging into the delicious cake, joking with each other and conversing about topics of interest.

* * *

Nina stood alone in the gorilla area as Paige and Nikki Bella's match commenced. As Paige threw Nikki down onto the mat, Marc gestured for Nina to step out to the ramp. As the audience took notice of the new Diva, Luce, walking down the ramp they began to cheer. Paige stepped away from a down Nikki as grabbed onto the rope, leaning over it and yelling at Luce to leave.

Luce smirked at Paige and raised her eyebrow as she reached the end of the ramp and looked up at Paige with her hands on her hips.

Nikki suddenly grabbed Paige from behind and moved her into a roll up in. Paige easily kicked out and rolled away from Nikki, glancing at Luce as she slowly circled around the ring. As Nikki came in for the attack, Paige side stepped her and shoved Nikki into the turn buckle post. Paige pulled Nikki to the middle of the ring and set her up, before finishing her with the Paige-Turner.

With ease Paige won the match. Paige took her belt from the ref and stood in the middle of the ring, yelling at the crowd that this was her house and her ring as Nikki rolled to the side of the ring. To the WWE Universe, it seemed that Paige had completely forgotten about Luce.

The crowd started getting louder as they watched Luce climb up to the rings edge and up to the top of the corner turnbuckle. Luce gestured at Paige to turn around and yelled at the Diva. Paige turned in time to witness Luce launch herself off of the turnbuckle, spinning mid-air to hit her with the spinning flying heel kick, known as No Mercy.

Luce landed on her feet and stood up from the crouch and stood over Paige, peering over her with her head tilted to the side. Luce leaned down and picked up the belt and looked at it, before holding it up above her head. The audience responded with a cheer as Stephanie McMahons music hit.

Luce lowered the title and looked up at the woman standing at the top of the ramp.

"Hello Luce," said Stephanie, "I'm not sure how things work in the land down under but here, in the WWE, we don't waltz in and feel we are owed to be given a title shot. In fact, here, we work for it."

Luce took the mic from the ring announcer and looked back at Stephanie, "Fine. I will face every single one of those diva's back stage, right now to prove I should have this title."

The audience cheered wildly at that whilst Stephanie smirked down at Luce.

"I'm glad you have said that because at Fastlane there will be a diva's match. In fact, it will be a 15 Diva Royal Rumble Match and the winner will face Paige at WrestleMania for the Diva's Championship… and Luce – you will be entrant number one."

Luce looked back at Stephanie with a cold smile, "Oh Stephanie, your Diva's have no idea what they will be facing at Fastlane. I will do whatever it takes to be the rightful Diva's Champion."

Luce dropped the mic as Stephanie walked back stage.

* * *

Nina left the dressing room in her black fitted pants and purple shirt with her own black leather jacket on. She wore black mid-calf boots and her hair was down and loose, with her red tipped fringe slightly curled.

"Rah!" said Nina poking Jon in the sides from behind.

Jon gave a jump and grabbed Nina into a headlock, making her cry out Jon's name in laughter.

"Say I'm the best and I will let you go."

"Okay, okay," said Nina laughing, "You are the best!" Jon released Nina but she skipped away, "The best at losing!"

Nina quickly ran along the corridor towards the car park with Jon in hot pursuit. With a glance over her shoulder she could see he was gaining on her. Nina quickly ducked behind a trolley loaded with crates and ducked down. She watched Jon run past and had a chuckle before he quickly reappeared, grinning at her in an almost predatory manner.

Nina quickly stood and knew she was trapped. Jon stalked towards her and Nina looked at him with a clearly feigned innocent expression.

"Looks like you're trapped," said Jon softly as he stopped walking directly in front of Nina as she pressed her back against the wall.

"So it seems," agreed Nina, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Jon stepped closer and Nina felt her heart begin to beat harder and faster. Jon took another step closer, peering at Nina as he raised one hand and cupped Nina's cheek, brushing his thumb lightly over her lips. Nina reached out, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer so that their bodies were pressed together.

"Yo, Jon! Where you at man?" came a nearby male voice.

Jon looked at Nina before closing his eyes in annoyance, resting his forehead against hers briefly before stepping away.

"Here Joe," said Jon walking out from where he and Nina had been.

Nina leaned her head back against the wall and looked up at the white ceiling and closed her eyes to catch her breath.

"There she is!" came Saraya's voice, "The newest diva on the block, Luce!"

Nina opened her eyes and grinned at Saraya before the English diva grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out to the waiting taxi.

* * *

The music and lights pulsed around Nina as she swayed around in a circle, holding onto her drink before sculling it and slamming the shot glass on the table and cheering.

"That was gross!" cried Nina to Saraya and Victoria.

"But you sculled it!" laughed Victoria.

Nina shrugged and looked around the club. She spotted Jon sitting at a booth with Joe and Colby and grinned when Jon looked over at her.

"Girl, you so want him."

Nina looked at Victoria and shrugged, "It won't happen."

"Uhh, he is practically having sex with you with his eyes alone," said Saraya, adjusting her cap, "Seriously, every single diva is begging to bed that man."

"Mmm hmm," agreed Victoria.

Nina chuckled, "Come on, let's dance!"

The trio moved out onto the dance floor as old school pop songs started playing, kicking off with NSYNC's Bye, Bye, Bye came on. The three diva's cried out excitedly as they started dancing and singing along loudly.

The dancing, singing and drinking continued on until the early hours of the morning when the club forced everyone to leave for closing.

Nina stumbled out of the club grinning at Jon as she spotted him waiting with Joe and Colby.

"Jonny! I am so glad to have you back in my life," sighed Nina as he slipped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling over.

"You, my Ni-Ni, are very drunk."

"I know. And happy. Jonny, I am so very happy."

Jon smiled before quickly scooping Nina up into his arms as she passed out asleep.

**A/N: There we go. The debut of Luce! Review!**


	8. Interrupted

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. As I write this (late February), Queensland is being pummelled by two cyclones and where I live is about to cop a big drenching of rain! I really hope it moves in land for the drought stricken farmers! **

**DISCLAIMER: WWE is not mine and never will be… I do own Nina/Luce though!**

_Chapter Eight: Interrupted_

It was terrible. The pain was constant and groaning out loud only made it all the more worse. Nina yanked her thick quilt over her head, blocking out all the light filtering into the room from the gap in the hotel rooms curtains. She couldn't remember much from last night – just the good music and dancing. In fact, she had no clue how she got back to her hotel.

The thought caused her to push the quilt off and slowly sit up. She looked at her clothing and found she was still in her clothes from last night, minus her jacket and boots.

With her head pounding, Nina stood up and stumbled to the rooms adjoining bathroom and splashed water on her face before deciding to completely shower.

* * *

After a shower and dose of Advil, Nina was feeling a lot better. She exited her room and walked into the hotel suite's living room and kitchenette. On the bench she spotted a note and picked it up.

_Ni,_

_When you wake let me know. _

_Jon._

Nina bit her bottom lip and let out a little puff of air. There was one part of last night that she remembered vividly – their near kiss. The moment between them had been intense. It was, in all honesty, sexually charged. Nina quickly shook her head and grabbed her gym bag from the dining table, pocketed her phone and room card and headed to the hotels gym.

* * *

Nina entered the gym and pulled her sweat shirt off leaving her sports bra and black tights on. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and hooked her iPhone onto her pants as she put her headphones on. Nina began her workout with a stretch before jumping onto a treadmill and falling into a fifteen minute jog.

Soon her thoughts allowed her to zone out as she let her music take her over. When she finished her jog she made her way to the rowing machine, followed by weights. Nina placed the weights back on the rack and moved over to the punching bag. As she started working on her punches someone tapped her on the shoulder. Nina spun around to see Jon looking at her in amusement. He looked as if he had just finished a workout as well, with his towel hanging around his neck.

Nina pulled her headphones out, panting as she looked at him.

"You have been so lost in your music you haven't heard me call out to you for the last hour and a half," said Jon.

"Oh, sorry," said Nina, her cheeks flushing even redder, "I honestly didn't even see you."

"I noticed. How's the head?"

"Fine but the stomach is queasy."

"Have you eaten?"

Nina shook her head and Jon sighed.

"Come on. Let's go shower and change and then I am getting you a feed."

* * *

After a second shower, Nina and Jon left the hotel to explore Hartford. Smackdown was happening in the same location allowing all of the crew and talent to rest for a couple of days. Some had gone home for the couple of days but Jon and Nina saw no point.

"This place looks alright," said Jon with a gesture to a diner.

"Sure," shrugged Nina as Jon opened the door for her to enter first, "Why thank you good sir."

"A pleasure, dear lady."

Nina chuckled and found them a booth towards the back. The smell of bacon made Nina's mouth water and stomach growl.

Jon sat opposite Nina and picked up the menu. Nina knew what she wanted and eyed Jon. His lips were pouted in thought and his light brown hair was messy from the breeze outside. As he looked up, Nina quickly lowered her gaze to the napkin she had been twisting.

A waitress appeared and smiled at them both warmly, "What can I get ya'll?"

"A caramel mocha," said Nina, "Scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and multi-grain toast please."

"Sure thing, and yourself, sir?"

"Coffee, fried eggs, bacon, grilled tomato and wholemeal toast," answered Jon.

The waitress nodded and headed away leaving the two wrestlers in silence.

"So," said Jon.

"So," repeated Nina, ripping the napkin in two with a sigh.

"Last night-"

"I don't remember much," cut in Nina hurriedly, "Please tell me I didn't do anything foolish?"

"Well… you did do the Macarena."

"No!"

"Oh yeah!" laughed Jon, "You somehow made it look almost… almost…"

"Almost what?" cried Nina leaning forward, "Jon! Tell me!"

"It was a very sexual dance."

Nina groaned and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head at the same time.

"Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing," laughed Jon.

Nina looked at Jon from between her fingers.

"Honestly, it was dead sexy."

Nina felt her cheeks redden as the waitress came over with their coffee's, "Thank you."

Silence fell between the pair as they sipped their much wanted, hot drinks.

"So there is an elephant in the room," commented Jon after a few minutes.

Nina coughed before she swallowed her mouth of drink, "What?"

"You know, with what near-"

"Colby!" cried out Nina, spotting her co-worker walking into the diner.

He smiled at them and walked over, punching Jon in the arm to make him move over.

"I thought you were going to see Leighla?" asked Jon, his voice sounding a bit tense.

Colby shrugged, "She said she had work. She always has to work whenever I have time to see her."

"How long as you been together?" asked Nina, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Seven… near eight years."

Nina raised her eyebrows in amazement and sipped her coffee in thought, "Surprise her. I mean if you can't be there, send her flowers. Spice it up."

Colby nodded slowly.

"Or," continued Nina, giving the waitress a smile as she delivered hers and Jon's food, "Is she feeling threatened and put out with your storyline with Saraya?"

Jon remained silent as he ate his food.

"Shit… I didn't even think of that," said Colby leaning forward as the waitress came to take his order, "Straight black coffee and the big breakfast – fried eggs please."

The waitress scuttled away and Colby ran a hand through his hair.

Nina shrugged, "Talk to her."

"Yeah I suppose… I will try."

* * *

Colby said goodbye to Jon and Nina as he headed to the local Crossfit gym leaving the other two to continue their stroll around Hartford.

"Poor guy," commented Nina, "You'd think Leighla would trust him after all the years they have been together."

"Yeah but Colby is a bit of a flirt."

"Really?" frowned Nina as she stuffed her hands into her pockets as the breeze picked up around them.

Jon just nodded in response as they crossed the road to where a large park was. Nina glanced over at Jon to see him frowning in thought. They crossed the frozen ground and headed down to walk alongside the river, which was mostly frozen over.

"Ni… about last night," sighed Jon stopping his walk to look at the brown haired Australian, "We can-"

"Fancy seeing you two here!"

Nina saw Jon's expression change to a scowl before she looked away and smiled upon seeing Saraya and Victoria.

"Hey," greeted Nina, giving them both a hug, "Yeah Jon and I were just going for a walk."

"We just finished our jog and are heading to the diner near the hotel for a feed," replied Saraya, "Hey you both should join us!"

"Thanks, but we've already eaten."

Nina, Saraya and Victoria fell into quick conversation with Jon growing more irritated by the minute. When Victoria and Saraya left, Nina looked at Jon, expecting the conversation to pick up from where it was before they were interrupted.

"I think I might head back to the hotel," said Jon quietly, "My phone needs charging and I have a few calls to make."

Before Nina could respond, Jon turned and walked off. Nina stood by the frozen river alone and bit her upper lip as she let out a deep breath.

"Great," muttered Nina as she looked around.

She didn't know Hartford, nor where any places to see were. Nina shoved her hands back into her pockets and headed across the park in a hopes she would find her way back to the hotel.

* * *

Nina looked around her in confusion. She was sure they came from the street she was currently standing in. Her phone had died an hour ago and any directions a person gave her made her all the more confusing. So far she had been walking around Hartford for nearly four hours. The weather had grown increasingly cloudy and the wind had picked up even more.

"Excuse me!" called Nina as she spotted a police officer exiting a shop, "Could you please tell me where the Hampton Inn is?"

"I actually have to pass by it," said the officer with a smile, "I'll drop you off there."

"That would be fantastic," sighed Nina, "I have tried flagging a taxi down but clearly I do it wrong."

The police woman laughed and gestured over to her car, "Hop in the front."

Nina hopped into the car and soon her and the police officer, whose name was Cindy, were driving through Hartford's busy streets. The pair spoke about where Nina was from and how Cindy longed to visit Australia with her wife and their kids.

"You were a fair bit away," commented Cindy as she parked outside the hotel.

"Thank you so much," smiled Nina as she hopped out of the car, "If I can ever help you out, let me know."

Cindy and Nina said goodbye and Nina hurried into the hotel, making a beeline for her room. She unlocked the door and put her phone on charge before changing into her warm, woolly jumper.

Just as she was considering ordering in dinner, her phone started chiming with a FaceTime call.

With a grin, Nina was happy to see it was her family.

"Hi!" called Nina to the screen and waving.

"Hi sweetheart!" grinned her mother.

"Hello my Ni-Ni," said her father, "How are you?"

"I'm good. I miss you guys so much," sighed Nina with a sad smile.

"Chin up. We watched your debut and you were wonderful! They loved you!"

Nina smiled, "Only because I'm Dean Ambrose's girlfriend."

"Oh hosh-posh!" tutted Trudie, "I adore Jon, but even without him you would easily win the fans over."

Nina smiled and continued chatting with her parents for a good twenty minutes before they had to leave for grandparent's day at Kai's day care. Nina placed her phone on the counter and sighed, wiping a few tears away. She always found the moments after speaking to her family the hardest. She had never been more than a couple of hours away from them at the most, and generally that was just for a long weekend.

Nina clicked open her Facebook on her phone and put up a status about missing her family before hopping up to order in room service. As she grabbed the menu a knock came at her door. Nina walked over to it and looked through the peep hole to see Jon standing there, his hands in his jeans waistband. Nina opened the door and looked at him silently. She held back a sigh upon seeing Renee standing to the side.

"I'm heading out," said Jon, "Did you want to join us?"

"No," said Nina coolly before closing the door without bothering to wait for a reply, "Arsehole."

* * *

It was finally the day for taping Smackdown. Nina and Jon walked into the arena in silence and headed separate ways to find their locker rooms. Upon entering the diva's locker room, Nina's phone buzzed with a message from Brett to meet him at catering.

"Ooh," said Nina to Saraya, "I think my merchandise is ready!"

"Exciting!" grinned Saraya.

"Whoo hoo," muttered Tenille sarcastically.

Nina shot her an annoyed look but said nothing, with Saraya giving Tenille a confused look.

"I'll see you later," said Nina before she left the locker room and made her way to catering.

Along the way she passed by crew and talent people, greeting those she had come to recognise and started to know a bit better.

Brett greeted her in catering with a smile and Nina sat opposite him.

"So," said Nina, "You needed to see me?"

"Yes. To show you these," replied Brett.

He reached down into a bag beside him and pulled out a red wrist band. On it, written in italic, jagged font was her ring name with 'beg for mercy'. The writing was black in colour.

"Wicked," grinned Nina.

"They are also black with red writing… and there is this.

Nina looked at the red hand towel with her name and quote splashed across it in an uneven fashion. She nodded as Brett pulled out sweat bands, and also gloves similar to the ones she wore in the ring.

"And… here is your first shirt," announced Brett as he pulled out the black shirt.

Like the hand towel, the red writing across the front was jagged and uneven with just the 'beg for mercy' on it. On the back at the top was her ring name.

"I love it," said Luce happily.

"Here are five tops for you to where, along with five tank tops. Jenny said she would fix them up for you to wear tonight. Oh and your poster."

Brett unrolled Nina's poster and she gasped. There she stood, her hands pressing against a brick wall close to either side of her, with her looking like she was walking forward with a fierce expression. Her name was written at the bottom in large red lettering.

"Wow."

"I know," smiled Brett, "You look really strong and dominant. Precisely the image Stephanie wanted from you."

Nina smiled and Brett stood up, telling Nina he needed to let the staff selling merchandise to have her things ready to start selling that night. Nina gathered her stuff and left catering, dropping her tops into Jenny before heading to the locker rooms.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Nina finished getting her gear on, opting for her black tank top. Jenny had styled it the same as her original shirt to keep the continuity of her characters look.

That night, Nina was cutting a promo in the ring and would be interrupted by Paige. Tonight, Nina would face her first opponent.

With a glance at the clock, Nina headed to the gorilla area where she started warming up. She was surprised to find no sign of Jon and then realised she hadn't seen him at all since arriving at the arena.

Pushing the concerned thought from her mind as the match between Adam Rose and Fandango ended, Nina prepared for her own music to start.

Hearing he guitar music start, Nina neared the entrance, stepping out once the guitar solo became more intense and backed up by drums. The crowd broke out into a cheer as Nina walked to the top of the ramp and looked at the crowd with the expression of meaning business on her face.

Then, much like Jon, she strode to the ring with long, quick strides and ran at the end, sliding into the ring under the bottom rope. She stood and ran over to the ropes, stepping onto the second one and yelling out at the crowd, "Beg for mercy!"

As her music ended, she grabbed the microphone from the middle of the ring and walked a small circle before stopping and licking her lips.

"Ah gee," said Nina as she let the character of Luce wash over her and seemingly take control, "You know… Monday night was an awesome night! I don't think I have had that much fun in a while! Oh, and I'm not talking about the celebration party I had afterwards either," Luce winked at the crowd with a grin, "But, because I really want to watch it again, let's all reveal in the glory of Paige being put in her rightful place. Sir, roll that footage!"

The screen above the ramp came alive with footage of Luce hitting Paige with No Mercy. When it finished Luce laughed into the microphone and sighed.

"Oh did you see her face? Priceless! Epically priceless! I'm pretty sure I have created the most viewer hits on that video on the WWE Network! But seriously, what I wanted to come say was: Paige that is a mere taste of what I will do to you at Wrestlemania after I defeat every diva in the Diva Royal Rumble at Fastlane! You can act all smug and self-righteous as you want, but honey, you will BEG FOR MERCY!"

The WWE universe chanted their agreement to Luce's statement but quickly booed when Paige's music hit.

"Is that so?" said Paige, with her hand on her hip, "Let's see how you go in a match, right now!"

The audience cheered but soon booed when the music of Emma came alive before them.

Luce threw the mic from the ring and positioned herself ready for a fight. Emma hopped into the ring and finished her dance. A referee slid into the ring and gestured for the match to begin. Luce and Emma locked up into a grapple, with Emma moving Luce into a headlock. Luce move a hand to Emma's back and ran forward, ramming Emma into a turnbuckle. Once out of the headlock, Luce stepped back before running forward and hitting Emma with a harsh clothesline. Stepping back, Luce raised her arms in the air.

"YEAH!" she screamed.

The audience loved it and reacted with chanting, "Let's go Luce!"

Luce walked forward and slammed her boot into Emma a few times before the referee forced her back. Luce gestured for Emma to get up. Slowly Emma stood and looked at Luce furiously. Both divas ran forward into another grapple with Emma pulling Luce into an Irish whip. She slammed Luce into the turnbuckle, but Luce used it to her advantage and slid between the middle and top rope and stood on the rings edge. Emma charged forward and Luce grabbed her by the hair, slamming her head into the turnbuckle. Emma stumbled backwards and Luce quickly climbed up to the top. As Emma turned Luce jumped and hit her with No Mercy.

Landing quickly, Luce covered Emma for the pin.

1…2…3!

Luce stood as she was named the winner and screamed out in victory with the audience.

* * *

"Wicked match," commented a crew member as Nina walked through the backstage area.

Nina grinned as she pulled her gloves off. All she wanted to do was change and head back to the hotel. She had no idea where Jon was and if she couldn't find him she was going to get a taxi back.

Nina rounded a corner and was quickly grabbed by her arm and pulled into a small room.

"What the hell?" cried Nina before a light was switched on.

She frowned upon seeing Jon looking at her silently.

"Jon? What on earth are you doing?"

"I am sick of being interrupted every time I try to talk to you," replied Jon, "Monday night… you know something was going to happen."

Nina felt her heart begin to race as the intense feelings from that moment came flooding back, "Yes."

Jon stepped closer, "I can't stop thinking about it. Every time I close my eyes, you are all I see."

Nina was the same and she knew any denial would be a lie.

Jon took another step closer, reaching a hand out to cup her face. Nina reached forward, grabbing his shirt and pulling his body flush against hers.

Before Nina could think another thought, Jon's lips were pressed against hers in a slow, sensual kiss. Her hands slipped from his shirt and up around to the back of his neck. Jon's moved to her waist, pulling her closer as the kiss intensified with every passing second. The heat and passion building up between them happened at a rapid rate with hands pulling at clothing until Nina had the sense to pull away.

Both were breathless and panting heavily, Jon resting his forehead against Nina's.

"I should get changed and pack my gear," murmured Nina, one hand stroking Jon's stubbled cheek.

Jon nodded before he lightly kissed Nina on the lips.

That one kiss was like a magnet as both allowed the sexual tension between them both to electrify again. Nina pulled away again and moved from Jon's reach. She reached for the door handle but stopped when his hands slipped around her waist and held her against him.

He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck causing Nina to suck in a sharp breath.

"Jon, please," begged Nina breathlessly, "This outfit is freezing."

Jon sighed and released Nina, "Don't be long."

"I won't," replied Nina as she opened the door and looked back at him with a small smile, "I promise."

**A/N: Yes… finally. A kiss… well bit more but hey! Yay to some Jona action! **


	9. Perfect

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews all! Wasn't Wretslemania brilliant? Sad that Dean didn't win but still, epic match all the same!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own WWE, the moves, etc. Just Nina/Luce and her Australian family and friends. **

_Chapter Nine: Perfect_

Nina pulled on her warm hoodie jumper that Brett had given her earlier. She teamed it with a pair of her black pants and ugg boots, letting her hair fall loose. Nina packed everything into her small suitcase and zipped it shut. As she picked it up the locker room door swung open with Tenille walking in. She locked eyes with Nina and sucked in a deep breath before walking past over to where she kept her gear. Nina shook her head slightly and left the locker room, waving to Brie as she walked past.

Nina made her way back to the room she left Jon in and opened the door to find it empty. With a frown, she closed it and looked around in confusion. Nina couldn't find him around where she was standing so she headed back to the main corridor. She stood in the middle and let out a sigh before pulling her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it to find Jon's number.

"Nina?"

Nina looked up to see a bright red haired woman standing before her, "Yeah?"

"Hi… I'm Eva Marie… well, Natalie is my real name," she said with a small smile and shrug.

Nina nodded and smiled, "I know who you are."

"Oh, awkward."

Nina chuckled, "It's not. I know what it's like to be the newbie nobody."

Natalie smiled again, "I actually came to ask if maybe you would like to do some ring training with me before Raw on Monday? The ring will be set up Sunday night so it should be fine for us to use Monday morning… if that's okay? I mean, it's just that you are really good and I'm still learning."

"You want to learn from me?"

"Yeah, like I said you are really, really good."

"Okay… let me give you my number and text me yours. We can organise a meet up time."

Natalie grinned excitedly, "Awesome!"

Natalie handed Nina her phone and Nina put her number on the phone. Natalie grinned and said goodbye to meet up with Ariane. Nina unlocked her phone again as Natalie shot her a text. Nina added the rookie diva's number to her contacts before finally calling Jon's phone.

"Hey Ni… sorry, Colby needed to talk to me. Did you want to take the car and meet me at the hotel?" answered Jon.

"I don't have the car keys. Where are you and I can just get them from you?" replied Nina feeling rather rejected.

"Catering."

"Alright. I'll be there in five."

* * *

Nina entered catering and spotted Jon sitting at a table with Colby and Joe. Jon looked away from Colby and excused himself as he stood up. Nina gave him a small smile as Jon neared her, holding the car keys in one hand.

"I'm so sorry," murmured Jon as he stood close to Nina, placing the keys in her hand as well as entwining his fingers with hers, "It's Leighla crap again."

Nina sighed a little but nodded, "Its fine. He's your mate and needs you. I need to shower anyway."

Nina stepped away and turned to leave but Jon kept a hold of her hand and followed her out of catering into the more secluded corridor. Nina turned to speak but found herself pushed against the wall as Jon pressed his lips to hers in a fiery kiss. Nina's hands tugged at his shirt as his hands slid to the waist band of her pants.

Nina pulled away panting heavily, "I don't think the bosses would approve of anything beyond PG rating happening in the corridor."

Jon grinned as he lightly peppered kisses over Nina's face, "You just have no idea how long I have wanted to do this."

Nina laughed as she trailed a hand up Jon's stomach and chest, "I bet I out do you on that one."

Jon raised an eyebrow before Nina pressed a short, sweet kiss to his lips.

"I'd better go before I lose all common sense. Besides, poor Joe is alone with Colby. Save the dude."

Jon groaned and stepped away from Nina, reluctantly turning and leaving.

* * *

Nina dumped her bag on the kitchenette bench as she walked into her hotel room. The next day she would be travelling to the next show location in Denver. She knew at the next hotel she would have to do some washing and made a mental note to pick up some washing powder and softener.

Nina showered and changed into an oversized shirt and long flannel pants. She braided her wet hair and settled on the lounge with a book. Her music was playing on her iPhone as she read, with her foot tapping along to a few of the songs.

An hour later, Nina lowered her book and sat up stretching. She stood and headed over to the kitchenette to brew herself a hot chocolate as a knock came at her door.  
Nina walked over to it and opened it to see Jon standing there. Nina smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him into her suite.

"I thought it would never end," groaned Jon as he pulled off his jacket, "In the end Joe and I convinced him to just sleep and go see her tomorrow."

"They just need to talk," said Nina leaning against the kitchenette bench.

It fell silent between them both with Nina focusing on one of her fingernails while Jon studied her expression.

"Ni? Talk to me?"

Nina looked up at Jon slowly, biting her lower lip, "What is this Jon? Is it just… hormones? A hook up? Friends with benefits? A potential mistake?"

Jon stepped over to Nina and cupped her face, "I fell in love with you the last time I saw you Nina. I haven't stopped loving you since that day… spending all this time with you has made me love you all the more. I want _you_, Nina Clare… no one else but you."

Nina thought her heart was going to burst as she placed her hands over his. She turned her head slightly and kissed the palm of his hand before smiling, "I've loved you longer."

_**24**__**th**__** December 2005**_

_Eighteen year old Nina yelled out a goodbye to her family as she raced out her aunt's front door and the front yard as she made a beeline for the nearby diner. By the time she reached it her cheeks were flushed pink from the cold weather and her nose felt like it had fallen off two blocks ago.  
_

_She spotted Jon slumped in a booth, absently fiddling with a napkin. Nina walked over and sat down opposite her dearest friend. At her arrival he smiled, revealing the black eye.  
_

_"What happened?" gasped Nina leaning forward to gently cup his face with her hand.  
_

_"Mum and Dad got into it last night. Dad went to hit Mum and I stopped him… he hit me instead," shrugged Jon.  
_

_"Oh Jon," sighed Nina, moving her hand to hold his.  
_

_"It's nothing, you know? All that matters is he didn't hit Mum. I did get kicked out though. According to my mother I do nothing but cause issues."  
_

_"Do you have somewhere to stay?"  
_

_Jon nodded, "My mates place. But hey, it's Christmas and you're here with me. Life is brilliant."  
_

_Jon smiled brightly and Nina smiled back amazed at his optimism. In her eyes, he was amazing. He always looked on the bright side of life and never let anything bring him down. Nina admired him, no it was more and she knew it.  
_

_She was in love with Jonathon Good._

"That was it?" asked Jon, looking at Nina with wide blue eyes, his body pressed against hers.

Nina nodded, "That was when I knew I loved you."

"Ten years."

"For ten years."

Jon shook his head slightly before Nina captured his lips in a heated kiss. Instantly Jon hoisted her up onto the bench, with Nina wrapping her legs around him as she divested him of his t-shirt, wanting nothing more than to feel his warm skin against her hands. Jon groaned at the feeling of Nina's hands against his bare skin, his own hands yanking her own shirt off before he lifted her off the bench and carried her into the bedroom…

* * *

Nina woke with a start the next morning, before smiling to herself as she felt the warm body holding her close. She felt as if all her dreams had finally come true and Nina supposed that they had. She was a diva for WWE, living overseas and finally with the man she had loved her entire adult life. Carefully, Nina rolled over to face Jon. Lightly, she traced a finger over his facial features, quickly pulling her hand away when he smiled with his eyes closed.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning," replied Nina.

Jon opened her eyes and looked at her, "So last night wasn't a dream?"

Nina shook her head as her mind replayed their activities a mere few hours ago.

"Good," said Jon as he pulled Nina closer, "Because that was the best night ever."

Nina chuckled before moving herself so she was straddling him, "Really?

Jon looked up at her naked form and ran his hands up her smooth, toned thighs, "Well, you know… I might need a bit of a memory trigger to be sure."

"Oh really?"

Jon growled lightly as Nina wiggled side to side before he gripped her hips and flipped her over as she squealed with laughter.

* * *

A few hours later the pair managed to get their clothes on and gear together and were finally headed for the airport to catch their flight to Denver. At the airport they met up with many of the other WWE talent and a few crew members who didn't need to drive the trucks or buses.

"Wait," said Saraya as she caught sight of Jon's hand sitting rather low on Nina's back as he chatted to Nick – Dolph Ziggler, "Are you two?"

Nina's blush gave the answer and Saraya laughed in surprise as Victoria wolf whistled and Milena grinned happily, "It was a long time coming."

"Wow," commented Victoria, "You've made Jon a one woman man. I am impressed."

Nina's smile slipped away as she frowned at the comment.

"He has a bit of a reputation as a ladies man," explained Saraya, "Well, until you showed up anyway."

The call for their flight boarding broke up the conversation as everyone began heading for the gate. Nina slipped her own arm around Jon's waist and smiled up at him as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"And no, I wasn't a ladies man," murmured Jon, "I was made to seem available."

Nina nodded as she handed hers and Jon's ticket to the man by the gate. As they headed along the hall to the plane Nina looked up at Jon.

"I believe you," said Nina slipping her hand into his and squeezing it reassuringly.

* * *

Nina pulled her phone from her bag as her and Jon headed for their rental car. With a look at the caller ID she saw it was Marc.

"Hello, Nina speaking," answered Nina.

"Hi Nina, it's Marc. Listen, you and Jon have a signing to do at Cherry Creek Shopping Center."

"Oh… when?"

"In two hours. Look, I know its short notice but Natalya had to pull out because she is unwell and TJ wants to stay with her. Just be dressed nicely and I will ensure you and Jon are paid extra for the short notice."

"Okay… we will try to be there on time."

"I'll meet you at the Steele Street main entrance," said Marc.

"No worries. See you then."

Nina hung up as Jon finished loading their silver Ford Fusion, "We have a signing to do in two hours. Nattie is sick and TJ is taking care of her. Marc did say we would be paid extra."

"Oh joy."

"Hey," said Nina as they both climbed into the car, "This is my first big signing for WWE. I'm excited."

"Sorry," murmured Jon as he leaned over and kissed Nina on the lips, "I just want you to myself."

Nina smiled before pressing another kiss to his lips, "You have plenty of time to have me to yourself – after the signing."

* * *

Entering their hotel suite at the Oxford Hotel, Nina gasped. It was gorgeous with the antique styled look. The yellow walls brightened the place and made it seem so airy and calm. Despite wanting time to explore, Nina quickly dressed in her dark grey jeans and a black singlet top. She pulled on her leather jacket and black boots before brushing her hair up into a pony tail. With quick, but careful speed, Nina applied some make up then headed to the living room where Jon was waiting.

"Damn, you work fast," he said, "I was thinking you would take an hour."

Nina rolled her eyes, "No way. You should know I'm no girly girl."

"True," he commented with a sly smirk as he walked out of the hotel suite behind her and gave her rear a light smack, "You do like it rough."

Nina spun around and hit him on the chest, as she cried out with a mix of shock and laughter. Jon laughed and pulled her towards him for a deep kiss.

"Damn I love you," he murmured with his forehead resting on hers.

Nina breathed in a happy breath, "I love you too."

With another kiss, the pair walked hand in hand down stairs.

* * *

"Great, you're both here," said Marc as Nina and Jon hurried over to the waiting man, "The signing is outside Macy's. We will take the back corridors to keep you both hidden. The crowd have been told there has been a change of WWE stars coming, but not who. We think they will really go crazy for you both being here this afternoon."

Nina sucked in a nervous breath as her and Jon followed Marc and two security guards through the back corridors to the door leading to just out the front of Macy's. Marc opened the door a crack and gave a signal to the announcer.

"Alright, are you ready to meet two of WWE's biggest stars?"

"Jon, you will enter first," instructed Marc.

"That's fine," replied Jon before turning to Nina, "Breathe. You will be amazing, like always."

Nina nodded and Jon gave her a quick kiss before the announcer introduced him.

"He is WWE's own personal brand of crazy, please welcome the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose!"

The crowd gathered outside Macy's let out a loud scream as Jon walked out in his Dean Ambrose manner, acknowledging the fans with a wave.

"But he didn't travel here alone. She's shaking things up for the diva's and is a little on the crazy side, welcome Luce!"

Nina was surprised at how loud she was welcomed as she walked out, putting away Nina's expressions and bringing out Luce's. On the small stage, she greeted the crowd with a smirk and wave.

"Welcome to Denver!" greeted the announcer, a man dressed in a business shirt and pants, "We hope you enjoy your time here and look forward to seeing what havoc you both bring to Raw on Monday."

"Thank you," answered Jon with a nod.

"Alright, well let's not keep the crowd waiting and let them start meeting you both and get some autographs."

Nina and Jon were led over to a set up table where stacks of their photos were set up with a few black permanent markers. Nina looked at her picture and shared a grin with Jon.

"I want one of those," said Jon.

"Well of course," said Nina grabbing one and signing it with:

_Jon,  
_

_Yours only and always,  
_

_Nina.  
_

Nina handed it to Jon and he smiled at it, placing it on the empty chair beside him.

Soon both were busy signing autographs and getting photo's with very excited fans. Nina was pleased that so many of the WWE fans already enjoyed her character and they had positive comments for her.

As Nina finished signing and getting her photo taken with a young fan she was faced with another.

"You are amazing."

"Oh thank you," replied Nina with a smile as she signed the photo for them.

"I can't wait to see you in action on Monday. I'm going to the show."

"Great!" replied Nina as she handed them the photo, "I hope you enjoy it. I'll be sure to be kicking some butt."

"You will dominate the Divas division. I know you will. I believe you will."

Nina smiled at them kindly, "Thank you. That means a lot," Nina stood from her chair and gave them a hug before they were moved on to meeting Jon.

* * *

With a wave to the crowd, Jon and Nina were ushered back through the door where Nina slumped against the wall, shaking her aching hand. They signed autographs, chatted with fans and had their photos taken for three hours.

"That was exhausting," said Nina as she looked up at Jon.

"They love you. All of them loved you," commented Jon, pride in his voice.

Nina stood upright and wrapped her arms around Jon's waist and tilted her head back to look at him, "Because of you."

"No. You did the hard work, you left your family behind… your actions made this happen."

Jon slipped his arms around Nina and leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips.

Nina smiled into the kiss, feeling her heart race at the tenderness. In that moment, Nina knew Jon was the only man she would ever feel this passionate with.

* * *

After a rather steamy night in at the hotel, Saturday morning dawned. Nine woke before Jon and changed into her gym gear. She headed to the hotel's gym and popped her headphones in and began her run on the treadmill. After a twenty minute run she moved on to weights, rounding up her work out with squats and lunges.

As Nina was stretching out her muscles after her work out, Jon strolled into the gym dressed for his own workout. He spotted her moments after she did and walked over with a smug grin on his face.

Nina removed her headphones and greeted him with a kiss as she stood up.

"Morning," he murmured, holding her against him.

"Good morning to you as well," replied Nina, "Clearly I left you feeling rather exhausted last night."

Jon chuckled, "I only woke because I was feeling cold and lonely."

Nina smiled and kissed him again before pinching his butt. She jumped away from his reach and blew a kiss, "I'm going up to shower. I'll see you when you're finished."

Nina blew another kiss and jogged from the gym room before Jon could try to lure her into his intoxicating embrace.

Once she was showered she flopped onto one of the lounges and unlocked her phone as a text came in from Saraya.

**Hey luv! We R going 2 Elitch Gardens Theme Park 2day. U wanna come? Bring Jon!**

Nina smiled. That did sound like fun.

**Let me check with Jon but it sounds fun! Who else will be coming?**

Saraya shot back a text quickly.

**Vicky, Mil, Tenille, Nick and Ettore. **

Nina replied she would let her know soon and flicked open her Facebook. Her mother had posted the Christmas and New Year's photo's, including one of Nina via Skype. Nina smiled sadly and closed her phone. She hugged her knees to her body and looked out the window in silence.

She didn't think she would miss her family as much as she did. Heck, she was even missing Danny and Michael teasing her shortness.

It was Jon arriving that broke Nina from her thoughts. He has showered at the gym and was dressed in his typical jeans, and long sleeved shirt – much like Nina.

"You okay?" he asked sitting beside her.

Nina nodded, "Just missing home. Hey Raya text me. Her, some girls and Nick and Ettore are going to Elitch theme park today. I think it sounds like fun! Do you want to go?"

Jon smiled at Nina's childlike excitement taking over the tone of her voice. He found it adorable.

"Sounds fun," replied Jon with a grin, "Let's go."

* * *

Nina greeted Saraya, Victoria and Milena with a hug. She smiled tentatively at Tenille, who smiled back. Nick and Ettore greeted Nina and Jon warmly before they all walked into the Theme park. Nina slipped her hand into Jon's as she looked around at the various rides in excitement.

"I love theme parks!" giggled Nina, "Especially the roller coasters!"

"You might be too short," teased Nicholas.

Nina gave him a look of mock shock but Saraya lightly punched him in the shoulder. The friends crowded around Milena's map and discussed which rides were a must go on.

It was quickly decided the very first ride would be the Brain Drain, followed by the Boomerang.

* * *

Half way through the day the group collapsed at a table with food. Despite sore feet, they were having a blast. Nina and Tenille had bonded better throughout the morning and found they had a few things in common.

"Mmm, nothing can beat fresh fries!" moaned Victoria.

"One thing," commented Nina, "My Mum's cooking."

"Nothing beats a Mum's cooking," said Ettore, "My Mum makes the best cakes… I need her to send me some."

The group broke out into chatter about their mother's cooking, which led to personal failures in the cooking department. Many other patrons around them looked on at the group laughing and talking loudly.

As Nina took a sip of her drink she looked around at the group of people and finally felt content. Yes, she missed her family and home country but she wasn't alone. She had Jon, who as sitting beside her, his arm on the back of her chair with his hand lazily drawing circles on her shoulder. She had Saraya, Milena and Victoria – she had formed a close friendship with them and seemed to be building one with Tenille. She also thought Nicholas and Ettore would be close friends very soon, especially with how their sense of humour was similar to her brother's.

"You okay?" murmured Jon, leaning in close to Nina.

Nina turned to Jon smiling and pressed a kiss to his lips and nodded, "Perfect."

**A/N: Please review! Reviews make me happy! **


	10. Fastlane

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! **

**DISCLAIMER: Read the previous chapter's disclaimer to know my thoughts on this.**

_Chapter Ten: Fastlane_

The weeks passed, along with the shows building up the feud between Luce and Paige, as well as Dean and Seth. The WWE Universe had taken to Nina's in ring persona positively and Stephanie had personally informed Nina that her merchandise was selling higher than any other divas, including the out on injury AJ Lee.

Nina and Jon arrived at the FedEx Forum, with Jon parking the car beside Joe's. The Royal Rumble winner was closing the boot of his car as Nina and Jon got out of theirs.

"Hey," greeted Nina warmly.

Joe greeted Nina with a hug and noogie, cauing Nina to squeal and wriggle out of his hold.

"Not cool!" laughed Nina as Jon chuckled at Nina's messy hair, "You sir, are meant to protect me!"

Jon held his hands up in defence and gestured to Nina's bags, "I was getting your stuff out."

Nina fixed her hair and looked to Joe, "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

"I'll be sure to avoid the cold food then," replied Jon before he quickly hurried away so Nina couldn't react back.

Nina let out a huff and picked her bag up. Jon slipped his arm around Nina's waist and the pair walked into the door designated for the talent and crew. They could hear fans lined up around the side chanting for them to sign autographs. Nina shoved her bag to Jon and jogged along the outside of the building and around the corner.

"Hey!" greeted Nina with a wave.

The group of fans cheered as Nina walked over and started signing autographs and taking photos with some.

"You are so pretty!"

"You're the best Diva ever!"

Nina thanked the kind words and headed back to the stadium. Jon was waiting by a bunch of crates, chatting with Colby. Nina sighed. She, along with everyone else had heard about the nude photo scandal. Colby had cut ties with the NXT diva and currently was refusing to talk to Leighla. Nina walked over to the pair with the intention to get her bag and go get ready for her match.

"Nina, hi!" greeted Colby, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Busy training, shows and what not," replied Nina before looking to Jon, "I need my bag. My match is up first, remember?"

Jon handed Nina her bag, "I'll see you before you go out, okay?"

"Has Leighla tried to speak to you, Nina?" asked Colby before Nina could leave.

"No, but I don't really go on Twitter much," said Nina honestly.

"Oh, right."

Nina quickly ducked away, shooting Jon a quick text as she made a beeline for the locker room, **Good luck with him. Make sure he takes no more nudes.**

Nina smirked at her comment before she pushed the locker door open. Many of the divas were already getting ready for their Diva Royal Rumble match. It was a big deal for them and they were all determined to pull the match off and make the divas a relevant part of the WWE again.

The Diva's match would see fifteen Divas in the Rumble Match. Nina dressed in her chosen outfit of black skinny jeans, her red singlet with 'Beg for Mercy' written across the front. Jenny had styled it like her others and also made her red fingerless gloves. Nina pulled on a black belt and her boots. Instead of wearing her hair up, she left it down and pinned her fringe back. Along with a few other diva's, Nina headed to the makeup artist who gave Nina smokey black eye shadow and red lips.

"There you are," came Jon's voice from behind Nina as she examined her face in a mirror. His arms slipped around her from behind as he kissed her on the cheek, "Oh and your text was very cheeky."

"Was it now?" murmured Nina, as she leaned back into his hold with her hands placed atop of his.

"Mmm-hmm. Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep a straight face? He was talking about those images when I read it."

Nina laughed and finally turned to face Jon, "You know, with you showing me all this affection in public people will begin to think you're sane and human."

Jon shrugged his shoulders, "I'll just have to take you over by the monitors in the roughest way possible."

Nina pressed her body against Jon's with a sly grin, "I like the sound of that… but alas, I have a match."

Jon growled quietly before he kissed Nina on the lips a couple of times, "Later then."

"It's a date."

* * *

The crowd were already cheering after the pyro start to Fastlane. When Luce's music hit, the crowd were on their feet. Luce walked out with her determined stride, punching a fist up into the air as the top of the ramp before running down it and sliding into the ring. She jumped up and ran over to the turnbuckle on Kings side of the commentators table.

"Yeah!" screamed Luce to the crowd, "It's on tonight!"

The WWE Universe near Luce jumped up and yelled in agreement. Luce jumped down and ran over to the far opposite turnbuckle and did the same. As she climbed down Alicia Fox's theme blasted around the arena with the audience booing the heel diva. Luce stood back, eyeing the feisty diva – and her out of ring friend. Alicia stepped into the ring and looked at Luce in disgust.

"This is a fifteen Diva Royal Rumble with the winner facing the Diva's Champion, Paige, at Wrestlemania!" announced Eden.

Before the match could start Paige's music hit. Luce and Alicia Fox looked at the top of the ramp as the English Diva walked down, tauntingly holding up the belt all were vying for. At the ring she grabbed the mic from the time keeper.

"Good luck, Luce. Though I doubt I will be seeing you at Wrestlemania," she said before going to sit beside JBL.

Luce shook her head as the match began. Alicia came at her with a kick, but Luce jumped to the side and retaliated with spearing her down onto the mat. Alicia shoved Luce off of her and attempted to get Luce into a headlock. Luce managed to move out of it and stood up, shoving Alicia into the turnbuckle. Stepping back, Luce ran forward and kneed the heel diva in the stomach as Eva Marie's music started.

The crowd responded with boo's and the All Things Red diva strutted her way down the ramp. It was the first time she had been seen since being out on injury. Luce moved back from Alicia, glancing over to Eva Marie. Luce knew they would team up on her. Eva stepped into the ring and Luce ran at her, close lining her over the top rope. Eva Marie was out before she could even get one move in. The crowd roared in approval and Luce walked around the ring.

"Yeah! This is my ring!" screamed Luce.

Alicia Fox was back up and ran at Luce, tackling her down onto the mat. She rolled Luce over and began to lay the hits into Luce's face. Luce tried to block them and ended up grabbing Alicia by the hair and roughly yanking her to the side. The hits stopped and Alicia fell to the side, allowing Luce to retaliate with her own hits.

Luce climbed off and moved away, both diva's having a few seconds of a breather before the next theme music hit. The boppy beeping music signalled the other Australian diva's arrival. Luce slowly stood up, along with Alicia Fox. Emma danced her way to the ring with a big smile. Luce raised an eyebrow and stood with her hands on her hips while Alicia looked at the diva with disgust. Luce chose that moment to run at Alicia and hit her with a spinning heel kick. Alicia fell back against the ropes and Emma ran at Alicia and clotheslined her over the top rope.

With the crowd cheering, Emma and Luce high fived before stepping back away from each other and looked at the other suspiciously. The pair circled around before going in for a grapple. Emma got the upper hand and had Luce in a side body headlock. Luce got out of it by shoving Emma into the turnbuckle. She ran at Emma to hit her in the middle with a shoulder barge, but Emma moved, causing Luce to hit the turnbuckle post. Luce gave a cry out in pain, feeling the brunt of the hit in her right shoulder. Emma yanked her back and shoved her down to the mat with a small clothesline. Noticing her weakness, Emma worked on Luce's shoulder as Naomi's music sounded. The funky diva skipped down the ramp with a big smile and entered the ring, pulling Emma away from Luce and Irish whipped her across the ring, jumping high as Emma tried to take her down with a clothesline and as Emma came back, she hit her with a kick to the chest. Luce rolled to the side and pulled herself up, leaning against the ropes to catch her breath and give her shoulder a bit of a rest. Naomi and Emma fell into a back and forth battle when the music of the only diva to survive the Hart wrestling dungeon hit. Luce pulled herself up to standing as Natalya stalked out, her eyes firmly on the ring. Luce readied herself, jumping to the side as Namoi fell back from a strike Emma made.

Natalya climbed into the ring and her and Luce instantly locked up. Natalya moved so that she bad Luce back against the ropes. The crowd yelled out in support for Luce, as she was pushed back further and further. Luce gave a cry of outrage and smacked an elbow into Natalya's face. The Hart diva was forced to let go and Luce quickly reacted with tackling Natalya down and grabbing her head and smacking it onto the mat a few times before backing off. Luce stood up, as Natalya did. Both circled each other, as they talked smack before Emma bumped into Natalya from behind. Natalya spun around and yelled at Emma, to which Emma shoved Natalya backwards. Luce and Naomi looked at each other silently. Both had teamed up the week before on Smackdown in a match against Brie and Nikki Bella. Luce gave a nod to Naomi, which Naomi responded to. The pair moved into a grapple, desperately trying to gain the upper hand as Summer Rae's music started to play. Summer Rae pranced down to the ring and climbed in, standing to the side and watching the two battles with a smile on her face.

Suddenly the four divas seemed to notice the cocky diva. She looked back at them with wide eyes and waved her hands to stop any attacks. The WWE Universe were screaming for something to happen as they slowly stalked towards her.

"No, please!" cried Summer Rae before she ducked under Naomi's grab attempt, only to stumble into Luce.

Luce whipped the diva around and slammed her down with a hard elbow to the left shoulder. As Luce roared to hype the crowd up Cameron's theme began to play. Naomi watched her nemesis with a keen eye. Throughout the distraction Emma and Natalya began to battle it out and in sync both went over the ropes in a double elimination.

Luce pulled Summer Rae up and threw her towards the turn buckle and ran at her, slamming her body against Summer's as Naomi and Cameron battled each other towards the ropes. Luce jumped back and Summer took her moment to charge at Luce, tackling her down to the mat. Summer laid into Luce with hits and smacking her head against the mat. Luce used her bodies' strength and shoved the blonde diva off of her. She rolled away into a crouch and stood, ran to the rope and bounced off of it, hitting Summer in the side with both boots.

As Tamina Snuka's music sounded Naomi eliminated a very irate Cameron. The crowd reacted loudly at Tamina's return, curious to see how Luce and Tamina would go against each other. Tamina climbed into the ring and hit Naomi with a boot to the face. She then grabbed Summer and shoved her into the turnbuckle before turning her attention to a breathless, but prepared Luce. Luce ducked the first attempt to boot her in the face and dodged the second attack, of trying to grab her. Luce ducked again and in the same moment hook her foot around Tamina's ankle and pulled her foot out from beneath her. Tamina fell down to the mat and as a team, Luce, Naomi and Summer pulled Tamina over to the ropes.

"Get her up!" screamed Summer Rae.

The diva's pulled Tamina up as Rosa Mendes theme began to play. Rosa ran down to the ring to help the diva's elimate Tamina. They had her arms hooked on the ropes.

"Move!" demanded Luce.

The divas moved to the side and Luce ran back, bounced off of the opposite ropes and ran forward, jumping and landing a hit from her boots to Tamina's chest. The diva tipped backwards with the other divas quickly helping with tipping Tamina over the rope and out of the match.

"Yeah!" yelled Luce before she was hit from behind by Summer Rae.

Luce fell forward onto the mat before Summer Rae grabbed her hair and yanked her back. She hooked her arms into Luce's and held her in the submission hold, weakening her body and further injuring her shoulder.

"Ahh!" screamed out Luce as Summer Rae taunted her throughout the hold.

The sound of Sasha Banks music blasting around the arena caused the crowd to let out a cheer. Summer Rae released Luce as her former BFF entered the ring. The two divas looked at each other silently in a stand off as Luce rolled to the side in time to see Naomi send Rosa over the top rope. Before Luce could get a breather in, Summer and Sasha charged at Luce, kicking her repeatedly in the ribs and shoulder's until Naomi yanked Sasha away and whipped her onto the ropes and hit her with the rear view.

Naomi repeated the same move with Summer before turning to Luce. Luce slowly sat up, watching Naomi distrustfully. Naomi held her hand out to Luce and after a moments hesitation, Luce took it. Naomi pulled Luce up and gestured to Summer and Sasha.

"Over the top," said Luce, with the crowd roaring in approval.

Together, Luce and Naomi lifted Sasha Banks up and walked over to the ropes as Brie Bella's music started to play. As Sasha came too, she found herself thrown out of the ring and out of the match. Before Luce and Naomi could get to Summer, Brie slid into the ring and launched herself at Luce. Luce dodged to the side, shoving Brie in the back and into the turnbuckle. Naomi worked on Summer, moving her closer to the ropes with every attack and defence. Luce pulled Brie from the turnbuckle, spun her in a circular motion and slammed her back against the turnbuckle before kneeing her in the stomach. Brie slid down so Luce stepped up onto the second rope and dropped back down, kneeing Brie in the chest. Luce jumped back and looked at Brie with a laugh.

"Brie mode? Hell no! Luce mode, baby!" yelled Luce.

Luce ran at Brie who was standing back up and speared her against the turnbuckle.

Luce stood up and turned to check on Summer and Naomi, only to see Summer Rae hit Naomi with a kick to send her over the top rope.

Summer gave a laugh as she stood at the rope, taunting Naomi. As the music of Layla started to play, Luce ran up behind Summer Rae and grabbed her by her hair and pants and shoved her over the rope and down to the ground.

"Later loser!" taunted Luce to a screaming Summer Rae.

Luce turned to see Layla looking at her. The crowd were pleased to see her back but didn't know if Layla had returned as a heel or face. Luce was on her guard, waiting to see what Layla would do. It was Layla running at Luce that saw Luce jump, grab the top rope and pull it down. Layla dove over the top rope and right out of her chance at the Diva's title.

Luce stood up and walked over to Brie who was coming around. Luce pulled Brie up to her feet roughly as the music of the second Bella sounded. Nikki ran down to the ring and slid in, shoving Luce away from her sister. Luce fell down to the mat, landing on her sore shoulder. The twins looked at each other and down at Luce, evil smirks on their face. Luce needed to get them to fight each other. As both bent down to grab her, Luce moved quickly. She jumped up grabbed them both by their shoulder's and shoved them towards each other. Brie and Nikki stumbled back and looked at each other in irritation. Nikki shoved Brie and Brie responded with a shove of her own. Luce stood back, watching as they shouted angrily at each other. The fight broke out quickly after that with Brie easily hitting Nikki with her finisher. Brie stood up and shouted out her slogan only to turn around and be face to face with Luce.

Luce smiled, waved and grabbed Brie by the back of the head and smacked her face into the turn buckle. She quickly proceeded after that to shoving Brie over the top rope and out of the match.

The sound of Charlotte's theme song hitting caused the audience to jump up and shout in excitement. Luce knew many had been wanting Charlotte up on the main roster for a long time. As the diva climbed into the ring Nikki Bella sat up. Charlotte looked at Luce before grabbing Nikki and yanking her up to her feet. She shoved Nikki over to the ropes, looked at Luce and ran forward, hitting her with a spinning heel kick. The action sent Nikki over the top rope leaving it down to an injured and exhausted Luce and a fresh and cocky Charlotte.

"You think you're good, huh?" said Luce coldly as Paige stood up and started stalking around the outside of the ring.

"Oh I know I am," snarled Charlotte, "I am the Nature Girl."

"And I'm the female Lunatic Fringe, honey."

Luce cried out in aggression and shoulder barged Charlotte down to the mat before jumping on top and smacking on elbow into her cheek as Charlotte shoved her off of her.

Luce rolled, but stood up, keeping her eye on where Paige was. Charlotte stood and came at Luce but Luce moved to the side, spinning to hit a kick into the small of Charlotte's back. Charlotte fell forward, hanging on the middle ropes. Luce moved forward, grabbed Charlotte's feet and held her legs out before dropping to the ground, making Charlotte fall face first onto the mat with a hard hit. Luce stood and keeping her eyes on Paige grabbed Charlotte by the back of her neck and forced the NXT diva back to her feet.

"You don't belong here," shouted Luce, "That title is MINE!"  
With Charlotte standing at the ropes swaying, Luce ran back, bounced off the ropes and ran forward, jumping into her spinning heel kick and hitting Charlotte in the back, sending the diva over the rope and making Luce the winner and number one contender for the Diva's Championship belt.

Luce's music hit and the crowd were on their feet cheering. Her music stopped as soon as Paige slid into the ring. Luce looked at the Diva with a snarl, mouthing off at the diva as Paige stood, holding the belt up high.

* * *

Nina walked back stage after her match ended and shrugged her shoulder with a groan. She pulled off of her gloves as Jon moved past the people and headed directly towards her.

"You were amazing!" cried Jon as he pulled Nina in for a hug.

Nina cried out in pain and Jon quickly let her go, peering at her in worry.

"Shit, look at the bruise," said Jon seeing the nasty bruise coming up on Nina's shoulder, "Come on. You need to see the medic."

"I will after your match," said Nina, "I want to watch it and you're on after the Gold and Stardust match."

Jon shook his head, "You're going now. They have a television in there so you will see it."

Nina sighed and gave a nod, knowing arguing with Jon would be fruitless. Besides, when he was decked out in his Dean Ambrose gear she found him too irresistible to argue with.

* * *

Jon kissed Nina goodbye as he left to go prepare for his match. The doctor was tending to a cut Trinity got during her fall out of the ring and would see Nina afterwards. Nina watched the screen as Renee and the panel discussed the upcoming contract match. The contenders were Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, Daniel Bryan, Kane and Big Show.

"Ah, Nina," said the Doctor with a smile, "Gee that looks painful."

"I think it's just bruised. I've broken my collarbone before and it doesn't feel the same."

The Doctor nodded and Nina followed the Doctor's instructions as he felt for a broken bone. He got Nina to move her arm in different directions and gave a nod.

"Definitely bruised and tender. So I want you to ice it and rest – no weight training. Do you have a match tomorrow?"

"No. I think I have a promo."

"I'll let creative know you aren't to wrestle until next Monday."

Nina thanked the Doctor and quickly headed for catering where she could watch the match.

**A/N: Thanks all! Please review!**


	11. Cincinnati

**A/N: This story is so addictive to write. My day is not complete if I don't write more of it out! Cheers for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter.**

_Chapter Eleven: Cincinnati _

Nina and Saraya both yelled out in excitement as Jon managed to grab the contract from the hook. Nina could hear the crowd going wild in the stadium as she stood up to meet Jon in the guerrilla area. She ran through the corridors, weaving past other wrestler's and crew members. Nina ducked through the curtained entrance and grinned at Nicholas as he walked through the entrance.

"Good match," said Nina as Nicholas patted her on the shoulder.

"You too."

Nina smiled as the other wrestlers headed back stage, with Jon finally walking through the entrance holding the beat up brief case. He spotted Nina and smiled as she launched herself at him in a hug, wrapping her legs around his waist at the same time.

"Well thank you," laughed Jon as Nina planted kisses over his face.

"You… were… awesome!" said Nina in between kisses.

"I should win more often is this is my reward."

Nina laughed and extracted herself from Jon's hold. She linked her fingers through his as they walked back towards the locker rooms.

"What did the Doc say about your injury?"

Nina sighed, "No wrestling for a week. I have to ice it and rest it."

Jon nodded and the pair went separate ways after another hug and kiss.

* * *

Freshly showered, Nina sat atop a crate as she opened her twitter. She had well over two hundred notifications and proceeded to go through them. A majority of them were sweet, with fans congratulating her on her win, complimenting her wrestling style and outfits. A few were negative, with them being hard core AJ Lee and Paige fans. The amusing ones, Nina retweeted. Then there were the more creepy ones. Nina knew that with fame came the creepy fans.

LuceLuvr88: _ Luce_WWE You are amazing. I love you and will make you mine! #notdeans #begformercy  
_

WWEManicMan: _ Luce_WWE We will grow old together. You will see. I am watching. #begformercy #LuceFever_

Nina shuddered and quickly sent a tweet thanking her fans. She closed out twitter and opened up her Facebook. Her inbox had messages from her family and friends back home and she replied to those happily, especially thanking Jacob and Ewan for working so hard with her over the years and training her up to where she was now.

"Hey lovely!"

Nina looked up from her phone and grinned at Natalie. The red haired diva jumped up beside Nina.

"I saw those weird ass tweets you got," she commented, "Creepy."

"Yeah I just saw those," replied Nina, "Weird, but comes with the territory right?"

"I guess. I've never gotten any. More of the hater tweets, but with my gimmick, it's expected."

Nina shrugged, "I'll ignore them. So I know we planned to train again tomorrow but the Doc said I can't wrestle for a week. Hurt my shoulder… I could organise Tenille and Saraya to work with you?"

Natalie pulled a face, "They don't really get on with me. I'm right to wait a week. You're good instructor."

Nina smiled and gave Natalie are side hug, "Aww, thanks Nat."

Natalie grinned and hugged her back before her phone rang, "Oh, it's the husband. I'll message you later."

Nina nodded and the fiery diva jumped down as she answered her call. Nina bit her lower lip, thinking about the disturbing tweets. She shook head and jumped down from the crate and grabbed her bag to go wait for Jon. As she was walking she heard her name being called and turned around to find Stephanie hurrying towards her.

"Nina, I am so glad I caught you. I was just told about your injury from the Doctor. You are being sent to New York instead to go on the Today show tomorrow for an interview with Jon. After that, I want you to rest up and meet up with us next Monday."

"Alright," nodded Nina, "Are we flying to New York tonight then?"

Stephanie nodded, "Your flight leaves in two hours, so I'd get going."

Nina nodded and fare welled Stephanie before texting Jon to find him. As she sent the message she spotted him walking along the corridor with Nicholas and Colby.

"Jon!" called Nina, waving him over.

Jon said goodbye to his mates and jogged over to Nina, "Hey babe, Paul just filled me in. Ready to go?"

Nina nodded with a grin.

"What?"

"You just called me babe."

"Oh," said Jon with a slight blush, "So I did."

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it," teased Nina as she smacked Jon on the rear and hurried away towards the car park.

* * *

Nina jumped awake mid-flight to a vibration feeling in her pocket. Rubbing her eyes, Nina looked over at Jon to see him sound asleep, his hand resting on her thigh. Nina smiled a little and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She unlocked it to find she had a twitter notification. Nina opened her twitter and looked at the notification.

WWEManicMan: _ Luce_WWE Why are you ignoring me? You love me don't you? I need you in my life!_

Nina sighed and closed her phone and stopped any notifications from appearing on her phone. She put her phone away and unbuckled her belt. Carefully she stood and stepped around Jon. Nina smiled at the flight attendant and headed to the bathroom. After the door was locked behind her she pulled her jumper off and her arm out of her top to check on her bruise. It had gotten larger and darker, especially in the middle. Nina flinched as she touched it. She needed to get ice on it.

Exiting the bathroom, Nina asked an attendant for some ice, explaining her injury.

Jon was awake when Nina returned to her seat. He smiled at her softly as she sat back down beside her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Nina gave a quick thought to the tweets and nodded, "Just needed the loo. Plus some ice for the shoulder."

Jon gave a nod as the flight attendant returned with some ice in a bag with a cloth to wrap it in. Nina thanked her and pulled her jumper off. Jon helped Nina get the ice in place, whilst ensuring to cop a feel. Nina gave him an amused look as he winked at her.

"What can I say? I love my woman and will never have enough of her in all ways," he commented.

"You are the corniest, yet sweetest man I know," replied Nina, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Only with you."

"Mmm hmm."

Jon raised the arm rest between them and moved Nina so she could lean against him with his arm around her. Within minutes both were back asleep.

* * *

Nina groaned as her alarm went off at five in the morning. Her body protested as she moved herself from Jon's arms and sat up to stop her alarm and get ready to head to the Today show studio.

Nina stood up and stretched, hissing at the pain from her shoulder. She stumbled over to the bathroom and pulled her clothes off after she turned the shower on.

The hot stream of water relaxed her tired muscles and Nina sighed as she stretched out again, gently working her injured shoulder in the warm water.

Nina tilted her head back and closed her eyes as the water flowed on her face. She jumped with fright as two hands slid around her waist.

"Morning gorgeous," murmured Jon as he kissed her along the neck.

Nina turned in his arms and kissed him passionately as he backed her up against the black tiled wall, lifting her legs to around his waist.

"I don't know if we have time for this," murmured Nina before gasping as Jon's teeth nipped at a sensitive spot on her neck, "Then again… we probably do."

"We always do," replied Jon in a husky tone as his hands lightly trailed down Nina's sides, causing a shudder to ripple through her body.

* * *

Decked out in her black jeans, black singlet, red belt, boots, gloves and with her hair and makeup done, Nina and Jon sat in the seats the producer directed them too.

"Nervous?" asked Jon quietly.

"Just a… a lot," replied Nina as she looked at Jon.

He was in his black vintage styled Dean Ambrose shirt and jeans, but his hands weren't taped. Beside him sat the brief case, which he had covered in stickers of his DA logo.

Nina looked from Jon and smiled as Natalie Morales and Matt Lauer sat in the seats opposite them.

"Hi," greeted Natalie with a wave, "Great to have you both here."

"Thank you," replied Nina.

"Okay," called the producer, "And we are live in five… four…"

Nina watched as the producer signalled the three, two and one.

"And welcome back," said Matt, "We are now joined by two of WWE hottest wrestlers and the couple of the wrestling industry, Dean Ambrose and Luce. Welcome to the show."

"Thank you," nodded Jon switching into his Dean Ambrose persona, "It's great to be here, even if it is freezing cold."

"The weather is a bit on the crazy side," commented Natalie, "Last night we saw you both win your matches. Luce, how does it feel to be going to Wrestlemania to face Paige?"

Nina easily fell into her Luce role and looked at Natalie with raised eyebrows, "I have always been the number one contender. Paige was simply in denial and needed me to show her."

"You took a nasty hit to the shoulder. Is it holding up okay?"

"Oh this bruise?" said Nina with a gesture to the large bruise, "It will be gone soon enough."

"How did you two meet?" asked Matt curiously.

"We've known each other for years," said Jon, twirling a lock of Nina's hair between his fingers, "We came together when we needed each other most."

"Like two unstable elements combined together," continued Nina.

"What does that create?" asked Natalie, looking between the two with a smile.

"What does that create?" repeated Jon, looking at Natalie and Matt with wide eyes, "That creates a combination that the Authority will not be able to stop. A combination that keeps Seth Rollins and Paige lying awake at night in wonder at just how they could possibly stop us."

"But they won't," continued Nina, leaning towards Natalie and Matt, "They won't stop us. We are unstoppable. We are different… we think differently. They don't know how to think outside the box."

"Okay," said Matt slowly, "So… when will we see you cash your contract in, Dean?"

Jon picked up the brief case and patted it with a smirk, "This baby will be cashed on the night of nights."

"Wrestlemania."

"Of course."

"But what about Roman Reigns? He won the Royal Rumble to face Seth Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

"So you think I should let him win?" asked Jon, "I have just as much of a right to that belt as Roman Reigns. Roman Reigns is my brother but inside that ring there will be no brotherhood. It will be a battle and only the best will be standing tall holding that belt."

"And that will be you," smiled Nina.

"With you at my side."

* * *

"Vince is happy," said Jon as he pocketed his phone and walked into the bedroom.

Nina grinned, "That's great. Do you get to spend the week with me?"

Jon wrapped his arms around Nina as she placed her hands on Jon's chest, "I do. Shall we head home to Vegas?"

"That sounds great."

Jon smiled and kissed Nina softly, "And you can share my bed."

"That sounds like an invitation I don't think I can refuse," chuckled Nina.

"Perhaps it was a command."

Nina grinned as Jon placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. His phone started ringing and Nina moved away as he answered it. Nina returned to packing her suitcase as Jon sat on the edge of the bed focusing on his phone call. Upon seeing his expression, Nina stopped and sat beside him.

"Okay… yeah… no I will be on the next flight… yeah I'll ring you when I land," sighed Jon, "Alright. Bye."

"What's wrong?" asked Nina.

"My mother tried to kill herself because I wouldn't see her… so now they want to have a meeting with me. Looks like I'm going back to Cincinnati."

"We both are."

"No, Ni you can fly home-"

"Jon, I am going with you," spoke Nina firmly as Jon looked at her, "I am your girlfriend. I love you and I'm not letting you face this alone. We are in this together now."

Jon stared at Nina in silence, searching her eyes for something, anything to prove she was willing to back down. When he couldn't find it he held her face with both hands and pulled her in for a single, deep kiss that spoke volumes of how he felt about her in that moment.

"I love you too," whispered Nina as he held her tightly in his arms.

* * *

As the pair climbed into a taxi five hours later, Jon rang the rehab centre to tell them they were on their way from the airport. The entire way, Nina held onto Jon's hand tightly. She knew Jon didn't want to be here and he wanted as little to do with his parents as possible. As far as Nina knew, Jon had nothing to do with his father and would prefer the same to be said about his mother.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up outside the rehab centre. Nina paid for the cab as Jon pulled their bags out of the boot.

As the taxi drove off Nina looked at Jon.

"Ready?" asked Nina quietly, gently touching his arm.

"No. But do I really have a choice?"

Nina made no reply and took her bags from Jon before the pair walked up the steps and into the entrance.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist with a big toothed grin.

"My name is Jonathon Good. I was called by a Doctor Patrick Phillips," said Jon.

"Take a seat and I will let him know you are here."

Jon and Nina walked over to a couple of seats with their gear and sat down. Nina kept her hold on Jon's hand, wanting nothing more than to take him away from the building and the people who brought him nothing but misery.

"Jonathon?"

Jon and Nina looked up to see a middle aged man with orange short hair and moustache standing before them.

"Yeah," said Jon standing up with Nina.

"Come with me. Katie, please put Mr Good and Miss… your name please?"

"Nina Clare," answered Nina, "I'm Jon's girlfriend."

Doctor Phillips nodded, "Put Mr Good and Miss Clare's belongings in the store room please."

"Yes, Doctor," nodded Katie.

Jon and Nina followed the doctor down a corridor and into an office. When all were seated the discussion began.

"Your mother managed to get a hold of a metal pen and used the clip from the pen to create deep lesions into both arms. Thankfully a nurse found her and we have stitched the wounds closed. She is currently heavily sedated," explained the Doctor.

"And her reasoning is because I refuse to see her?" asked Jon coldly.

"Yes. Look, Jon, I am aware of your reasons but your mother won't mentally heal until she mends her wrong doings with you."

"And what about Jon?" demanded Nina, "What about his wants in all of this?"

Doctor Phillips looked at Nina with a raised eyebrow, "Miss Clare, with all due respect, I have known Jon and his mother for two years. I think I am better qualified in knowing-"

"I've known Jon for fifteen years. So don't even try that one."

Jon gave Nina a small, proud smirk before looking at the Doctor, "I will see her but only for fifteen minutes. I suggest you wake her up."

* * *

The corridor was painted a country yellow with polished, fake wooden flooring. Nina sat with Jon on a black couch, Jon having Nina right beside him with his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" asked Nina quietly, absently drawing patterns with her hand on Jon's pants.

"It had to happen sometime," said Jon with a sigh, "Thank you for coming with me Nina."

Nina tilted her head to look at Jon. She raised her hand and ran his through his hair and along the side of his face, "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

As she went to kiss him, the door opposite them opened and both sat up right, looking at Doctor Phillips.

"She is awake and ready to see you now."

Jon stood up and looked at Nina. She knew she couldn't go in there and squeezed his hand before he walked into the room with the Doctor. When the door shut, Nina closed her eyes and let out a worried breath. She sat quietly for a few moments before pulling her phone out. She reluctantly opened up her twitter, knowing she needed to send a tweet out to Saraya stating that Luce was always watching and waiting for the moment to pounce. It was to carry on the storyline whilst she was absent from RAW and Smackdown this week.

Nina saw she had notifications and clicked on them. Most were tweets from her fans and then there was the creepy one.

WWEManicMan: _ Luce_WWE I'm here waiting for you but you aren't. You let me down! Where are you? #begformercy #LuceFever_

Nina let out a sigh and blocked the user from seeing her and tweeting her. His tweets were freaking her out and she couldn't handle it anymore. Nina exited twitter and opened up her Facebook. She commented on a few of her families posts and photos, along with Reece's relationship post. As she went to close it out a friends request popped up. Nina clicked on it.

"Manic Man," murmured Nina, "Oh god."

Nina denied it and blocked the person before closing her Facebook out feeling shaky. She shoved her phone into her pocket and rubbed her sweaty hands on her jeans as the door swung open and Jon walked out looking furious. Nina jumped up and quickly grabbed his hands, pulling him towards her and to face her.

"What happened?" demanded Nina, moving her hands to cup his face, "Jon? Babe, look at me!"

Jon finally looked at Nina and his breathing calmed down, "She blamed me for everything."

Nina frowned, "What?"

"I am apparently the reason she became a fucking alcoholic and drug addict and all them shades of fucked up!"

"No, no you aren't," said Nina firmly before moving past Jon and into the room. Doctor Phillips tried to push Nina from the room but Nina reversed the movement and forced the Doctor to sit on the ground, "Do not touch me."

Sitting up in the bed, her hair the same colour as Jon's, expect flecked with streaks of grey, sat Celina Good.

"Little Nina Clare," said Celina, "Jonny's crush and now girlfriend I hear?"

"Don't make small talk with me," replied Nina in disgust as Jon appeared in the doorway, glancing at the seated Doctor in amusement, "How dare you blame your life issues on Jon! Jon is a sweet and good man! He worked his arse off to get where he is, despite having two parents who were too fucked up to even care about him! You are the cause of your own situation and you won't get better until you can admit that yourself! Jon is _paying_ for you to be here when really, he doesn't need to! Think yourself lucky for that reason alone!"

"How dare you-" started Celina before Nina cut her off.

"Shut up! You are no longer to contact Jon. You will be a decent mother and leave him the hell alone! Understood?"

"You have no right to-"

"Answer her!" spoke Jon from where he stood.

"Understood," snapped Celina.

**A/N: Reviewing time…**


	12. Watched

**A/N: I know I have updated just a few days prior but a review I got from Jt1339 really made my day! Thank you so, so much for your kind words! Please enjoy this update! **

**DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't be writing fan fiction if I owned any part of WWE…**

_Chapter Twelve: Watched_

Nina looked at the house and turned to grin at Jon. After leaving the rehab facility, they had booked into a hotel and caught a cab to their current location – Nina's Aunt's house. Nina pushed open the gate and headed up the pathway with Jon right behind her. Nina stepped up the cement steps and onto the front veranda. She stamped the snow off of her boots and hit the doorbell button. Jon stood close to Nina, his hand pressed to the small of her back.

Moments later the door opened revealing a woman who looked very similar to Trudie Clare, only her hair was reddish in colour and cropped short in a pixie style.

"Nina!" she cried, pushing the screened door open and grabbing her niece for a hug, "Oh darling, it is wonderful to see you!"

"Hey Aunt Peggy," laughed Nina hugging her favourite Aunt back, "I had to come see you while I'm in town."

Peggy laughed as she pulled away and spotted Jon, "Jonathon Good. My, my, it is wonderful to see you as well – and not just on my television!"

Jon smiled and greeted Peggy with a hug also before she ushered them into her warm house. In the hall, Nina and Jon removed their jackets and boots and followed Peggy into her living room.

"Uncle Boris," said Nina as her American uncle stood from his arm chair to greet her with a hug and Jon with a hand shake, "This place hasn't changed a bit."

"Nonsense," laughed Boris with a warm look to his wife, "Peggy upgraded the kitchen. We now have a double door fridge and a dish washer."

"I'll go give Bethany a call. She will love to see you, Nina!" exclaimed Peggy as she hurried from the room through to the kitchen.

* * *

The evening passed with Bethany coming around, bringing her husband, Monty, over to meet Nina and Jon. Nina loved being around her family and enjoyed catching up with them all. When it neared midnight, Bethany and Monty dropped Jon and Nina off at their hotel.

In their room, Nina pulled Jon towards her for a hug. She knew he needed it and had put aside his emotions for her sake.

"I love you, you know that, right?" said Nina as she leaned back to look him in the eyes.

"I know, Babe," he replied, trailing a finger down the side of her face, "I'm gonna go shower."

Nina nodded and Jon kissed her on the forehead before grabbing his towel and toiletries. Nina pulled her boots off, feeling warm from the heater. She removed her jacket and jumper and sat on the bed, grabbing her laptop from her bag. Once it was booted up, Nina hit the skype button, grinning when she saw Susie's name lit up. Nina dialled her and grinned excitedly when Susie answered.

"Hi!" grinned Nina as Susie beamed back.

"Hey! Oh you have no idea how much I have missed you!" cried Susie, "You look so good!"

"Except for this," said Nina showing Susie the bruise, "That's why I wasn't on Raw."

"Jacob thought it might have been your shoulder. How is Jon?"

Nina grinned, "We're together now."

Susie let out a squeal of delight, bouncing about in her chair before giggling, "Oh Nina! That's brilliant!"

Nina laughed and her and Susie chatted away, with Jon saying hello after he left the shower and was dressed.

Nina ended her call after twenty minutes and quickly had a shower before joining Jon in bed. Jon was silent but Nina wasn't surprised. She laid in bed, facing Jon but allowing him his own space. He rolled to face her, a slight frown on his face.

"Why are you all the way over there?" he asked.

"I thought you might want your own space."

Jon sighed and pulled Nina over to him, brushing her hair from her face as he captured her lips in a kiss, "I never want space away from you."

"You say that now," replied Nina running her fingers down Jon's arm, "But just wait until we have our first fight."

"I'll be looking forward to the makeup sex."

Nina laughed and let out a squeal as Jon's hands pulled at the waistband of her pants, "Jon!"

Jon laughed in reply, stopping in surprise as Nina moved him onto his back and straddled him, pulling her shirt off. Nina watched as Jon licked his lips, his eyes filling with desire and love. Jon moved so he as sitting up also and pulled Nina against him before capturing her lips with hungry passion, her hands sliding over the contours of his arms and back…

* * *

Midday saw Nina and Jon finally walk into Jon's apartment in Las Vegas. Nina went to place her bags in her room but Jon redirected her into his room. His room was large and the walls were all white except for a dark grey feature wall which his king sized double bed sat, with a black quilt and white pillows. The carpet in the room was a dark grey, along with the double seater lounge beside the doorway into his walk in closet, which led through to his bathroom.

"This is _our_ room," said Jon firmly, "There is plenty of room for the both of us… and more room to roll around on the bed."

Nina smiled and placed her bag at the foot of the bed, "We aren't moving too quickly are we?"

Jon wrapped his arms around Nina from behind, "We've waited ten years for this, Nina. I don't want to move at any other pace then what we are right now."

Nina brought Jon's hand to her mouth a kissed it. He responded with a kiss to her cheek before murmuring about needing the bathroom. Nina set about unpacking her bag, knowing she needed to do heaps of laundry before going back on the road Monday. Nina felt her phone vibrate and pulled it from her pocket, frowning at her Facebook messenger with the notification symbol. Nina opened the app and frowned at the name.

"Wade West Ling," murmured Nina opening the message.

**I see you are back in Vegas. You won't be with him long you know? I will get what I want and that is you. You will be mine and we will be happy.**

Nina closed out the message and threw her phone onto the bed. With her hands trembling Nina sucked in a deep breath. Hearing Jon's leaving the bathroom she quickly composed herself. She didn't want to make him worry, especially after everything with his mother.

"I'll go put our washing on," said Jon happily as he gathered his and Nina's dirty clothing, "And then how about we order in Thai and watch some more Game of Thrones?"

Nina smiled warmly, "I like that idea."

Jon kissed Nina, slapped her butt cheekily and left, humming happily as he did so.

Nina quickly finished unpacking and grabbed her phone. She opened up her messenger and clicked on the message and began pressing at different buttons on the screen, desperately trying to find the report button. The search was fruitless and Nina threw her phone down in frustration, holding her hand in her hands as she breathed in and out deeply to calm herself down. Within a split second she grabbed her laptop from the bed beside her and booted it up and logged into her Facebook account. She opened up the conversation and clicked on the options and report button, reporting and blocking Wade from seeing her.

Nina felt a bit calmer and chose to send her family members and a few friends a message, just informing them she was home in Las Vegas. Nina shut her computer down as her mobile began to ring. Nina picked it up to see Danny's name.

"Hello?" answered Nina.

"Hello Lil Sis," replied Danny casually – far too casually for Nina's liking.

"Isn't it like, six in the morning there?"

"It is."

"So why the early morning call?"

"I just saw Jacob at the corner shop… and he tells me that Susie told him, that you told her you and Jon were all officially together now."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

Nina sighed, "I was planning on telling you all. Susie and I spoke first and I just had to tell someone."

"Chill out sis. I was only teasing. Seriously though, I'm happy for you. I know you've had feelings for Jonny for many, many years. Kylie will be happy."

"Why?"

"Oh she knew you and Jon would be together in a month."

Nina laughed, "I miss you all heaps, you know? Pretty sure we are doing live shows in Australia this year, so I will definitely be seeing you all then."

"You'd better. So why aren't you on the road?"

"The knock to my shoulder. The Doctor just wants me to rest it for a bit," said Nina, "But I'll be back in the ring Monday night."

"Sweet as. Where will that be?"

"Newark… New Jersey."

Nina and Danny chatted a bit longer before Danny needed to get going to his first job. Nina said goodbye and made a mental note to get some of her gear to send to her family and friends. Nina left what was now apparently hers and Jon's room and headed out to the kitchen. Nina opened the fridge and quickly shut at the stench of off food.

She opened a draw and pulled out a garbage bag and after inhaling a deep breath, Nina opened the fridge and pulled out all the off food and milk.

"Argh, gross," muttered Nina as she tied the bag shut.

She grabbed the keys from the bench and left the apartment to take the rubbish to the garbage chute. Instead of returning to the apartment, Nina jumped into the elevator and went down to the laundry. She spotted Jon transferring one washed load into the dryer, humming to himself. Nina walked up behind him quietly and poked him in the sides. She burst out laughing as Jon jumped in alarm, swearing loudly in the process.

"You!" cried Jon grabbing Nina around the middle and pulling her against him, "I really should punish you for that."

Nina grinned and chuckled, "I like the sound of that."

Jon leaned in close, his breath tickling the side of her neck, "I bet you would."

Nina sucked in a breath as a pleasurable shudder ran through her body. Her hands grabbed onto the side of Jon's shirt and as she pulled her body closer to his, her nails dragged along his bare skin.

In one swift movement, Jon lifted Nina up and her legs hooked around his waist.

His lips trailed along her exposed neck as her hands gripped onto his shoulder's.

"Jon," she moaned, using one hand to cup the side of his face and make his lips meet hers.

It was at that moment, Jon set her down on the ground and with a cheeky wink, he turned away to put the next load of washing on.

Nina looked at him in disbelief for a few moments before she gave a curt nod and left the laundry.

* * *

Back in the unit, Nina pulled on her boots, grabbed her jacket and purse. She left a note for Jon that she was going to pick up some groceries and would be home soon enough.

"Hello Miss Clare," greeted Philippe, holding the door open for Nina.

"Hey," greeted Nina, "And please, just call me Nina."

Philippe smiled as Nina near skipped out the door and headed up the street for the nearby shops. As Nina walked, she popped her headphones in and pressed play for her music.

It wasn't long until Nina reached the shops and walked into the supermarket. She got a trolley and entered the fruit and vegetable section first. Nina and Jon both preferred their food fresh, but Nina didn't want to buy a lot, considering they were home for only a few days.

Nina decided on apples, grapes, strawberries, blue berries and pine apple. Vegetable wise she went with beans, zucchini, onion, capsicum and broccoli. As Nina went to leave she spotted some mushrooms and chose to get some, knowing Jon loved his mushrooms – especially in his beef stroganoff.

Nina continued shopping and as she picked up a few cartons of UHT milk her phone dinged. She pulled it from her pocket, thinking it would be a message from Jon only to see it was from a blocked number.

**What no lover boy? **

It was one simple sentence but it sent a shiver of fear down Nina's spine. She kept her expression as neutral as possible and put her phone away. Casually, Nina turned to her trolley and continued along the aisle to the next one, grabbing some rice noodles and a stir-fry sauce. Nina maintained her pace throughout the shopping and was soon at the registers, opting for self-serve to avoid unwanted attention.

Again her phone dinged with another message. Nina waited a few moments before finally checking it.

**Your ass is better in person. TV does no justice for it.**

Nina swallowed a lump in her throat and flicked over to her contacts. She found Jon's name and went to press it but hesitated. He was in a good place now, the issues with his mother coming to an end and Nina loathed to make him worry about her. With a sigh she switched her phone onto silent and stuffed it into her pocket.

Five minutes later, Nina wheeled the trolley out and hailed a taxi, happily climbing in. She wanted nothing more than to escape whoever it was watching her.

* * *

Jon jumped up from the lounge as the door opened with Nina near tumbling in with bags of groceries.

"Let me help you," laughed Jon, taking a bulk of the bags much to Nina's appreciation.

"Thanks," gasped Nina as she used the toe of her shoe to close the door, "I got some UHT milk… the good stuff, just so we don't waste full bottles of the stuff."

"See," said Jon, "That is why I love you. You are the brains."

Nina smiled but it vanished as she felt her pocket vibrate. Unfortunately, Jon caught her change of expression and stopped unpacking the bag of staple food items he had.

"Ni? You okay?"

Nina shook her head, "Oh yeah. Sorry. I got distracted… hey, I will cook us dinner tonight. Beef stroganoff?"

Jon looked at her silently. He knew she changed the subject on purpose, but also knew Nina was stubborn and would avoid answering questions to the point she would rather argue with a person then admit something was bothering her, "That sounds divine."

Nina smiled brightly at him and Jon felt his heart flutter, knowing that smile was directed solely at him.

* * *

**Running home scared? You don't need to fear me. I will have you begging for me soon enough. Just know, I'm always watching. Always waiting.**

Nina placed her phone on the bathroom sink and rubbed her shaky hands over her face. She needed to make this stop.

Grabbing her phone, she screen shotted the messages before deleting the text thread. She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed where Jon was laying, reading a sports magazine. Nina crawled onto the large bed and curled up beside him, making his arm wrap around her snuggly.

Jon lowered the magazine and peered at her in concern, "Everything okay, babe?"

Nina nodded, burying her face into his shirt. Jon's scent was calming and relaxed her nervous emotions, "Just wanted some cuddles."

Jon put the magazine down and turned on his side to draw Nina closer, "You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

Nina nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Just a few weirdo's on twitter."

"Hun, just block them. They are out there but I won't let them anywhere near you."

Nina leaned up and kissed Jon on the lips, "My hero."

"Always."

* * *

"Nina!"

Nina turned around only to be engulfed in a group hug from Saraya, Milena and Victoria. Nina laughed and hugged her three friends back.

"How's the shoulder?" asked Milena, looking at Nina worriedly.

"It's fine," said Nina shrugging her shoulder's up and down, "More of a precaution on the Doctor's part I think."

"Yeah, did you and Jon relax much?" asked Victoria with a cheeky wink.

Nina laughed and blushed, making her friends react with hoots of glee. Nina shushed them, trying to not laugh.

"I have to go. I promised Natalie I would do some more in ring work with her," explained Nina, "I'll catch up with you all soon."

Nina headed to the locker room and changed into her work out gear, opting for her sneakers instead of her boots. She whipped her hair up into a pony tail and headed to the arena, carrying her phone in case Jon came looking for her.

"Hey!" greeted Natalie, her bright red hair in a ponytail like Nina's, "All better now?"

Nina showed the faded bruise and shrugged, "It doesn't hurt. So… we worked on submissions… have you practised those?"

"Yeah. Natalya has worked with me and so has Ariane."

The two divas climbed into the ring quickly, before other wrestlers could take it. Nina went through the submissions with Natalie, instantly noticing the improvement. From there she started working on corner of the ring attacks and selling moves. The pair kept at it for an hour and a half before they headed backstage to shower and get ready for the show.

"Nina!"

Nina waved off Natalie and stopped as Mark came hurrying after her, "Yeah?"

"We need you in room seven in half an hour for a signing and greeting with people who brought VIP passes."

Nina nodded and quickened her pace to get ready faster.

That night she opted for red jeggings, with cuts at her the knees. She teamed them with her black belt, black gloves and top with the red writing. She completed the look with her black, mid-calf boots. She styled her hair into a high ponytail, making sure her red tips were arranged nicely. She kept her makeup simple and then made her way to the room Mark told her about.

John Cena walked out as Nina arrived. He acknowledged her with a nod as Mark gestured for Nina to enter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and kids, please welcome Luce!"

Nina walked in, holding her fist up in Luce's style as she walked over to a table where her pile of photos were.

"Hello," said Nina, "Thanks for coming to the show everyone."

"You are so pretty!" gushed a teenage girl decked out in a Luce shirt.

Nina smiled at her, "Oh thank you so much."

Nina signed autographs and took photos with the VIP fans, engaging in conversation with them. She stayed longer than the designated twenty minutes but when Mark pointed out the show started in twenty minutes she fare welled them and left.

"So Nina," said Mark as he walked towards catering with her, "You open the show tonight - you were sent the script?"

"Yeah I was. I've read it and memorised it all."

Mark smiled and nodded, "Brilliant."

* * *

Her music hit and Nina was hit with surprise at how the audience went absolutely insane. She shook her head and fell into Luce mode, walking out proud and strong. She held her fist up and surveyed the audience with a smirk before running down to the ring and sliding in and standing up to run over to the closet turn buckle.

"I'M HERE!" she yelled before jumping down and repeating the same action on the opposite side.

Luce picked up the mic from the middle of the ring, "Hello Newark!"

The crowd yelled in acknowledgement and Luce chuckled.

"Sorry I wasn't on Raw last week. I had a bit of a collision with the turnbuckle at Fastlane – but it didn't stop me from being the winner of the Diva's Royal Rumble!"

Luce nodded as the crowd chanted her slogan 'Beg for Mercy', "Yeah, yeah. Beg for Mercy. I will have Paige on her knees, _begging_ for me to just let her lose with a scrap of dignity left… although, I mean, hooking up with that sell out, Seth Rollins, doesn't exactly prove she has any as it is."

Luce laughed as the audience broke out into sell out chants. Luce looked over at the commentators table to see JBL looking disgusted.

"I think JBL is a bit of a Seth Rollins fan," said Luce as she walked over to the ropes and stepped on the bottom one to speak with JBL, "Really JBL? Really? I doubt the guy gives two hoots about you. And Paige… I doubt she is a fan of you after you took her NXT belt away. Pick your favourites carefully," Luce stepped off the ropes and looked back at the audience, "Anyway, I didn't come out here to tell JBL he's an idiot. No, I'm out here to rebuke what Paige said last Monday. I wasn't at home because I was scared of facing her – hell, I took on fourteen other divas to get to her! You all now know why I wasn't here and it was on the Doc's order's. Also, my relationship with Dean Ambrose is not a sham or a way to slither up the… how did she word it? Oh yeah, food chain… proof – boom, look at that!"

Luce gestured to the screen showing a real life photo of her and Jon back from when they were teenagers.

"Yeah, he was hot back then as well," winked Luce, "The only sham relationship I see is the one between Paige and Seth Rollins. I bet as soon as we aren't watching they clean themselves of any possible germs they may have sh-"

The Authority's music hit and Luce turned to look up at the top of the ramp as Triple H, Stephanie, Seth, Paige and Joey and Jamie came out.

"I think you have said enough," said Stephanie coldly.

"Really? I was only just getting started," replied Luce, "I hadn't even started on your husband and his nose."

"You think you are so smart, don't you? You are just as cocky as your insane boyfriend."

"He is pretty insane – and trust me, it's a very good thing."

The crowd reacted in a mixed positive manner at Luce's underlying meaning, whilst Stephanie merely looked at her husband in astonishment.

"I've heard enough," snapped Stephanie, "This… diva… needs to be taught a lesson. Tonight."

**A/N: What do creative have in mind for Nina's character Luce? And will Nina confess to Jon what's happening? Review to find out. **


	13. Luce Fever

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Must we constantly discuss this?**

_Chapter Thirteen: Luce Fever_

Nina headed back stage to wait for her match. She was in a three on one handicap match against Nikki, Brie and the third competitor would be a surprise. Nina already knew who it was but had to act all curious for the audience.

"So, being insane is a good thing, huh?"

Nina looked over to her left to see Jon leaning against the wall waiting for his match. She walked over to him and bit her bottom lip.

"Why must you always look so damn hot in a simple pair of jeans and wife beater?"

Jon winked in reply and leaned forward to slap Nina on the arse, "Same to you babe. I do want to stay and chat but I need to go beat up Stu."

Nina kissed Jon on the lips, lightly biting his lower lip for extra effect. She heard him groan as his hands slid over her rear.

"You are an evil minx," he murmured, "We will finish this later."

Nina pulled away and with a smirk, "We'd better."

Jon quickly pulled her back in for another short kiss before leaving to warm up for his match. Nina calmed herself and headed off in search for her friends. As she walked her phone buzzed and she pulled it out to find she had two messages. One was from her mother, stating she looked very pretty on the television. The message made Nina smile and she replied back happily. The second message was something different.

**Right now, I am picturing you beneath me. That image will be reality. Only I will have you. You will belong to ME!**

Nina moved to the side of the corridor and screen shotted the message and deleted it. She took a few moments to calm herself and looked up to spot Tenille.

"Tenille!"

The blonde Australian diva looked over at Nina and smiled with a wave. Nina hurried over and both fell into discussion about the confirmed Australian tour.

"I love returning home. Spending time with family is precious," said Tenille with a sigh, "I bet you're missing your family."

Nina nodded, "Especially if I see pictures or get messages from them. You just reminded me. I need to get some shirts to send home."

Nina said goodbye and headed to where the merchandise was kept. She came across John Cena and Nikki gathering things and talking quietly. Nina greeted them with a smile and set about getting a tank top for Kylie and Susie and shirts for the others. She found the kid sized ones for her nephews, along with some wrist bands. As she stood to leave Bryan Danielson walked in and Nina asked if she could have one of his shirts for her brother. Bryan was happy to comply and Nina thanked him profusely before taking her stash back to her and Jon's car.

Nina skipped as she walked, she could just see the excitement on everyone's face when they received their parcels. Elijah and Kai would love their shirts and she knew her father would brag to anyone that listened about his daughter and her career.

Nina locked the car and turned too heard inside when she heard the sound of glass breaking. Her heart near jumped out of her mouth as she froze mid stride. Carefully Nina looked around before running back into the safety of the arena.

She walked with her head down and made her way to the catering hall, sitting at a table in the corner. Nina closed her eyes and sucked in deep breaths as she felt her phone vibrate. Reluctantly, Nina unlocked her phone and saw it was a Twitter notification. She clicked on it and nearly burst into tears.

WWEManManic: _ Luce_WWE: I would never hurt you. Smash #Lucefever #begformercy_

She threw her phone onto the table and put her head down on the table, placing her hand and arms over her head. She near jumped out of her skin when someone gently touched her arm. Looking up, Nina saw Natalie sitting down beside her.

"I saw the tweet," explained Natalie quietly, "Nina… what's going on?"

"He won't leave me alone," sobbed Nina and she showed Natalie the screen shots of the messages, as well as the Facebook one.

Natalie looked at them and then at Nina in shock, "You need to go to Stephanie and Paul. Nina… he could be dangerous! He is dangerous! He's stalking you!"

"I can't. I've just started here and Jon is happy. I don't want to stress him out!"

"Nina… Jon would want you safe and so would Stephanie and Paul."

Nina looked at Natalie tearfully, "After the show."

"Promise?"

Nina linked hands with Natalie, "I promise."

* * *

Nina looked in the mirror and nodded. She looked like not a tear had fallen from her eyes and her makeup was perfect. She left the locker room and made her way to the guerrilla area, high fiving Bryan on her way, along with Nicholas.

Her music hit and Luce was in control. She walked out and greeted the crowd with her fist in the air before she ran to the ring and slid in. Instead of running to the turnbuckle she turned back to face the ramp.

Her music stopped and the Bella's theme hit. They walked out on stage but waited at the top of the ramp. Silence filled the arena as everyone waited in anticipation. Charlotte's music sounded and Luce smirked as the daughter of Ric Flair strode out to stand in between the Bellas. The trio ran down to the ring but the ref jumped in front of Luce to prevent any attacks.

The match started with Luce and Nikki. The pair locked up with Luce easily moving Nikki into a headlock and then a running bulldog. Luce quickly rolled Nikki over for a pin but Nikki kicked out at one. Standing, Luce grabbed Nikki by the hair and threw her into the turnbuckle. She ran at Nikki to hit her with a clothesline but Nikki hit her in the face with her boot. Luce fell to the mat and Nikki tagged Brie in. Brie charged at Luce, hitting her on the chest with a leg drop. Luce rolled from the ring and staggered to her feet.

"Come on!" yelled Brie.

Luce looked at Brie and slid back in, ducking an attack and running to the rope, as Brie ran from the other. Both hit each other with the clothesline, slamming onto the mat with the full impact.

"Shit," whispered Luce, rolling away from Brie and into the corner.

Brie slowly stood but was hit with a side on spear from Luce.

Luce stood and with slow movements, dragged Brie to the middle of the mat and went for the pin. Brie kicked out on the two and Luce rolled off of her. The crowd screamed for Luce to get up as Brie slowly made her way to tag in either Nikki or Charlotte.

Luce used the ropes to stand and quickly yanked Brie away from getting a tag. She irish whipped her to the opposite ropes and hit her with a drop kick. Luce stood up and screamed with adrenalin. She ran at Nikki, knocking her from the side and did the same with Charlotte. As she turned, Brie hit her with her own drop kick. Both divas were on the mat, with Brie looking for someone to tag in.

Luce rolled far from the teams corner, and propped herself against the corner post. Charlotte appeared and Brie tagged her in, with the crowd going insane at Charlotte and Luce facing each other again.

Charlotte ran at Luce, hitting her with a knee to the chest repeatedly until the ref pulled her away. Luce slumped down in the corner, selling her shoulder being sore from the attack. Charlotte returned again, putting her boot into Luce's shoulder until she stepped away, showing off to the crowd.

Luce slowly stood into a crouched position and charged at Charlotte, spinning mid run to kick a boot to her chest. Charlotte fell and Luce landed on top, hitting her in the face until the ref pulled her away. Luce stood, stepped back and slid forward, slamming a boot into Charlotte's side. She stood again and pointed at Charlotte and nodded. Luce marched over to Charlotte and grabbed her by the hair and held her as though she were going to perform the Dirty Deeds on the diva. Luce was hit from behind by both Bella's and the bell sounded ending the match with a disqualification. Luce protected herself as much as possible, with the crowd breaking out into cheers as Naomi, Natalya and Emma came running down the ramp to rescue Luce from the three heel divas.

* * *

Nina reassured Ashley she was fine before heading towards the locker room as she pulled her gloves off.

"Nina!"

Nina turned and spotted Natalie looking at her expectantly. Nina sucked in a deep breath and walked over to her friend.

"You promised. If you don't say anything, I will."

"Okay… let's go," sighed Nina.

Natalie walked with Nina towards where Stephanie and Paul would be. Nina nervously picked at a loose thread on her gloves as she walked.

"This is for the best Nina," reassured Natalie, "You need to be safe and Stephanie and Paul will want that as well."

Nina sighed and nodded as she heard her name being called from behind. Both Nina and Natalie turned around to see Jon jogging along the corridor. Nina looked at Natalie nervously and Natalie gave Nina a look telling her she needs to tell Jon.

"Hey," said Jon as he reached them, "What are you two up too?"

"Nina needs to speak to the bosses," said Natalie.

Jon frowned and looked from Natalie to Nina in confusion.

"Just look at these," mumbled Nina handing Jon her phone with the pictures showing.

Jon silently took Nina's phone and went through the screen shots. With each one Nina could see his posture stiffening until his grip on her phone was so tight his knuckles were white.

"Why am I finding out just now?" asked Jon in a deadly calm voice, "Is this what has been bugging you lately?"

Nina nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat. She didn't want to cry again, she didn't want Jon to see her weak and afraid, "You were so happy… you had nothing bothering you and I didn't want to ruin that for you."

Natalie stepped away, murmuring about letting Stephanie and Paul know they would be seeing them shortly.

Jon looked at Nina in disbelief before stepping forward and cupping her face in his hands, "Nina… _you_ matter to me… _your_ safety is important… you should've told me, regardless of anything else… babe..." Jon couldn't continue as he let out a sigh and pulled Nina into his arms for a hug.

Nina clung onto Jon's shirt tightly, breathing in his steadying, familiar scent. In his arms she felt safe, like no one could possibly harm her.

"Come on. We need to tell Steph and Paul," said Jon pulling away, only to walk with his arm still around Nina's back.

Nina hooked her hand into the belt loop of Jon's jeans and rested her head against him as they walked a few more steps down the corridor and into the makeshift office.

Natalie was seated opposite Stephanie and Paul, so Nina sat in between Natalie and Jon.

"So," said Paul with a confused expression, "Natalie tells us you need to speak with us about something serious, Nina?"

"Please don't say you are pregnant," begged Stephanie, looking half joking and half serious.

Nina laughed lightly and shook her head, "I'm not… I actually have an issue involving a stalker."

Stephanie and Paul sat up straighter as Nina fully divulged the information to them both. She displayed the images to them both and told them, as well as Jon, about the parking lot incident.

"That fucking creep!" snarled Jon, his fist hitting the armrest of the chair.

Nina reached out and clutched his fist into her hands and looked at Stephanie and Paul silently.

"We have had one of our former diva's stalked but not quite like this," admitted Stephanie seriously, "Firstly, you will be reporting this to the proper authorities," Stephanie looked at Paul and Paul walked over to the corner of the room instantly talking on his phone, "Also, we will be consulting with online social media experts as to how best to protect you online. I understand you utilise your Facebook to stay in touch with family and friends and I don't want to take that away from you. Thirdly, your safety in the real world is clearly a concern."

"I won't be letting her out of my sight," said Jon firmly and seriously, "We will work at the same shows and events if need be."

"I will help in any way possible," agreed Natalie.

"Security will be increased inside and outside the buildings," said Stephanie, "I will be seeing to it that each employee of the WWE now have ID passes that must be used to enter stadiums and events. Your safety is important to us, Nina, we don't want you fearing for your life at all."

"Philippe will be informed of this as well, Ni-Ni," added Jon as he rubbed Nina's back.

Nina wiped a few stray tears from her face and smiled gratefully at Stephanie, Natalie and Jon, "Thank you. I'm so sorry for all of this."

"Don't you apologise. You haven't done anything wrong at all," said Stephanie firmly, "You didn't engage with him in conversation at all."

"I thought ignoring it would make it go away," said Nina honestly as more tears trickled down her face, "But it just made them more aggressive."

Paul joined the group again and looked at Nina kindly, "Authorities are on their way. They will take your statement and track this creep down."

* * *

Nina was exhausted by the time her and Jon returned to the hotel. Without a word, Nina headed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. In the steaming hot water she released her pent up emotions, kneeling down to the ground and sobbing into her hands. The hot water mixed in with her tears as Nina looked up at the ceiling. She sucked in a deep breath and moved back to lean against the tiled wall. Silently, she sat staring at the fogged up glass constantly replaying the smashing noise from the car park, the feeling of being watched and the constant fear of hearing her phone sound from a notification, or vibrate when on silent.

Nina didn't know how long she sat there. She didn't break from her thoughts until the shower glass door opened and the water switched off. Nina looked up as Jon knelt down and pulled her up and wrapped a towel around her.

"I-I didn't wash my hair," mumbled Nina as she stumbled forward.

Jon scooped Nina up and carried her through to the bedroom. He gently sat her on the bed and replaced the towel with a dressing gown.

"No one is going to hurt you," said Jon as he knelt down in front of Nina and made her look at him, "I am never letting any sick bastard get anywhere near you. Ever."

Nina leaned forward, pressing forehead against Jon's. She closed her eyes, letting the security his presence brought take her over. Slowly, she opened her eyes and leaned back a little and looked into his blue eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, "More than you will ever know or understand."

* * *

The next day Nina met with a specialist in regards to online social media and stalking. Her Facebook was set to the tightest security measures with Nina having to be the one to ask people to be her friend and allowing no-one, except her family and close friends to be allowed to inbox her. Her twitter was hard so Nina, Stephanie, Paul and Vince decided she would only tweet the day of Raw, Smackdown and any pay-per-view, otherwise she did not need to touch her twitter. Nina opted out of having an Instagram. She did, however, change her mobile number and only gave it to her family, her bosses, Jacob, Susie, Reece, Jon, Natalie, Saraya, Milena, Victoria, Tenille, Nicholas and Ettore. Otherwise it was on lock down.

Feeling more confident, Nina spent the weeks in the lead up to Wrestlemania training, and working with Jon, Saraya and Colby to build up the story line.

Finally it was Wrestlemania weekend. Nina and Jon were currently getting ready for the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony. Nina had chosen an Australian designer gown, wanting to represent her own country. She had settled for a black grown with a funnel neck and short sleeves by Alex Perry. It had lace panels with a long back zip and a flared, floor length skirt. She had teamed it with black stilettos with lace styling, a silver bracelet and black and silver fashion ring and black clutch. Nina, with help from Victoria, had styled her hair into a bun, with two braids from either side pulling back into it. She had also opted for light make up.

"Jon!" called Nina feeling frustrated.

Jon walked into the bedroom, dressed in a simple black tuxedo with a silver tie, "Yeah Babe?"

"Can you please zip me up?" begged Nina with her back to him.

Jon walked over and teasingly trailed his fingers down her back, tracing the outline of her exposed black, lacey bra.

"Totally not cool."

Jon chuckled and pulled the zipper up.

Nina sighed in relief and turned around to face him. He looked at her with wide eyes and stepped back, "It's hideous, isn't it?"

"No… you look gorgeous."

Nina flushed and handed Jon her phone, "I promised Mum a picture."

Jon took the picture, before Nina dragged him over to take a selfie of them both together.

* * *

"There are reporters," cried Nina as their car pulled up outside the SAP center.

"We get to be ourselves, Babe… and everyone will know we are officially together," pointed out Jon.

Nina smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before the back door was opened for them to exit. Jon climbed out first and stepped aside, holding a hand out for Nina to take a hold of.

With a firm grip on Jon's hand, Nina stepped out and fixed her dress before they walked onto the red carpet. The first section was mainly the fans. Nina and Jon walked along and greeted fans, signing autographs and taking photos with a few.

"You're so beautiful!" cried a girl to Nina.

"Thank you," grinned Nina, "So are you! I love your hair!"

The girl smiled, her eyes tearing up. Nina gave the girl a quick hug before moving forward.

"Can I have a photo with you?"

Nina nodded and leaned next to the guy. She did stiffen when he placed a hand on her shoulder but smiled for the photo.

"You are so beautiful. Why won't you be with me?"

Nina stepped away quickly to look at the guy. He looked back at her with dark eyes and short curly dark hair. Nina looked over to Jon with a panicked expression, looking back at the guy as he spoke again.

"We're meant to be, Luce. I won't hurt you. I love you, Luce! Only you!"

Jon rushed to Nina's side and escorted her away as security guards quickly appeared to take the guy away.

"YOU WILL ME MINE LUCE!" he screamed, "LUCE FEVER IS ALL BECAUSE OF ME! LUCE! LOOK AT ME!"

"Don't look at him," murmured Jon as Stephanie quickly arrived.

"Take her inside. Go behind the screens to avoid the press," instructed Stephanie.

Jon guided Nina the way Stephanie told him, with both avoiding the curious looks from their co-workers.

Jon escorted Nina into an empty club room and sat her on a chair, grabbing another and sitting opposite her. He clutched onto her hands as Nina tried to gain control of her breathing.

"It's okay. He is gone and now the police have him, he can be locked away for good, Babe," said Jon calmly.

"I-I feel so week, Jon… like… like I have no control over any aspect of my life," said Nina quietly, "I just want to have a good night… and enjoy this experience."

Jon leaned forward and made Nina look at him, "And you will."

Nina smiled as Stephanie walked into the room with Paul, Marc and a police officer.

"How are you?" asked Stephanie, placing a gentle hand on Nina's shoulder.

"I need a stiff drink."

"I don't blame you," said Paul.

"The offender managed to escape," said the Police officer, "We don't think he is working alone… the guards were attacked from behind. We have police officers out on the look for the men."

Nina let out a shuddering breath and clung onto Jon's hands tightly. What was said next as Nina blocked it out. She knew Jon, Stephanie and Paul were less than impressed with the situation though.

"Nina," said Jon softly, bringing Nina from her thoughts, "We can go back to the hotel if you want."

"No," said Nina firmly, "We're going to the ceremony. I didn't get dolled up for no reason."

Nina stood up and thanked the officer, Stephanie and Paul before heading to the arena with Jon.

**A/N: Poor Nina. Will she be left alone? Will the authorities capture the stalkers? Well, review to find out!**


	14. Wrestlemania

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I am sorry for the delay in posting. It has been super hectic at work and when I get home my energy is zapped! Joys of working in early childhood! Haha! Thank you to those who reviewed! They always make my day! **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Nina!**

_Chapter Fourteen: Wrestlemania_

"… _still on the loose. It is reported Nina Clare and her boyfriend, WWE Superstar Jon Good – known as Dean Ambrose, still attended the Hall of Fame ceremony. Security has been tightened for today's Wrestlemania Event._"

Nina sighed and flicked off the television and dropped the remote onto the bed as Jon slipped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss atop of her head.

"Today is the biggest day of your career," murmured Jon, "We are going to focus on that and that alone."

Nina turned in Jon's arms and looked at him with a soft smile, "What did I do to get a boyfriend as wonderful as you?"

Jon shook his head and kissed Nina lightly on the lips, "I'm the lucky one."

Nina kissed Jon again, both toppling onto the bed as heat and passion exploded between them.

* * *

Nina and Jon walked into the arena, waving to the fans who cheered and screamed out at them from where they were waiting. Nina wanted to go say hello but security wouldn't allow her.

"It's for your safety," said the man walking beside her, "Mrs McMahon doesn't want anyone harming you, Miss Clare."

Jon gave Nina's hand a squeeze and Nina nodded in response to the security guard.

Nina and Jon went separate ways with Nina meeting up with Saraya and Natalie. The trio headed to the dressing room to start preparing. Wrestlemania was set to start in just over two hours.

Nina unzipped her bag and pulled out her black jeans. Jenny had styled them to have rips at the knees, the right thigh and one on the left. Her Luce shirt was cropped to just below her ribcage in a hap hazard fashion to keep with her eccentric fashion. Nina moved her make up bag to the side and selected her red belt and black boots with zippers along the outside, sides.

"You put more red into you hair."

Nina looked up to see Natalya smiling at her, "Oh yeah… just so its in the ponytail as well."

"It look's good. Are you nervous?"

"I feel like I'm going to hurl."

Natalya laughed, "You will be fine. Once you're out there you feed off of the audience's vibe."

Nina nodded and the diva's continued to get ready.

* * *

"The match card looks good," commented Nina peering at the screen with Saraya and Tenille, "Kick off match is Natalya vs. Naomi followed by Zack Ryder vs. Adam Rose."

"The Andre the Giant Battle Royale opens Wrestlemania… then Tyson and Cesaro vs. The Usos vs. Los Matedores," read Saraya.

"And then it's Undertaker vs. Bray Wyatt… that should be interesting," said Tenille, "And The Miz vs Damian Mizdow is after that."

"And then it's our match," grinned Nina as she hip bumped Saraya.

"Followed by the boss and Sting and ending with the WWE Championship match," read Saraya with a sigh, "Busy night."

Nina nodded.

"Saraya!"

The divas looked up to see Colby standing near a camera man. Saraya was decked out in her ring gear and hurried over to Colby to do an interview.

Nina and Tenille found a couple of chairs and set them up to watch the kick off.

* * *

Nina jumped up and down. Two and a half hours later she was preparing for her big match. She stretched out her muscles and let out a slow breath to try and calm her nerves.

"Babe!"

Nina turned around and smiled as Jon walked over. He was ready for his own match, except his hair was still dry.

"You are going to go out there and steal the show. I know it," he said before leaning in and kissing her red lips lightly.

"I love you," replied Nina, "Save some energy for later, okay?"

Jon grinned at her cheekily and slid his hands to cup her bottom, "You bet I will."

"Keep it family friendly!" teased Saraya from near the entrance to the guerrilla area.

Nina stuck her tongue out before turning back to Jon and stealing one more kiss, "I gotta go kick her butt now."

"I'll be watching."

Nina smiled and hurried into the guerrilla section murmuring to herself, "You and the rest of her world."

"Let's rock this show!" yelled Saraya, fist bumping Nina before her music hit.

Nina watched on the screen as Saraya switched on her Paige persona and walked out to the huge Wrestlemania crowd. The audience greeted her with the expected boo's but Nina watched as Paige ate it up with her smirk and stride, some time's side skip.

Nina moved near the entrance to the stage, watching Paige skip around the ring and jump up onto it to raise the belt, remove her jacket and scream.

Then it was Luce's turn to arrive.

The guitar sound hit and instantly the audience was up. The music increased it's tempo with the angry riff and drums and Luce walked out onto the stage, to the top of the ramp and raising her right fist up into the air, acknowledging the crowd with a knowing smirk. The singing started and Luce ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, under the bottom rope before jumping up and running over to the turn buckle. She raised her fist again.

"YEAH!" screamed Luce, "This is my ring!"

The WWE Universe yelled back positively and Luce could see many signs in the crowd supporting her taking Paige down, along with Dean destroying Seth Rollins. Luce stood on the ring as her music stopped and Paige looked back at her, still holding the title. The referee stood between them, stopping any pre-match beat downs, but the WWE Universe were eager to see the match between Paige and Luce finally happen. It had been taunted at since Royal Rumble and now they would get their payoff.

"You won't take this from me!" yelled Paige.

"You know I will," retorted Luce, "That baby is mine."

Paige handed the title to the referee, keeping her eyes on Luce the entire time, "Stop looking at my belt!"

The referee finally signalled for the match to begin and within a split second Paige had tackled Luce down to the mat and was laying punches in thick and fast. Luce held her hands up to her face until the referee managed to yank Paige off. Luce rolled quickly and got to her feet, as Paige screamed at the referee. As Paige turned back to Luce, Luce returned the favour and tackled her down, returning the flurry of punches and hits. She moved away before the referee could pull her off. Luce walked a circle in the ring, smirking deviously as she ran her tongue over her top lip.

"She's as insane as her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose!" Luce heard JBL yell at the commentators table.

Luce yelled at Paige to get up, which the diva finally did. Paige screamed and ran at Luce, but Luce dodged the tackle and Paige flew between the two middle ropes, landing on the ground before the commentators table. Luce ran over to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top.

"Yeah!" yelled Luce before she jumped from the top, flipping mid-air to land a dropkick onto the downed Paige.

The crowd screamed in excitement at the move as Luce rolled off of Paige and stood up, fist pumping the air. Without missing a beat, Luce grabbed Paige by the hair and arm and pulled her up and shoved her into the ring. Paige rolled into the middle as Luce slid in and went for the pin.

1…2! Paige kicked out and Luce quickly stood up and circled around Paige like a predator. Luce leant down to pull Paige up, but Paige grabbed Luce and moved her into the roll up pin, which Luce kicked out of just before two.

Paige stood and yanked Luce up, slamming her into the turnbuckle. Paige ran and hit Luce with the clothesline, making Luce slump down. Paige continued by standing on the bottom rope, either side of Luce and then slamming her boots into Luce's chest.

Luce winced and clutched at her chest as Paige backed away with an evil grin. Paige moved forward and grabbed Luce. She looked to Irish whip Luce but instead hit her with short arm clotheslines. Luce hit the mat repeatedly until Paige moved away to taunt the crowd.

Luce rolled to the edge of the ring. She saw Paige moving towards her and rolled out of the ring, much to Paige's annoyance. Luce glared at Paige and made to look like she was about to slide back in. Paige dove towards her but Luce jumped to the side, then jumped forward, smacking Paige across the face in the process. The diva stumbled backwards and Luce slid back to the ring and stood up. Paige ran forward and Luce slammed into her with a clothesline. She grabbed Paige and yanked her up and ran her towards a turnbuckle. Slamming her into it, causing her shoulder to mainly take the hit. Paige fell back onto the mat. Luce ran forward, jumped onto the bottom rope and flipped backwards, hitting Paige with the moonsault.

Luce rolled off of Paige, both feeling the effects of the match. Slowly, Paige rolled onto her side as music hit.

Seth Rollins came hurrying down to ring side, moving around to Paige's side, checking on her. Luce sat up and looked over at Paige and Seth. She could hear the audience chanting for Dean Ambrose and had to hide her amused smile. Luce stood, ran to the opposite rope and ran across the ring, dropping to hit Paige with a sliding baseball kick. Paige slammed out of the ring and into Seth Rollins, causing the WWE Champion to fall back, with Paige landing roughly on top of him.

The WWE Universe cheered in agreement as Luce stood up. Seth moved Paige off of him before helping her stand up.

"You crazy bitch!" yelled Seth at Luce.

"Get out of here!" shouted Luce, "This is between me and her! Not you, kiss ass!"

Seth moved towards the ring, his hands balled into fists but stopped as soon as the theme of Luce's boyfriend hit.

The crowd went insane as Dean Ambrose strode out to the top of the ramp and made his way down to the ring quickly. Luce looked at Seth with a smirk as the referee counted to six.

Paige told Seth she would be fine and slid into the ring. Luce stepped back and eyed Paige off as Dean and Seth glared at each other before moving to opposite sides of the ring.

Paige and Luce circled each other again and locked up onto a grapple. Luce got Paige into a headlock. She ran towards the rope, bounced off of the bottom rope and slammed Paige's head onto the mat in a perfect running bulldog.

Paige rolled onto her back and Luce went for the pin but Paige kicked out at two. Luce rolled away and stood up, but Paige was faster and hit Luce with a boot to the ribcage. Luce dropped down to the mat and Paige walked over with a smirk. She yanked Luce up and began to lock her in for the Paige Tap Out.

"Don't give in, Luce!" yelled Dean.

"You've got this, babe!" yelled Seth from the other side, "Make her tap!"

The WWE Universe were on their feet yelling for Luce to get out of the submission hold as Paige locked it in. Luce cried out as Paige screamed for her to tap out. Shaking her head, Luce violently wriggled in Paige's hold. Allowing her feet to be unhooked. With the strength she had left, Luce used Paige's hold on her arms to yank the diva over and slam her onto the mat.

The reversal stunned Seth as he looked at Paige and began yelling at her to get up. Luce fell down to the mat, exhausted and slid over to the corner where Dean met her.

"You're doing great, babe," he said softly, "Everyone wants you to win this."

Luce nodded and pushed herself up to her feet and climbed up to the top rope. She gestured for Paige to get up, as the crowd became more on edge for what they knew was coming. Paige staggered to her feet, not listening to Seth yell at her to go the opposite way. Luce jumped from the rope, spinning and hitting Paige with the kick of No Mercy. Paige fell and Luce landed and moved quickly for the pin.

1…2…3!

Luce stood up stunned as her music hit and she was announced the winner and the new WWE Diva's Champion.

"The winner of this match, and the new Diva's Champion, Luce!"

Dean slid into the ring and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the lips as the WWE universe cheered for her. The referee handed Luce the belt as Seth pulled a woozy Paige from the ring.

* * *

Nina looked at the belt in wonder and shook her head in amazement. It all felt like a dream.

"No hard feelings, Raya?" asked Nina as the diva walked into the locker room.

"Of course not. It's all part of the job," she smiled before hugging Nina, "You are brilliant to work with though."

Nina smiled and looked at her watch, "We better get out there."

The two divas hurried back to the stage, with Nina clipped the diva's belt around her waist.

Currently Dean, Seth and Roman were going at it in the ring. Dwayne Johnson nodded at them from where he stood before looking back at the monitor. Dean had Seth down and Roman was in the corner, out of it. Dean prowled around Seth hungrily and was about to go for the kill until music sounded.

Out came the Authority, Triple H, Stephanie, Kane, The Big Show, Joey and James Mercury, along with Paige.

"You set for this?"

Nina looked up in surprise as Dwayne stood near her, "Oh… yeah."

He grinned at her, "Good match by the way. Amy and Trish would have loved to work with you."

Nina smiled, "Thanks."

Looking up at the monitor, Nina watched as Dean was pulled away and had Paige taunting him. Now it was her turn.

Her music hit and she ran out, with the crowd glad to see Luce return, only this time she was donning a Dean Ambrose hoodie as well. She ran down to the ring and slid in, dodging Joey and slamming into Paige, knocking her out of the ring and onto the ground. She stood up and ripped off the belt, throwing it at a surprised King and turning around. Jamie was looking at her and she jumped, hitting him with a kick to the stomach, causing him to slam into the metal steps. She turned and quickly backed up as Kane eyed her, with Stephanie screaming at him to get rid of her. He reached out but Dean jumped from the ring and forced Kane to hit the barrier. Luce turned to the ring and pointed at Stephanie. The crowd cheered before they booed. Behind Stephanie Triple H had Roman set up for the pedigree.

Then another theme song hit. The Rock came bolting out and down to the ring. He slid in as Luce climbed in. The Rock had the Big Show down and out and tackled Triple H away from Roman. Stephanie backed away from Luce, as Luce stalked her before also tackling her out of the ring. Dean slid back into the ring with him and Roman eyeing each other off.

Luce kept her eyes on Stephanie and Paige, as the Rock watched Triple H. Kane stood up and moved towards the ring but Luce grabbed a chair and ran at him, smacking him in the back as Dean and Roman fought it out fairly. Kane cried out and turned towards Luce, stalking towards her. Luce backed up onto the steel steps and jumped at Kane, catching him to yank him down head first into the ground.

The Rock had Triple H down and out, along with the Big Show and Joey. Luce still had Paige on the ground from her hit, Jamie was rolling in pain from the stairs and Stephanie was slumped against the barrier.

The match in the ring continued with Seth still passed out from the hits he had taken. Dean and Roman were still going with Roman just missing his hit of the Superman Punch. He turned and Dean set him up for the Dirty Deeds. Suddenly Seth sprung to life and kicked Dean in the back of the head. Dean fell and Luce yelled out at him to get up.

Seth did the same action with Roman and waited to hit the curb stomp.

Both Luce and The Rock were yelling for the person they wanted to win to get up. Roman stirred first and started to get up, only to be curb stomped by Seth. Seth quickly went in for the pin.

1…

2…

Dean dove over to Seth and tackled him off of Roman and locked him around the middle and hit him with the Midnight Special.

Dean covered Seth for the pin.

1…

2…

Triple H jumped up and yanked at the referee.

The Rock pulled at Triple H and hit him with the DDT. Dean covered Seth again and the referee returned to counting.

1...

2…

3!

"Here is your winner and the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose!"

Luce slid into the ring, jumping over Roman and Seth and into Dean's arms. He wrapped his arm around her and used one arm to take the belt from the referee, and kissed her fair on the lips.

"You won!" grinned Luce.

He smiled back, "So did you."

* * *

Nina looked up at the dark ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Her body was exhausted – Jon had definitely helped with that – but her mind was active. So much had happened in one day.

She had begrudgingly, gone on Twitter and thanked her fans, rang her family and friends and enjoyed a dinner with Jon and their friends.

Quietly, Nina slipped out of bed, pulling on her shirt and panties and slipped out of the room and into the living room. She picked up her laptop and turned it on, jumping onto Facebook to try and unwind for a bit.

**Nina! Glad you are on.**

Nina smiled at the message from Jacob and typed back her reply.

**Yeah. Can't sleep.  
**

Nina minimized the chat box and scrolled through her Facebook, laughing at the video Kylie posted of her nephews jumping up and down cheering at their Auntie Nina winning against Paige. She burst out with laughter as Elijah stated his Auntie could kick Brock Lesnar's butt any day.

**Have you been on YouTube lately?  
**

Nina frowned at Jacob's question and replied that she hadn't visited the website since she left Australia in December.

Jacob sent her a link and Nina clicked on it. The page loaded quickly and the video automatically started playing. On the screen it was black with white words appearing slowly.

_Luce… You will see this…_

The screen transitioned to images of her on RAW and at meet and greets. And then it displayed videos of her with Jon. Of them walking along the street talking, laughing and hugging. Of them at the airport, of them kissing and sharing affectionate moments.

_Luce… You don't want Dean…_

Again the video displayed images of videos of Jon out partying, stumbling drunk, intimately dancing or interacting with other women.

The video then displayed images and videos of Nina before her WWE days, of her with her family, at other wrestling events. They were all from her own Facebook page.

_You are too pure… too innocent for Dean… you belong with me and me alone… I am always watching… always…  
_

Nina gasped as a video of her leaving a gym just the other day was shown, along with her shopping with Saraya and Natalie.

_I will have you…_were the words to finish the video.

Nina sat staring at the screen shakily. Her breathing was erratic as she looked up to see the open curtains of the hotel room. She quickly stood and ran over to them and yanked them shut tightly. Her phone started buzzing and Nina looked at it to see Jacob's name flashing on the screen. Nina grabbed it and answered his call.

"Hello?"

"Did you watch it?" asked Jacob worriedly.

"Yes… I thought he'd stopped."

"Stopped?"

Nina blurted out everything to Jacob, finishing with him swearing loudly and muttering to Susie he would tell her after.

"You need to report him again Nina. He is stalking you… you and Jon."

"I know!" cried Nina, running a hand through her long hair, "Stephanie and Paul have security at a max… Jon doesn't deserve this. He didn't sign up for this shit… he didn't have this shit before I came into the picture."

"Nina, I know what you're thinking and don't. If you walk away from Jon you let that sick bastard win."

Nina let out a sob and sat on the lounge, covering her mouth but movement behind her told her Jon was awake. The phone was taken from her and she heard Jon speak to Jacob. Nina pressed play on the video when Jon looked at her laptop. She watched his features tighten as the video played and he handed the phone back to Nina and grabbed his own when it finished.

"Nina?" came Jacob's worried voice.

"I'm here… I'll let you know how it goes, okay?" said Nina softly.

"Call me. Any time."

"Bye Jay."

"Bye, Nina."

**A/N: There we go. A big win to a big low.**

**R**  
**E**  
**V**  
**I**  
**E**  
**W**  
**!**


	15. If Only

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Can you believe we are up to Chapter 15?**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as the other disclaimers!**

_Chapter Fifteen: If Only_

Nina stared vacantly out the window as the sun rose. Her hotel room was busy with security, WWE officials and police officers. Nina barely looked up as a coffee was placed in her hands, but when Natalie knelt down before her, Nina returned to the present.

"You look exhausted," commented Natalie, "Steph said you need to sleep and the Doctor has given you a natural sleeping tablet to help with that."

Nina nodded and looked over at Jon arguing with a security guard, "I'm making his life hell."

Natalie frowned and moved to sit beside Nina, "I have known Jon for a few years – obviously not as long as you – but I have seen him with women… those he has dated and I can honestly tell you, I have never seen him as dedicated to a woman, as he is with you… you have brought out this unseen side of him. He is so sweet and affectionate with you Nina. I think if you left him… it would completely destroy him."

Nina looked over at Jon to catch him looking at her with concern. He said something to the security guard and Paul before walking over to Nina. Silently he held out his hand and Nina took it, placing the coffee on the side table. She murmured goodbye to Natalie and followed Jon through to their bedroom. Jon shut the door behind him and turned to Nina, looking at her silently.

"Don't."

Nina frowned slightly as Jon stepped towards her.

"Don't even _think_ of leaving."

Nina opened her mouth to speak but Jon cut her off before she even started.

"_You_ are my world. _You _own my heart. _You_ bring light to my life when it was pure darkness. _ You_ complete me in every way possible, Nina Lucy Clare. _No one_ is going to take you away from me in _any way_ possible."

Nina felt tears sting her eyes once again before Jon captured Nina's lips with his own in a heated, passionate kiss. He was pouring everything he could into that one kiss and Nina could even sense his fear of losing her in it. She clutched onto his bare shoulders and knew in that moment he was her anchor. He kept her steady and strong in the craziness her life had become.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Nina pulling away to look Jon in the eye, "I can't be anywhere without you, Jon."

Jon pressed his forehead to Nina's for a moment before guiding them to the bed to gain a few hours of shut eye before needing to do press interviews and get to the stadium for Monday's show.

* * *

Soft kisses against Nina's shoulder woke her up. She rolled onto her other side and greeted Jon with a kiss to his lips and let out a sigh.

"What time is it?" murmured Nina.

"After twelve. Paul called and said Vince pushed our interviews back – except for your Australian one with Sunrise. That's scheduled for two thirty," replied Jon.

Nina nodded and kissed Jon again before sitting up, "I'd better go get ready for it. Is it still in the Lawrence room?"

Jon nodded and Nina headed to shower. She dressed in black, dressy pants and her short sleeved, red Luce shirt. She left her hair out, letting it dry naturally in its wavy fashion. Her makeup would be applied before the interview so she put on her shoes and jewellery of black rose earrings, a leather cuff on one wrist, a Luce wristband and a ring she had been given by her parents on her eighteenth birthday. Placed on her suitcase with her wrestling name now on it, sat the Diva's Championship. She picked it up and buckled it around her waist.

Nina found Jon in the kitchenette drinking a coffee, with one waiting for her.

"You read my mind," groaned Nina as she happily drank it, "I wasn't really paying attention with… the… with the stalking… umm… what's the plan?"

"You will have a bodyguard permanently. We'll be meeting him after your interview."

"Okay… what else?"

"They are hoping to get his IP address from the video… and Paul and Stephanie are hiring a private detective. They don't feel the authorities are fully taking this seriously," said Jon bitterly, Nina could tell from his expression that he was of the same opinion.

Nina gently touched his hand and swallowed a sudden lump in her throat, "I'd better go down for this interview."

"I'm coming down with you."

Nina nodded, knowing arguing would be pointless.

* * *

Her make up was perfect, with her hair brushed and lightly curled. The bright lighting shone onto Nina's face as the screen displayed a countdown to her live interview with Sunrise.

"_We are now joined live with Australia's very own champion diva, Luce! Hello Luce, congratulations on your big win,_" greeted Samantha Armytage.

"Thank you," replied Nina with a smile, "And hello to you both."

_"You must still be on a pretty big high after a win like that_," said David Koch, _"How does it feel to be Australia's first WWE wrestling champion?_"

Nina smiled, "It feels pretty surreal still. I didn't get much sleep, so I think it still hasn't really sunk in."

_"Now, how did you get to be part of the WWE? There are stories that you were approached by them personally?"_

Nina nodded, "Yeah, they saw a video of me in a training match with my friend and trainer, Jacob Gregory and Ewan Gregory. Umm… it pretty much went from there and well, here I am."

Samantha nodded, _"Now, is it true that you and Dean Ambrose have known each other since you were kids?"_

Nina chuckled, "Yeah that is true. We spent every Christmas together."

"_And you are now a couple?"_

Nina nodded, "Yes we are. We are very happy together and everything is going perfect. I've never been happier."

_"Well I am sure if he did any wrong to you, you are more than capable of handling him,"_ joked Kochie, "_When will we see you back in Australia? And will Emma be back any time soon?"_

"We are all heading to Australia in August to do shows in Melbourne, Sydney and Brisbane. I will be coming, along with Emma. So, I will make sure Emma and I stop in at Brekky Central to say hello."

_"We look forward to seeing you all then. Thanks for chatting with us Luce and congratulations on your big win_," said Samantha with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll see you all in August," replied Nina with a smile and wave.

The interview cut and Nina let out a sigh, before the crew unhooked her from the microphone. Before she was free, she took a photo with someone dressed up as the cash cow from the show, and cut an ad for the channel the show was on.

Jon met her outside the room and greeted her with a kiss. He had their bags ready for the show but both were led to another room where Vince, Stephanie and Paul met

them.

"Nina, Jon, please let me say that I am sorry you both are having to go through this," said Vince sincerely, "We did have an issue with Maryse being stalked, but not quite like this."

Nina nodded and felt Jon slide his hand to the small of her back.

"We are recommending you stay away from soial media altogether," said Stephanie, "I understand your Facebook is for family but for now, we, along with people we have been in contact with, feel that closing it down would be best for your safety."

"I understand," said Nina softly. She pulled her phone out and opened up Facebook. With a deep breath she went into settings and found the deactivation section, clicking on it and confirming her decision, "Done."

Jon slipped his hand around Nina and pulled her closer, knowing how hard it was for her to be completely cut off from her family and their daily activities.

"Once this stalker is found and stopped, you can reactivate your account," reassured Paul, "I'm sure your family want you safe – as do we."

"I know," said Nina in a quiet voice.

"We have hired two bodyguards. Their names are Henry and Ryan," said Stephanie.

Two burly men walked into the room. They were a tad taller than Jon and Paul and nearly as big as the Big Show.

"Henry, Ryan, meet Nina and Jon. You understand the situation and we are trusting you to ensure no harm comes to either of them," said Vince seriously.

"Of course," said Henry. His voice was deep, yet calming, "Pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise," said Jon.

"We should get to the stadium," said Stephanie with a bright smile.

* * *

"_Welcome to Monday night RAW and to kick off our show is our former WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!"_ yelled Michael Cole as the show kicked off.

"_He does not look happy,_" stated Booker T.

"_Well of course he isn't! He got cheated out of his belt by Dean Ambrose with help from Luce!" _yelled JBL.

Seth stepped into the ring and grabbed the microphone, "Cut the music! I said cut the damn music!"

His music stopped and Seth paced around the ring looking angry and frustrated.

"Last night, at Wrestlemania my belt was wrongfully taken away from me! Last night, Dean Ambrose did not win fairly! Last night, Dean Ambrose needed help from a _girl_ to beat me!" Seth laughed and looked up at the screen showing images of the match, "Last night-"

Seth was cut off as another theme song hit.

Roman Reigns.

Seth sighed and turned to watch as Roman Reigns made his way to the ring through the crowd, a pissed off look on his face. Seth made a gesture for Roman to speed up as he jumped the barricade, did his signature look to the side, then climbed up the steps and into the ring, picking up a microphone as he did so.

"You weren't the only one who lost last night, Seth," stated Roman firmly, "But unlike you, I'm not out here to whinge like a little bitch."

Seth looked at Roman offended and went to speak but Roman shoved the microphone away from his face.

"Don't speak. No one want's to hear you try to make yourself out to be the victim. We all had help out there. I had my cousin, The Rock. Dean had his girlfriend, Luce. You had your girlfriend Paige and also Stephanie, Triple H, Kane, The Big Show, Joey and Jamie. Now, forgive me if I am wrong but you had the biggest advantage," smirked Roman, "And yet… yet you still _lost_."

The crowd hooted with laughter as Roman looked at Seth shaking his head.

"Shut up, just shut up!" shouted Seth furiously, "I am still the rightful champion and future of the WWE!"

"I don't see a belt around your waist to prove that," pointed out Roman.

"Dean Ambrose stole it!"

Music hit and the crowd went wild. Dean Ambrose strode out with the belt over his shoulder and made his way down to the ring, the crazed look on his face as he grinned at Seth tauntingly. Roman stepped back, watching his former Shield, turn sell out, look at Dean in fury.

"You want this?" asked Dean standing before Seth and holding up the title.

"It's mine!" shouted Seth.

"Nah, you this this name here? Yeah, it reads Dean Ambrose! DEAN AMBROSE!" shouted Dean before laughing, "I pinned you for an easy 1, 2, 3! You lost, Seth."

"Yeah, not even Triple H could save you," said Roman as he walked over. He stuck his hand out to Dean who shook his firmly, "Good match, brother."

Dean nodded and patted Roman on the shoulder before Roman left Dean and Seth in the ring.

"If you want your rematch right now, hell, I'm all for it!" declared Dean, "Should we get a ref?"

Seth went to answer but another theme music playing stopped him.

"_Behold the king! The king of kings!"  
_

Triple H and Stephanie walked out and stood at the top of the ramp as the music stopped.

"I'm pretty sure Sting is the king of kings now," commented Dean, "Just saying, is all."

Stephanie and Triple H both shared disapproving looks before Stephanie spoke, "There will be no rematch tonight. That rematch will happen at Extreme Rules. But there will be a match tonight. A mixed tag match. Seth Rollins and Paige vs. Dean Ambrose and Luce."

Seth and Dean looked at each other with Seth sliding out of the ring and walking up the ramp yelling at Stephanie and Triple H in fury.

Dean merely stood in the middle of the ring, laughing.

* * *

Nina shrugged her shoulders and tightened her ponytail. She looked at her reflection and left the dressing room, almost running into Ryan.

"Whoa, sorry," said Nina.

"It's fine. Where we headed?" asked Ryan.

"I have to film an interview with Renee," said Nina, waving at Saraya who walked past with her ring gear on, "Then go out for my match."

Ryan nodded and walked with Nina. Nina hated having to be escorted everywhere. Her friends felt intimidated by the body guard's presence and hadn't spent much time with her.

Nina reached the filming area and Renee smiled and waved. Nina grinned and hooked the belt around her waist firmly. She shook her head and fell into the character of Luce.

"Right now I am being joined by the new Diva Champion, Luce," said Renee before turning to look at Luce as she stepped into place besides her, "Luce, congratulations on your win last night at Wrestlemania. How are you feeling after what can only be described as an intense match?"

"Hi Renee," replied Luce before pursing her lips together in thought before answering, "I honestly feel like… a champion. Last night I arrived as the top contender and left proving why that was. I also left with another champion at my side. Dean and I have shown the world what we are capable of. Both Paige and Seth are crying that we cheated… only I'm fairly certain neither one of us walk around with pipsqueak security… or scream and throw tantrums if something doesn't go our way."

"So your feud with Paige isn't over?"

Luce laughed and placed a hand on Renee's shoulder, "Renee… it will _never_ be over."

* * *

Seth stood in the ring waiting, pacing around. A previous promo had shown him and Paige having an argument about the upcoming match and Paige stating he could handle it alone. Now, Seth had to act worried his on screen girlfriend wouldn't show up.

After a few moments of silence Paige's theme hit and she strode out. She stood at the top of the ramp and looked down at Seth. She inhaled a deep breath and walked down to the ring. Seth looked at her in silence as she walked around the ring, climbed up the steps and onto the side of the ring. She looked at him, pulled her jacket off and leaned back to do her signature scream before stepping through the ropes.

She looked at Seth quietly before lunging at him for a hug and kiss, with the crowd yelling out about the PDA. The only thing that broke them apart was the sound of Dean Ambrose's theme. They pulled apart and looked to the stage as Dean walked out and looked at them in disgust. He shuddered and shook his head and stood at the top of the ramp and waited as the music changed to his partners for the match.

The guitar sounded and soon the drums and guitar riff kicked in with Luce walking out, the Diva's championship belt around her waist. She walked over to Dean with a smirk and entwined her fingers with his. Both walked down the ramp together, talking and pointing towards Seth Rollins and Paige, making the pair waiting in the ring grow more and more agitated by the minute.

Luce and Dean climbed into the ring and handed their belts to the referee, who gave them to the time keeper to keep a hold of.

"You start the match," said Dean before quickly kissing Luce on the cheek.

The crowd loved the little affection between the pair but booed when Paige and Seth did the same.

"Hurry up!" snapped Luce, flicking her fingers.

The referee hurried Seth out of the ring and Paige stood ready. The referee rang the bell and Luce and Paige began to circle around each other.

Both chose at the same moment to run at each other and locked up quickly. Paige gained the upper hand and got Luce into a headlock. Luce slipped her arm between Paige's legs and lifted her back, slamming Paige onto the mat. Luce ensured her landing had her back arched from the mat, allowing her to roll and get to her feet. She ran to the ropes, bounced off of them and hit Paige with a sliding baseball kick to the side. Paige slid across the ring to the ropes as Luce stood. As Luce went to grab Paige, Paige rolled and lifted a leg to kick Luce in the stomach. Luce fell back, winded and Paige stood, staggering to Seth to tag him in. Seth climbed into the ring and walked over to a winded Luce, laughing. As he reached out to Luce, Dean ran at him, slamming into his middle. Both fell to the mat with Dean laying into Seth.

Luce rolled out of the ring and onto the ground as Dean yanked Seth up and held him by the back of the neck. He turned him in a full circle and threw him into the turnbuckle. Seth stumbled back, holding his arm as Dean hit him with a drop kick to the middle of his back. Seth arched his back in pain and fell onto the ropes, half hanging over them.

Luce stood up, facing the barricade and breathing deeply but cried out as she was grabbed by the hair. Dean, seeing what was happening ran towards Seth but Paige had run around the ring and tackled Luce down to the ground. Dean landed on Seth, hitting him in the back, causing both to topple over the top of the rope.

Luce rolled away from Paige and slid backwards towards the barricade as the anti-diva stalked towards her. Luce sucked in a deep breath, clutching at her ribcage. As Paige reached her and grabbed a hold of her by the hair, Luce swung out with her free hand, smacking her across the face. Paige staggered back and Luce got up to her feet. She ran at Paige and tackled her into the side of the ring. She grabbed Paige by her hair and turned her around, throwing her to the far barricade. Luce saw that Dean and Seth had returned to the ring and were slugging it out. Both were looking worn out. With a look to Paige, Luce climbed up onto the side of the ring and held her hand out to be tagged in.

Dean hit Seth hard, causing the sell out to fall down. Dean turned and stumbled over to Luce, tagging her in. Luce climbed in as Seth stumbled to his corner, looking for Paige. Luce ran at Seth as he turned around and hit him with a hard clothesline. Seth fell down with Paige running over to the ring, screaming at Luce to get away. She slid under the rope, stood as Luce jumped and got her with the hurricerana. Luce stood and ran to the turnbuckle. She climbed up it as Seth stood up and staggered towards her. Luce looked between Seth and Paige as Dean, slid through the ropes and ran at Seth, tackling him. Both went between the ropes down to the ground as Paige stood.  
Luce jumped and hit Paige with the No Mercy and covered her, earning her and Dean their first tag team victory.

* * *

Backstage, Nina laughed as Jon spun her around happily. Both were sweaty from their match but neither cared. It was their first match which had seen them team up and Nina felt they worked brilliantly together.

"You were awesome," said Nina as Jon placed her down and they walked towards the locker rooms, hand in hand.

"As were you."

Nina smiled and sighed. If she could kid herself, she would make herself think that nothing in the world was wrong and that everything was absolutely perfect.  
Yet, there in the back of her mind, Nina knew the stalker lurked and was always watching.

**A/N: Review!**


	16. Running

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot peeps!**

_Chapter Sixteen: Running_

With a roll of her shoulder's Nina stood up. She was catching an early flight to Austin, Texas, due to having interviews there, whereas Jon had to stay in Fresno for morning interviews. Jon didn't want Nina to leave but neither of them could change the pre-organised interviews. Nina was travelling with Henry and Ryan, whilst Jon would travel with Joe and Ettore.

"Let's go," said Nina to her bodyguards.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and as Nina reached the gate she pulled it out. It was a message from Jon saying he missed her and would see her that night. Nina quickly typed back her reply and put her phone away as she handed her ticket to the attendant.

With one look over her shoulder, Nina walked through the gate, not noticing the person staring intently at the end of the line of passengers.

* * *

"And joining us here at KISS FM is the Diva's Champion, Luce!" announced the host, Alex with a smile to Nina who sat opposite her, "Thanks for coming."

"It's great to be here," replied Luce, "This is my first real radio interview, so forgive me if I am nervous."

"Well you don't seem it. You are oozing with that Luce calmness. Although from what I have seen, not many would call you calm?"

Nina laughed, "Not at all. You would be the first."

"Well I feel privileged then. Now you are in Austin for Monday's RAW. Will we see you kick Paige's butt again?"

"I hope so. She is determined to get this title back but for now and always, it is mine."

"What about the rumours of AJ Lee returning?"

Nina shrugged, "Meh, bring it. The more the merrier!"

The radio interview continued with two song breaks before Nina left for the next one at KVET. Nina then went to meet an interviewer for the paper and also an interview for FOX and ABC news broadcasts.

It was near four in the afternoon when Nina arrived at the hotel and she was wiped out. Henry and Ryan also looked exhausted. They were in the hotel room opposite Nina and were allowed to chill out in there so long as Nina stayed in her hotel room.

Nina dumped her bags in the bedroom and fell onto the queen sized bed with a sigh. She pulled her phone out from her jeans pocket and sent Jon a text message that she was at the hotel. He replied he was about to board his flight and would see her around nine that night. Nina sighed and messaged Saraya and Natalie. Neither of them were due in Austin that night, as they were working shows in other cities.

Nina stood up and decided to have a long bubble bath.

* * *

A knock at the door startled Nina from her daze as she watched the television.

"Room service!"

Nina stood and opened the door, allowing the waiter to roll in the trolley of food she had ordered. It was nearing eight in the evening now and Nina was counting down the time till Jon arrived. It was the longest they had been apart and Nina was surprised at how much she hated being away from him.

"Thank you," said Nina as she tipped the waiter.

"You're welcome Miss Clare. If you need anything else, please let us know."

Nina glanced at the waiter and nodded before moving her food closer to the lounge. The waiter left and Nina breathed in the aroma of the not so healthy meal she had ordered – a burger and fries. Nina always allowed herself a treat meal a week and promised herself she would engage in a vigorous run tomorrow.

As Nina finished her meal she jumped at the sound of the hotel room door opening. Nina stood, wiping her mouth with a napkin and watched the door as it opened.

Jon stumbled through with his bag and looked at Nina with wide eyes.

"Jon!" cried Nina running to him and launching herself into his arms.

Jon caught Nina as the door swung shut behind him. He pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss and pulled away, peering at her silently.

"This sounds so stupid, but I missed you so much," confessed Nina as she looked at him, one finger tracing down the side of his face.

"I missed you just the same, Babe. Pretty sure Joe never wants to fly with me again because I was fidgeting so much."

Nina smiled and kissed Jon again, gripping onto his shirt tightly to pull him as close as possible.

"Mmm, someone had a burger with cheese tonight," teased Jon before placing kisses lightly along Nina's jawline.

"Maybe," murmured Nina as she unhooked Jon's belt.

"So you did miss me?"

Nina smirked in response as she was pushed up against the nearest wall and her nightgown pushed up.

* * *

The morning sun of Austin filtered in through the curtains, waking Nina from her deep slumber. Jon was still sound asleep beside her, his hand lightly pressed on her bare hip. With careful movements, Nina slid out of the bed and changed into her black workout tights and pink sports bra. She pulled on her black, zip up jacket and slipped on her joggers. With a glance to Jon, Nina grabbed her phone and headphones and left the hotel room.

It was rather cool outside, but the spring temperature would see the day grow warmer. Nina put her head phones in and started jogging up the road. She turned up East 4th Street as the beat from her song allowed her to fall into a paced jog.

Nina felt free, she loved her runs and found them to let her mind and thought's rest for a moment. A glance at her watch told her it was nearing seven-thirty in the morning.  
Nina turned down Red River Street, her breathing becoming more even and paced out as she broke a light sweat. Her song changed to another up tempo one as she turned up the pathway near Waller Creek that would cut her through to Palm Park. As Nina jogged past a building a shadow caught her vision. As casually as possible she looked over her shoulder. A person was jogging behind her, yet Nina didn't feel comfortable with them. She picked up her pace making her jog more of a run. Nina ran hard at it along the pathway, dodging other early birds enjoying the park. She glanced over her shoulder to find the other person still close on her tail.

Instead of following the path, Nina cut across the field, stumbling a little on uneven terrain. She caught her footing only to be tackled down to the ground and rolled onto her back. The crazed man from the Hall of Fame night looked back at her, a crazed look in his eye.

"I got you. I finally got you, Luce," he said brushing her hair from her sweaty face.

"Please let me go," begged Nina as he leaned down closer, "Please."

"You… belong… to… me."

He leaned in closer, his lips puckering for a kiss and Nina slammed her forehead into the bridge of his nose hard. The action startled her stalker enough for him to lean back in shock. Nina used the weight change to her advantage and freed one of her arms he had pinned and smacked him across the face, digging her nails in at the same time. Her stalker fell off of her and Nina jumped up, running across the field and yanking her phone from her pocket to dial Jon's number.

He answered on the second ring as Nina was forced down to the ground again. Faintly she could hear him calling her name.

"Jon!" screamed Nina before she was hit across the head, "Palm Pa-"

"Shut up!"

Nina was yanked up and turned to face her stalker. He gripped her face tightly and Nina looked at him with fear filled eyes.

"He's no good for you! I am right for you! Perfect for you!"

Nina let out a sob as her lips were forced against her stalkers. He pushed her back and Nina stumbled, falling down to the ground beside her phone.

"Today, we get married – you hear? Married!" spoke her stalker excitedly as he kneeled down before Nina, "You will become Luce Von Itzstein! Mrs Domonick Von Itzstein! Doesn't that sound wonderful, Luce?"

Nina stared at him blankly, crying out as he hit her across the face.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yes!" cried Nina, "Yes it does!"

The sound of sirens alarmed Domonick and he yanked Nina up by the sleeve of her jacket, shoving her towards the play equipment side of the park. Nina purposely tripped forward so she could pocket her phone, managing to do so as Domonick pulled her up.

"We need to get to my car. Quickly, my love."

"Why?" asked Nina, "It's a nice morning."

Domonick's grip tightened on Nina's arm to a painful manner. He laughed in a high pitched, insane manner but said nothing as they reached the pathway. People passing by looked at the pair worriedly.

"Hey, yo man. You're lady okay?" asked a young guy, walking with a concerned looking, older woman.

It was the drawing of a gun that made the man back up.

"Shit, ma, that's Luce!"

Nina shook her head at the pair but screamed as a shot was fired, causing everyone in the area to fall down to the ground in fear.

"Stop!" cried Nina, looking at Domonick with horrified eyes, "If you love me you will leave them all alone! You have me! You don't need to hurt anyone at all! Look at me!"

Domonick looked at Nina with his small, beady, brown eyes. His breathing was ragged and he nodded before shoving Nina towards a car. He slammed her against it and ordered her to stay put. Nina watched him as she reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out, redialling Jon's number. She heard him answer and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Where are we going?" asked Nina as the sirens grew louder.

"A church."

"W-which one?"

"The Tabernacle Church. The man there will marry us."

Nina nodded shakily as Domonick came back around and opened the door to his beat up, red car. Nina slowly stepped in as the sight of a police car came flying around the corner. Nina turned to Domonick and clocked him across the face and shoved him into the open car door before making a run for it.

It was then the gun shot sounded. It was then Nina found herself face down on the ground, pain radiating from her back.

It was then that everything went black.

* * *

The blurry white light blinded her and she let out a groan.

"Nina!"

"Oh my baby girl!"

"J-Jon," stammered Nina as her vision cleared.

She was in a hospital room with white walls and the sterile smell of a hospital.

"I'm here babe."

Jon appeared before Nina, clutching her hand and using the other to smooth her hair away from her face.

"Jon, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… I was so, so bloody stupid!" sobbed Nina.

"Babe, it doesn't matter. You're alive. You're awake. That's all I care about."

Nina closed her eyes as Jon pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Nina."

Nina looked past Jon to see her parents and let out a cry. Jon stepped aside allowing Trudie and Frank to surround their daughter and flood her with reassurances and how much they loved her.

"How long have I been here?" asked Nina.

"You've been unconscious for a couple of days," said Trudie, "We got here after you were out of surgery-"

"Surgery?"

Jon sighed, "You were shot in the back, Nina… when I got there… I saw you fall. I – I ran to you and a guy was putting pressure to the shot wound… it… you… I-"

Nina took a hold of Jon's hand as he became lost for words. Seeing him struggle, Frank took over.

"You nearly died. The surgeons had to extract the two bullets and repair your arteries. The bullets narrowly missed your spinal cord but the injury has caused swelling."

"Dad… Dad please tell me I can still wrestle?" begged Nina.

"Eventually," said Trudie.

"Eventually?"

"Nina… you will need time to heal and regain strength. Stephanie and Paul have put your contract on hold with paid medical leave until you can come back."

"WHEN?" cried Nina, as Jon stepped closer. Nina moved her gaze from her parents to Jon as he sat on the edge of her bed, "Jon, tell me."

"Six months."

Nina shook her head in denial.

"You will be coming home to Australia in a couple of days," said Trudie softly, "Mr McMahon has organised all of your medical needs and Jacob and Ewan will train you back up to perfection again."

Nina turned her head away from Jon as tears slid down her cheeks, "I'm an idiot."

"You aren't," whispered Jon.

"Please, please can I just be alone right now?"

* * *

"_It is will a heavy heart that I confirm the rumours circulating in regards to our Diva Champion, Luce_," spoke Booker T in the middle of the ring, "_Luce was shot while out for a morning run last Wednesday morning. She had been having issues with a stalker and it appears the stalker managed to track down as to which hotel she and her partner, Dean Ambrose, had been staying at. Due to the severity of the wound and healing process, Luce will be out of action for six months. Due to this, she has been forced to give up the Diva's Championship. We, at the WWE, wish Luce a speedy recovery and look forward to seeing her feisty nature back in the ring soon._"

Nina closed out YouTube as her doctor appeared in the doorway.

"You have a flight to catch apparently," she said.

"So they say," sighed Nina, "You here to say I am right to return to work?"

"I wish… but you have a long road ahead. You are lucky to be alive, Nina. We came close to losing you."

Nina gave a nod and the doctor filled in the paper work releasing her. Trudie scurried into the room and helped Nina dress into black trousers, a top and one of Jon's hoodies.

Nina plaited her hair and with help from her mother and a nurse, she was moved into a wheelchair.

Nina remained silent as she was wheeled from the hospital and transferred into a waiting car. She let out a gasp to see Jon sitting in the car, with another one behind it for her parents.

Jon helped Nina settle into her seat as the door was shut, blocking them from the world.

"I don't want to go," said Nina softly as Jon held her against him gently, "Please, Jon… please just let me stay and get better here."

"I wish I could, babe," whispered Jon, kissing her lightly on the head.

Nina leaned against Jon, as tears trickled down her cheeks. Jon just held her, not letting Nina out of his arms the entire drive.

Nina's tears didn't stop, but she knew she had no one else to blame but herself for the predicament she was in. She chose to leave the hotel to go for a run, despite the danger of her stalker – Domonick Von Itzstein – being out there.

* * *

They arrived at the airport much sooner than Nina wanted. Jon and her father helped her into the wheelchair and Jon wheeled her in.

Waiting for their flight Jon sat opposite, Nina, her wheelchair facing her. He just stared at her, his hands clutching hers.

Nina shook her head and stood up from the wheelchair, causing Jon to stand, worried that she would fall. All Nina did was wrap her arms around Jon, holding him close before her lips found his in a desperate kiss. Jon held Nina carefully, avoiding to touch her where her injury was.

"I love you so much," whispered Nina as she leaned back, "I am so sorry for everything I have put you through, Jon."

"You are worth it, Nina. Don't think any different and do not blame yourself," replied Jon, searching Nina's eyes for any sign of her blaming herself, "You didn't ask to be stalked."

Nina bit her bottom lip, "I can't stay away for six months. I can't live without you for that long."

"It will fly by and I will visit every chance I have. I promise."

Nina kissed Jon again, her grip intensifying as her flight was called for boarding. Jon pressed his forehead to Nina's and held her there.

"I'm not saying goodbye," said Nina, "I will be seeing you soon. I will be back before the six months is up."

"I don't doubt it," replied Jon, "I'm not saying goodbye either. You know what I'm going to say?"

Nina leaned back and looked at Jon, "What?"

"I will see you soon and when I do, I will ask you to marry me."

Nina laughed in surprise and kissed Jon again.

"You have to go now," said Jon softly.

Nina felt her heart constrict in pain but nodded nevertheless as her parents came over. Jon helped Nina back into the wheelchair and pressed a kiss to her lips again.

"You better not forget about me," said Nina, wiping her tears away stubbornly.

"Impossible. I love you."

"I love you too, Jon."

* * *

The first month went by slowly. Nina and Jon spoke at every chance they had, which was hard considering the time difference and the fact that Jon was busy with shows, interviews and travelling. Nina spent her first two weeks in Brisbane resting. Nina's doctor was pleased with her healing progress and by the fourth week her stitches were out.

"So when can you get back to training?"

Nina sighed as she adjusted the phone to cut up some chicken, "Not for another two weeks. I feel like I've gained so much weight."

"You would still be as sexy as ever, Babe," said Jon.

"When you say things like that I just want to be with you so I can hug and kiss you. This distance thing is so hard."

"I know. I miss waking up next to you."

"Same," sighed Nina, "Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I am cooking chicken stir-fry."

"That's evil."

Nina giggled, "I know. I promise, as your future wife, I will cook it for you once a week."

"Future wife. I like the sound of that."

"Hmm. Nina Good. It has a ring."

"Of course it does."

* * *

Nina pulled the door open and heard the scream from across the gym.

"Nina!"

Nina grinned as Susie hurried towards her – albeit a bit slower than normal, "Susie! You're pregnant?"

"Four months! We wanted to tell you in person – obviously not with you in the condition you are."

Nina hugged Susie and then Jacob as he walked over to greet her.

"Back for training?"

"Still two more weeks' worth of rest. But I want to be back in that WWE ring quicker than the six months they are saying. It's been a month and I just want to be back."

"We will have you ready and raring to go soon," promised Jacob.

**A/N: Review!**


	17. Getting There

**A/N: I am SUPER sorry for the delay in updating! I am in charge of the centre I work for, for a couple of weeks and it's consuming a lot of my time! I shall try to get another update out in in a couple of days. Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapters**.

_Chapter Seventeen: Getting There_

Jon dumped his bag in the hotel room and slumped onto the bed. He pulled his phone from his pocket and lit up the screen to show an image of him and Nina. She was kissing him on the cheek and he was grinning at the camera. Renee had taken the photo and sent it to him when she saw how much he was missing his girlfriend.

It was hitting on six weeks since he had seen Nina. He was dreading the upcoming RAW show, which would be happening in Cincinnati. Despite having the home ground advantage in regards to the fans, it also meant he would likely be contacted by the rehab.

Jon unlocked his phone and sent Nina a text, reminding her that he loved and missed her before getting ready to try and sleep – despite that being a futile attempt.

* * *

"I can return to training?" grinned Nina.

"Yes – but you must start of light. Just weights and easy cardio for the first two weeks. Then slowly increase it. I want to see you at the start of June," instructed the Doctor, "If you work in with this plan, Nina, I could feasibly see you returning to your work in August."

"In time for the Australian tour. Wicked."

Nina left the appointment happy and got her phone out of her handbag. She unlocked it to see a text message from Jon and noticed it had been sent ten minutes ago. She dialled his number and he answered on the third ring.

"I miss you," was his answer and Nina felt her heart skip a beat.

"I miss you too. I just left the doctors."

"Please, don't give me any bad news."

"It's good news. I get to return to training! And the doctor thinks I could possibly be back to work in August!"

"Can it be August now?"

"I wish… are you okay?"

"I just miss you… and Raw is in Cincinnati next week."

"Oh shit. Can't you just skip it?"

"My supposed home town? No way."

"And your match against Rusev at Payback."

"Yeah that."

Nina sighed as she reached her car, "Just hold on a bit longer, babe. I promise I will be back soon."

"I'm going to try."

Nina hung up the phone and instantly dialled another number, praying they would answer. She thanked her lucky stars when they did before speaking, "Hey, I was wondering if we could…"

* * *

Jon silently stabbed his chicken stir fry before pushing his plate away.

"Cold?" asked Joe, gesturing his fork to Jon's plate.

"Nah. Nina's is better."

Joe gave a nod, "She will be back soon, man. Did you hear Colby and Tenille went on a date?"

Jon raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't think it went well. Tenille has been avoiding him all night."

Jon looked over at the diva's table to see the other Australian Diva refusing to look at Colby, who was lined up at the catering table and watching her.

"Man, it could be that he dumped her or whatever," said Jon turning back around.

Joe shrugged and ate his stir fry silently.

Jon checked the time and stood up, "I need to get ready."

Jon left catering and headed towards the locker rooms. He greeted a few people he passed by and sent Nina a text. He knew she would be getting ready to watch the show after her training with Jacob – which she had told him during their last text conversation.

Jon turned a corner only to be grabbed and pulled into a dark room.

"What the hell?" yelled Jon, reaching behind him to switch on the light.

The light flickered on and Jon looked in front of him in confusion.

"Nina?"

Nina grinned. She was dressed in her jeans and a Dean Ambrose shirt. Her long hair was pulled back into a braid, yet he didn't care. All that mattered was she was standing in front of him.

"Nina," he said again before closing the distance between them and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

Nina jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and intensifying the physical interaction between them both.

"I… love… you," murmured Nina between kisses.

"I love you too," breathed out Jon pulling his lips from Nina's to look at her, "What are you doing here?"

Nina smiled, "Vince has agreed for me to train with the WWE trainers. I hated being away from you and I knew you needed me… just like I need you."

Jon looked at Nina in amazement before kissing her again, pulling at her clothing.

"Jon, the door."

Stumbling back a bit, Jon locked the door before yanking Nina's top off.

* * *

"How do I look?" asked Jon dressed in his Dean Ambrose gear.

Nina smirked and winked at Jon as he finished taping his hands up, "Devilishly sexy as always."

Jon grinned and pressed a kiss to Nina's forehead with a small groan, "I've missed you way too much."

Nina smiled as she stepped back, "Go win your match and I'll meet you back here after."

Jon winked, slapping Nina on the butt before he strolled away, whistling. Nina smiled and then breathed in a sharp breath. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around the empty corridor.

Her heart sped up and Nina quickly walked up the corridor and around the corner, giving a small scream of surprise as Colby nearly collided with her.

"Sorry!" said Colby, steadying Nina from nearly toppling over, "You okay?"

Nina nodded, trying to calm her breathing down, "Y-yeah… sorry."

"Hey, it's only natural to be a bit shaken up. It's good to see you though."

Nina managed a small smile and looked up from the ground to see Natalie and Saraya hurrying towards her.

"Sooo, did our plan work?" asked Saraya.

Nina smiled, "It did. Thanks."

"Yeah, I can't believe he believed Tenille actually dated you," teased Saraya to Colby with a hip bump.

"What? Am I undatable now?" asked Colby.

The women laughed at Colby's offended expression, but all jumped at the sound of smashing, especially Nina.

Flashbacks from the car pack swam through Nina's mind and her legs went weak.

"Nina!" cried Natalie grabbing her arm as she sank to the ground.

Natalie knelt down with her, as Saraya and Colby looked at Nina in shock.

"Sorry," mumbled Nina shaking her head, "I-I just… that noise."

"Oh Ni," said Natalie, rubbing her back soothingly, understanding instantly.

"Let's go to my locker room," suggested Colby as he noticed a few people watching and whispering, "I'll let Jon know where to find you."

* * *

The locker room door burst open and a post-match, sweaty Jon ran in, kneeling before Nina in worry. He cupped her face in his hands and searched her eyes for some sign of how she was feeling.

"I'm fine," reassured Nina, placing a hand over his, "It was a flashback. A counsellor I saw said that it would happen for some time."

"If being back is too-"

Nina shook her head, "No. I'm right where I want and need to be."

Jon gave a nod and pulled Nina towards him, hugging her tightly.

* * *

"Alright," said Nina's trainer, a woman named Shannon, "The doctor's letter and notes state you need to start easy… that's because they don't want the muscles to overwork as it would damage the healing still happening. By starting easy you allow them to build up and return to the peak physical condition you were at before the injury."

Nina nodded, "Alright. So what first?"

"Let's warm up and stretch out and go from there."

Nina began warming up, spotting Jon over at the weights with Joe and Bryan. Other wrestlers and divas were scattered throughout the hotel gym.

"Alright," said Shannon, "Before we do anything, I want to see you do an air squat."

Nina nodded and positioned her legs for the move. She held her hands out in front of her and began to perform the action but stopped midway when her back gave a cringe of pain.

"Stop," said Shannon, "Right. Your strength is lacking in your core – which is to be expected. This gives me an indication of where we can begin for the first week."

"I'm never going to get back to the ring," said Nina in frustration.

"You will be back sooner than you think. The beginning is always the hard part. Follow me to the mirrors and grab yourself a yoga mat."

Nina did as Shannon said and laid out the mat.

"Lay down," said Shannon, "And take this."

Nina took the elastic stretch band. She laid on the mat and looked at Shannon for instruction.

"I want you to switch your core muscles on. Hook the band around your foot and then straighten your leg towards the ceiling – five times for each leg. Ready? Go."

Nina completed the motions. She could feel her muscles working and was surprised the simple exercise was creating such an impact on her body. Nina had always prided herself on being fit and healthy and yet, here she was struggling with a simple exercise.

"Good," nodded Shannon, "Count to ten and go again."

Nina continued on, also completing two sets of ten two-knee twists.

"Alright," said Shannon, "Let's go do some cycling."

Nina hopped up and headed to the exercise bikes.

"Go slow for three minutes, speed up for two, slow for another three and speed for two," instructed Shannon.

Nina got to it and found the speed up actions hard at first but pushed through them. In her mind she focused on being back in the ring at Jon's side and getting back the Diva's title.

The work out continued with Shannon for twenty more minutes. When Nina was finished she felt shattered. She returned to hers and Jon's hotel room and showered before flopping onto the bed. They left from Cincinnati that night, which both were glad about. Thankfully, there had been no messages from Jon's mother.

"Hey Beautiful," came Jon's voice from the doorway.

Nina lifted her head and waved before groaning and closing her eyes.

"Hard work out?"

"No… but yes."

Jon crawled onto the bed and laid besides Nina, propping himself up on his side and trailing his fingers over her bare skin, "You'll be whipping through your workouts in no time. Did you know Shannon is from Las Vegas as well?"

"No… why?"

"Well," said Jon looking at Nina with a small smirk, "I'm not scheduled to appear until Sunday at Payback… which means, we get to go home for a few days."

Nina grinned, "Really?"

Jon nodded and Nina squealed in excitement, wrapping her arms around Jon and kissing him passionately.

* * *

Nina sighed happily as she walked into the apartment. The familiarity made her feel happier than she had in a long time. Jon wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Welcome home."

Nina smiled and leaned into his hold, "I didn't realise how much I saw this as home until now."

"Yeah, I haven't been able to come back without you… so the fridge is probably a nightmare."

Nina laughed, "I'll tackle that after the bags are unpacked."

"They can wait," replied Jon as he scooped Nina up and ran with her in his arms to the bedroom.

* * *

"What?" said Nina looking at Shannon as if she were insane.

"I think you can do it. Thirty minutes. That's all."

It was now Thursday and Nina had been seeing Shannon on a daily basis. She could already feel the difference in her fitness and her back was beginning to handle more impact. Now, Shannon wanted Nina to try jogging for thirty minutes on the treadmill.

"I haven't jogged since… the shooting."

Shannon nodded in understanding, "You are in a safe environment here, Nina. Trust me. No one is going to hurt you."

Nina nodded and looked at the treadmill. She gave a nod and stepped onto it. Shannon pressed the speed in and Nina slowly began to speed up her movements as the treadmill increased its pace and incline.

Nina fell into the motion of jogging with Shannon encouraging her continuously. Before long her jog finished and Nina felt fantastic. She had barely lost her breath.

"You did great. So you see the Doctor at the Payback show and he will let you know how you are progressing."

Nina nodded, "Hopefully good."

"Well I think you have improved heaps this week," said Shannon, "Let's do an air squat to see how much better you can handle it."

Nina nodded and did the action, managing to get a bit further before having to step out of the action.

"I reckon two to three more weeks of strength building and we can get back to a full workout."

Nina grinned and said goodbye to Shannon. She grabbed her bag and exited the gym. It was dusk and the street lights were glowing eerily in the street. Nina looked around for Jon, who said he would pick her up when she finished.

She pulled her phone from her bag and sent him a text asking where he was. Nina stood by the gym door, ignoring the men standing outside a bar watching her.

After five minutes of no reply, Nina rang Jon. He didn't answer and Nina glanced over at the guys.

"Hey pretty. Come have a drink!" yelled out one.

Nina looked around for a taxi and found none. She walked quickly towards the main road at the end, her heart pounding.

"Come here, baby! You belong with me!"

At the sound of those last four words, Nina broke out into a run, a sob ripping from her mouth. She rounded the corner to the main road as her phone started vibrating in her hand.

Nina looked at the caller ID and answered it, "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm two minutes… wait I see you."

The phone went dead and Nina looked around for Jon's car as tears streaked down her cheeks.

_"I got you…"_

"Shut up! Shut up!" screamed Nina crouching to the ground, clutching her head.

_"I got you…"_

Nina screamed angrily and lashed out as arms wrapped around her, "No!" She looked up to see a startled Jon and let out a gasp of horror, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Jon, I'm sorry."

Jon reached out to Nina and she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his chest, "Shh, it's okay… it's okay."

* * *

"I definitely suggest seeing a counsellor. It sounds a lot like post-traumatic stress disorder," said the WWE Doctor via Skype, "I'll email you a referral to one I know of. They will help you immensely, Nina."

Nina nodded and bit her lip, "Thanks Doc."

"Just don't think yourself weak. You went through something horrible. Your body and mind are simply dealing with it the best way it knows how, okay?"

Nina nodded and said goodbye. Moments later her email box pinged with the referral from the doctor for a counsellor.

Nina printed the referral out and made a mental note to call the counsellor in the morning. From the kitchen she could smell mince cooking and wandered out from the office to the kitchen.

"Hey," said Jon quietly.

"Hi."

"What'd Doc say?"

"I have to see a counsellor. He thinks it's PTSD."

Jon nodded and Nina sighed. She walked around the bench and removed the wooden spoon from his hand and hugged him.

"I hate myself for lashing out at you and I am more sorry then you can imagine."

"I'm not mad at you, Babe. I should've been on time."

Nina kissed Jon in response, "I'm going to work hard at getting better and stronger again. I need you to believe that I will."

"I know you will."

Nina hugged Jon again, resting her head on his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"My name is Doctor Carole Gold. So, I got your referral from your Doctor," said the blonde haired counsellor with her bangles jangling on her wrists, "Tell me, Nina, in your own words what happened?"

Nina sucked in a deep breath and looked down at her hands. She clenched her hands into fists, "I was stupid. I'd been dealing with a stalker for a while and it had gotten really bad."

"I see. Why do you believe you were stupid?"

"I wasn't meant to go out of the hotel without anyone with me and I did. I just wanted to go for a run. I loved going for runs. It clears my mind… and that's all I wanted. A clear mind."

"I see. What happened, Nina?"

Nina swallowed a lump in her throat and let out a shaky breath, "He came out of nowhere. I just got this sensation of being followed… I started to panic. I just knew it was him – the stalker. I thought cutting across the-the field would get me away but he caught up and he tackled me… he… he said 'I got you. I finally got you, Luce.' I remember his words of clearly and the stench of his breath on my face."

"In that moment, how were you feeling?"

"Terrified," answered Nina with no hesitation, "I thought I was going to die that day."

"What happened after he said he finally had you?"

Nina felt tears fall down her cheeks as she bit her lower, trembling lip, "I begged for him to let me go but he said I belonged to him. He tried to kiss me but I fought back and managed to get away."

"Fighting back shows you have incredible bravery, Nina. Not many in your position would do something like that," said Carole, "What happened next?"

"I tried to call Jon – my boyfriend – as-as he a-answered I was tackled from b-behind. I could hear J-Jon calling my name. I tried to tell him where I was… but he hit me and told me to shut up… that we were getting married and I was to become Luce Von Itzstein."

"Luce is your in ring character, correct?"

Nina nodded, "Yes. But this guy thought Luce is who I really am."

"What happened next, Nina?"

Nina sighed, fiddling with her watch band as she looked at a spot behind Carole's head, "I could hear police sirens. I… I was forced to walk to his car and this guy and his mother knew something was up. T-they recognised me and tried to intervene… that's when he pulled out a gun," Nina let out a sob and closed her eyes, "He w-was going to s-shoot them. I-I used his l-love for Luce to stop him. When he went to unlock the car I-I called Jon a-again and made him tell me where h-he was t-taking me. H-he opened the d-door for me and I-I saw the police… I h-hit him and tried to run. Then he shot me."

Nina sat silently and looked at Carole. Carole looked at Nina in silence.

"Do you still hear this man's voice in your mind?"

Nina nodded, "If I hear noises that come from when he stalked me… or if people say anything similar I just get… terrified."

"What's his name, Nina?"

"What?" asked Nina looking up at the counsellor.

"What is the man who stalked and shot you named?"

Nina shook her head, "What does it matter? It doesn't take away what he did to me! He ruined my life! He nearly killed me!"

"By maintaining him in your mind as someone with no name, you are giving his actions power. You blame yourself for what happened."

Nina looked at Carole angrily, "It is my fault! I chose to leave the hotel despite knowing the danger!"

"Did you choose to be stalked, Nina?"

Nina sighed before replying, "No."

"Did you ask this man to shoot you?"

"No."

"What were you doing before he started to stalk you?"

Nina looked at Carole as if she were stupid, "My career dream – wrestling for WWE."

Carole looked at Nina in silence and Nina looked away.

"Precisely," said Carole softly, "You were doing your job. You were chasing your own dreams and achieving them."

Nina remained silent.

"I want to see you Saturday morning with Jon. We have uncovered a lot so far today, Nina, but I don't want to push you too far."

Nina nodded, dreading when Jon would hear the full details of the events. She knew his reaction would be one of fury. Though Nina had shared details with Jon, she hadn't gone into full detail wanting to spare him of the guilt he would feel – as it was he already felt bad for Nina's state of mind.

"I'll see you Saturday," mumbled Nina reluctantly.

**A/N: Review!**


	18. Honesty

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and because I took so long to update previously, here is another chapter earlier then planned! **

**DISCLAIMER: You all know.**

_Chapter Eighteen: Honesty_

Saturday rolled around much quicker than Nina anticipated. Before she knew it, her and Jon were being led into Doctor Carole's beige coloured office with the brown couches. Nina sat with Jon beside her and Carole took the chair opposite them.

"Hello Jon," greeted Carole warmly, "It's a pleasure to meet you.

"Yeah, you too," nodded Jon, his hands clasped together.

Nina fidgeted with her bracelet and gnawed on her bottom lip.

"I assume you know the events that Nina went through?" asked Carole.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just glad she is here, getting help from you. Nina is incredibly strong and I really want her to believe that."

Nina glanced at Jon and flashed him a quick smile before meeting Carole's curious gaze.

"Nina… let's begin at the start."

"Again?" asked Nina tensely.

"The more you speak of it, the less control the person has over you."

Nina clenched her hands together tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. She sucked in a deep breath and released it softly, "I went for a run. H-he came up b-behind me. I didn't see him at first… t-then the feeling of being followed came over me… I-I knew I needed to g-get away… g-get back to J-Jon," Nina looked at Jon and he reached out and placed a hand over hers comfortingly, "I tried c-cutting across the p-park but it was pointless. H-he tackled me and I f-fell. H-he made me f-face him and he said 'I got you. I finally got you, Luce.' His b-breath… I can still smell it and I j-just want to f-forget it."

"Keep going," prompted Carole.

Nina looked at her with a pained expression but Carole remained silent and Nina looked down at Jon's hand over hers, "I begged for him to let me go. But he w-wouldn't. H-he wanted to marry me. Said my name would be Luce Von Itzstein. I tried to f-fight back but he would lash o-out at me."

"Did he hurt you when you tried to call Jon?" asked Carole.

Nina nodded and Jon squeezed her hands, "B-but calling Jon alerted him to my stupidity and t-that's w-why the police found me. T-the… the guy r-really thought I was Luce… h-he didn't see N-Nina Clare… just Luce."

"Are Nina and Luce different?"

"They are different yet similar," answered Jon, looking at Nina the entire time, "What else did that bastard do to you Nina?"

Nina shook her head and looked at Carole. Again, Carole looked at Nina in silence.

"He forced me to walk to h-his car… I knew the p-police were coming and I-I think he was p-panicking at that. This guy and his m-mother saw me. T-they recognised me and w-went to s-stop him but he was going to shoot them… I m-managed to s-stop him… and w-when h-he o-opened the door… I-I hit him… I started to run… then he shot me."

"Did he kiss you?"

"He tried."

"You stopped him?"

Nina nodded, "I h-head butted him."

"How did he react to that?"

"He was surprised so I threw him off me and ran… that's when I called Jon."

"Jon, what do those actions tell you?"

"Nina is a fighter and strong," answered Jon.

Nina looked at Jon and could see him looking tense and angry, "Don't blame yourself."

"I'm not."

"Good. Because all of this is my fault."

"What?" cried Jon, looking at Nina in surprise.

"Why do you believe it is your fault Nina?" asked Carole.

"You know why!" cried Nina furiously, "I was the fucking idiot that decided going for a run was a bloody amazing idea! Then bam! Stalker tracked me down and tried to take me to Crazyville!"

"Can you pick the key word in that sentence?"

"No?" frowned Nina.

"Jon?"

"Tried," replied Jon calmly.

"Tried, attempted – either way this is my fault and I own that," snapped Nina.

"What is his name, Nina?" asked Carole.

"What does it matter?"

"This person is still controlling your actions and emotions because you are choosing to not acknowledge his identity."

Nina looked down at her hands in silence. She bit her lower lip before looking up at Carole, "His…" Nina fell silent as she felt tears leak down her cheeks, "His name is Domonick Von Itzstein."

"What did Domonick do to you, Nina?"

"Stalked me."

"And?"

"Attacked me."

"What else?"

"Shot me. Ruined my life. Made me a terrified girl because he is always in my head. I always hear his voice and he never leaves me alone! I want him gone, I want him punished for what he has done to me! I want him to feel what he has made me feel!" screamed Nina, her body tensing in fury and grief as Jon reached out and wrapped his arms around her as Nina broke down completely.

"Nina, you are going to come out of this a stronger woman – stronger then what you already are," promised Carole.

* * *

_Two Months Later – WWE: Raw – Kansas _

"Really?"

"Really."

Nina squealed and hugged the Doctor, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey, you put all the hard work in – you still need to be careful but I think the injury won't give you any trouble."

Nina nodded and ran out of the Doctor's office and through the corridor's. She reached the men's locker room and banged on the door. Joe opened it and grinned, calling for Jon. Jon stepped out and upon seeing Nina's expression grinned happily.

"You're allowed back?"

Nina nodded and Jon hugged her, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Just in time for our new storyline," came Mark's voice.

Nina turned to look at Mark curiously as he began explaining the details of the new storyline and the role's Nina and Jon would be playing.

* * *

Nina bounced around in the guerrilla area, decked out in her ring gear. She was making her come back and it was perfect time – right before Summerslam kicked off the following weekend. Currently, the Diva's belt was up for grabs due to a feud and dispute going on between Paige and some newcomers. This left it open for a very interesting angle – which would kick off tonight and unfold over the coming weeks.

Luce's music sounded and as soon as the guitars kicked in, Nina walked out to a loud pop by the crowd.

Nina felt Luce come over her as she raised her fist to the air and ran down to the ring. She slid into the ring and grabbed the microphone as she stood up. The crowd was chanting her name, punching their fists into the air in a rhythmic motion. Luce smiled, amazed at their response. Really, she was still considered a newbie to the WWE, especially when she had been shot.

"Thank you," said Luce, "Thank you… clearly… I AM BACK!"

The WWE Universe roared in support and Luce grinned with a laugh.

"My time away wasn't by choice. As many of you know I had an issue with… someone who took thinks too far. It resulted in getting shot and needing time to heal both physically and mentally. It wasn't an easy journey… but here I am. I am back and I am going to get back what is rightfully mine – The Diva's Championship!" Luce nodded with the crowd cheering in the agreement, "From my understanding there is a new faction in the WWE – they call themselves The Faction also? Do they lack imagination?" Luce shook her head, "From what I can gather they have two leaders? Am I right with that, Cole?" Luce looked over at Cole who gave a nod, "Good. So two leaders – what do they call themselves Pierre and Ericka? Oh, Erin – my bad. I don't keep track of names of people who mean nothing to me. So Pierre wants Dean's belt and Erin wants the Diva's belt… only so does Paige. And so do I. Wow, this is interesting- "

Luce was cut off by music she didn't know. She looked up at the ramp and a group of six walked out led by a man and woman.

The male was dark haired and wearing wrestling tights coloured black with red stripes down the side. The woman next to him wore her long blonde hair in a braid to the side and was dressed in a black midriff top with booty shorts in black also. The two brown haired women beside her wore a similar outfit only in yellow and pink with the other two guys dressed in tights like the man in black with yellow and pink stripes.

They stood at the top of the ramp and looked at Luce in disgust.

"Welcome back Luce," greeted the woman in a French accent, "I am Erin and this is Pierre."

"And behind you are your lackey's, correct?" replied Luce, "Are they nameless?"

"They are Beatrice and Brooke. And Henri and Francis."

"Nice, but I don't care. Just tell me what you all want so I can get on with my life."

"You seem to think you own the Diva's title."

Luce chuckled, "Because I do."

"You do not."

"I do."

"No, it is mine."

"I don't think so, but I tell you what – I'll face you for it at Summerslam."

The crowd erupted into cheers with Erin and Pierre talking to each other and their lackey's furiously.

"I think she is a bit scared," commented Luce to the crowd, "Come on Erin, get on with it."

"No! I will not face you! You haven't earned it!"

"And you have?" laughed Luce, "From what Dean Ambrose has told me, none of you have even competed yet!"

"Because there is no other faction here that compares to us!" shouted Pierre.

"Oh really?" said Luce, tilting her head to the side, "Tell you what, tonight there will be a six man and woman mixed tag team match. Your faction, versus _my_ faction. Deal?"

Pierre and Erin laughed with their team members.

"Sure thing, little girl. Let's see what team you can dig up."

The Faction's music hit and they walked back stage, leaving Luce standing in the ring, a smirk on her face.

* * *

Nina looked in the mirror at her ring gear and chuckled before she tied her hair back and adjusted her top.

"This is going to be awesome," said Nina, glancing to the person to her right.

"Definitely."

"Let's go."

Nina left the locker room and headed through the corridor, meeting up with Jon halfway. She slipped her hand into his as they quickened their pace at the sound of The Faction's music playing.

"Ready?" asked Mark.

"You bet," grinned Nina as Jon poured water over his head.

* * *

"Well, it looks like Luce has backed down," commented Erin, standing in the middle of the ring, "Such a pity."

"Yes and we were looking forward to a good fight," agreed Pierre.

"I suppose we will end the show with a traditional French dance and drink of red wine."

Pierre gestured for Henri to get the wine when it happened.

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta… The Shield."

Whatever roof the stadium had was blown off as Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins headed down the steps, however they weren't alone. With them, decked out in black outfits similar to the original Shield members were Luce, Paige and Charlotte. The Faction stood in the ring, looking absolutely stunned as the group made its way through the crowd.

At the barricade, Seth jumped over first with his ninja roll, followed by Dean and Roman. The two latter men helped the women over before all six slid into the ring in a standoff against the Faction.

"Surprise," said Luce into a microphone she had been handed, "Meet the new and improved Shield."

A referee arrived and made the groups' go to their respective sides.

Paige and Brooke where going to start the match off. The two diva's circled each other before locking up into a grapple. Paige whipped the movement around and got Brooke into a headlock. She ran forward with a running DDT and slammed the diva onto the mat. Quickly, Paige went for the pin with Brooke kicking out at one and a half. Paige stood and yanked Brooke up, slamming her into the turnbuckle. She stepped back to knee her but Brooke jumped with the leverage of the ropes and clocked Paige in the cheek with her boot. Paige stumbled back and Brooke ran forward, tagging in Henri.

Paige sighed and tagged in Seth. Seth jumped in and ducked in attack from Henri, jumping and kicking him in the jawline. Henri fell back but bounced off the ropes, hitting Seth with a clothesline. For the next five minutes Henri maintained the upper hand, tagging in Francis. It was when Francis chose for a moment to show off that Seth hit him in the back with a drop kick and tagged Charlotte in. Francis tagged in Beatrice who stepped in and looked at Charlotte condescendingly. Charlotte raised an eyebrow and smacked Beatrice across the face. Beatrice staggered back in surprise and went to hit back but Charlotte caught her hand and shook her head in disagreement. Charlotte rammed Beatrice into the turnbuckle, pulled her out and slammed her into the opposite one before suplexing her into the middle of the mat and attempting to pin. Beatrice struggled out of it with a two count and ran across the ring, tagging Pierre in.

Charlotte stood up and looked at Pierre before she tagged in Dean.

Dean met Pierre with a double clothesline but got up first and ran to the turnbuckle. He climbed up and hit him with a top rope clothesline. Pierre shoved Dean away and got him in the gut with a boot, knocking Dean down. Suddenly, Roman dove through the ropes, hitting Henri with the spear after Henri tried to hook Dean in the ropes. He turned and superman punched Francis with Charlotte and Paige taking out Brooke and Beatrice who were about to pick up where Henri left off.  
Dean hit Pierre with a hard punch and tagged in Luce.

The crowd cheered as Luce climbed in and shoved Pierre over to tag in Erin.

Erin stepped into the ring, screaming at Beatrice and Brooke. She stepped backwards and collided with a waiting Luce. Erin spun around in alarm and looked at Luce with wide eyes.

Luce smirked before knocking Erin down with a clothesline. Erin fell to the mat instantly and Luce stepped around her in a circle with a smirk on her face. Reaching down, Luce grabbed Erin by her hair and pulled her up to her feet. Erin cried out before Luce slammed Erin down onto the mat again.

Suddenly chaos broke out with Beatrice distracting the referee. Dean, Roman and Seth were yanked down from the rings side by the three male faction members, with Henri knocking Paige down also. Brooke slammed Charlotte into the stairs as Pierre slid into the ring and pulled Luce away and threw her into the turnbuckle. He charged at Luce but Luce ducked away from the spear and as Pierre tried to turn, Luce jumped and met him with the No Mercy. Pierre fell, falling through the middle ropes and landing on the stairs.

Luce ran and knocked Beatrice down from the ring side. She turned her attention onto a stunned Erin. Erin shook her head but Luce stopped her with a hard slap across the face. She grabbed and borrowing from her boyfriend, hit Erin with the Dirty Deeds.

Quickly, she pinned Erin with an easy one, two three.

The Shield's theme played throughout the stadium as Luce rolled Erin out of the ring. Dean climbed in and hugged her, even placing a kiss on the lips.

Standing tall in the middle of the ring, the Shield raised their hands up in victory as The Faction slinked away, yelling at them that the war between the two groups was far from over.

* * *

That weekend, Nina and Jon returned to their home. The rest of the week had been spent with interviews, photo shoots and merchandise meetings. They entered their apartment, dumping their bags before flopping onto the lounge in utter exhaustion.

"What a week," mumbled Nina, resting her head on Jon's shoulder.

"Mmm hmm."

Nina yawned but groaned as her phone rang in her pocket. She shifted sideways and pulled it out, "Hello Nina Clare speaking," she said, not recognizing the caller ID.

"Hello Nina, this is Sergeant Oscar Cooper from Austin Police Department. I have been asked to inform you that the court date has been set for your case against Domonick Von Itzstein."

Nina sat up straight, causing Jon to look at her with concern, "Oh… okay."

"You have organised a lawyer?"

"Yeah… yeah," lied Nina, "When is the date?"

"August fifteenth."

"Okay. Thank you Sergeant Cooper."

"Your welcome, Nina."

Nina hung up and ran her fingers through her hair, "Why didn't I organise a lawyer? So stupid!"

"Ni, what's going on?"

Nina sighed, "The court case has been scheduled against Domonick… in August. I haven't even considered a bloody lawyer."

"Calm down. I know a lawyer. _You _know a lawyer even."

Nina frowned at Jon before realisation crossed her features, "Beth's husband."

Nina stood and dialled her cousins number. Bethany answered and reluctantly, but with no choice, Nina filled Bethany in on the details and was soon speaking with Monty. Whilst Nina was on the phone, Jon set about unpacking their bags and taking washing down to the laundry. When he returned Nina was just getting off the phone. She looked a mixture of emotions and instantly went to Jon for a hug.

Jon held Nina tightly before she pulled away.

"I love you," murmured Nina.

Jon smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Not as much as I love you."

* * *

Nina walked backstage decked out in her ring gear. She was in a match – a Diva's elimination match for the belt. Stephanie had stated the match would take place at Summerslam on Smackdown with the entrants being Luce, AJ Lee, Paige, Natalya, Brie Bella and Erin.

The divas match was set before Jon's Championship match against Pierre and Sheamus.

"Ready for this?" asked Saraya.

"You bet," replied Nina.

Both were entering together and were dressed in their Shield gear. Nina had on black skinny leg jeans with tears in the knees, with her red belt. She wore a cropped, black tank top with a cropped, three-quarter sleeved leather jacket. She also had on her fingerless gloves. Her hair was down and loose for a change with the red tips on show.

Nina heard their theme start and both her and Saraya switched on their in ring personas.

Luce walked around in the ring, talking with Paige quietly as AJ Lee skipped down to the ring. It would be the first time Luce would face AJ Lee and there was plenty of hype about it online. AJ Lee looked at Luce curiously as Natalya made her way, followed by Brie and finally Erin.

The six divas all faced each other before the four single competitors looked at the only two in a faction – Luce and Paige.

The four charged with AJ and Brie taking on Paige and Natalya and Erin aiming for Luce. Luce fell down to the mat with boots kicking at her sides. She quickly rolled out of the ring, still remaining in the match with Elimination only counting if thrown over the top rope or middle rope. Luce circled around the ring and yanked Paige out, the pair of them looking at the others. Both Luce and Paige slid in at the same time with Luce tackling down Natalya and Paige taking down Brie.

Luce yanked Natalya up and set her up for a DDT when Erin tried to intervene, Luce kicked Erin in the mid-section and hit Natalya with the DDT.

Grabbing Natalya by the hair, Luce pulled her up and threw her through the second rope, making Natalya the first eliminated from the match.

Luce turned to be met with a hard kick to the jaw from Erin. Luce stumbled back but grabbed the rope before she fell through, managing to save herself. Luce dove forward and slammed Erin down to the mat and hit her across the head as AJ Lee sent Brie through the rope and out of the match.

Angrily, Luce yanked Erin up and whipped her against the rope and jumped, hitting her with the No Mercy.

Breathing heavily, Luce stood over Erin before seeing Paige teetering against the ropes at the hands of AJ Lee. Luce ran over and pulled AJ away and hit her with a clothesline. She pulled Paige safely back into the ring and both turned to see Erin staggering to her feet with AJ rolling to her side.

Luce and Paige bumped fists and turned to face the remaining competition. Paige went for AJ and Luce returned to dealing with the irritating French Faction member. Erin ran at Luce and slammed her against the turnbuckle. Luce felt a sharp pull in her back and let out a groan as Erin yanked her forward and slammed her down to the ground against the turnbuckle. Erin stepped back and ran forward, jumped on the bottom rope and slammed her boots into Luce's mid-section. Erin went to pull the movement again but this time, Luce ducked to the side. She rolled away and pushed herself up onto all fours.

Luce breathed in heavily, wincing at the pain in her back. She stood to be met with a drop kick to her shoulder, sending Luce stumbling back.

It was the clothesline from Erin that sent Luce over the top rope and tumbling to the ground, outside the ring at the same time as Paige.

**A/N: Hmm… what happens next? Predictions?**

**And yes I am aware AJ Lee is gone, but when I wrote this she was still part of the WWE... so lets pretend she is still there, okay? **


	19. Heartbreak

**A/N: I had planned for this part to continue in the previous chapter but it suited to begin in a new chapter… here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only dear Nina, Erin, the Faction and Nina's family are mine!**

_Chapter Nineteen: Heartbreak_

Nina was furious. She ripped off the gloves as she marched backstage in search of an official. What had occurred in the match was not what was planned.

"What was that?" yelled Nina as soon as she spotted Marc, "What… what was Courtney thinking?"

Courtney, whose ring name was Erin, was not meant to eliminate Nina. The end of the match was meant to come down between Luce and AJ Lee with Luce set to win the match.

"Nina, calm down. Stephanie is furious, as is Vince. Courtney will be dealt with," said Marc.

Nina growled and turned away, marching towards the locker room. Many of the crew and talent looked at Nina in surprise. They had never seen the normally chilled out diva in such a fury.

Nina rounded a corner and spotted Courtney talking with Opal, known to the world as Beatrice.

"What were you playing at?" yelled Nina grabbed Courtney by her shoulder and ripping the new diva around to face her, "Are you a fucking moron?"

"It was an accident," said Courtney smugly.

"Oh pull the other one! I'm not an idiot! I've been doing this long enough to know when someone is turning the tables to suit themselves! Did you think you would take a short cut to the top?"

"At least I didn't sleep my way there."

Silence descended in the corridor, with the locker room door being held open by a stunned Victoria and Milena.

It happened in a split second. Nina launched herself at Courtney, ripping at her hair only to be held back by Victoria and Tennille. Saraya, who had been behind Nina, shoved Courtney away into the grip of Opal and Nikki.

"Nina, Nina no!" shouted Victoria as they pulled the furious woman into the locker room, "Don't do it!"

Saraya slammed the locker room door shut and Victoria and Milena released Nina who stepped away, punching the wall only to wince when her balled fist met brick.

"I just… it's not about the belt!" yelled Nina, "It's the politics! I hate ring cheats! It's dirty and rotten to everyone else!"

Nina crossed her arms and winced – which didn't go unnoticed by Milena.

"You hurt your back," said Milena, "Give us a look."

"No, it's fine," brushed off Nina walking over to her bag, "I need to shower."

* * *

Jon left the locker room after a shower in search of his girlfriend. He knew she would be in quite the mood and he didn't blame her.

"Milena!" called Jon spotting his girlfriend's friend walking along the corridor, "Have you seen Nina?"

"Yeah… she's in… a really, really bad mood."

Jon nodded, "How bad?"

"If she sees Courtney she will probably need to be held back mad."

"Shit."

"Courtney deserves it. She said Ni only got to the top by sleeping her way there."

Jon cocked an eyebrow at that and thanked Milena before continuing to find his girlfriend. He entered the corridor, spotting Courtney with Opal and Doug – known to the WWE Universe as Pierre.

The locker door opened and Nina walked out in black shorts, a pair of converse shoes on and a purple polo shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail but Jon thought she looked the most beautiful when dressed in her most casual.

Nina didn't notice Jon as Courtney let out a loud laugh. Pausing in his walking he watched as Nina tensed and looked over at the woman who had purposely screwed her over.  
He watched Nina shake her head and pivot and stride over to Courtney, shoving Opal out of her way and shooting Doug a look to back off. Nina may be short in stature – just standing at five foot four, whilst most of the Divas were five foot seven and taller – but what Nina lacked in height she made up in her feisty nature.

"Screwing people over doesn't get you far in this business," spoke Nina angrily at Courtney, "It makes you enemies and bitch, you have made one out of me. You may have that belt, but you sure as _hell_ didn't earn it!"

"What and you did? You come back and instantly deserve it?" scoffed Courtney, "While you have been lazing about, I have been building myself up."

"Lazing about?" shouted Nina, dropping her bag and yanking her shirt up.

Jon stepped forward a bit at the nasty bruise where Nina's gunshot scars were. He stopped as she whirled around and made Courtney see her scars.

"I nearly died from being shot! I had to regain my strength!" snapped Nina pulling her shirt down and facing a stunned Courtney. Nina yanked the Diva's belt from Courtney and held it up, "I didn't give this up because I wanted to! I had no choice! You don't know me or my story so don't assume I spread my legs to get here! I fucking trained my arse off to get this opportunity and I fucking deserved it!"

Courtney pulled the belt from Nina's hold and glared at her, "If you weren't the champion's girlfriend you would be at the bottom of the diva's ladder. Everyone knows it except for you."

Nina remained silent for a moment, as did everyone watching the altercation between the two. Courtney raised an eyebrow, "What? No come back?"

Nina bit her lower lip and shook her head before smacking Courtney hard across the face. Jon quickly moved forward but Courtney had dropped the title and shoved Nina into a container, the corner hitting where one of the scars were. Nina cried out and fell to the ground as Jon pushed past Courtney and knelt beside her.

"Come on, let's go see the Doctor now," said Jon firmly, with Nina nodding.

* * *

"Your actions were foolish and as a result you are suspended for two weeks."

"What? What about Courtney?" cried Nina furiously, holding an icepack to her back as she looked at Stephanie in anger.

"Courtney is being dealt with. Unfortunately this decision comes from my father and he has the final say," replied Stephanie, "Personally, I don't agree with the choice but professionally I have to back my father up."

"She called me a slut, Stephanie! She-"

"I am aware of what was said. Jon, Opal, Nikki and many other's gave statements. Look, go home and rest. The Doctor tells me you hurt your scars in the match."

Nina gave a nod and Stephanie left. With a sigh Nina placed the ice pack beside her and held her head in her hands, "Far out."

Nina jumped down from the bench and grabbed her bag as the door opened with Jon walking in grinning.

"Ready to go?" he asked, laughing at a comment Colby yelled out.

"To the hotel?"

"No… out to party remember?"

Nina frowned but quickly smiled, "I'm actually tired. You go. I'll umm… see you later."

Jon looked at Nina curiously before nodding. He kissed her lightly on the lips and exited the medical room, yelling out at Colby.

* * *

"That's not fair!" yelled Natalie with Saraya and Tennille nodding in agreement.

Nina shrugged as she finished packing her suitcase the next morning. Jon wasn't back from his night out with the boys, which had irritated her to no end, "Tell Vince that. Clearly Courtney has him wrapped around her finger somehow."

"What does Jon think?" asked Saraya.

Nina gestured around at his things scattered around the room, "Jon isn't back and I haven't told him."

"I thought he would be. Colby was down at the restaurant before we came to see you," said Tennille.

Nina frowned and reached for her phone. She dialled Jon's number and listened to the calling sound. It rang out and went to his message bank.

"Hey you've reached Jon Good. Leave a message at the beep."

"Jon, its Nina. We need to talk," Nina hung up before shoving her phone in her pocket.

She zipped her suitcase shut and glanced at the clock. It was nearing ten thirty and her flight back at Vegas left at midday.

"We'll walk you down," said Natalie with a kind smile.

Nina nodded and headed down to the reception area. As they waited for an elevator a door opened behind them. Nina turned, along with her friends to see Courtney stepping out followed by Jon.

Nina felt her heart smash as she breathed in a shocked breath. She heard Saraya swear, felt Natalie grab her hand and heard Tennille butter an Australian cuss of, "Bloody fucking wanker."

Jon looked at Nina shocked, "Ni, no. It's not at all what it seems."

"Shut up," whispered Nina, seeing Courtney smirking to the side.

The elevator doors opened and Nina walked in with Saraya shutting the doors before Jon could climb in. The last thing Nina saw of Jon was his pleading face.

* * *

Nina entered the apartment she shared with Jon. Struggling to control her sobs Nina set about dialling Shannon's number. Over the course of her training, Nina had become quite close to Shannon.

"Hey Ni!" greeted Shannon's bright voice.

"Shan… Shan I need s-someone," sobbed Nina.

"I'm on my way."

Nina hung up and sat on the lounge, crying into her hands as her phone buzzed with Jon calling her for the tenth time. Nina grabbed her phone and switched it off. She didn't want any pathetic excuses. She knew what she saw and that's all that mattered.

Nina had sent Stephanie and Paul an email telling them they would need a new Shield girl as her and Jon had had a falling out.

"Nina?"

Nina looked up as Shannon walked in the open door.

Shannon rushed to Nina's side and hugged her as Nina, in between sobs, told her what had happened over the course of the last twenty-four hours.

"Did you hear him out?" queried Shannon.

"Shan, he had his shirt off his belt unbuckled and she was wearing his shirt! I know what I saw!"

Shannon sighed, "Okay."

"I can't stay here," said Nina looking around with red rimmed eyes, "I have to leave."

"You can stay with me."

"No… No I know where I can go… I need to make a call," said Nina turning her phone on. Her phone signalled she had three voice mails but Nina ignored them and called the one other person that had a place for her, "Hi Aunt Peggy."

* * *

Shannon and Nina closed the boot of Nina's car together three hours later.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Shannon looking a mixture between worry and uncertainty.

"Four years ago I was cheated on. I ignored the signs and ended up losing nearly everything I had. I can't go through that again, Shannon. I love Jon but I really needed him and I shouldn't have had to voice that to him last night… especially after he saw the whole incident," explained Nina fiddling with her keys.

Shannon nodded, "I understand."

Nina hugged Shannon goodbye and hopped into her car. She was driving to Cincinnati, which would take her two to three days.

As Nina drove out of the car park she spotted Jon arriving in a taxi looking a little worse for wear. He didn't spot Nina as she drove out, which suited Nina fine as she bit her lower lip to stop herself from breaking down in tears.

* * *

The drive was long with Nina playing her music loud and keeping her phone off to not be distracted by calls. She only switched it on during rest stops to text those she needed to about where she was and that she was okay.

She made her first overnight stay in Washington, arriving when it was dark. Nina called her Aunt Peggy and messaged her friends. As she went to switch her phone off, Jon called. Biting her lower lip, Nina answered it and held the phone to her ear silently.

"Nina," came his voice, sounding relieved, "Nina… please. Please don't leave me. I love you so much, Nina."

"Goodbye, Jon," said Nina, her voice breaking into a sob as she whispered his name and hung up.

* * *

Nina woke early, paid for her stay and got back into her car. She drove through the Cedar City and stopped for a toilet break and to grab something to eat, along with snacks to eat along the way. She drove slower then normal due to her emotional state and lack of knowledge of the roads meaning the trip was going to take her longer then she originally anticipated. Nina made her next overnight stop at Richfield in a small dingy hotel. By knowing that the trip was taking longer then anticipated she made sure to let her aunt know. Again Jon had called her multiple times but Nina ignored his messages, choosing to not read them.

She had an email from her brother Danny, saying Jon had called him and that Danny really felt she needed to talk to him and not be hot headed.

Nina replied back that Danny needed to butt out and left it at that.

* * *

The next morning, Nina woke and again paid and got in her car. She topped her fuel up as she left Richfield, stopping at Fremont Junction for a stretch and quick toilet break. Nina stopped two more times, driving her longest for the entire trip before stopping to catch a few hours rest at Denver. She sent messages to family and friends, noticing the messages and calls from Jon had died down. Nina didn't know if that should be taken as a positive or if he had gone for a bender. Nina gripped her steering wheel, drumming her fingers before grabbing her phone and calling Colby.

"Nina?" came Colby's surprised, yet worried voice, "Jon is worried about you. Where are you?"

"Colby, please just make sure he stay's safe, okay? I'll see you in a couple of weeks," replied Nina, wincing as a large truck sped past her on the freeway.

"I will, I will. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Colby."

Nina hung up and pulled out after cracking open a can of red bull and pressing play on her music playlist.

When Nina crossed the Kansas state line she felt a bit more at ease as Nevada became further in her past. Nina made a quick stop at Hays, to stretch and grab a feed but jumped straight back into her car as the sky clouded over and rain began to fall. She made her second stop at Junction City. It was a bit longer as Nina needed a break from the car. She walked around a local park and turned her phone on, only for it to immediately light up with a call from Jon.

Nina answered it, "Hello."

"So you call and speak to Colby, but not me?"

"I was making sure someone kept an eye on you."

"You left me, Nina."

"How could I stay, Jon? How?"

"I didn't do anything with Courtney! I swear!"

"Did you party with her? Get smashed?"

"I… yes… I did."

"Then how can I believe you?" cried Nina heartbreakingly, "She got me suspended Jon! Suspended! But hey, it's all good cos _I_ didn't _need_ you that night. I was completely fine."

"Nina… I…"

"Forget it," spat Nina bitterly as she hung up the phone and put it on silent.

Nina climbed back in her car and with a heavy heart and sigh, made her way back on the road towards Cincinnati.

She spent the night in Kansas City, finding it quite amusing that she was only here a few weeks ago. Before the sun rose, Nina was back on the road. She made a quick stop at Columbia, grabbing a strong coffee and sipped it as she continued to drive. Her next stop was at St. Louis. She knew there was a chance Randy may be in his home town but the place was a large city so him sighting her was minimal. Plus, the pair had barely crossed paths. Either way, Nina quickly ate and left the city as fast as she could.

Crossing the border again, Nina continued to drive until she reached the next major city of Indianapolis. She stayed the night before finally starting the last leg of her massive journey.

* * *

When she crossed the Ohio border, Nina did a cheer, before chuckling at her own silliness. She had spent five nights on the road – at least her first week of suspension was spent in an interesting way. Finally, at three in the afternoon, Nina made it to Cincinnati. She pulled up outside her Aunt's house, who greeted her with a tight hug and a promise of a delicious meal.

"Hey love," greeted her Uncle Boris warmly.

"Go and shower, honey. You can spend the night here and tomorrow we will get you settled into the unit," said Aunt Peggy.

Nina thanked them and headed upstairs to the room she would always stay in. She placed her bag on the bed and sent messages to Shannon, Saraya, Victoria, Milena, Tennille, Natalie, Nick, Ettore and Colby that she was in Cincinnati safe and sound. She quickly called her parents and both of them were glad she was okay.

Nina showered and returned to her bedroom. She dressed into her boxer shorts and a singlet top before heading to the kitchen to enjoy her Aunt's spaghetti bolognese.

"I thought you should know something," said Peggy, "Jon is in town. He figured this would be where you would come."

Nina nodded, "I'm not surprised."

As Nina finished that sentence a knock came at the door. Her Uncle Boris answered it and walked back in with Jon. Nina looked at him and her heart squeezed painfully. He looked a complete mess. He needed a shave and a decent sleep – much like how Nina needed a decent sleep.

"Can we go for a walk and talk?" asked Jon quietly.

Nina nodded and went and changed. She met Jon at the door and both left her Aunt's house, heading along the pathway to the nearby park. They walked in silence, with Nina's hands jammed in her cargo short's pockets.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted me to stay in with you?" asked Jon.

Nina looked at him in disbelief, "How could you not tell I would need you, Jon? You saw what happened."

Jon sighed, "You wear a mask at times… you are really good at hiding what you feel, Nina. _Really good_."

Nina brushed her hair from her face and sighed, "You were excited for a night out… I guess as much as I wanted to just curl up in bed with you, I didn't want to be selfish."

Jon nodded before broaching the sore topic, "I didn't sleep with Courtney… I know I had a lot to drink… but we all ended back in her and Opal's room… I wasn't thinking clearly… she tried to kiss me but I stopped her – Colby even remembers me pushing her away Nina… I spilt my drink on my shirt so I took it off."

"Your belt?"

Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I… I was too drunk to do it up after going to the toilet… I sat on the lounge and fell asleep… when I woke I heard your voice and Courtney yanked on my shirt before I could stop her."

Nina gave a nod, "But how did you end up drinking with that bitch? I don't get that?"

Nina's phone dinged and she pulled it out of her pocket as Jon answered.

"I don't know… they were there I guess."

Nina opened the message and gasped. It was an image of Courtney straddling Jon, holding his hand to her face with his eyes shut. Nina shoved the phone to Jon and stepped away, tears welling in her eyes.

"Nina no… no! I swear I didn't kiss her! That was when she came onto me! I pushed her away! I swear I pushed her away!"

Nina grabbed her phone back and dialled the number it was sent from, putting her number on silent.

"Opal Weir speaking."

"Of course," said Nina angrily to Opal, "Tell Courtney she will be meeting my fist the second I get her in the ring and so will you."

Nina hung up but dodged Jon trying to reach for her, "Don't touch me."

Jon gave her a pained expression as Nina looked back at him tearfully.

"I… I was cheated on before, Jon," admitted Nina, "And he would lie and have an excuse for everything… because I kept believing him he ended up taking everything I had and running off with his mistress. I just… my trust is broken right now and I don't know what to think or feel."

Nina gasped as Jon fell to his knees before her and looked up at her pleadingly, "I love you with everything I have Nina. Never in my worst nightmares would I do _anything_ to ruin what we have. Yes, I made the wrong choice in ignoring your needs that night… if I could go back and stay with you, I would. Just please… please don't end what we have."

**A/N: What will Nina decide? Review and you will find out!**


	20. The Hearing

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter!**

_Chapter Twenty: The Hearing_

**_2011_**

_Nina was exhausted. She had spent her afternoon training with Jacob and it had been brutal. She was sure her back would develop a few bruises from the hits she had taken in the ring. She unlocked her front door and pushed the door open to the small flat her and her boyfriend, Shane, shared.  
_

_Nina stepped in and gasped. It was empty. Everything was gone.  
_

_Nina stumbled forward and looked around, dropping her bag and scrambling to pull her phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open and scrolled through her contacts to find Shane's number.  
_

_As it dialled his number and walked through the flat, her breathing increasing in pace.  
_

_"Shane!" cried Nina as she reached his voicemail, "Fucking hell, Shane, we've been robbed or something! Call me back!"  
_

_Nina hung up and dialled the police, giving them all details before she called her mother and father.  
_

_Within ten minutes her parents arrived with Danny, Kylie and Michael.  
_

_"Shane won't answer," sobbed Nina after she tried him again to not avail, "Where is he?"  
_

_"Sweetheart, come and sit down outside," consoled Trudie, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders.  
_

_Both Trudie and Kylie led Nina outside as the men inspected the property.  
_

_Twenty minutes later the police finally arrived with an officer going inside, while another stayed outside asking Nina questions.  
_

_"Do you live here alone?" asked the female officer.  
_

_"No. I live with my boyfriend Shane… Shane Collins. I've been trying to contact him," replied Nina in frustration.  
_

_"Have you noticed anything odd lately? Anyone hanging around the property?"  
_

_"No."  
_

_"Okay. And everything is gone?"  
_

_"Yes! Everything! Furniture, electronics, white goods… you name it, it's gone."  
_

_The officer was silent for a moment, "Have you and Shane had any issues of late?"  
_

_Nina looked at the woman in confusion, "What? What do you mean?"  
_

_"I'm just compiling information and looking at this from all directions."  
_

_"He is a serial cheater," spoke up Kylie earning a hard glare from Nina.  
_

_"He is not!" screeched Nina before she stormed away, along the driveway and out to the side of the street and dialling Shane's number again.  
_

_"For fucks sake, Nina!" came Shane's irritated voice, "Don't you see it?"  
_

_"Shane?" said Nina in confusion, "W-what's wrong?"  
_

_There was muffled noises and Nina turned away from an approaching Michael and Danny.  
_

_"Hello Nina."  
_

_"Who is this? Where is Shane?"  
_

_"Shane has left you and taken everything… you are so stupid. How did you not see it?"  
_

_"Put Shane back on," demanded Nina.  
_

_"What is it dummy?" came Shane's irritated voice.  
_

_"Tell me where you are. There is something you forgot," said Nina in a dead pan manner, her free hand clenching into a closed fist.  
_

* * *

_With Danny and Michael, Nina got out of her brother's car and walked up to the brick house. Her brothers stood behind her as Nina knocked on the door calmly.  
_

_The door opened and a woman with curly black hair opened the door with a smirk on her face. Nina recognised her as the shop keeper from the corner shop.  
_

_"Well you do have a reputation," said Nina, "I want Shane, not the bowling alley."  
_

_The woman glared at Nina before calling out for Shane. Moments later Shane walked over to the doorway.  
_

_"So, what did I forget?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
_

_"I need to show you. It's out here," replied Nina sounding as innocent as possible.  
_

_Shane sighed and opened the door, eyeing Nina's brothers suspiciously. He looked at Nina and gave a shrug of 'what now.  
_

_Nina smiled sweetly before she grabbed Shane by his wrist with one hand, yanked him forward and slammed him to the grassy ground with a clothesline. She knelt at his side, her hand keeping his wrist pinned at his side and her other hand, pressing down on his chest hard.  
_

_"You can keep my stuff because at the end of the day it is as worthless just like you and your pathetic slut are. I will reach my dreams – despite anything you have said to me in the past… but really, I hope she was worth it," said Nina before she looked up at Shane's stunned mistress, "Just remember love – a leopard never changes its spots. He cheated on me and he will cheat on you."_

* * *

**_Present_**

Nina looked down at Jon, her heart pounding against her rib cage. She swallowed a lump in her throat and looked away from Jon, wiping her tear filled eyes with her hands. She knew in her heart of hearts Jon would never cheat on her but she didn't want to risk looking a fool again like she did with Shane.

With Shane, all the signs were there but Nina purposely ignored them because she loved him. Nina loved Jon – more than she loved Shane or any other suitor from her past, but love didn't erase the fear of being deceived.

"Nina… please," begged Jon reaching one hand out and brushing his finger's with hers.

Nina looked at Jon. The look of fear, heartbreak and being at a loss crossed his face and Nina found herself dropping to her knees in front of him.

Jon looked at Nina and gently cupped her face in his hands. Her eyes swam with a million emotions and the prominent ones he could pick out were fear, love and hurt.

Whispering her name he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

Nina felt her heart jump as Jon's lips pressed against hers. Without hesitation she kissed him back, her hands gripping at his shirt and pulling him closer.

Too soon the kiss ended with Jon resting his forehead against Nina's.

"I'm sorry," whispered Jon, "I love you Nina… I fucking love you."

Nina lifted her head and gently kissed him on the forehead, "I'm sorry as well… and you know I love you."

"Please come home," begged Jon looking at Nina with pain filled eyes, "Please."

Nina nodded, "Don't you need to be at tomorrow's show?"

"Stress leave."

Nina grimaced, knowing she was the cause but Jon pressed a kiss to her lips to stop her train of thought. He suddenly stood up, pulling Nina up with him.

"Where are we going?" asked Nina as Jon led them from the park.

"You never got to see where I lived growing up, did you?" replied Jon.

"No."

"I'm going to show you."

* * *

After a taxi ride, Nina hopped out to be standing outside a small two storey, wooden house. The blue paint was faded and chipping away and the front fence was bent out of shape with the gate open and seemingly stuck there from an over grown hedge.

"Welcome to my old house," said Jon, "Well Mum still owns it but she isn't here."

"Jon… someone is in there," pointed out Nina with a gesture to the open front door.

Jon frowned and headed into the yard with Nina close behind. She slipped her hand into his and both ran up the rickety front steps. Jon didn't knock, he just pulled the front door open, not caring about the loud squeak it issued.

Nina cringed at the smell that hit her nostrils when they entered. It smelt like unwashed laundry with off food.

"You're out," said Jon as they entered the kitchen to see Jon's mother in the kitchen slumped over the dining table, "And clearly rehab didn't work."

His mother said nothing and just peered at Jon in silence.

"Come on," said Jon to Nina turning away, "Let's go back to your Aunts."

"Of course! Isn't that where you always wound up? Chasing after her like a love sick puppy?" shrieked his mother drunkenly, "Cos this family wasn't good enough for ya!"

Jon tensed up but Nina pulled him forward towards the front door.

"Yeah run after her like a good boy! You always did! She is nothing but a home wrecking whore!"

Jon pulled himself from Nina's hold and stormed back into the kitchen.

"Jon!" called Nina running after him.

Jon picked up an empty bottle of bourbon and smashed it on the edge of the bench, "And this shit makes you any better? You were never a proper mother! I practically raised myself in this hell hole!"

"I birthed you!"

"That's all you did!" shouted Jon furiously.

"You only changed your tune the moment you met her!" yelled his mother with a gesture to Nina.

Nina looked at Jon silently and Jon breathed in heavily.

"She made me see myself for what I could be and I love her for it. This is the last time you will ever see me."

Jon grabbed Nina's hand and led her from the house. Once outside the yard Nina pulled Jon to a stop. He looked at her curiously as Nina stared at him.

"You're great man, Jonathon Good," said Nina, "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Jon smiled softly and kissed Nina softly on the lips, "I never want to lose you, Nina Lucy Clare."

* * *

"Really?"

"Really. How do you feel about that?"

"Pretty awesome… I mean it sucks I won't be able to come to the early tour dates but this makes up for it."

"Well with your initial court hearing, we figure it best to keep you where its happening."

Nina grinned as she spoke to Stephanie over the phone, "Australia will be over the moon. Thank you so much, Steph."

"So how do you feel about being off screen until the pay per view? You come back in the main event for the title shot against Courtney."

"Worth it."

"Great. So, you will shoot a promo interview with Renee for Raw next week, revealing the pay per view and your intentions. I'll send you an email with the details."

"Thanks again, Steph."

"No worries."

Nina hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen where Jon was making them a drink. She had flown home with Jon, organising for her car and belongings to be brought back during the week.

"Guess what?" grinned Nina sitting on the bench.

"Hmm… you're incredibly beautiful and I am the lucky man who gets to have you all to myself?" asked Jon.

"Ha ha. Stephanie just rang. They are creating a special pay per view to happen in Australia called Australian Rules and the main event will be a divas match… me against Courtney for the Diva's belt! It's scheduled to happen the 30th of August – so the 29th here."

"That's brilliant!"

Nina grinned, "I have to cut a promo… Steph is emailing me the dates. The storyline is my suspension and what not. So while you are off travelling the country I will be here playing good housewife."

Jon smiled and handed Nina her iced chocolate.

"Thanks," smiled Nina with a smile at Jon as she looked at her phone for the email.

Upon not seeing it, she put her phone on the bench beside her and looked at her drink.

Sitting on the scoop of strawberry ice cream sat a white gold ring. At the centre was a round white diamond above the band designed with a paisley like motif, with smaller white diamonds among the design.

"Jon?" said Nina in a quiet, stunned voice as she looked up at him.

"Nina Lucy Clare," said Jon, pulling Nina down from the bench and taking the ring before he knelt before her, "Will you make me the happiest man to ever exist, by becoming my wife?"

Nina let out a gasp and knelt down to the ground also.

"What are you doing?" asked Jon in amusement.

"We are equal in this relationship, so I want to be at an equal level to you when I say yes… yes I will marry you. Yes, I want to spend forever and a day with you."

Jon grinned and hugged Nina tightly, kissing her passionately on the lips, "Oh, let's make this official."

Nina giggled as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked at him grinning and pulled him closer for a kiss, yanking at his shirt as he unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it down her shoulders.

Jon pulled away and stood up, pulling Nina up with him before he lifted her up. Nina wrapped her legs around his waist, returning to kissing him as he walked from the kitchen to their bedroom. Gently, he laid Nina down on the bed and stared her.

"What?" said Nina, her cheeks tinging with a light pink blush.

"You are so beautiful, Nina," said Jon as he pulled his shirt off.

Nina sat up and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down to the bed, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. Nina pushed Jon onto the bed and straddled him, unhooking her bra and pulling it off.

* * *

Nina held her hand up to the camera and her mother and Kylie squealed with delight.

Nina grinned as she leaned back against Jon due to sitting on his lap.

"Oh I am so happy for you both!" cried Trudie, "Although we already knew he was going to ask."

"You did?" replied Nina.

"He asked for my approval," said Frank with a chuckle, "Of course I approved. Jonny has always been the right man for my little girl."

"Man and little girl in the same sentence… no Dad, not creepy at all," spoke Danny.

Nina and Jon chuckled.

"When is Auntie Ni-Ni coming home?" asked Elijah.

"Hey Eli… Tell you what, I will be home visiting soon and you can come to a very special wrestling show, okay?" said Nina.

"Yay!" yelled Elijah.

Nina and Jon spoke with her family a little long before saying goodbye. Nina sighed and leaned against Jon feeling quite content.

"Penny for your thoughts?" murmured Jon, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Just really, incredibly happy right now."

"Me too, babe."

* * *

Nina was dressed in her Luce gear and greeted Renee with a grin as they walked into the media room at the hotel she was staying in.

"Congratulations!" said Renee happily as she hugged Nina, "Show me the ring!"

Nina held up her hand and Renee grabbed it, examining the ring.

"Oh it is gorgeous!"

"Thanks," smiled Nina.

"Right, so let's get this promo interview shot," said Renee.

Nina headed over to the chair she was directed to sit down. She shook her head, her lightly curled hair moving about as Nina switched into Luce mode.

Renee gave a nod to Nina to let her know they had begun.

"Thank you, Luce, for agreeing to this interview. I understand you have a lot happening in your personal life at this moment," started Renee.

"Hey, you know I am happy to speak with you and the WWE Universe," replied Luce, crossing one leg over the other in a nonchalant manner.

"So, from what I am aware you were suspended after an altercation after the divas match at Battleground, is that correct?"

"It is," nodded Luce, "I'm not allowed back until the end of August."

"Can you tell us about the altercation?"

Luce chuckled, "Sure, why not? I mean the Authority isn't here to stop me, are they? The Faction… oh they just love to pick fights, you know? Erin just happened to pick a fight with the wrong Diva. I'm not scared of her or her little followers. You see, Erin thought I would back off because she had her lover boys in tow along with her little… well I can't say the word, but you get the picture. Thing is, I didn't. I stood my ground and she and her buddies went crying a sob story to Triple H and Stephanie and here I am. Banned from the WWE and left with loads of free time."

"How have you been spending your free time?"

Luce grinned and leaned forward, "Plotting. The WWE is visiting my home country in August. Now with all this free time I have been able to do a lot of ringing around and plenty of meetings. Australia will be playing host to a special pay per view called Australian Rules. At that pay per view, which is happening in my home city of Brisbane at the Suncorp Stadium, I will be facing Erin for the Diva's Championship. I will beat Erin for that belt… and she won't be able to do a thing about it, because you want to know what will be extra special about that match, Renee?"

"What?"

Luce grinned evilly, "It is a no holds barred, non-disqualification, falls count anywhere match."

"So kendo sticks are okay?"

"Definitely… along with chairs, ladders and tables. Erin, you have woken a hunger up inside of me and that hunger has been growing stronger. Come the Australian Rules pay per view… I will satisfy that hunger."

The interview ended and Renee thanked Nina.

* * *

The next day found Nina sitting in the court room with Monty beside her. The row behind her had Jon, Natalie, Saraya, Victoria, Milena, Tennille, Renee, Nicholas, Ettore, Colby and Joe. Nina felt stiff and uncomfortable in her dark blue blouse and black business slacks. Her hair was straight and lucked behind her ears.

Nina breathed in a deep breath as the side door to the court room opened and Domonick was led in with his lawyer and prison guards.

"Luce!" cried Domonick, his eyes lighting up with glee, "Oh Luce, tell them to let me go!"

Nina looked away, her breathing becoming unsteady. Jon stood and leaned over the barrier.

"Babe, you can do this," he said softly.

Nina turned in her seat and placed her hand over his and nodded.

"We will get this sorted today," said Monty firmly, "That sicko will be out of your life forever."

Nina and Jon gave Monty thankful looks and Jon sat back down with Colby patting him reassuringly on the back.

"This court is now in session!" called the judge, a woman with dark, stern eyes, "This is the case of Nina Clare versus Domonick Von Itzstein. The jury has been selected. Prosecution, please present your opening argument."

Monty stood up, unbuttoning his grey suit jacket and walking around the table to be in front of the jury. Nina bit her upper lip, keeping her eyes trained on Monty or the table before her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury," spoke Monty in a calm and soothing voice, "Today I present a case to you about a woman who was stalked and traumatized both emotionally and physically by a man who had such an obsession with my client that it led to him shooting and nearly killing her. This woman was simply living her life, and enjoying a successful career. This woman did not know this man in the slightest, yet he felt he had the right to forcefully try and take her as his own against her will.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you will meet a range of witnesses who know my client, Nina Clare, on a personal level and professional level. You will meet witnesses from the day of the attempted murder, as well as the health care professionals who have been working with Miss Clare through her recovery.

"No doubt the defence will spin you a tale of Miss Clare leading this man on, or inviting him to interact with her. Or they will spin you a tale of Domonick Von Itzstein being mentally unstable, but each and every person is born with a moral compass of right and wrong and what happened to my client is wrong and no defence can change the truth in that statement.

"By the conclusion of this case we ask that you find the defendant guilty of his crimes and see him locked away for the safety of not just my client, but also for the safety of all people in general. Thankyou."

Monty sat down and gave Nina a reassuring smile as the defence attorney stood up to present her case. Nina listened in silence as the attorney presented her opening argument, stating that Nina made herself seem accessible and that Domonick suffered from mental instability where reality and fantasy blurred together. It was a weak argument, but it made Nina worry the case Monty had put together would somehow manage to lose.

"Prosecution, present your first witness," ordered the judge.

"We present the victim, Nina Clare," announced Monty.

Nina stood up and swore her oath before taking her seat in the stand.

"Hello, Nina," greeted Monty warmly.

"Hi," replied Nina.

"Tell us where you are originally from, Nina."

"Brisbane, Australia."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

"How long have you been in America?"

"Since December last year, so eight months."

"And you are employed by World Wrestling Entertainment?"

"Yes."

"Your in ring character's name is Luce, correct?"

"Yes it is."

"So outside the ring, you are not known to your family and friends as Luce?"

"Not at all. I am known as Nina."

At the defence table Domonick was looking at Nina in outrage with his lawyer whispering harshly at him to be silent. Nina kept her eyes on Monty.

"When did the contact from Dominick start?"

"After my match at Fastlane. Which was the 20th of Feburary."

"And the message was 'We will grow old together. You will see. I am watching'. Is that correct?"

"Yes it was."

"How did that make you feel?"

"At the time a bit creeped out."

"You received another tweet, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"This one read 'Why are you ignoring me? You love me don't you? I need you in my life.' How did you react to this one?"

"I felt scared. I was on a plane trip home with Jon. All I could do was switch the notifications off. This had never happen to me before so I didn't really know how to react."

The questions from Monty continued, progressing over the events and right up until the shooting.

"How many times did Domonick shoot you, Nina?"

By this point Nina was in tears, "Twice."

"What did the Doctor tell you?"

"That I nearly died. That I am lucky to be walking and wrestling again."

"Nina, who stalked, terrified and shot you?"

"D-Domonick Von Itzstein."

"Is he in this room?"

"Yes."

"Can you please identify this man for the court and jury?"

Nina closed her eyes briefly and looked up, pointing directly at Domonick, "That man there is Domonick. That is the man who stalked and shot me twice."

**A/N: And the next chapter will continue with the case… review! **


	21. The Verdict

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and here we go with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter**

_Chapter Twenty-one: Verdict_

Nina's hands were curled into tight fists on her lap. Her heart was racing like crazy but she kept her focus on Monty.

"No further questions your Honour," said Monty with a nod to the judge.

"Very well. Defence?"

Domonick's lawyer stood up and smoothed her simple black skirt.

"You rose to fame quickly with the World Wrestling Entertainment, didn't you Miss Clare?" began Domonick's lawyer.

"I guess so," replied Nina with a shrug, "I can't really decide that."

"You gained a rather big fan base the night after your debut, yes?"

"I-I don't know."

"It's a simple yes or no, Miss Clare."

"Objection!" spoke up Monty, "Your Honour, what is the relevance of this?"

"Your point Mrs Clark?" said the Judge.

"I am simply establishing the amount of people Miss Clare is in contact with through her well known position."

"Answer the question Miss Clare."

"Yes," sighed Nina, shooting a glance to Jon. Jon have Nina a reassuring nod.

"Have you personally contacted any of your fans?"

"No."

"Is Mr Von Itzstein the only person to have sent you messages on Twitter?"

"No. I get messages on a daily basis."

"So you are easy to get in contact with?"

"I guess. Most people of a celebrity nature are," said Nina with a frown.

"Were you aware of a message from user LuceLuvr88 being sent to you?"

"Yes. They sent me a message in the same nature as… as Domonick."

"So basically these are common happenings?"

"No," answered Nina surprising Domonick's lawyer, "If you had done your research properly you would have noticed that Domonick and that LuceLuvr88 were the only two to send me weird messages. Also, LuceLuvr88 only went the one, whereas Domonick persisted and in the end, shot me."

"No further questions your Honour," said Domonick's lawyer in a frosty tone.

Nina got down from the stand and took her seat next to Monty.

"Well done," praised Monty.

"Moving on," stated the Judge as Nina sighed in her seat, glad her turn on the stand finished.

* * *

The hearing continued until finally it was Domonick's turn. Before Domonick the court had heard from the head Detective, Nina's Doctor, the WWE Doctor, Shannon and Carole. They had also heard from Dominick's doctors.

Domonick sat in the stand staring at Nina the entire time.

Nina bit her bottom lip, focusing on her engagement ring.

"How old are you Domonick?" asked Monty.

"Twenty-nine," he said easily, "Older than Luce but age doesn't matter."

"Do you know Luce's real name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Nina Lucy Clare. But she is Luce now. That's what she is called on television."

"Did you follow Nina around?"

"Yes. Everywhere she went. I met her at signings. She was always nice to me. She would smile at me and she hugged me."

Nina gasped, her hand slamming over her mouth as the memory of when she originally met Domonick returned.

_"You are amazing."  
_

_"Oh thank you."  
_

_"I can't wait to see you in action on Monday. I'm going to the show."  
_

_"Great! I hope you enjoy it. I'll be sure to be kicking some butt."  
_

_"You will dominate the Divas division. I know you will. I believe you will."  
_

_"Thank you. That means a lot," Nina stood and hugged Domonick._

Nina shook her head as her breathing became more erratic. Jon jumped up from his seat and leaned over the barricade.

"Nina, breath, babe."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Domonick jumping up from his seat in the witness stand, "SHE IS MINE!"

"Order! Order!" yelled the judge hitting the gavel, "Thirty minute recess! Court is adjourned until two-forty!"

Jon jumped over the barricade as a screaming Domonick was led away.

"I met him before… I met him at Denver!" said Nina looking at Jon horrified as Monty came over worriedly.

"Shh, Ni… it's okay. You weren't to know."

Tears filled Nina's eyes and Jon helped her stand and lead her from the court room to get some fresh air.

Outside the court room Nina and Jon were bombarded by reporters, camera men and paparazzi. Jon held Nina close to his side as he pushed through them before security guards managed to get them away. Jon led Nina across the road to the park and found them a secluded bench.

"I met him… and I didn't remember!" said Nina looking up from the ground at Jon, "Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No. Not at all," reassured Jon as her entwined his fingers with Nina's, "The truth of our career means we meet _a lot_ of people and we won't remember every face we meet. Yes, there will be cases where we remember special ones – like Connor… or a young lady who told me about the passing of her mother… but Ni, don't feel guilty for not remembering meeting that creep – he isn't worth remembering."

Nina nodded slowly and took in a deep breath as she met Jon's eye contact with her own, "I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"Yeah," grinned Jon, "I'm pretty awesome, aren't I?"

Nina laughed and leaned in to kiss him tenderly, "I love you, Jonny Good."

"And I love you, Ni-Ni Clare."

* * *

"Court is back in session. We will continue with the questioning of Domonick Von Itzstein," stated the Judge.

Nina sat silently in her seat as Monty resumed questioning.

"Did you intentionally follow Nina on her run on the 4th of April 2015?" asked Monty.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Domonick rocked back and forth in his seat and Nina finally looked up at him, her jaw tense as she waited for his answer, "I wanted to be with her. She was away from Dean Ambrose. I had to have her. I still have to have her!"

"Why do you have to have Nina?"

"She belongs to me and me alone!" yelled Domonick, "No one deserves Luce! No one but me! I am the right man for her!"

"Why did you shoot Nina?" asked Monty in a blunt tone.

"She tried to leave me. I didn't want to shoot her."

"Yet you did."

"Objection!" yelled Domonick's lawyer, "That is a statement, not a question."

"Withdrawn," said Monty, "Why did Nina try to leave you?"

"She was confused. We were going to get married."

"Have you tried to contact Nina recently?"

"No."

"Do you want to contact Nina?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To plan our wedding. We are engaged still."

"No further questions your Honour," said Monty.

Nina gave Monty a smile as Domonick's lawyer questioned him.

"Domonick, do you think Nina made you believe she loves you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"She smiled at me. She hugged me. She had her photo taken with me. I know she loves me!"

"Did Nina attack you before you shot her?"

"She hit me and pushed me."

"So you shot her in self-defence?"

"Objection!" shouted Monty, "Your Honour, Defence is asking leading questions!"

"Sustained. Ask non-leading questions."

"Domonick, why did you shoot Nina Clare?"

"I already said why. She tried to leave me."

The court broke out into murmurs and Nina thought she head a slight chuckle from Jon behind her.

"Silence!" ordered the Judge, "Do you have any more questions?"

"None," answered Domonick's lawyer.

"The Jury will now go and deliberate and once they have reached a verdict court will recommence. Court adjourned!"

* * *

Nina smiled thankfully at Jon as he handed her a glass of juice. They were both sitting outside their hotel room on the balcony, taking in the night sky view of Austin.

"Beautiful view," said Jon quietly.

Nina nodded as she sipped her drink, "It is."

"Babe, you know he will be found guilty. He dug his own grave in the end."

Nina sighed and looked over at Jon, "I know… I just keep having this niggling feeling that something will go wrong… or that somehow he will be found innocent."

Jon reached out and linked his hand with Nina's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Nina smiled softly as her phone buzzed with a message from Monty. Nina picked her phone up and opened the message.

"The Jury has reached a verdict. Court will be back in session tomorrow morning at eight."

* * *

Nina tugged at her dark purple blouse and smoothed her already straight hair. Monty gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before the Judge walked in.

"Be seated," instructed the Judge, "Court is now in session to hear the verdict from the Jury."

Nina sat down, sitting as straight as possible in her seat.

"Have you reached a unanimous decision?" asked the Judge, with everyone looking at the jury expectantly.

"We have your Honour," spoke a well-dressed young woman, "In the case of Nina Clare versus Domonick Von Itzstein, we the jury find Domonick Von Itzstein guilty of stalking, assault and attempted murder and recommend he be punished to the full extent."

Nina let out a cry of happiness, along with Jon and her friends behind her. On the opposite side a woman in her mid-fifties let out a cry of horror. Nina didn't look at the woman as the court settled back down.

"Domonick Von Itzstein, your crimes against Nina Clare were terrible. In all the stalking cases I have seen in this court room, this is one of the worst. Nina Clare is a young woman simply living her life and following a career many can only dream of. She has a bright future and your actions saw that nearly taken away from her," spoke the Judge sternly, "The evidence put forward in no way displays Nina Clare to have led you on in any manner. She displayed kindness to you, which she displays to all fans. Nina Clare acted out at you in self-defence the day you attempted to abduct her. Your shooting of her was a low act and saw her life nearly lost.

"It is in the best interest of Nina Clare, as well as society that you are sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole. Case closed."

Nina jumped up and hugged Monty tearfully, "Thank you so much, Monty!"

"Anything for family," replied Monty pulling away to shake hands with Jon and Nina's friends.

Nina grinned at Jon as he stepped over to her and hugged her tightly.

"So… can we focus on our wedding?" murmured Jon as he pressed kisses to Nina's face.

"Tonight, we celebrate!" announced Saraya.

"I think we will be able to after tonight," said Nina with a smile to Jon.

* * *

Nina squealed as Jon pulled her out onto the club's dance floor. He pulled her body up against his as Nina laughed at his antics.

"You going to go all Johnny Castle on me?" said Nina as she clutched his shoulders, her body moving in time with Jon's.

"Maybe," he winked.

Nina grinned as they moved further into the middle of the dance floor, a thin glean of sweat covering their bodies. Nina and Jon's dancing grew more heated, their hands gliding everywhere on each other, with their lips dancing across the other's lips, jawline, neck – whatever form of skin they could find.

The feeling of the bludge in Jon's pants caused Nina to flash him a sly smirk as she teasingly ran a hand over it. Jon growled and lightly bit her neck before dragging her from the clubs dance floor, down a corridor and out a door into the warm night air. They were in an alley way and Jon pushed Nina up against a brick wall, pressing his body to hers as his lips connected with hers in a heated, fiery kiss. Nina lifted her legs up around Jon's waist, one of his hands sliding along her bare leg and up her hitched skirt.

"Someone will see," gasped Nina, tilting her head back as Jon trailed his lips along her neck.

Jon leaned back and looked around, "I doubt it."

Nina looked at him and fisted her hand into his hair, brushing her lips across his, "Then I want you. Right. Now."

Jon gave Nina a heated smirk as he undid his pants…

* * *

Nina kissed Jon softly on the lips and sighed, "I wish you could come with me now."

"I'll be there next week," replied Jon, "Besides, think of this as a big career opportunity. You have been given the responsibility to finalize all the details for the show."

"At least I will have Tennille with me," said Nina with a look over to where the woman she spoke of stood.

"Maybe we could risk a quickie in the bathroom," suggested Jon, his gaze becoming heated.

"Boarding call for Las Vegas to Brisbane, Australia," came a voice over the intercom.

Nina chuckled as Jon swore, "Trust me, at the end of the week it will be all the more better for us both."

"I suppose so."

Nina kissed Jon again and picked up her carry-on bag, pulling her ticket out, "I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun and stay safe."

"Always," replied Nina with one last hug and kiss before her and Tennille headed over to their boarding gate.

"Home time," said Tennille excitedly, "My Melbourne connecting flight is three hours after we arrive in Brisbane and then I meet you in Sydney for Sunrise on Wednesday, right?"

"That's the plan," nodded Nina with one last look over her shoulder at Jon and their friends.

* * *

"Hello!" cried Trudie engulfing Nina in a tight hug before Frank hugged her.

"Aunty Ni-Ni!"

Nina stepped away from her father and knelt to her knees to be hugged tightly by Elijah and Kai, "My two little men! Hello!"

"You home! You home" said Kai excitedly.

Nina grinned and laughed when she saw him wearing one of her Luce shirts.

"Is that Emma?" whispered Elijah spotting Tennille texting on her phone.

"It is but her real name is Tennille," replied Nina standing up, "You can say hello. She is my friend."

Tennille greeted Nina's nephew's happily as Nina greeted her brothers, Kylie, Jacob and Susie.

"I have something for you all," said Nina, "But they can wait until the barbeque tonight, alright?"

Everyone agreed and Nina said goodbye to Tennille with a hug before her nephews led her out of the busy airport and to the waiting cars.

* * *

**Got here safe. Damn I miss you already. Cannot wait to hug you. XXX**

Nina locked her phone and placed it on her bedside table and left her old bedroom at her parents' house and headed out to the kitchen. Trudie was preparing the salad and Kylie was slicing the onions. Outside Nina could hear her brothers, Jacob and Susie chatting away.

"Jay said Ewan was coming tonight," said Trudie with a smile to her daughter.

"Oh awesome. I'm hoping Reece comes. I miss him so much."

"I saw him the other day," said Kylie, "Him and that guy broke up."

"Oh… I didn't know," said Nina feeling terrible.

"Honey, you've had a lot happening. I saw Reece recently and he understands. He said you both text each other when possible," said Trudie.

Nina gave a nod and drummed her fingers on the bench, "Want me to do anything?"

"Show me your engagement ring!" ordered Kylie suddenly.

Nina laughed and showed her ring to both Kylie and Trudie.

"Wait here!" ordered Kylie running out the back and returning inside with Susie, though Susie was walking with her large pregnant stomach slowing her down, "We got you a gift."

Susie held up a wrapped gift and handed it to a stunned Nina. Nina carefully opened it and smiled.

"A wedding planner," whispered Nina before she hugged her two friends, "Thank you so much!"

"We are just glad that you are happy," admitted Susie, "I saw the chemistry between you and Jon the first time I saw you both together. I can't see you with anyone else, sweetie."

Nina smiled, "He does make me happy."

"We can tell," chuckled Trudie, "So let's talk weddings!"

Nina laughed as Kylie grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and the jug of orange juice.

* * *

Early Wednesday morning found Nina and Tennille arriving at Martin Place to appear on the Australian breakfast show, Sunrise. Nina had spent the last two days checking out the Suncorp Stadium and doing interviews at the radio station and with the Courier Mail. In between that she did fan signings and promoted the pay-per-view, which had sold out Tuesday night. They had crammed in an extra two thousand seats, making the stadium sell out well over fifty thousand.

Nina was in her Luce shirt and jeans, with Tennille in her Emmulation shirt and jeans also. Both got their makeup and hair done and at five past eight they were directed over to the couch.

"And welcome back," greeted Kochie, "Well it was recently announced that the WWE would be having a special pay-per-view in Brisbane called Australian Rules. The tickets all sold out last night, even with seats added to accommodate the demand. This is the first pay-per-view in Australia since the last one in 2002."

"Joining us now are two of WWE's Divas and who are both Aussies, please welcome Emma and Luce," spoke Samantha, "Hello."

"Hi," greeted Nina and Tennille in unison.

"So, you both must be excited for the upcoming show. How does it feel to be basically playing host to the WWE for this special event?" asked Kochie.

Nina and Tennille swapped looks and Nina gestured for Tennille to speak.

"It's pretty exciting. It's a chance for us to show just how big the fan base is in Australia. Plus we get to show off our country."

"Now you both grew up in Australia. Did you work the Australian wrestling shows?" asked Samantha.

"We did," nodded Nina, "But neither one of us crossed paths. We only met at my first visit to the WWE."

"I'm sure you both became fast friends."

Nina and Tennille giggled at that but nodded.

"So, what can we expect from the show this Sunday?" asked Kochie.

"Well, you will see me compete in a tag team match with Bayley against The Shields Paige and Charlotte and Nikki and Brie Bella," said Tennille, "John Cena will compete in a tables match against Bray Wyatt. The Shield's male members will face off against the male Faction members."

"Chris Jericho is in a triple threat match for the Intercontinental Belt against Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler. Cesaro and Tyson Kidd compete to retain their tag titles against the Usos and I face Erin for my divas belt."

"Will you get your title back?" asked Samantha.

Nina leaned forward and smiled at Samantha and Kochie, "Oh you can count on it. Nothing will stop me from winning that match."

**A/N: A shorter chapter I know, but I feel that a lot happened in this chapter. Please review if you want to read more!**


	22. Death

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own WWE or any of its superstars.**

_Chapter Twenty-two: Death_

"Wow," whispered Nina as she looked around at the Suncorp stadium the Friday morning with Jacob at her side, "This… this will be the highlight of my career."

"Really? I thought that would be your first Wrestlemania," replied Jacob as he looked around in awe.

Nina shook her head, "No… being able to perform in front of a home crowd makes Wrestlemania seem like a walk in the park. This is my _home_… my turf, Jay. This is the show of a life time."

"Miss Clare!"

Nina turned around as a man hurried over, "Yeah?"

"We are pretty sure everything is set up. The ring will arrive tonight with the crew from WWE."

"Everything looks amazing. Thank you so much for this."

"I'm a huge fan, so this is pretty awesome for me," replied the contractor.

Nina smiled and thanked him again before glancing at her watch, "Shoot, I need to get to the airport. I'll drop you at the gym on the way."

* * *

Nina stood in arrivals excitedly. She was desperate to see Jon and hug him. Despite enjoying her time catching up with her family and friends, she missed not seeing Jon on a daily basis. The screen displayed the flight had arrived and Nina bit her bottom lip happily. She knew that all the talent, crew and officials would have to go through customs but that didn't stop Nina from bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

Nina felt her phone buzz and saw she had a message from Jacob. Nina decided she would check it later and put it back in her pocket.

Ten minutes later people started flooding through the gates. Nina recognised many of them and said hello, greeting some of her friends with happy hugs. After she finished giving Milena a hug she looked over at the gate as Jon came through. He grinned at her and Nina ran towards him, jumping into his waiting arms and planting kisses all over his face.

"Hello you," murmured Jon with a laugh as Nina pulled away to look at him.

Nina giggled and kissed him again, "Hello. Bloody hell, I have missed you."

"Likewise," grinned Jon as he set Nina on her feet and slipped an arm around her waist as they went to collect his luggage.

While waiting, Nina chatted with her co-workers, with her and Jon staying within touching distance of the other. Nina felt her phone buzzing and reached into her pocket and saw Susie was calling her.

"Hello?" answered Nina.

"Nina… Nina," came Susie's sobbing voice.

"Susie? What's wrong?"

"Ewan… he-"

"What happened?" asked Nina, her heartbeat racing as Jon looked at Nina with a curious frown.

"Ewan's dead."

Nina gasped and shook her head, "No… no… umm… w-where are you?"

"Ewan's place."

"O-okay… umm… I'm… I'm on my way," Nina hung up and turned to Jon, "Ewan… Ewan's dead."

"Oh shit, babe," said Jon, dropping his bag and hugging Nina.

Nina clung to Jon, too shocked to really process anything, "I need to go to Jacob."

"Let's go."

* * *

With very little convincing, Jon drove him and Nina to Ewan's house. Jon kept glancing at Nina worriedly. She was expressionless, staring vacantly and only speaking to offer directions through the confusing northside streets. Soon enough, they pulled up outside a white wooden house in the suburb of Wavell Heights.

Nina climbed out of the car and ran up the front path, with Jon quickly following. Nina didn't knock and instead pulled the screen door open and walked into the house. Jon followed his fiancée through to the kitchen where Susie was, absently washing dishes.

"She's outside with Jacob," said Susie to Jon as he looked for Nina, "I'd give them space. Ewan wasn't just a father to Jay. He treated Nina like a daughter."

"What happened?" asked Jon quietly as he took to drying the dishes.

"We were enjoying a family gathering… Jacob was outside with Ewan helping him fix the car. Ewan collapsed and Jay called for me. I went out and Jay was doing CPR… I called the ambulance and they arrived… but Ewan was gone. He had a heart attack because he forgot to take his medication… I normally ring him every morning but I forgot."

Susie broke down into sobs and Jon patted her awkwardly on the back, trying to comfort her. He pulled his phone out and found Trudie's number and called her, breaking the news and asking for her to come around.

"I'm glad N-Nina is here," said Susie when Jon put his phone away.

"Why's that?"

Susie placed the dish cloth to the side of the sink and pulled the plug out, "Her and Jacob have been friends for many years – since high school."

"I know."

Susie shook her head, "No… e-everyone thought N-Nina and Jay would make the p-perfect couple. They connect, you know? L-like they push each other to t-try harder."

Jon just nodded, not knowing why Susie felt the need to tell him this.

Susie filled the kettle up and turned it on to boil before she leaned against the bench and placed a hand over her rounded, pregnant stomach, "B-but they aren't soul mates. Jay brings m-my confidence o-out and I-I b-bring h-his caring side out. W-with N-nina… s-she k-keeps you calm and b-balanced, doesn't she?"

Jon smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah, she does."

"Y-you make her b-believe in herself… i-if it wasn't for you… she would still b-be healing from the shooting," Susie sighed and looked out the back towards the shed, "But my point is… Nina w-will know what Jay is thinking a-and he will let h-her see him weak. He's never cried in front of me… never. Only ever cried in front of h-his mother and Nina. Coffee?"

* * *

Nina watched on in silence, as she had been doing for the past twenty minutes, as Jacob continued tightening parts on the car engine.

"She's gonna sound great," said Jacob, speaking for the first time ever, "Dad and I have been working on this for seven months, you know?"

Nina smiled a little as Jacob looked over at her, "Will you give her a new lick of paint?"

"Oh yeah, hot red for sure! Black leather interior… this baby will be the best looking thing on the block!"

"Sure sounds it."

Jacob nodded and picked up a rag to wipe the grease from his hands. He dropped the spanner into the draw of his father's tool kit and pushed it shut, knocking over a small photo in the process.

Nina watched as Jacob picked it up and stared at it silently. Quietly, Nina jumped down from the stool she had been sitting on and walked over to Jacob as his shoulder's started to shake.

Nina wrapped her arms around Jacob's middle, hugging him side on as she looked at the photo of Ewan with his wife, Glenda, who had died from pancreatic cancer five years ago.

"T-they're both gone," sobbed Jacob looking at the photo, "They're gone, Nina… gone."

"Oh Jay," whispered Nina as he crumpled to the ground, with Nina kneeling down with him as he allowed the devastating realisation to sink in.

* * *

By ten o'clock that night and back at Jacob and Susie's house, Jacob was in bed and Susie had begun the funeral planning with Trudie's assistance. Nina felt exhausted and was half asleep, curled up on the lounge next to Jon. The house phone had been ringing non-stop and Frank had taken to marshalling the phone calls, along with Susie's sister Meghan.

"You two should go get some sleep," suggested Frank, "We will keep an eye on Jacob and Susie."

"I feel bad leaving Jay," said Nina, lifting her head up from Jon's side.

"Don't feel bad," spoke Susie as she waddled into the room, "I'm thinking of going to sleep as well. It's late and there isn't much more I can do… that anyone can do until business hours tomorrow."

Nina sat up and then stood to hug Susie, "Call me first thing tomorrow, or if you need anything."

Within fifteen minutes Nina was sound asleep in her car as Jon drove them to her parents place. He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off with a sigh and looked over at his fiancée. With a sigh he hopped out, walked around the car and opened the passenger door. Carefully, he unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted her out as Frank and Trudie pulled into the driveway.

Trudie hurried out of the car and opened the front door for Jon and told him which room to go to.

Entering Nina's old bedroom, Jon carefully placed Nina on the double bed and turned on the bedside lamp, taking in the soft yellow walls still littered with posters from her teenage years.

With a smirk at the poster of the Backstreet Boys, Jon pulled off Nina's boots.

"Hey," mumbled Nina stirring as Jon placed her boots at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," murmured Jon.

Nina yawned and sat up right, pulling off her jacket before crawling over to Jon and sitting so she was straddling his lap. Nina wrapped her arms around Jon and held him tightly and planted light kisses over his cheeks before kissing his lips.

"Not exactly the reunion I had in mind for today," sighed Nina leaning back a little.

"I know, babe. Susie told me Ewan saw you as a daughter."

Nina gave a nod and bit her lower lip, looking up at the ceiling as she blinked rapidly.

"Babe, it is okay to cry," said Jon softly, using one hand to cup her face gently and make her look at him, "I know Ewan meant a lot to you. It is okay to cry."

Nina brushed her hair from her face as a tear trailed down her cheek in betrayal of her trying to remain strong. It wasn't long before her shoulders were shaking with grief as her emotions let loose. Jon held Nina in his arms tightly, not letting her go as she allowed her grief to control her emotions.

* * *

Nina woke the next morning to find herself curled up facing Jon. His arm was holding her body to his and both were still in the same clothes from the day before. Nina traced Jon's face lightly with her fingers, just loving how at ease and young he looked when he was relaxed and asleep.

"This is becoming a morning ritual with you," mumbled Jon as he slowly opened his eyes.

Nina felt her cheeks blush and gave a small smile, "Thank you for last night."

"No need to thank me, babe."

Nina moved forward and kissed Jon lightly on the lips just as her mobile began to buzz from the bedside table. With a grumble, Jon released her from his hold so she could grab her phone.

"Hello, Nina Clare speaking… oh hey Stephanie… yes, yeah that is true… he did… t-thank you… really? … no that's wonderful… I-I will let them know… thank you… actually, would it be okay if I wore my… well some of my old ring gear? … just the bottom part… thank you… really, thank you so much Stephanie… I'll let you know… okay… see you tomorrow… bye."

"That woman doesn't know what sleeping in is," grumbled Jon after seeing the time had barely gone past eight in the morning.

Nina quickly sent a text message to Susie and stood up to stretch, "I'm going to go for a jog… want to join me?"

Jon gave a nod and with a sigh, stood up.

* * *

An hour later, Nina and Jon raced each other into the driveway outside her parents place with Nina squealing in protest as Jon grabbed her around the middle and spun her around. He set her on her feet as she giggled at his antics.

"There's the smile I love to see," he said, brushing her fringe from her eyes.

Nina gave him a small smile and pressed a kiss to his lips, "Come on. We both need to shower."

"Together?" asked Jon in a low voice.

Nina chuckled as they headed inside. The house was quiet and being a Saturday, Nina knew her parents would still be in bed. She found two towels and led Jon into the bathroom. Her parent's room was at the far end of the hallway so showering wouldn't wake them.

Nina locked the door behind her and Jon as she switched on the heater lights. She got the shower started and set it to the right temperature. Turning around she was met by Jon's lips crashing against hers in a fiery, passionate kiss.

"If you don't want to, it's fine," murmured Jon, resting his forehead against hers.

Nina looked at him in silence and responded with pulling him back against her for another kiss, "I want to forget everything, even just for a little while."

Jon gave a nod and helped Nina do just that.

* * *

"Wow," gasped Nina peering at the crowd filling the stands of the Suncorp Stadium, "It really did sell out."

"I know," said Tenille, "I heard one of the head honchos saying some people had travelled from Holland and Russia for this show."

Nina shook her head in amazement before moving away. She headed towards catering before stopping at the sound of her name being called. Turning around she spotted one of the assistants hurrying towards her.

"Your family and friends are here."

"Oh, thanks Cowen."

Nina made her way to where her family and friends were waiting and grinned upon seeing her nephews dressed in Luce shirts.

"Welcome to the chaos," greeted Nina with a gesture to everyone hurrying around them.

"It's busy indeed," smiled Frank.

Nina grinned and spotted a silent Jacob. Nina stepped over and hugged him, "Thank you for still coming."

"Dad would kill me if I had of missed it."

Nina stepped back and wiped a tear from her eye, "Come on, let me give you a tour before you go to your seats – at ring side as well."

"Wicked," grinned Michael, "Paige's ass up close."

"You do know Saraya could kick your ass for that comment?" replied Nina as she led her family through the corridors.

Michael just grinned cheekily and Nina rolled her eyes.

She spent the next forty minutes showing them around and introducing them to the talent and crew, including Saraya, who winked at Michael, sending him into a blushing, bumbling fool. Once her family was seated, Nina went and got ready.

In the dressing room she pulled out her black top with her ring name, Luce written on it with her slogan. She then pulled out her black three quarter tights with the rips at the knee and pulled them on, earning curious looks from the other divas. With a smile she pulled on her lace mini skirt, opting for her red and silver one. Nina pulled on her socks, which hid underneath her wrestling boots. She pulled her black gloves on and a wrist band with Angel written on it. Without a word to the other divas, Nina left the dressing room for makeup and hair. She kept her makeup normal but got her hair pulled up into a long, straight haired ponytail and got the stylist to add a silver streak running along her red one.

"Thanks," nodded Nina as Stephanie and Paul walked over to her, "Thank you for letting me honour Ewan in this way… he taught me pretty much everything I know."

"We understand what he means to you," said Paul with a kind smile, "Enjoy tonight."

Nina thanked them and headed for the guerrilla area. She would be cutting a promo after the opening of the show, which had no kick off show to keep it as a unique show.

The theme song was from an Australian band, The John Butler Trio, called How You Sleep At Night. The band would kick off the pay per view with the song.

Nina jumped about back stage warming up. As soon as five thirty kicked over on the clock the pyrotechnics lit up the stadium with the band starting their song. Nina sang along to the song as she worked through stretching out her muscles.

"I am so glad they found an Australian band," said Tenille appearing beside her and grinning at the screen.

"It wouldn't be Australian Rules without an Aussie rock band," replied Nina, "And ACDC would be too cliché. These guys deserve the recognition on an international level."

Tenille nodded in agreement and hurried over to speak with one of the divas. Nina returned to stretching and let out a deep breath. Stephanie and Paul, plus the rest of creative had decided to keep her as part of the Shield but felt her Australian show should see her use her own theme and ring gear to signify that she could compete on her own still.

As soon as the band finished, Luce's music hit and Nina allowed her in ring persona to take over. The crowd went insane at the sound of Luce's theme and went even louder as she ran out on stage as the guitar riff kicked in.

"Yeah! I'm home!" yelled Luce as she punched her fist into the air and started making her way down the ramp, increasing the crowds energy by continuing to rile them up by talking smack about Erin and the Faction.

Luce ran up the steps and stood on the ring apron, looking out the mostly Australian crowd. With a sly grin she climbed through the ropes and picked up the microphone in the middle of the ring.

"Hello Australia!" yelled Luce earning a cheer from the crowd and chant of her name, "I'm back from suspension and I can promise you I am back with a vengeance! I promise, right here, right now that tonight I will get my title back from that little… how can I put this politely… I will get my title from that jumped up, no hoper, wuss of a Sheila!"

The crowd cheered in agreement, especially with Luce putting it in such Australian terms.

"Erin cannot win a match without the help of her Faction members which is why tonights match is a no holds barred, no disqualification match! So if she wants to use a chair – she can! She wants to use a kendo stick – bring it! Because this is my country and I plan on going full on, true blue Aussie on her ass!"

The chants of Luce filled the stadium but turned to boos as Erin's theme started to play.

Erin walked out in her pink in ring get up with the diva's belt around her waist. She stopped at the top of the ramp and smiled down at Luce coldly.

"Salut Luce," greeted Erin, "It is magnifique to see you back. But I must disagree with you on one thing. You will not win the Divas belt tonight. It will be coming home with me."

The crowd booed Erin and Luce laughed as she stood in the middle of the ring with a hand on her hip.

"Ah gee. I'm pretty sure they disagree with you on that and I agree with them."

"What they thing is not important! Who cares about the… the… gen du common!"

"Sorry, I don't speak French so I am going to assume that you insulted my people," shot back Luce furiously, "And I don't take too kindly to that. So, you either make your way back stage or I head up that ramp and begin tonight's ass kicking right now!"

Erin laughed and Luce jumped out of the ring and ran her way up the ramp. Erin dropped her microphone and vanished behind the screen, causing Luce to stop midway up the ramp. Her music hit as she shook her head. With a wave to the crowd, Luce headed back stage before the first divas match kicked off.

* * *

"That was so fucking awesome!" cried Nina to Victoria and Milena who greeted her with a hug, "I need some water."

Her friends laughed as Nina went to grab a water. She came across Colby and greeted him with a hug.

"So who wins tonight?" asked Colby as he fell into step beside Nina.

"No idea," replied Nina, "They won't tell either Courtney or me."

"Or it really is whoever is the best," said Colby causing Nina to look at him, "They did it before between The Rock and Punk. Not many know that."

"Maybe… well, if that's the case I will dominate tonight."

"And we will have your back," promised Colby, patting Nina on the back.

**A/N: I do recommend people check out the John Butler Trio… awesome band! And review if you want to see Nina in action against the cocky Courtney!**


	23. The Best

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! This story is much longer than any others I have written in a long time. I really hope you are all enjoying as much as I am. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the WWE I would have easy access to Dean Ambrose… alas… I do not.**

_Chapter Twenty-three: The Best_

The show had finally reached the point of the final and main event match. Divas hadn't main evented a show in a long time, let alone a pay per view. Nina shot Courtney a glare as both prepared for their match.

Erin's theme hit and she walked out with her confident strut. Neither had been told who was to win the match and both knew it really was going to be a fight to win. Each would be giving it all that night. The crowds boo's carried back stage, much to the amusement of many people backstage.

Luce's theme hit and the crowd went crazy again. Luce walked out more pumped then she was at the beginning of the show. She ran down the ring after punching her fist into the air and slid into the ring, diving at Erin without any warning.

The bell rang and Luce pounded into Erin before rolling off of her and stalking around her.

"Get up!" yelled Luce, "Get up and give me a fight!"

Luce had to win this match. For one thing, it was in her home city and country. Another, her family was watching and thirdly she needed to win it for Ewan.

Erin stood up and looked at Luce with determination. She swung out at Luce, but Luce ducked and speared her, slamming Erin onto the mat. Again, Luce stood up and yelled at Erin to get up. Erin stood, looking at Luce curiously. Luce grabbed Erin by the hand and whipped her into the corner of the ring – and not gently either. Taking two steps back, Luce ran at Erin and jumped, slamming her boots into the heel Divas mid-section. Erin slumped forward with a gasp and Luce gave no mercy as she pulled Erin from the corner and clotheslined her, yanked her back up and clotheslined her again. She went to do a third time but Erin counted with a roll up pin. Luce managed to kick out at one and rolled away, quickly getting to her feet. She turned to see Erin rolling out of the ring. Luce jumped out also and walked around to see Erin pull out a kendo stick.

"Oh really?" laughed Luce, "Already? Well, bring it!"

Erin ran at Luce with the kendo stick and swung at her with it. Luce ducked but still managed to cop a hit from the kendo stick to her bare right arm. She cried out and stumbled to the barrier, aware that she was a metre or so away from her family and friends. Erin swung again and slammed the kendo stick above Luce's chest, the red welt appearing quickly.

"Is that all you got?" screamed Luce pulling herself up right and glaring at Erin.

Erin went to hit Luce again but Luce dove forward and tackled Erin down to the ground and wrestled the kendo stick away from her. She threw it aside and stood up, pulling Erin up by her hair and shoving her into the turnbuckle. Erin slammed into the turnbuckle with her shoulder connecting with it. Not holding back, Luce marched forward and pulled Erin up again, only to be scratched across the face. Luce turned away, crying out at the pain in her eyes and stumbled a few steps away, blinking rapidly and shaking her head.

"Fuck," she muttered quietly.

"Go Luce!" came the cheer from her family, her nephew Elijah being the loudest.

Luce turned around and ducked a sneak attack from Erin with a chair. She turned and hit a kick to the chair, causing Erin to be hit by her own chair. Erin stumbled back and Luce jumped, hitting Erin in the lower legs with a drop kick. Erin fall forward, landing fair on the chair. Luce stepped back, taking a breather for a few seconds until the Factions theme song hit. Luce looked up as Brooke and Beatrice came running down the ramp to help their female leader. Luce grabbed the kendo stick and instantly swung out at Brooke, connecting her across the stomach. The diva bent forward and Luce hit her across the back before repeating the same motion with Beatrice. The two divas fell down, rolling in pain. Luce turned around and instantly was hit with a chair. She managed to get her arms up in time to protect her head but the blow sent her falling backwards and hitting the steel steps.

Pain radiated up Luce's arms and across her back as she breathed in sharp breaths to push through the pain.

Soon enough the three Divas looked down at Luce in anger.

"No Diva's belt for you," snarled Erin yanking Luce up by her ponytail.

She shoved Luce into the ring and slid in with Beatrice and Brooke, both holding a weapon of choice – a kendo stick and small ladder.

"Get her over the ladder!" ordered Erin, "Now!"

As Brooke went to yank Luce up the Shield theme hit and Paige and Charlotte came running down the ramp and slid into the ring.

Paige shoved Erin to the side and clotheslined Brooke whilst Charlotte hit Beatrice with a drop kick to the gut. The two female Shield members shoved the intruders out of the ring and slammed them into chairs, with Paige producing rope. The crowd cheered as they tied the two divas to the chairs, preventing them from interrupting the match again.

Luce rolled away from the ladder and got herself to her feet. Erin still laid on the mat, breathing heavily. Luce grabbed the ladder and set it up and climbed to the top and pointed to Erin. The crowd cheered and Luce jumped from it, flipping mid move and hitting Erin with a frog splash. She then pulled Erin up and made her look at her.  
"Paybacks a bitch, bitch!" said Luce before grabbing Erin by the back of the head and running forward with her and slamming her into the standing ladder.

Erin bounced off the ladder and hit the mat, with the ladder tipping forward and landing on top of Erin. Luce licked her lips as she caught her breath. Walking forward she pulled the ladder off of Erin and went for the cover.

1… 2… Erin kicked out.

Luce rolled off of her and paced around her, looking up as the Factions music hit again, this time with the three men walking out. Luce yanked Erin up, holding her in the position to hit her with the Dirty Deeds as a warning to Pierre, but she needn't have worried because, without any form of intro Dean, Seth and Roman ran out behind them and tackled them down to the ramp.

Luce hit Erin with the Dirty Deeds and covered her once again.

1…2… again Erin kicked out.

Luce moved off Erin and growled in frustration. Before she knew it, Erin stood and hit her with the chair, across the middle. Luce cried out but signalled to Charlotte who had run to the edge of the ring to stay out of it.

"Get up Luce!" came Dean's yell, "You can beat her!"

Luce rolled and slowly stood up. Erin went to hit her with the chair but Luce grabbed the edges of it and held on tightly. Angrily, Erin tried to pull it away but Luce held tight and pulled the chair from Erin's grip. Luce threw the chair out of the ring and the two diva's looked at each other furiously.

"You won't win," shot Erin.

"Oh, I will win," replied Luce as the chants of 'this is awesome' filled the arena.

The pair dove into a grapple with Luce getting the upper hand. She locked Erin into a side headlock and hit her with a running DDT.

She needed to keep the upper hand and wear Erin out. Standing, she rolled Erin onto her side and hit her with kicks to the back. She stepped away for a few seconds and yanked Erin up to her feet. Erin swayed slightly. Stepping back, Luce bounced off of the ropes and hit her with a running clothesline.

"GET UP ERIN!" screamed Beatrice.

The yell made Erin roll out of the ring. Luce sighed and slid out of the ring and moved around to the side where the announcers table was. Erin stood, pulling out the sledge hammer. Luce chuckled and moved around to the other side and dropped down and reached under the ring and laughed at what she found – a cricket bat.

"How bloody Australian," chuckled Luce as she stood up and held it up.

The crowd cheered and Luce turned in time to cop a hit in the abdomen. She stumbled back, hitting the corner of the stairs but caught her footing. As Erin went to hit her again Luce knocked her swing with the cricket bat. The sledge hammer fell from Erin's hold and Luce returned the gut hit with one from the cricket bat.

"Howzat!" yelled Luce to the crowd.

Luce dropped the cricket bat and picked up a kendo stick. She was done playing nice. Erin wasn't and Luce was sick of dancing around the win. Grabbing Erin by her hair, she shoved her into the ring and slid in after her. Erin stood and turned around to cop a hard hit from the kendo stick. She turned again and Luce repeated the hit before stepping back and dropping the kendo stick.

"Be with me for this Ewan," murmured Luce as she climbed to the top of the turnbuckle.

Erin turned and Luce jumped, spinning mid-air to hit Erin in the side of the head with her No Mercy kick.

Erin fell and Luce quickly covered her, hoping for the best.

1!

2!

3!

When Luce heard her music hit she rolled off of Erin and looked up to the night sky, "This is for you, Ewan."

The referee handed Luce the belt as she stood up and held it high. The Shield members slid into the ring, hugging her as the crowd went wild with happiness at her win.

Luce signalled for a microphone and thanked Lillian for handing it to her.

"This win… I dedicate this win to my first trainer, my friend… my family member, Ewan… I know you are watching this match from the sky and I thank you for your years of patience with me."

Luce held the belt up, tears filling her eyes as she kissed her fingers and reached them up to the sky.

* * *

While the rest of the WWE headed back to America the next day, Nina stayed for Ewan's funeral the Monday. She would fly back the Monday night and meet the show in Chicago. Unfortunately, Jon couldn't stay as he was still the reigning champion, even after Summerslam.

Nina dressed in black dressy pants, a black, long sleeve blouse and woollen jumper with her black flats for the funeral. She wore her hair in a simple braid and opted for a makeup free look.

Together, with her parents they drove to the church where the service would be taking place. They sat in the row behind Jacob and Susie, along with Ewan's only remaining brother, Arnold.

The service was simple, much the way Ewan would have preferred it. Following that, they drove to the cemetery where Ewan was buried beside his beloved wife, Glenda. Nina was unable to hold the tears back as she stood beside Michael, who held his arm around her as Ewan was lowered to the ground, flowers and images of him wrestling in the past, images of Jacob wrestling as well as one of Nina's win a few nights ago. Many people had turned out to farewell Ewan, which Nina was glad to see.

"Goodbye, Ewan," whispered Nina as Michael rubbed her arm comfortingly.

* * *

Nina walked off the plane half asleep. It was two in the morning when she arrived in Chicago after a twenty hour flight. She just intended on heading straight to the hotel and crawling into bed beside Jon and sleeping as much as possible. Nina had informed Jon what time she would arrive but told him she could get to the hotel perfectly fine.

Nina headed directly for the baggage claim after getting through customs and stifled a yawn as she weaved past a group of tourists, some who looked at her as if they recognised her. It wasn't until Jon himself stepped out from behind a pole that they realised just who walked past them.

"Hello beautiful."

Nina glanced in his direction and did a double take before laughing in amusement, "Hello handsome. I thought I told you I could get to the hotel fine."

"I missed you. Is that a crime?"

"No because I missed you as well," murmured Nina kissing him softly.

* * *

Days passed. Weeks passed. Months passed and before Nina knew it she had just competed in a match against Natalya at Wrestlemania 32 for the Diva's belt and managed to retain it. Jon had lost the belt at the Royal Rumble against Daniel Bryan and had competed in a 3 man tag match against Big Show, Kane and Triple H.

Nina and Jon's relationship was as strong as ever, especially having celebrated their one year anniversary a few weeks ago. The wedding planning happened whenever they found time but neither had really been able to set a date, much to everybody's annoyance and constant pestering. Nina and Jon were too busy enjoying their careers and each other to even want to consider slowing down and taking a break.

The next day, Nina woke early and headed to the hotels gym to do her morning workout. She greeted a few of her co-workers as she broke into a steady jog on the treadmill and warmed up. Before long, Nina was at the weights section moving through her paces when Saraya appeared behind her.

"Hey, sorry," said Saraya with an apologetic smile, "Stephanie and Paul want to see us Shield folk at the stadium in an hour… something big."

Nina frowned and gave a nod and put the weights away. Her and Saraya made their way to their separate hotel rooms and Nina walked into the bedroom. Jon was still sound asleep so Nina jumped onto the bed and continued to jump up and down until he rolled onto his back with a groan.

"Did anyone tell you how incredibly annoying you can be?" muttered Jon, rubbing his face.

Nina chuckled and sat down in a straddled position on Jon's waist. She leaned forward and kissed him before sitting up right.

"The bosses want to see us at the stadium in an hour. All of the Shield is being called in," said Nina, "Plus, it's nearly ten thirty in the morning. Come on, let's go shower."

Jon sighed, "We have time."

"For what?" frowned Nina as she started to climb off of Jon.

"For this."

Jon pulled Nina down onto the bed so he was atop of her. His lips met hers with a searing kiss which she couldn't help but respond to. Jon's skilled hands divested Nina of her singlet and sports bra, as Nina's hands yanked down his pants.

"We don't really have time for this," whispered Nina as Jon's fingers slowly trailed their way up between her legs.

"I don't see you stopping me."

* * *

Nina and Jon were the last to arrive at the stadium and they raced to the room being used for the meeting.

"So sorry," gushed Nina as she took a seat beside Joe at the table, with Jon taking the one next to Ashley, "I took the wrong turn… and argh, never driving through Arlington again."

"It's fine," reassured Stephanie, "So, let's begin… now this faction has been together for some time now and is as popular as ever, especially with the continued on and off feud with The Faction."

"You're breaking us up," deadpanned Jon, much to everyone's surprise.

"Not exactly," said Paul, "Two of you will be breaking away. Tonight."

"Nina, you have been chosen to star in the next Twelve Rounds movie – as the lead."

"I – what?" gasped Nina in surprise as her friends in the room congratulated her, with Jon smiling at her with pride.

"You pull off the bad ass chick well," said Stephanie, "The WWE Studio couldn't think of anyone better to play this role. Plus, it will be filmed in your home city."

"Wow… I… wow."

"So, in saying that you will obviously be needing to leave for the filming process, which means giving up your title. Tonight you will issue an open challenge to any diva. That diva will be Sasha Banks. After the match you will go backstage to have an interview with Renee… Saraya and Ashley, you will attack Nina. Jon, you will try to come save Nina but Joe and Colby will hold you back," explained Paul.

"Nina, you will be so injured you need to leave in an ambulance and Jon will go with you. We can't split you two away from each other as the chemistry between you both in real life plays onto the screen… and the WWE Universe loves you both together. Now, Jon, on Smackdown you will confront the group for how they treated Nina. It will lead to your beat down and you will face Joe and Colby in a two on one at Extreme Rules," continued Stephanie.

"How long will I be gone for?" asked Nina curiously.

"Four months at this stage," answered Paul, "Here are all the details including your flight and shooting schedule."

Nina took the folder sharing a silent look with Jon.

* * *

Nina and Jon walked out of the stadium in silence and found a private alcove with a bench to sit on. Nina opened the folder and scanned through the documents.

"Twelve Rounds: Lockout," read Nina, "Huh, got some Australian cast in here as well."

"When do you leave?" asked Jon bluntly.

"Oh, umm... Wednesday night from Las Vegas," replied Nina.

She closed the folder and looked at Jon in silence as he stared down at his clasped hands. Nina put the folder down beside her and reached out, placing her hand over Jon's, her engagement ring sparkling in the sunlight. Jon looked up at her and sighed.

"Four months," he said in disbelief, "We barely made it a month without seeing each other… how will we survive four months, Nina?"

"We will… I just know we will," replied Nina firmly, reaching up to brush his lightly curled hair from his forehead, "Time will fly by and before you know it, I will be back and have plenty of time to annoy you."

Jon smiled lightly and sighed, "At least you will get to spend time with your goddaughter and nephews."

Nina grinned and nodded, "I can finally spoil Isabella and spend time with Eli and Kai."

"They will love having their Auntie Ni-Ni around."

"I bet Kai will be asking about his Uncle Jonny. Especially after attaching himself to you at Christmas."

Jon chuckled before sighing.

Nina slid closer to Jon and he wrapped his arms around her, with Nina doing the same.

"We will survive won't we?" murmured Jon.

"Yes, I promise you we will."

**A/N: There we go… a busy chapter! Review!**


	24. Drunken Doubts

**A/N: Here is the next instalment! I know I only updated a day ago, but I just couldn't wait to share the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews! **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine!**

_Chapter Twenty-four: Drunken Doubts_

Nina smiled at Renee feeling utterly exhausted from her match, as well as still recovering from the night before against Natalya.

"I'm here with the now former Diva's Champion, Luce," spoke Renee with a smile to Luce, who grimaced back, "Luce, what made you issue the open challenge tonight?"

"I wanted to prove that I am a proper defending champion. Clearly, that was a bad move on my part," replied Luce, clutching at an injured left arm.

"Your body clearly hasn't recovered from your brutal match against Natalya at Wrestlemania last night. Do you feel that contributed to your loss tonight?"

"Definitely, but I am entitled to a rematch, so Sasha better watch her back. Oh hey guys."

Both Luce and Renee looked over as Paige, Charlotte, Roman and Seth appeared.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Paige.

"Tell you guys what?" asked Luce in confusion.

"About the open challenge. You didn't give us a chance to have a shot at your title," snapped Charlotte.

"Every Diva got the same amount of warning. It's not my fault you two didn't get to the ring before Sasha."

"We're meant to be your sisters and yet you chose not to give us advanced notice. That's not very sisterly of you, Luce," said Paige coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry," sighed Luce.

"You will be," snarled Charlotte before she grabbed Luce by her hair and threw her into set behind them.

Renee ran out of the way as Paige and Charlotte laid into Luce, with Seth and Roman looking on in amusement.

As Paige rammed Luce into a stack of crates, Dean came running along the corridor.

"Make them stop!" he yelled at Seth and Roman, "Paige! Charlotte! Back off!"

Dean made to pull Charlotte away but Roman and Seth grabbed him, holding him back forcefully as officials arrived to try and stop the two Shield girls from hammering into their team member.

Dean yelled out in rage as Paige pulled Luce up for Charlotte to lift on top of a metal storage container. Luce swayed before Charlotte socked her in the jaw and sent Luce crashing down to the crates.

"You're no sister to us, Luce," yelled Paige as she linked arms with Charlotte, "Not anymore."

Seth and Roman let go of Dean and he ran over to Luce, crouching beside her, calling out her name.

"Luce! Come on, Luce! Get the doctor!" roared Dean before the scene cut to an ad break.

* * *

Nina winced as she lowered her bag to the ground at her and Jon's unit. Jon had to stay back a couple hours later for interviews and would arrive home in four hours of so.  
Nina set about unpacking her bags and putting washing on. She then sent a quick email to her family, informing them of her four month stay in Brisbane. She wanted to stay in her own place during that time and knew that Reece and his boyfriend had sorted things out and Reece was spending most of his time at his boyfriends place.

Once that was done, Nina ducked out to pick up groceries and as she was unpacking them the sound of the unit door opening and closing sounded. Nina bounded out to the living room and smiled at Jon.

"Here's my handsome fella."

"Hey beautiful. How's the back?" replied Jon.

Nina turned around and lifted up her t-shirt, "You tell me."

Jon whistled as he took in Nina's bruised back with cuts added into the mix, "Damn… that looks painful."

"Hurts a bit," replied Nina pulling her shirt down, "I got some groceries and thought maybe I could cook us a stir fry for dinner?"

Jon grinned, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Jon rubbed the back of his neck watching as Nina checked her suitcases in for her flight. He pressed his lips together in a thin line as he watched Nina share a joke with the woman at the counter. He didn't know how he was going to handle Nina being away for four months. The month she was gone after the shooting was hard enough. The phone calls between them barely got him through and her return came at the perfect time.

Jon sighed. Never in his life did he see himself so dependent on someone's presence, then again, he spent all his time with Nina every Christmas when they were growing up and would hold out for Christmas every year just to see her and be around her. Her laugh was infectious, her sense of humour had him in stitches of laughter at times. The touch of her skin against his drove him crazy. She was his perfect other half. She completed him in ways he didn't think was possible.

"Earth to Jonathon Good," came Nina's voice, looking at him with concern, "Hey, you awake?"

"Sorry, just lost in thought," replied Jon as they headed through the airport towards the gate Nina would be leaving through.

Nina said nothing and slipped her arm around Jon's waist, with him doing the same. It took Jon a few more moments to realise Nina had silent tears falling down her face. Jon stopped walking and pulled Nina into his arms, holding her tightly and planting kisses to the top of her head.

Nina clutched onto Jon tightly as the enormity of being away for four months sunk in. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his scent. She was glad she managed to sneakily pack one of his shirts into her suitcase to wear at night, as well as one of his baseball caps.

"By the way," murmured Jon, leaning back and wiping her tears away softly, "I want my hat back when you come back to me."

Nina managed a watery laugh before biting her lower lip to will herself to not cry.

"Oh babe," whispered Jon as he leaned down to kiss her, "This is part of our job."

"Yeah I know," mumbled Nina, "But it sucks so much."

Jon nodded and lowered his lips to Nina's wanting as much physical contact he could get before she had to leave him.

* * *

Jon walked into the stadium the next day. His mood was glum and many of the people he passed knew to leave him be.

"Hey."

Jon looked up from the ground and returned Renee's greeting with a nod.

"Did Nina make her flight alright?"

"Yeah," replied Jon, adjusting the strap of his bag and letting out a sigh, "I'm going to go warm up."

* * *

"Welcome home," greeted Michael, hugging his sister the early Friday morning as she exited the arrivals gate at Brisbane International Airport.

"Thanks," replied Nina with a smile.

The siblings headed to the luggage claim, picking up strong coffee's on the way as they caught up about how they both had been, and Michael commenting on the beating Nina had taken.

"You should see my back," replied Nina as she turned her phone on and sent a message to Jon, letting him know she was safe and sound and missing him like crazy, "But Mum isn't allowed to see it."

"Luce! It's Luce!"

Both Nina and Michael looked up to see a couple of teenage boys running towards Nina in excitement.

"You are so awesome!" cried one.

"Can we get a photo with you?" yelled another.

"And an autograph?"

Michael looked at his sister in astonishment as she signed autographs and posed for photos and thanked them for their praises before they let her continue on her way.

"My sister, the celebrity," teased Michael earning an elbow to the side, "Not cool."

"Wrong," chuckled Nina, "Totally cool."

* * *

Monday morning saw Nina pulling her car into the parking lot of the Sofitel Hotel to begin the preparations for the movie. Nina headed inside, adjusting her jumper and brushing her hair from her face. The receptionist directed Nina through to where the meeting was taking place.

"Nina Clare!" greeted the movie's director, Stephen Reynolds, "It's a pleasure to meet Jon's fiancée."

Nina shook hands with the man and smiled, "Thank you."

"Let me introduce you to the main cast and crew."

Nina was led over to the table and greeted everyone politely before sitting at the table. They began discussing the shooting schedule, as well as the promotional work that would need to happen at the film's release at the end of the year. Nina listened, jotting notes down and asking questions before a bombshell was dropped on her.

"Nina, you will need to cut your hair," explained of the Producers.

"What?"

"We okayed it with your bosses. Your hair will be cut to just above your shoulders."

Nina gave a slow nod and swallowed a lump in her throat.

* * *

"Whoa."

"I know."

"It's so short."

"I know."

"You look super weird."

"Not helping, Michael!" cried Nina that note as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her long, mid back length hair was gone, along with the curls. There were no more red streaks and instead her hair was straight, thinned out and cut to one length. She snapped a photo and sent it to Jon, who was in Toronto and probably still asleep.

"Umm… Nina?"

Nina left the bathroom and exited her bedroom and headed out to the lounge room where Michael was on his computer, "If it's another fart video, Mike, I'm really not interested."

"Not this time… just look."

Nina looked at the screen and saw the pictures of her and Todd Lasance, an Australian actor, walking through Brisbane that afternoon, laughing and talking. Their characters were married in the movie and the director wanted them to get to know each other, however the gossip article was suggesting something more going on between the duo.

"Oh piss off. No one will believe that," sighed Nina, flopping onto the lounge and turning on the television, scanning the channels until she found a Simpsons episode playing.

* * *

Jon left the gym and headed back to the hotel. He had seen the image Nina sent him of her hair cut and could tell his fiancée was very unimpressed with the loss of her long hair. He'd sent a text back saying it would grow back and she had text back saying that she did know that but she felt lost without it.

Jon entered the hotel fifteen minutes later and groaned internally when Courtney came skipping over to him, "What is it, Courtney?"

"Thought this might interest you," she replied handing him a folded bit of paper and skipping away humming to herself.

Jon shoved it into his pocket and headed up to the room he was sharing with Joe and had a shower. Once he was done and dressed to head to the stadium for that nights show, he remembered the paper Courtney handed him. Jon pulled it from the pocket of his gym shorts, shoving his shorts into his dirty clothes bag and unfolding the paper.

_Australian Romance?_

_Nina Clare, known to the WWE fans as Luce, is in Australia filming the third movie of the 12 Rounds franchise.  
_

_The 28 year old wrestler and now film star was spotted out and about in Brisbane with Australian actor Todd Lasance. The pair were spotted laughing and enjoying each other's company.  
_

_"Both seemed rather absorbed in each other," commented a witness, "Todd couldn't stop smiling at Nina and she seemed rather charmed by him also."  
_

_Nina is meant to be engaged to WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose, however the pair haven't been seen in public together since January.  
_

_Perhaps a break up is the reason and now the Aussie darling is looking closer to home for her next romance?_

Jon scrunched the article up and threw it in the bin with a shake of his head. He knew Nina and knew she would never cheat on him and that this was Courtney's way of stirring issues.

"Ready to go?" came Joe's voice as he entered the hotel room.

"Yeah," nodded Jon closing his suitcase up.

* * *

The next month went by and shooting of the movie began for Nina. Her character, Sara Miles, was a member of the Australian Army and was on leave to spend time with her new husband, Derek. Much like the previous films, Derek is used as the pawn to make Sara go through the twelve rounds.

Nina dove over the barrier and front tumbled rolled before tackling the person in her way just before Stephen called cut.

Nina stood up, catching her breath before checking if the person she had tackled was alright.

"Brilliant shot," said Stephen, "Nina, you are making filming this movie really easy. We are ahead of schedule by three days!"

Nina laughed before they set up for the next fight scene. Nina was exhausted. They had been filming since seven in the morning and it was nearing six pm. Nina checked her phone to see a missed call from Jon. She bit her lip and tried to recall where they were, remembering they were in Michigan. It was nearly four in the morning for Jon so Nina sent him a message saying she would call him in a few hours.

A couple of minutes later her phone rang. Nina frowned at seeing Jon's name and answered it, heading away from the noisy set.

"Hey."

"Nina!"

Nina sighed, Jon was drunk. Again. He had been drunk a few times in the last couple of weeks.

"Again, Jon?" sighed Nina, shooting a smile to one of the crew members that walked past her.

"What? Am I not allowed to enjoy a few whiskey's?"

"You have Smackdown today! You can't go in hung over! Again!"

"I miss you babe. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you as well but you are really worrying me. Please Jon, stop drinking."

"Then stop hanging out with Todd!"

"What?" cried Nina, "Todd is a co-star! I've already told you nothing is happening with him!"

"US Weekly says you two are hooking up!"

"Oh my god," muttered Nina furiously, "I am not having this argument with you again! Especially if you are fucking drunk, Jon! AGAIN!"

Nina ended the call and sent a text to Joe and Colby about Jon before she shut her phone off and returned to filming the movie.

* * *

Jon woke with a groan as the loud knock on the hotel door. He checked his phone and saw it was nearly eleven in the morning. With a grumble, he got up and stumbled from the bedroom and out to the living and kitchen combined room and pulled open the hotel door to see both Joe and Colby standing there. Colby held up a bag of KFC and Joe handed Jon a packet of panadol and a foam cup of strong smelling coffee.

"Thanks," muttered Jon, standing aside to let him mates in.

"Thank Nina," replied Colby, "She text us both… and I'm pretty sure you have a lot of grovelling to do, man."

Jon frowned in confusion as he sat on a bar stool, downed two Panadol and opened the bag of KFC.

"Her message reads," said Joe, clearing his throat, "Hey guys, Jon is being a drunken idiot again. Can you make sure the bloody idiot is okay in the morning. Thanks, Nina."

"She called you an idiot twice," pointed out Colby, "And her Facebook status from a couple of hours ago states it all in one word."

"Which is?"

"Men," stated Joe, sliding his phone over to Jon, "On the plus side, her profile picture is still of you both."

"So she misses you but she is pretty pissed off at you," summarized Colby, "So, what did you say this time?"

Jon stood up and went and got his own phone. He opened up the web app and slid it over to Joe. The screen displayed the recent article of Nina out with Todd in Brisbane.

"Jon, did you notice her brothers in the background, along with Stephen and others? Looks like a group dinner," said Colby, "And why are you doubting her love and devotion for you? If she didn't care about you, she wouldn't have contacted Joe and me to make sure you're okay."

Jon sighed, feeling like an idiot. He ripped the skin off his chicken leg and looked over at his friends, "Yeah, alright, I'm an idiot."

* * *

Nina stretched as she sat up. She hadn't heard from Jon in nearly two days and honestly was fine with it. With the way he had been carrying on she was very much okay with the silence between them.

Today was a day off from shooting so Nina was heading to Jacobs gym to do some in ring work with the friend. She didn't want to become ring rusty during her time away.

Nina left a note for Michael in the kitchen, grabbed her water bottle and a banana and hurried out into the chilly autumn air. She jumped in her car and turned the radio on, singing along to the music playing as she drove to the gym.

Nina entered the gym and greeted Susie and Isabella brightly.

"Come on, let's see how unfit you are," teased Jacob.

Nina stuck her tongue out, dumped her stuff and stretched her muscles out and warmed up. She then slid into the ring and ran across it, bouncing off of the ropes.

"Alright," said Nina with a gesture to Jacob, "Let's go!"

* * *

**I'm sorry.**

Nina stared at the two words in disbelief later that afternoon, "Really?"

She threw her phone down in frustration as a knock came at the front door of her house. She walked over to it and opened it to be met with a large vase of red roses.

"Can I help you?" said Nina in confusion.

The flowers lowered to reveal Jon's apologetic face. Nina looked at him in silence before stepping aside and letting him in.

"Now I know why Michael went camping," muttered Nina as she shut the door.

Jon placed the flowers on the coffee table and turned to look at Nina, "I really am truly sorry."

Nina nodded, "Your text just said that."

"Ni, please. I'm an idiot, I know. I was stupid to even consider the notion you would cheat."

"It's the fact that you can't seem to trust me," replied Nina, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I do trust you."

Nina remained silent and looked at Jon. She took in his blue eyes, begging her to forgive him. His lips, begging her to kiss them. His entire body language seemed to be aching to touch her. She let out a deep breath, "Fuck it."

She uncrossed her arms as she quickly stepped across the rooms and jumped into his arms, her lips capturing his in a heated kiss. Her fingers tangled into his hair as his held her against him.

"I missed you," murmured Jon against her lips as he perched Nina on the back of her lounge.

"I've missed you too," replied Nina pushing his jacket off, followed by pulling his shirt up and off.

The moment her hands touched his bare skin, Jon captured Nina's lips again as a groan escaped his mouth and worked on divesting her of her clothing also.

* * *

Nina laid on her side, her legs tangled with Jon's as he lazily trailed his fingers up and down her naked side.

"How long are you here for?" murmured Nina.

"The storyline is I'm spending time with you to help you recover," replied Jon, "Plus I have holiday time built up."

"Wait… you're here with me until I finish shooting?" grinned Nina.

"I'm all yours."

Nina pushed Jon onto his back and straddled him. He reached out to touch her but Nina held his hands away and looked at him seriously.

"No more drunken benders… promise?"

Jon looked at Nina and gave a nod, "I promise."

Nina smiled and leaned forward, kissing him slowly, savouring having him with her again, the feel of his lips against hers and his naked skin touching hers.

Nina released Jon's hands, allowing him to touch her, as well as flip them over so that she was pressed to the bed, beneath him.

"Let's get married."

"What?" gasped Nina from both the question and from Jon taking her nipple into his mouth.

"Let's get married," he said as his lips trailed lower down her body, "We both don't have to travel… now is the perfect time."

Nina gripped onto Jon's arm and pulled him back up, "Are you serious?"

Jon nodded and Nina could help but smile as she kissed him.

"Jon?" murmured Nina.

"Hmm?"

"I want you, now."

With a grin, Jon complied.

**A/N: Not much longer till this story is over… so please review!**


	25. Brie Mode

**A/N: Yes, I left off the previous chapter during a heated moment between Nina and Jon… put the fans away ladies. Let us begin the new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: As mentioned in the previous chapter.**

_Chapter Twenty-five: Brie Mode_

The next month passed with Jon and Nina setting their wedding date for the 20th of August, which gave them two months to plan everything. Filming for the movie wrapped up on the 18th of August so the date worked perfectly for them both.

It was a day off from filming and Nina was going to use it to sort out her dress, only she knew she would need help, which meant informing two of her bridesmaids, who didn't know they were bridesmaids yet, about the wedding. Nina organised for them to meet her at her old work and with a kiss goodbye to Jon, she headed out.

"Ni-Ni!" greeted Reece hugging his friend tightly, "How are you? Thoroughly shagged?"

Nina laughed and gave Reece a playful shove, "As are you I assume? Everything working out with your man?"

Reece winked, "You know it."

The pair continued chatting until Kylie and Susie turned up and Patrick ordered Reece back to work. Nina sat down with her friend and sister-in-law and both women looked at her expectantly.

"Okay," said Nina, "So on the 20th of August Jon and I are getting married."

"What?" gasped Susie.

"Really?" grinned Kylie.

"Yes," nodded Nina.

"Girl, how dare you keep me away from that secret!" shouted Reece, rushing out from behind the counter and running over to the table to hug his friend again.

Nina laughed and the squealing from Kylie and Susie soon stopped, "Jon and I are keeping it hush hush. We don't want family or friends letting slip or anything. We just want a low key day with close family and friends invited only. So today, I want to organise my dress and possibly bridesmaid dresses."

"Ooh, what colour scheme are you both going with?" asked Kylie.

"Red and white."

"Nice. There is a really nice brides dress shop at Chermside," mentioned Susie pulling her phone out, "My sister's husbands sister works there… this one."

Susie slid her phone to Nina and Nina nodded.

"Let's go. I am honestly hopeless at this girly stuff, so any help will be brilliant," replied Nina as Reece groaned, "Oh Ree! I feel bad."

"Reece, go," ordered Patrick, "It's a quiet day and you have enough leave built up to take a half day."

* * *

Nina walked into the bridal shop and was greeted by a welcoming lady.

"Susie!" she greeted, "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Hi Taylor. My friend here is getting married and wants to find her dress," replied Susie after giving the bubbly blonde a hug.

"Today hopefully," added Nina, looking around at all the dresses with an overwhelmed expression, "We're getting married in August so it's coming up really quick."

"Oh dear, that is soon," chuckled Taylor, "Never mind, we _will_ find the right gown today. Let's go sit and have a chat."

Taylor led them to a group of comfortable chairs and brought out a tray of coffee and tea with some biscuits and scones.

"So, what look are you aiming for?" asked Taylor.

"I'm not a girly girl," said Nina, "So I want something simple… but elegant? I'm not a fan of ruffles or a billion sequins either."

Taylor nodded, jotting down Nina's key points, "White, off-white or crème?"

Nina looked at Kylie in confusion and Kylie chuckled.

"I'll go with no preference," chuckled Taylor before she stood up and wandered off to look at some possible dresses.

Nina bit at her lower lip as Taylor came over with a selection of gowns.

"Let's go try these on," beamed Taylor.

Nina nodded and reluctantly stood up and followed Taylor through to the change rooms. There, Taylor got Nina trying dresses on and the first four were instant no's, agreed upon by Kylie, Reece and Susie. Then Taylor put Nina in the fifth dress. Nina gasped and looked at her reflection.

It was a strapless gown made from satin and tulle. The bodice was satin with a slightly scooped bust area with the material designed to have a ruched look. The gown was cinched at the waist with a satin belt and from there the natural waistline flowed out with the even layers of tulle all the way to where it lightly brushed the ground. At the back it cut down to Nina's mid back and did up with ten buttons.

"I have to show the girls and Reece," said Nina softly to Taylor.

Taylor helped Nina walk out to where Susie, Reece and Kylie were waiting. When they saw Nina, both gasped in amazement.

"Oh Nina, it is perfect!" cried Kylie, "Perfectly you!"

"You look ravishing!" said Reece.

"This is the gown," grinned Nina with a nod from Susie.

"Well that was easy," said Taylor with a laugh.

"What do you mean? I tried on four other gowns!"

"Honey, I have had one woman try on near fifty gowns before she went with the first one."

Nina pulled a horrified expression at the thought, making Kylie and Susie laugh, "Who would do that to themselves?"

"I would," grinned Reece.

* * *

Finding the bridesmaid gowns was simple. They found a red, knee length dress with one strap. The satin material was ruched at the bodice with a black sash at the waist. Once they were sorted the women went shoe shopping. Nina was once again considered a quick fix, having found her shoes straight up whilst sending messages to Saraya and Natalie announcing the wedding to them, that she wanted them as her bridesmaids and needing their measurements – and to also keep it on the down low.

Nina returned home in the afternoon to find Jon and Michael watching a gory movie. She grimaced at it and look some groceries through to the kitchen after greeting Jon with a kiss to the forehead. He gave her a warm small smile in reply as she walked past.

Nina packed everything away, popping the meat in the fridge to cook for dinner later.

"Mike! Are you home for dinner?" called Nina as she flicked through the mail on the table.

"Nah!" he yelled back, "I got a date!"

"Who with?" Nina yelled back as she opened up a letter about water rates.

"You don't know her!"

"A floozie then?"

"She is not!"

Nina snorted and rolled her eyes as she unfolded the letter and read the amount she needed to pay. She gave a sigh and pulled her phone out to pay it via her online banking. Once that was done Nina went put some washing on, chuckling at the normalcy of what she was doing. As enjoyable and stress free as it was, ultimately, she could not wait to be back in the wrestling ring and hitting someone with a neck breaker or DDT.

* * *

It was now two weeks before the wedding. Everything was planned and in place. Nina and Jon had informed their bosses and invited their closest friends within the WWE, as well at letting Nina's Aunty Peggy, Uncle Boris, Bethany and Monty. Jon had invited his cousins and without hesitation refused to invite his mother and father.

Nina pulled the car into her parent's driveway, seeing that Danny and Kylie were already there for Sunday dinner, along with Michael.

"So, how will they take it?" asked Jon, "Obviously Michael and Danny know."  
Nina sighed as she picked up the envelopes from her hand bag, "I think Mum will be too stunned on the concept of a wedding to really focus on the secrecy of it all."

"You hope."

Nina grinned, "I do hope."

The pair got out of the red car and headed up to the front door. Nina opened it without knocking and was instantly tackled by Elijah and Kai.

"Hello," laughed Nina hugging them both, "What about Uncle Jonny?"

Kai launched himself at his Uncle and Nina grinned, her heart fluttering as she watched Jon interact with her nephew. She could picture him doing the same with a mini version of himself and couldn't wait to have that with him one day – when their careers slowed down.

Nina and Jon walked through to the kitchen where Susie was adding the finishing touches to her roast pork.

"Hello loves," she said with a smile to them both, "They're all in the sun room."

Nina pecked her mother on the cheek and skipped out to the sun room, jumping onto Danny's back and locking him in a headlock.

"Jon!" yelled Danny, "Call off your fiancée, please!"

Jon laughed and held his hands up in defeat, "She has a mind of her own, man."

"Tell me I am awesome!" demanded Nina, locking her legs around Danny's waist much to Frank, Kylie, Michael and Jon's amusement.

"You're annoying!" said Danny.

Nina tightened her hold, "Wrong answer."

"Fine! You're awesome!"

Nina released Danny and jumped down and grinned at Kylie, "That's how you get your own way."

"Huh, I will keep that in mind," replied Kylie.

"You already get your own way," said Danny as Trudie called out that dinner was ready.

* * *

"That was delicious," said Michael, leaning back in his seat, "Sorry Ni, but Mum will always be a better cook."

Nina rolled her eyes and leaned to the side to pick up the envelopes. Her family looked at her curiously as she handed one to her mother, one to Danny and one to Michael.  
Nina and Jon watched Trudie open the red envelope and pull out the white envelope with red writing.

"You're getting married?" cried Trudie, her face lighting up, "In two weeks! Oh my goodness! Oh this is wonderful! Oh so fantastic!"

Trudie handed the invitation to Frank as she stood up and ran around the table to embrace her daughter and future son-in-law in tight hugs.

"Is everything planned?" asked Trudie, "Catering, decorations, locations… a – a celebrant… Nina! Your dress! Bridesmaids!"

"Calm down Mum. Everything is sorted, I promise," said Nina with a smile, "You just enjoy being Mother of the Bride… which means you need to get a new dress, shoes! Your hair done… the works!"

Trudie smiled and fluttered out of the dining room. Nina turned to her father and saw him looking at the invitation in silence.

"Dad?" said Nina softly, "Are you okay?"

Frank looked up at Nina, the same coloured eyes meeting hers. A tear sat in one of them as he looked at his daughter with a small smile, "My little girl is getting married."

Nina managed a watery smile in response as she stood up to give him a hug.

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" yelled Stephen with a clap of his hands.

Nina grinned and gave Todd a hug, "We did it!"

"Just in time for your wedding," he replied releasing her from the hug, "Jon is a lucky bloke."

"I'm the lucky one," replied Nina as one of the production crew passed around glasses of wine.

Everyone celebrated the ending of the movie and gave a toast to Nina for her wedding day.

An hour later Nina left the set freshly showered and dressed in her comfy, slightly baggy jeans and a black hoodie. She made a beeline for her car only to jump in fright as a group of women and one male jumped out of nowhere.

Standing before her yelling 'surprise' was Kylie, Susie, Bethany, Reece, Saraya, Natalie, Victoria, Ashley, Milena, Brie and Tenille.

Nina recovered and squealed in happiness at seeing her work friends and hugged them happily.

"What are you doing here?" cried Nina.

"Umm, did you really think we would let you get away without a hens party?" asked Saraya.

"No!"

"Oh yes, but not dressed like that," said Milena, "Lucky we got Reece to raid your closet."

Nina looked at Reece and he grinned, not looking guilty in the slightest.

* * *

"Nina will kill you guys for this," said Jon as Colby and Joe shoved him into a stretch, black hummer limo.

Inside sat Nicholas, Ettore, Danny, Michael, Jacob, Monty and Bryan. They all cheered upon seeing Jon and he responded with a shake of his head and grabbing a beer.

"Nina won't be home to kill you," replied Colby, "She's been abducted for her own hen's party."

Jon chuckled, just imagining his soon to be wife's face and reaction.

"Driver, let's go!" shouted Joe.

"Where?"

"Mate, it's your bucks night," said Danny, "Where do you think? Strippers!"

Jon groaned and took a big gulp of his beer.

* * *

Dressed in a black short dress, with her black stilettos, Nina allowed Victoria to style her hair into messy, loose curls whilst Milena applied the make-up.

"Dead sexy," approved Reece as he handed Nina a sash stating she was the Bride to Be, "We have dinner reservations to get to ladies!"

"The limo is here!" called Natalie.

Nina stood up and grinned at her red haired friend. The pair linked arms and put on their best strut as they left the hotel room.

The black stretch limo was lit up with blue and pink fluro lights inside with wine on ice inside.

"So," said Nina as everyone settled in, "Will we see Brie Mode tonight?"

"Yes!" cried Saraya, "I love Brie Mode!"

Brie smiled, "Well Nikki isn't here, so let's get the Brie Mode going!"

The women and Reece cheered as they each sculled their glass of wine and poured another while the limo drove through the city, passing a black hummer limo on the way.

* * *

Jon climbed out of the taxi to stand in front of the strip club, "We're having dinner here?"

"This is the best strip club in Brisbane," said Danny, slapping Jon on the back, "You think Nina hasn't been to one?"

"She has?" asked Jon, with a quirked brow.

"Mate, your lil woman isn't so innocent as she seems," grinned Michael as they walked into the stylish building, "Nina was once a rather wild and outgoing thing until that dickhead Sean fucked her over."

"Dude was a total dick. But she put him in his place," commented Jacob with a grin.

Jon nodded, "She has mentioned him."

A tattooed woman greeted them with a flirtatious smile and led them into the dimly lit club. Music was playing and on a stage danced a woman dressed in a purple corset and lace underwear. The group was led to a section of tables near the stage.

"Someone will bring you menu's soon," said the woman, turning in a fluid, dance like motion and walking off, her hips swaying.

"Damn," said Ettore, "She is fine!"

Nicholas chuckled, "Easy E, there will be plenty of those tonight."

* * *

Nina laughed as Saraya tried to do the Bella entrance dance, except her movements weren't as graceful. The group had finished their meals and were finishing their drinks before they moved on to hitting a nightclub nearby.

"You have the stiffest hip movement," commented Brie with a shake of her head.

"That's why I just scream when I come out," replied Saraya, "So much easier."

"Let's get moving so we can see who is the best dancer," announced Susie.

The group stood and paid before exiting to the street. Instead of the limo they headed up the street, giggling and enjoying their time, stopping to take selfies, including a group one taken by Reece. Kylie and Susie clicked with the WWE women, along with Reece, who really got along with Milena.

They entered the club of choice to the sounds of INXS Need You Tonight playing.

Nina dragged Reece to the dance floor, with the rest following. The club was busy but the group managed to clear a spot as their VIP section was sorted out.

"Can't think at all! Whatcha gonna do? Gonna live my life!" sang Nina with Reece, Kylie and Susie much to her wrestling friends amusement.

"I'm going to get a drink!" yelled Nina, making the gesture.

Her friends nodded and Nina weaved through the crowd and made it to the bar, ordering a Fruit Tingle. She turned around to face the dance floor and gave a gasp at who was behind her.

"Hello Nina."

* * *

The men left the strip joint with Ettore and Nicholas both wanting to stay longer.

"None of them compare to Nina!" boasted Jon with a laugh.

"Dude!" cried Danny.

"That's our sister!" yelled Michael.

The men laughed as Jon shrugged.

"This place looks good," said Colby with a gesture to the night club blasting music. The men entered with Joe and Colby wanting to organise a VIP section.

"Hey… is that Saraya and Brie?" asked Nicholas, nudging Jon in the side.

Jon looked over and laughed, watching the two women standing on chairs dancing to the music, each holding up shot glasses. Jon knew that meant Nina would be here. He looked around and frowned when he spotted her at the bar looking at someone with an unreadable expression.

"I'm gonna grab a drink," said Jon to Nicholas.

* * *

"Long time no see, huh?"

"I suppose," said Nina, turning away to grab her drink and pay for it.

Nina went to leave but was cut off. She gave a sigh and looked at the person with a blank expression, despite how much she was seething on the inside.

"I was stupid to cheat on you."

"Really?" replied Nina, raising an eyebrow, "You're really going to pull this shit on me now?"

"I'm being serious!"

"Oh fuck off you are!" cried Nina, "Sean, do you really take me for a fucking idiot?"

"Nina, I-" started Sean but Nina cut him off by throwing her drink in his face.

"I just paid ten bucks for that, but every dollar was worth it," said Nina, "Stay the fuck away from me you money hungry, scumbag, douche bag!"

Nina whirled around to see Jon standing there, "Oh hi."

"Hi," said Jon, looking past her at the stunned Sean, "Revenge?"

Nina shrugged, "Something like that… I need a new drink."

Jon pulled Nina towards him and pressed his lips to hers, "I think this will make you feel better," he murmured before kissing her again.

* * *

"BRIE MODE!"

Nina and Brie both jumped from the tables and into the crowd, being caught by their friends as the club goers cheered them on. Nina had long ago discarded her heels and had thrown herself into enjoying her Hen's night. Jon was up in the VIP section with some of the group, watching Nina's antics in amusement.

Grabbing Brie by her hand Nina pulled her over to Saraya where the three started dancing along to a Katy Perry song.

"The fuck is he doing here?" came Danny's voice from beside Jon.

"Who?" asked Jon.

Danny gestured to a man standing near Nina and the other women dancing.

"That fucking scumbag," growled Jacob, standing up.

Jon quickly followed Nina's brothers and Jacob to the dance floor, pushing through the sweaty, dancing bodies. Jon watched in surprise as Danny shoved him backwards.

"Whoa!" said Jon, pulling Danny back, "First, I saw Nina throw a drink at this guy… but she didn't elaborate. Now tell me… who is he?"

"Meet Sean," said Michael furiously, "The fucktard who stole everything of Nina's and treated her like shit!"

Jon gave a nod and turned around to Sean, "Hi."

"Hi," muttered Sean.

"I'm Nina's fiancée. Now, unfortunately I can't punch you however, these three guys aren't restricted by any legal mumbo jumbo. So I am going to enjoy being with my future wife," said Jon before turning away and heading over to Nina where he grabbed her from behind and held her body against his as they danced along to the music.

"So… who gets first hit?" asked Jacob smirking as Sean turned and high tailed it out of the club.

**A/N: Shorter than normal but you get that! Review!**


	26. This I Promise

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Can you guess what's happening in this chapter? ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, you all know it's not mine.**

_Chapter Twenty-six: This I Promise_

"Shit."

"What?"

"I'm getting married today."

Natalie laughed and sat down on the bed beside Nina, "And?"

"I won't be Nina Clare anymore. I will be Nina Good. How weird is that?"

"You know what is even weirder?"

Nina frowned, "What?"

"Nina Good sounds like it was meant to be."

Nina gave an incredibly girly giggle causing Natalie to burst out with laughter, "Oh shoosh!"

Natalie only laughed harder, literally bending forward as Nina chuckled herself. She gave a sigh and stood up as Trudie walked into the room.

"Time for make up and hair! Natalie… are you okay? You look quite flushed."

Natalie nodded with a smile, "Just a joke Nina told me."

Nina looked at Natalie in amusement as they followed Trudie to where the makeup artist was already working on Kylie.

Nina was made to sit so her hair could be curled to be pinned up in a side bun, which would have some loose tendrils.

"How is Brie?" asked Susie.

"She was really hung over yesterday," said Saraya with a laugh, "Bryan said it took him twenty minutes to get her to bed."

"I don't even remember going to bed," said Nina, "Jon said I passed out easily though."

"You were pretty smashed," grinned Susie with a chuckle from Kylie.

Nina grinned, silently wondering how Jon was going.

* * *

Jon stretched and climbed out of bed, grabbing the towel at the end of the bed to go and shower. He couldn't believe that the day he would make Nina his wife had arrived. The thought brought a smile to his face as he showered and dressed into tracksuit pants and a shirt. He exited the bathroom and made himself a coffee as a knock came at his hotel door. Jon went and opened it, letting Colby, Joe, Michael and Danny in, with Danny and Michael carrying in the covered up suits. Danny went and placed them on Jon's bed as Jon ordered a breakfast to be brought up to the room.

"So," asked Joe, "Nervous?"

Jon chuckled, "I just want Nina to be my wife already."

"I brought us a movie to watch," said Colby, holding up the DVD, "Want to watch it?"

"Yeah," shrugged Jon, "Did your team win last night, Danny?"

* * *

Nina looked at her reflection, brushing her hands over the tulle. On her right wrist was a bracelet borrowed from her mother with blue sapphires, decorating it. An old broach from her grandmother was pinned in the middle of the sash on her dress. Her earrings were new and simple, a sparkly silver and her necklace was one Jon had given her at Christmas with a heart locket. Inside it was a photo of her and him from when they first met.

Nina smiled at the memory.

_**December 20**__**TH**__** 2001**_

_Fourteen year old Nina Clare ran across the road to the park, yelling at Danny to wait but he refused, saying he was meeting someone. Her brother annoyed her when he did this, always thinking he was better than her when it came to meeting new friends.  
_

_Nina jammed her hands into her pockets and walked along the salted pathway before crossing the snow covered grass, spotting Danny by the picnic table with a young guy she had never seen before. Nina jogged over, stopping beside them.  
_

_"Can we help you?" asked the stranger.  
_

_"I'm his sister," replied Nina with a gesture to Danny.  
_

_"Jon meet Nina, Nina meet Jon. Now can you buzz off?" snapped Danny.  
_

_Nina raised an eyebrow, "Don't be a jerk, Danny. You know I will beat you one on one."  
_

_Danny rolled his eyes, "My sister here thinks she is the next Lita or Trish Stratus."  
_

_Jon looked at Nina with interest, "You like wrestling?"  
_

_"Like wrestling?" replied Nina with wide eyes, "Dude, I love wrestling! I'm starting training in the New Year. Dad found a gym back home that train people my age."  
_

_Danny groaned, "Let me guess, Jon. You like to wrestle?"  
_

_Jon nodded with a grin.  
_

_"Great, the one bloke I meet that's my age and he has more in common with my sister. I'm going to go annoy Mike."  
_

_Danny walked off in a huff and Nina looked at Jon feeling a bit shy.  
_

_"I train when I can," said Jon with a shrug, "Depends on how much time I have."  
_

_"Awesome, so what style do you like?"  
_

_Jon leaned back on the bench, "Don't really know yet. I like taking risks."  
_

_Nina sat down beside Jon and grinned, "I want to be a high flyer… It would be so awesome to jump from the top rope and land the perfect cross body splash. Don't you think?"  
_

_The pair chatted away until the chill seeped through Nina's jacket.  
_

_"It's getting dark," said Nina noticing the park's lights flickering on, "I better get to my Aunt's."  
_

_"I'll walk you," said Jon, looking rather shy.  
_

_Nina smiled, "Thanks."  
_

_They walked through the park, breaking away from wrestling talk to talk about each other's life's and other hobbies. When Nina stopped outside her Aunt's house she looked at Jon silently.  
_

_"Well, this is where I leave you," said Nina, "Umm-"  
_

_"Can we hang out tomorrow?" asked Jon suddenly.  
_

_Nina's face broke out into a grin, "Yes! That would be brilliant! Could you show me where you train?"  
_

_"Yeah, sure."  
_

_Nina grinned and gave Jon a quick hug before racing inside, yelling goodbye over her shoulder. _

Nina smiled at her innocence at not recognising her perfect match at a young age as she traced her finger's over her locket.

"Oh look at you!"

Nina turned from the mirror and smiled at her mother.

"Nina, you are so beautiful," said Trudie, taking hold of her daughter's hand.

"Don't make me cry Mum," laughed Nina, fighting back tears.

Trudie chuckled, "It's time to head to the ceremony."

* * *

Jon stood at the front of the ceremony location, with him and Nina opting to use the garden marquee as their ceremony location and the main marquee for their reception. They had chosen the Victoria Park for their wedding location as it gave a wonderful view of the Brisbane City and was secluded away from unwelcomed eyes and cameras.

Beside Jon stood Joe, Colby, Danny and Michael.

"Nervous yet?" asked Joe.

Jon sighed and looked at Joe as the guests talked amongst themselves, "Possibly a little bit."

Joe chuckled and patted Jon on the shoulders, "Once you see her man, all your fear will vanish and Nina will be all you see. Trust me."

Suddenly Bond's song Lullaby started playing and everyone turned to watch as Susie began to walk down the aisle, followed by Kylie then Saraya and Natalie. The song picked up momentum and everyone stood as Nina began to walk with her father at her side.

Joe had been right. As soon as he laid eyes on Nina in her white, gorgeous gown he forgot about his nerves and anyone else and focused solely on her. He smiled and Nina smiled back, her hand clutching onto her bouquet of red and white roses, tied with a red ribbon.

Nina reached the end of the aisle and the celebrant began the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman away on this day?" he asked.

"I do," said Frank.

Nina smiled at her father and kissed his cheek as Jon shook hands with Frank before taking a hold of Nina's hand.

"Hi," said Jon softly.

"Hi to you too," replied Nina as they stepped up onto the platform with the celebrant.

"We are here today to celebrate the love Nina and Jon share for each other and celebrate them coming together in marriage," spoke the celebrant, "Nina and Jon have faced many challenges together in their life. They lost each other, found each other again in a twist of fate and that allowed them the chance to explore an aspect of their relationship neither had explored. Together, they have found love. A love so strong and passionate nothing will pull them apart.

"Is there anyone who objects to the union of two souls becoming one?"

Silence met the question and Jon and Nina shared a smile.

"I just want to get that dress off of you," whispered Jon so only Nina could hear.

Nina bit her lower lip to stop herself from giggling.

"The rings please."

Joe stepped forward and handed Jon Nina's ring and Natalie handed Nina Jon's ring. They had opted for simple, white gold bands.

"Nina, your vows."

Nina handed Natalie her bouquet and then slipped Jon's ring on the tip of his ring finger as she looked at him and smiled softly, "Jon, I love you. You… you are my best friend, my soul mate… my lover, my everything. Today, I give myself to you in marriage. I swear to encourage you, inspire you and laugh with you… to support you through the struggles and times of sadness. I vow to love you through bad times and good times, through the easy times and hard times. I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in the highest regard. This I promise you today and all the days of our life."

Nina slipped the ring onto Jon's finger, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Jon, your vows."

Jon placed the ring on the tip of Nina's ring finger and looked at her, his eyes swimming with emotions, "Nina Lucy, you have always… always been my best friend. Today, I pledge to honour, encourage and support you throughout our journey through life. When times become difficult, I promise to stand by you and lift you up when you feel down. I promise to always love you and always make you my main priority. With every single beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my promise I make to you, Nina. My Ni-Ni."

"It is with great pleasure that I now announce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Jon happily pulled Nina towards him and kissed her lovingly.

"My wife," murmured Jon as he pulled away with a smile.

"My husband."

* * *

"Alright!" came the voice of Jacob, the wedding's MC, "Let's introduce the wedding party!"

Everyone in the marquee cheered.

"First, making their way to the wedding party table, right here from Brisbane, I give you Kylie Clare and Michael Clare!"

Kylie and Michael skipped in, waving to the guests, causing chuckles to rise from everybody.

"And next we have Susie Gregory and Daniel Clare!"

Susie and Danny walked in with a serious strut, giving a nod to the guests. It soon became obvious that the arrival was using a wrestler's entrance theme.

"The next wedding party guests are the rival couple to today's main wedded couple. Please welcome Saraya Bevis and Colby Lopez!"

Saraya and Colby entered exactly as they did when on WWE and the guests booed them, much to a waiting Nina and Jon's amusement.

"Next we have all red everything – so believe that! Welcome Natalie Coyle and Joseph Anoa'i!"

Natalie and Joe's serious faces matched up, except for their walks.

"And finally… the couple of all couples. Please give it up for Nina and Jonathon Good!"

A mash up of Nina and Jon's theme played as they walked into the marquee with Nina raising her fist into the air with a grin as their friends and family cheered for them.

Once at the tables the reception kicked off with speeches. They were amusing of course but Nina got teary as her father spoke about how proud he was of her for chasing her dreams and finding love and happiness with Jon.

"And now, our newly wedded couple will have their first dance," announced Jacob.

Jon stood and helped Nina up and led her to the wooden dance floor. The guests were waiting for a soppy romantic song to play, so their reactions were priceless when Kelly Clarkson's Heartbeat song started.

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
_

_Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night  
_

_Oh up up all night long_

Nina laughed as Jon spun her out and pulled her back in moving in time of the song, smiling at her.

"Well what do you know," said Jon, "We got married."

"Crazy, right?" replied Nina before Jon twirled her out again and brought her back against him, "Two people on opposite sides of the planet managed to meet."

_You, where the hell did you come from?  
_

_You were a different, different kind of fun  
_

_And I'm still used to feel it now  
_

_Now, I got pins and needles on my tongue  
_

_Anticipating what's to come  
_

_Like a finger on a loaded gun_

"We really do need to thank Danny for that," said Jon with a chuckle.

"Imagine if his annoying sister didn't follow him to the park that day," said Nina, "Life would have turned out very differently."

"You think so?"

_I can feel it rising  
_

_Temperature inside me  
_

_Haven't felt for a long time_

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
_

_Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long  
_

_Oh up up all night long  
_

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
_

_Turned it on  
_

_But I know you can take it up up up up all night long  
_

_Oh up up all night long_

"Don't you?" asked Nina curiously.

"I like to believe we were destined to meet."

"Oh really? Jon Good believes in destiny?"

Jon smiled and pressed a kiss to Nina's lips, "Babe, when it comes to where you are concerned, I believe anything is possible."

_I, I wasn't even gonna go out  
_

_But I never would have had a doubt  
_

_If I'd have known where I'd be know_

_Your hands on my hips_

_And my kiss on your lips_

_And I could do this for a long time_

Nina and Jon stopped dancing as she leaned up and kissed him deeply before both fell into slow steps, despite the songs beat calling for more energetic movements.

"One day, when the time is right," said Nina softly, "I long to start a family with you. A mini you and a mini me."

Jon smiled, "You see that too, huh?"

Nina nodded with a smile, "I never did with anyone else. But with you… I think I have always seen it."

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_

_Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long  
_

_Oh up up all night long  
_

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
_

_Turned it on  
_

_But I know you can take it up up up up all night long  
_

_Oh up up all night long_

Jon twirled Nina out and pulled her in, lifted her up and turned in a circle with Nina giggling at him as he lowered her back down.

They danced in silence, simply looking at each other, taking in how the other looked in that moment.

Jon, with his hair lightly curling in its normal manner, his eyes alight with joy from the day, his lips curled in a small smile.

Nina, her hair, curled, her face glowing with happiness and a soft smile on her lips.

_Until tonight I only dreamed about you  
_

_I can't believe I'll ever breathe without you  
_

_Baby you make me feel alive and brand new  
_

_Bring it one more time, one more time_

"Do you think everyone feels like this in love?" asked Nina suddenly.

Jon's eyebrows quirked at the question, "Going all philosophical on me now?"

Nina chuckled, "I'm being serious."

"You? Serious? Never!"

"Jon!" whined Nina with a laugh, "Come on!"

Jon chuckled, "Calm down Mrs Good."

Nina smiled at what he called, "Well? What do you think?"

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
_

_Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long  
_

_Oh up up all night long  
_

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
_

_Turned it on  
_

_But I know you can take it up up up up all night long  
_

_Oh up up all night long_

"I think all love is different. No one can describe it the same really."

Nina nodded, "My love for you consumes me. It's like… something that just wants to burst out of me."

"That actually sounds scary."

Nina laughed, "A new horror movie, coming soon! Starring Nina's Love for Jon!"

Jon chuckled and shook his head, "My love for you makes me want to make sure you smile every day. My day isn't complete if I am not a reason for one of your smiles."

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
_

_Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long  
_

_Oh up up all night long  
_

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
_

_Turned it on  
_

_But I know you can take it up up up up all night long  
_

_Oh up up all night long_

"You make me smile every morning," said Nina quietly, "Because waking up next to you every day makes me happy."

* * *

Everyone sat down and enjoyed the meal served up for dinner. Nina smiled as she looked over at the guests.

"Excuse me," came Jon's voice from the microphone, "It is time for the father and daughter dance… and I selected a song that I dedicate to them both."

Nina stood up, looking at Jon in surprise. He gave her a smile as he took her hand and led her over to Frank.

The song started and Nina and Frank started dancing slowly.

_I went to see her dad for a sit down man to man  
_

_Wasn't any secret, I'd be asking for her hand  
_

_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
_

_With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf, she was_

Nina looked at her father and smiled softly, "You okay, Dad?"

Frank looked at his daughter, memories of her flashing through his mind. He remembered the first moment he saw her, so tiny and precious.

_Playing Cinderella  
_

_She was riding her first bike  
_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
_

_Runnin' through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
_

_Dancin with her dad, lookin up at him  
_

_In her eyes I'm prince charming but to him I'm just some fellow  
_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

He could picture the first day she smiled at him. He was picking her up from the crib and had greeted her brightly. Her face had lit up and a smile broke out upon her face. To him, it would always be his favourite memory.

"I just can't seem to believe how quickly time has passed," replied Frank, looking at his grown up daughter.

_I leaned in towards those pictures  
_

_To get a better look at one  
_

_When I heard a voice behind me say  
_

_"Now, ain't she somethin son?"  
_

_I said "Yeah, she's quite a woman"  
_

_And he just stared at me  
_

_And I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

Nina gave Frank a watery smile and rested her head on his chest. Frank held Nina tightly as they swayed slowly on the dance floor.

Nina could remember dancing like this with her father at his sister's wedding when she was six, except she was standing on his shoes and wearing a ridiculous flower girls gown.

_Playing Cinderella  
_

_She was riding her first bike  
_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
_

_Runnin' through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
_

_Dancin with her dad, lookin up at him  
_

_In her eyes I'm prince charming but to him I'm just some fellow  
_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella _

"I want you to know something, Nina," said Frank.

Nina lifted her head up and looked at Frank with a curious expression, "What is it, Daddy?"

Frank smiled at the use of the name, something Nina hadn't uttered since she was eight and deemed it a baby name.

_Oh, he slapped me on the shoulder  
_

_Then he called her in the room  
_

_When she threw her arms around him  
_

_That's when I could see it too_

"Just know that I love you, sweetheart. You will always be my little girl and nothing will ever change that."

Nina smiled, her tears escaping as she hugged her father tightly, "I love you too, Daddy. Always and forever."

_She was playing Cinderella  
_

_ Riding her first bike  
_

_Bouncing on the bed looking for a pillow fight  
_

_Runnin' through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
_

_Dancin with her dad, lookin up at him  
_

_If he gives me a hard time  
_

_I can't blame the fellow  
_

_I'm the one who's stealing – Cinderella_

When the song ended, Frank led Nina back to Jon, giving his son in law a hug. As Frank headed back to the table where Trudie was, Nina smiled at Jon before she hugged him.

"Thank you," whispered Nina.

"No need to thank me," replied Jon.

"I love you, Mr Good."

"And I love you, Mrs Good."

**A/N: So obviously the songs are:**

**Heartbeat by Kelly Clarkson  
**

**Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks**

**Reviews are much appreciated and I hope you enjoyed the wedding chapter! **


	27. The Return

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only own Nina, her family and Aussie friends… the rest is WWE's!**

_Chapter Twenty-seven: The Return_

After a week's honeymoon in Fiji, Nina and Jon re-joined the WWE tour as it made its way to England. They were to make their return at the Raw episode at the Wembley Stadium. Nina was excited to be back and Jon teased her constantly for acting like a giddy child, hyped up on chocolate.

Nina entered the stadium to be met with excited greetings from her friends. Those who didn't attend the wedding wanted to look at pictures, which Nina was happy to share.

Jon gestured to Nina he was going to find Joe and Colby and left her to gush about the wedding and her dress.

"Hey, look who decided to show up," teased Colby, greeting Jon with a bro hug and back slap.

"Admit it. You've missed me," replied Jon, greeting Joe with a fist bump.

"Missed you?" asked Joe, "Man, please. It has been quiet here."

"Only because you stare at your coffee all intense like," commented Colby, "Are you trying to make it explode?"

"No, he is hoping to turn it into rum," replied Jon.

"Next coffee gets dunked on one of your heads," retorted Joe.

"I knew you missed me," chuckled Jon as the trio headed towards the men's locker rooms.

* * *

After Nina managed to escape the diva's gathering, she headed to the locker room with Natalie. They walked along discussing the honeymoon and going ons while she had been away.

"Wait, so Courtney has been sent back to NXT?" asked Nina in surprise.

"The entire Faction has. Vince was sick of their cocky and demanding attitude," replied Natalie, "Oh, and I have a match tonight!"

"Awesome! Against who?"

"Ariane. Just so you know, the cameras will be back next week," commented Natalie.

"Total Diva time," chuckled Nina as they entered the locker room.

Nina and Jon had received the show's script two nights ago and would be opening the show. Nina unzipped her bag and pulled out her black jeans and red Luce tank top. With a slight frown she studied her gloves and decided on the black ones with red stitching and buttons. Nina then selected her black boots with the red laces her mother had found at the markets. With her hair cropped, it meant her red tips were gone. Nina went to the makeup and hair stylist, getting the usual Luce makeup and her hair was styled into small, twisted curls to give her an almost grunge look, which suited her in ring persona.

Nina set about warming up, with the show to kick off in ten minutes. She walked to the guerrilla area, stretching and jumping up and down, meeting Jon along the way. He glanced at her and looked away before looking again in surprised.

"I didn't recognise you," he admitted, "Your hair looked really different."

Nina laughed and gave a shrug, "I miss the length but this look is nice for now. I don't know if they want the red back in it, but I'm hoping they leave it. Maybe they can let me try something else."

The crowd could be heard filling the stadium. A cheer broke out as Lilian and Eden walked down the ramp to take their positions, followed by Michael Cole, JBL and the King.

"Ready to get back out there?" asked Jon, pulling Nina towards him, his hands resting at the small of her back.

Nina grinned, her hands resting on his chest, "You know I am."

Jon leaned forward and kissed her gently, "I just don't want to share you yet."

"I promise I am all yours tonight. You need to show me around London, my dear Hubby."

Jon chuckled, "Sure thing, Wifey."

Jon pressed a kiss to Nina's lips before pulling away as his music hit for the start of the show.

* * *

Dean Ambrose walked out to the England crowd going crazy at his return. He strode down to the ring with his determined walk, before running and sliding into the ring and picking up the microphone. He walked a circle around the ring, running a hand through his hair before stopping in the middle.

"I'm not alone," was all he said before pointing to the top of the ramp.

The theme music of Luce started and when the guitar riff hit the stadium erupted to cheers. Luce walked out and punched her fist to the air and gave a nod before walking down the ramp, moving from one side to the other to slap the hands of her fans before she ran and slid into the ring. She jumped up and ran over to the turn buckle.

"I'M BACK!" she yelled before jumping down and standing next to Dean, taking the second microphone from him.

"So," said Dean, "We're back."

The crowd broke out into a loud chant of "Dean and Luce! Dean and Luce!"

"We're back and we have a few bones to pick," stated Luce, "With the people we thought we could trust."

"But clearly… clearly a title means more to them then brotherhood… or sisterhood. What they did to you, Luce… they are lucky I don't hit women."

Luce smirked, "But I do. So why don't they come out and let's get this over with."

The Shield's music hit and Luce and Dean turned to watch the four members stride down the steps through the booing crowd. Luce and Dean spoke quietly to each other, Dean unable to stop his hand from touching the small of her back.

Roman jumped the barrier and helped Charlotte, whilst Seth lifted Paige over, planting a kiss to her lips in the process. The four climbed into the ring and Luce and Dean moved to the side.

"What do you two want?" demanded Seth, adjusting the tag team championship belt on his shoulder.

"Oh come now, Sethy, don't get your cranky pants on just yet," said Luce, "Really Paige, you need to make sure he gets his daily nap in."

Paige raised an eyebrow in irritation, "Did you really call us out here to act like a lunatic?"

"That's my job," said Dean with a smirk.

Luce grinned before it vanished as she stepped forward, switching her glare between Paige and Charlotte, "You know what my deal is with you two. You both turned on me and I thought of you both as sisters! And you two!" spat Luce, rounding on Seth and Roman. Her words were like acid, making Seth step back in surprise, "You both watched them!"

"You acted like you were the only one entitled to the Diva's title," said Charlotte, "You didn't give us a chance."

"Really?" laughed Luce, "Everyone had the same notice – I didn't make that decision. Stephanie did."

The tension between the two teams was building and everyone wanted someone to lash out first.

Luce and the two Shield divas started mouthing off at each other, with Dean yelling at Seth and Roman furiously. The crowd began to increase its noise with the chant of 'this is awesome' breaking out.

Suddenly the Authority's theme hit and the arguing stopped as Triple H and Stephanie McMahon walked out.

"That's enough!" yelled Stephanie, "Clearly the issue is who the better diva is! That's easy sorted. Tonight it will be Luce versus Paige versus Charlotte versus Sasha Banks for the Diva's Championship. Dean, find yourself a partner because whoever you team with will go up against the Tag Team Champions for the titles! Now get out of my ring so the first match can begin!"

* * *

"Luce, tonight you face your former friends Paige and Charlotte, along with Sasha Banks in a fatal four way match for the Diva's Championship. What is your strategy going into this match?" asked Renee.

Luce raised an eyebrow and looked at Renee sceptically, "You really expect me to answer that?"

"I was just-"

"My strategy, Renee, is to go out there and kick ass. There will be no holding back tonight. I have issues with each of those women. Paige and Charlotte stabbed me in the back and Sasha… Sasha Banks simply beat me and I need to prove to her that I am the rightful champion."

Renee nodded as Luce turned and walked off camera.

* * *

Nina pulled on a light jacket as she walked the backstage area. The air conditioning created a chill in the air, which felt nice for the talent warming up or finishing matches, as well as for the crew rushing about with equipment or completing other tasks.

"Nina!"

Nina turned around and grinned at Colby, "Hey Lopez."

"Lopez? So should I call you Good?"

Nina chuckled as he gave her a hug, "Be a bit odd? Good, what's up?"

Colby nodded, seeing what Nina meant. The pair made a beeline for catering with their matches occurring later in the show. They spotted the table where their group of friends were sitting at. Nina gave Nicholas and Ettore hugs hello, as well as Bryan and Brie.

Time passed with conversation and joking before Nicholas left to compete in his match, followed by Saraya and Ashley heading off to shoot their interview with Renee.

Nina sipped her water before she glanced at her phone, "Shoot, I got to go… any of you seen Jon?"

Everyone stated they hadn't seen him and Nina frowned. Normally she would have passed him a few times or spent time with him before a match.

Nina headed to the backstage area, stretching and jumping as she walked, congratulating Nicholas on his win as he passed her in the corridor.

Nina removed her jumper and pulled on her gloves and checked her makeup and hair.

* * *

Luce's music started, with the crowd cheering in excitement. Her theme hit hard and Luce strode out, her fist punching into the air before she ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. She jumped up and ran over to the turn buckle and yelled out at the crowd.

"LET'S KICK ASS!"

She jumped down and ran over to the opposite one and pulled a top she had hooked to her belt and threw it into the crowd, giving a teenage girl the thumbs up when she caught it.

Luce jumped down and moved to the side, sitting on the middle rope to wait for the next arrival.

Sasha Banks music played and Luce looked over at the ramp as she strolled out with her belt resting on her shoulder.

Sasha strutted her way down to the ring, climbing in slowly and looking at Luce warily. Luce merely tilted her head to the side and grinned at her smugly as if to say 'I won't hurt you, promise.'

Sasha's theme ended and the Shield's music began to play.

Luce stood up and turned around, watching the two divas walk down the steps, ignoring the members of the audience trying to get their attention.

Paige and Charlotte looked at Luce when they reached the barricade and Luce stared back smugly.

Luce gestured for them to enter the ring and stepped back as they climbed over the barricade and slid into the ring.

The ref made the women move to four points of the ring. Luce glared at Paige, who was opposite her. The ref held up the Diva's title and then the bell rang. Luce and Paige instantly locked up into a grapple, neither one willing to back down. Sasha had barrelled Charlotte into the corner of the ring and was laying into her with hits and kicks.

Luce managed to hit Paige in the middle with a foot to the stomach, causing Paige to release her hold. With an angry cry, Luce grabbed Paige by the hair and slammed her head first into the canvas, adding a kick to the middle for good measure. Luce stepped back to be hit with a powerful clothesline from Charlotte. Charlotte had managed to throw Sasha from the ring. It was a no disqualification match, meaning there was no chance for Sasha to be counted out.

Luce fell back against the ropes and bounced off them, hitting Charlotte with a clothesline in reply. Charlotte fell back and Luce threw her hands up.

"YEAH!"

"Shades of her husband, Dean Ambrose in that move, King," commented Michael Cole.

"Well they don't call her Mrs Ambrose for not reason," replied King.

The crowd began chanting 'beg for mercy' mixed with 'Luce fever' and Luce responded by climbing up to the top of the turn buckle, jumping from it and hitting a stirring Sasha with a leg drop outside the ring.

Instantly the crowd's chants broke out into 'this is awesome'. Luce stood and slid back into the ring and stood up as Paige got to her feet. Paige turned around and Luce ran at Paige, only for Charlotte to stand up and hit both women with a double spear tackle. Luce and Paige fell between the ropes and landed on the ground outside the ring.

"Shit," whispered Luce, feeling her ribs ache from taking the brunt of the fall.

In the ring, Charlotte was strutting around but stopped as Sasha got back into the ring and fell into a slugging back and forth battle. Luce and Paige slowly sat up, with Luce using the barricade to pull herself up to her feet.

"Go Luce!" yelled a young boy behind her.

Luce gave him a high five and walked around the ring, holding her ribcage to put distance between herself and Paige. She stepped up the steel steps and walked around the ring side, only to jump down as Paige slid in holding a chair. Luce watched as Paige struck Sasha in the back before doing the same to Charlotte. She turned around looking for Luce and upon seeing her, ran over and slid out of the ring. As Paige swung the chair back, Luce jumped and slammed her boots into the chair, forcing the chair to hit Paige in the chest instead. Luce landed in a crouched position as Paige fell back against the steel steps. Luce jumped up and slid into the ring, pinning Sasha.

1…

2…

Sasha managed to kick out and Luce stood up, ducking a violent kick from Charlotte. Charlotte lunged forward and grabbed onto Luce by the hair and slammed her down onto the mat before locking Luce into the Boston crab submission. Luce cried out and threw her weight backwards, reserving the hold and getting Charlotte into a roll up pin.

1…

2…

Charlotte pushed out and her and Luce rolled apart, panting heavily. Paige climbed back into the ring and dove for a coming around Sasha. She forced Sasha into the Paige Tap Out. Sasha cried out and reached her hand out, seemingly poised to tap before Charlotte grabbed Sasha's hand and Luce aimed a kick to Paige's side. Paige topped sideways, releasing Sasha from the hold. The four divas each slid to a corner of the ring, looking at each other.

"This is awesome… this is awesome!" chanted the audience.

Each diva stood up and looked around at each other, wondering who would strike first. Sasha ran forward, aiming a kick at Luce. Luce blocked the kick and retaliated with a hard slap across the face, making Sasha stumble and lean on the ropes. Without waiting Charlotte bounced off the opposite ropes and hit Sasha in the back, sending the champion Diva over the ropes and down onto the forgotten steel chair.

The three remaining divas looked at each other. Charlotte launched herself at Luce but Luce ducked, pulling the ropes down, causing Charlotte to dive out of the ring and slam into the barricade. Luce dropped and rolled before Paige's attempt at a kick could connect. Luce scrambled to stand and jumped forward, tackling Paige to the mat and laying a flurry of punches to her head. She leaned back and rolled off of Paige before crying out in pain. Charlotte had slipped back into the ring with a kendo stick and had struck Luce across the bare skin with it.

Charlotte turned to do the same to Paige but Paige hit Charlotte across the side of her head with a kick, knocking Charlotte down to the mat.

Luce winced as she moved her arm and stood up before suddenly Paige hit her from behind with the Paige Turner.

1…

2…

3!

"The winner of this match and your new Diva's Champion – Paige!"

* * *

"That looks nasty," commented Victoria as Nina gingerly applied ice to the red welts from being hit with the kendo stick.

"It hurts," admitted Nina, brushing her wet, washed hair from her face.

"Jon and Bryan make a good tag team," commented Milena, "With them as the tag champs now, it will be interesting to see how that story plays out."

Nina nodded. She still hadn't seen Jon and was beginning to worry. She jumped up from her chair, excusing herself and headed out of the catering hall, pulling her phone from her pocket and sent a text to Jon.

"Bryan!" called Nina, spotting her husband's new tag partner, "Have you seen Jon?"

"No. He took off after the match."

Nina frowned and gave a nod. She headed outside to the car park and looked for her and Jon's car they had hired. It wasn't in the car park.

"What the hell, Jon?" muttered Nina as she called his mobile.

Jon didn't answer and the following call went straight to message bank.

"Fart out, Brussel sprout!" muttered Nina as she headed inside and went to collect her bag from the locker room.

Nina walked, biting her lip in thought and worry at what would cause Jon to take off without saying a word to her.

Nina got her bag and exited the building, getting a cab to the hotel they were staying at. She made her way up to their room and walked in, finding it unoccupied. Nina flung her bag onto the couch and pulled her phone out, dialling Jon's number again.

"What?" came his gruff voice.

"Where the hell are you?" replied Nina, feeling a mixture of relief and fury.

"Out."

"Obviously. Where?"

"The pub near the hotel."

The line went dead and Nina looked at her phone with wide eyes. She ran her hand through her hair and grabbed her cross body handbag and stuck her phone and hotel key in before leaving in search of her husband.

* * *

Nina winced as a body roughly brushed past her, hitting her welt. She weaved through the crowed pub and spotted her husband sitting at the bar, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand.

"Jon," said Nina coolly, "What's the go?"

Jon looked at Nina and smiled, "My beautiful wife."

"Your pissed off wife, actually. Let's go."

"No, no – have a drink, love!"

Nina leaned back at the stench of his breath, "You're drunk, Jon. Either leave with me or I call Joe and Colby."

Jon chuckled, "You are such a good girl, Nina. Always on the straight and narrow."

Nina sighed and pulled the tumbler and shoved it at the barkeep, "If you give him another drink, I will personally smash every bottle behind you."

Jon snorted, "You would too."

Nina pulled her phone out and sent an SOS message to Joe and Colby. She put her phone away and looked at Jon in confusion, "Will you please just talk to me? What the hell has made you want to get drunk? This isn't like you, Jon."

"Isn't it? Isn't this what everyone expects me to do? Jon Good! Jon Moxley! Dean Ambrose! The crazed guy who gets hammered!"

Nina shook her head and cupped Jon's face in her hands, "Stop talking like that! Please, Jon! Tell me what is really going on!"

Jon pulled away from Nina's hold. He pulled a few notes out of his wallet and slapped them on the bar and stumbled out of his seat and out of the pub.

"Jon!" cried Nina weaving through the crowd and running out after him, praising herself mentally for sticking to wearing her converse's.

She spotted him walking up the street, hands shoved into his jeans pockets and beanie pulled on. Nina cursed softly and ran after him, managing to catch up quickly as Joe and Colby arrived in a taxi. They spotted Nina and she gestured for them to wait.

"Jonathon bloody god damned Good!" yelled Nina, grabbing him by the arm, "Stop walking away from me and bloody talk to me!"

Jon let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Nina in silence.

"Talk," ordered Nina.

"About?"

"You are not that drunk, Jon. You can walk straight, so what's going on?"

Jon reached into his pockets and pulled out a roughly folded letter, "Whenever we go away, our mail gets diverted to Mark, right?"

Nina nodded and took the letter when Jon offered it to her. Nina unfolded it and gasped. She looked up at Jon and understood why he had taken to drinking. Nina turned, dropping the letter and ran back to the Pub, ordering a straight shot of vodka, followed up by another.

He was out. While she had been in Australia filming Domonick Von Itzstein had appealed his sentence and Nina, somehow, never knew.

**A/N: *suspenseful theme* Ooh, you know you want to review! **


	28. No Mercy

**A/N: Rainy nights are the best times to get some writing done!**

**DISCLAIMER: We have covered this before, right?**

_Chapter Twenty-eight: No Mercy_

…_Domonick Von Itzstein has been released… appealed… suspended five year sentence… no dispute to appeal… inability to contact you… numerous attempts… released…released… Domonick… released…_

Nina held her head in her hands, ignoring the tears trickling down her cheeks. The words she had read an hour or so before were repeating constantly in her mind.

"Another drink, love?" asked the bar tender.

Nina looked up and bit her lip in thought. She had slammed down a few shots and knew if she had any more she would have no control over her actions.

"No… I need to go sleep," muttered Nina in reply.

She slid down from the bar stool and exited the pub to the cool air. With a slight stumble in her step Nina headed back towards the hotel, keeping her gaze focused on the ground in front of her. The ground was wet from the on and off drizzle, making it slippery in places. Nina felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out seeing it was a message from Colby.

**We got Jon back to the hotel. He is calm now. Joe coming to get you.**

Nina closed it out and looked up to see Joe striding towards her, concern evident in his eyes. Nina gave him a watery smile and Joe responded with a hug.

"He's sobered up a bit and worried about you," said Joe, "Come on, let's get you back to him."

Nina nodded and continued her walk to the hotel.

* * *

Jon stood up as soon as the hotel door opened. When he at first only saw Joe his heart dropped but upon seeing the small figure behind Joe, Jon walked forward.

Joe stepped aside and Jon wasted no time in hugging his wife.

Nina's arms remained limp at her sides and Jon released her, stepping back and looking at her in confusion.

"We'll leave you guys alone," said Joe, giving Colby a telling look.

The two men quickly left the suite and Nina stepped around Jon and into the little kitchen to make herself a strong coffee.

"Talk to me," stated Jon quietly.

Nina said nothing as she put the coffee into her cup and sugar. She poured the hot water in and added the milk.

"Nina… please," begged Jon.

Nina stirred the milk in and then placed the teaspoon in the sink. She picked up her mug and turned around to face Jon, taking a sip at the same time.

"When did Mark give you that letter?" asked Nina.

"While you were at your change rooms."

"So before we cut the promo at the start of the show?"

"Yeah but I didn't read it until after that."

Nina sucked in a deep breath and took another sip of her drink, "Why didn't you tell me as soon as you read it, Jon?"

Jon hesitated causing Nina to slam her drink on the bench and storm out of the kitchen into the bedroom.

"I am not a scared, little girl, Jon! I should have been told as soon as you read it!" yelled Nina from the bedroom as she yanked off her clothes to change into her pyjamas, "What gives you the right to keep this from me, huh? I am not just your wife and co-worker, but I am the person Domonick fucking attacked!"

"Exactly!" snapped Jon walking into the bedroom, "He nearly killed you, Nina! I nearly lost you because of that sick motherfucker! As soon as I read it I was fucking terrified he was going to come straight back for you! I read it… and, and I got scared! I didn't want you to see me like that! I want to be strong for you always, Nina! Especially with this!"

Nina paused midway in pulling her tank top on. She looked at Jon before she pulled her top down and walked over to him.

"I don't expect you to always be strong for me, Jon… you being scared and admitting it makes you look like the strongest person I know," spoke Nina softly, as she reached out and cupped his face with her hands, "I think we both know something is off here, with us not being told about the appeal… I'm going to email Monty."

Jon moved forward and rested his forehead against Nina's, "I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Jon lightly trailed kisses over Nina's face before pressing his lips to hers. Nina's hands slid down to his shoulders as she clutched at his shirt and pulled him closer at the same time.

"I love you so bloody much," murmured Nina before gasping as Jon slid his hands down Nina's sides, pushing her underwear down at the same time.

"Nowhere near as much as I love you," he replied as he lifted Nina up, with her wrapping her legs around his waist.

Nina smiled as Jon lowered her onto their bed. With her hands free from holding onto her husband's shoulders, Nina set about unbuckling his belt.

Jon smirked at her actions, "Someone is a bit impatient."

Nina looked Jon in the eyes, hers darkened with lust, "I want you. Now."

* * *

Nina sent Monty an urgent email and sent Bethany a text message urging her to get Monty to check it. The next day was spent at public events of signings and interviews with both fans and on television and radio shows. Both Jon and Nina hated the publicity being given to their relationship on the show and in real life – news of their low key wedding had reached public knowledge now and WWE had asked for Nina and Jon to release at least one wedding photo. Nina and Jon were still deciding on this, taking as much time as they could due to Domonick's release.

Finally, they were able to fly back to the States, with the first show taking place in New Jersey. Once Nina and Jon were in their hotel, Nina rang Monty.

"Nina," answered Monty, sounding relieved, "I am so glad to hear your voice."

"Hello to you too," said Nina, "Why do you sound so terrified?"

"Nina, you need to check your twitter… I know you still don't like to use it, but please. I really recommend you check it."

Nina glanced at Jon and gestured to her laptop bag. Jon grabbed it and pulled out her purple and silver laptop. Nina turned it on as a knock came at the door.

Jon went and answered it, standing back in surprise as Natalie, Saraya, Joe, Renee, Colby, Nicholas, Ettore, Victoria, Milena, Tenille and Ashley walked in.

"You all have your own rooms, you know?" commented Jon.

"Oh my god," came Nina's hysterical voice.

Jon pushed past his friends and raced to his wife's side. He looked at the screen and gasped. Nina had been tagged in photos of her and Jon's apartment, only they hadn't been there in months. Jon managed to scroll to the next photo and swore loudly. Laying on their bed in the middle of the bed was Domonick with a sick, sarcastic smirk on his face. At his feet, written out in rose petals was the name Luce.

"Fucking sick, bastard!" swore Jon angrily, turning away from the computer screen.

"What do we do?" asked Nina into the phone, "He could still be there! They were only posted an hour ago, Monty!"

"Nina, breathe. I've contacted the building. Phillippe was found knocked out in the elevator by one of the building residents. The police are at your unit, so expect the local ones where you are to show up. You need to stay low, Nina. He cannot know where you are."

"Monty, I am on all the advertisements for Raw tomorrow!" cried Nina, "Being in the spotlight is part of my job!"

"Look, the authorities will be in touch with your bosses about this. I am trying to work out why we weren't notified at all about the fucking appeal. This sick bastard is a danger to the public – especially you, Jon and your family… I have an incoming call. I will call you or Jon in an hour. Stay in your hotel room – no leaving at all, Nina!"

"Okay, okay," said Nina, trying to taking a deep breath with Natalie rubbing her back soothingly.

Nina ended the call and stared at the computer screen with wide, horrified eyes. She honestly had thought that maybe, just maybe Domonick would leave her alone. She looked over at Jon who was staring out the hotel window with vacant eyes as Joe and Nicholas spoke with him quietly.

"Whatever you are thinking, don't," said Natalie with knowing eyes as Saraya gave a nod from Nina's other side.

"I wasn't thinking anything," retorted Nina silently.

* * *

The afternoon was spent giving the Police reports and speaking with her bosses. They agreed removing her completely off the show would be a stupid move, but would minimize her involvement until Dominick was once again caught and put away.

That night, Nina laid beside Jon, his arm was slung over her naked stomach and she could tell by his breathing he was in a deep sleep. With great care, Nina slipped out of the bed and tip toed to the bathroom. She opened the cupboard under the sink and extracted a bag. She opened it and pulled out her black three-quarter pants and a plain red t-shirt. She quickly pulled her converses on and tied her hair up. She knelt down to the bag and pulled out a note for Jon and looked at the hidden kitchen knife.

Nina took a deep breath, zipped the bag shut and slung it over her shoulder. She switched the light off, placed the note on the bedside table and with one last look at her husband she left the hotel room.

The corridors were quiet as Nina walked past the elevator and went down the stairwell, running down the steps as she went. She slipped out a back exit of the hotel and walked up besides the building, looking up at the rainy sky.

Nina walked to the lit street and slowly walked up the street. It wasn't long before the feeling of being followed prickled at the back of her neck. Casually Nina stopped and made it seem like she had forgotten something and turned back, managing to catch the image of the curly hair poking out from underneath a baseball cap.

Nina turned away and started walking up the street again and crossing the road to go to a park. She began to jog up the pathway and sure enough, hurried footsteps came up behind her. Nina stopped and spun around, smacking the person approaching her across the face with a hard fist. They stumbled backwards, swearing.

"Hello Domonick," snapped Nina standing over her crazed stalker.

"Luce," he said in a joyful tone, "You won't escape me tonight, my love."

Nina chuckled but stopped as another set of footsteps neared from behind. Nina turned slightly and quickly hit them with a swift knee to the stomach and hit to the throat.

They dropped down and Domonick laughed joyfully.

"I told my brother you were a feisty one!"

"Your assistant, I presume," snarled Nina as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

Domonick stood up quickly and Nina stepped back, poised to defend herself. She glanced at Domonick's brother but he was still knocked out.

"My darling Luce! I didn't think I would see you again," gushed Domonick.

"I'm not your fucking Luce and I am married to Jon! See!" Nina held her hand out, flashing her wedding ring, with the engagement ring.

Domonick growled and stalked towards Nina. He grabbed her hand roughly and pulled at her rings.

"No!" screamed Nina smacking him across the face with her free hand.

His grip loosened and Nina used her weight and shoved Domonick backwards. As he stumbled back, Nina ran forward and hit Domonick with a clothesline move. Domonick dropped to the ground and Nina kicked him in the ribs, screaming when she was grabbed from behind.

Between coughing and laughing, Domonick slowly sat up.

"Meet my other brother, love."

Domonick's second brother had Nina's arms tightly pinned to her sides. Nina wrestled in his grip but it was fruitless. Domonick moved closer and pulled something from his pockets.

"Let's calm you down," murmured Domonick.

"No! No!" cried Nina, "I won't be a victim this time!"

Nina lifted her feet, causing Domonick's brother to hold her weight. She slammed her feet into Domonick's chest and smacked the back of her head into the brother's nose.

She was instantly dropped to the ground and Nina pulled her phone out and hit 911.

"911, how may I direct your call?"

"My name is Nina Good an-" Nina was cut off as she was tackled to the ground.

Her phone fell from her hand, falling facedown into the grass, causing it to be engulfed in the darkness. Nina cried out as she felt a boot connect with her side.

"Bitch! You broke my nose!"

"Don't hurt her!" yelled Domonick as Nina rolled onto her back, clutching at her ribs, "Baby!"

"Fuck off!" screamed Nina shoving Domonick away as she slid backwards and managed to get to her feet, "I'M NOT YOURS! I AM NOT LUCE! I AM A REAL PERSON! NINA GOOD! LEAVE ME, JON AND MY FAMILY _ALONE_!"

Domonick looked at Nina in shock and shook his head laughing maniacally, "No, no you are confused! Confused! That Ambrose has you brainwashed! Brainwashed!"

Nina pulled her bag open and quickly extracted the knife as Domonick and his broken nosed brother stepped towards her.

"Stay away… I swear I will show neither of you any mercy!"

A groan told Nina the other brother was coming around.

"Wake up and join the fun Jakub! Luce needs some calming down."

Nina stopped stepping back and stood her ground, shifting her glare between the three men. Domonick titled his head to the side and smiled.

"Get her," he ordered.

Jakub and the bloody nosed brother ran at Nina and Nina had no choice but to turn and flee. She dropped her bag but kept hold of the knife and dashed across the park, diving over a boulder and sliding down the wet grass. She rolled a few times but stood up and continued to run, aiming for the thick cluster of trees. She reached the trees and ducked down behind a bush, trying to keep her breathing and muffled whimpers of pain as quiet as possible.

"She couldn't have gone far," came a gruff voice.

"Shut up Henrik!" snapped Jakub.

The sounds of their footsteps faded and Nina closed her eyes briefly in relief when she heard it – shouts of her name.

"Jon," whispered Nina, tears springing up in her eyes.

Nina slowly stood and crept through the trees and bushes, heading towards his voice, amongst other's calling for her also.

With it being so dark Nina didn't see the person until they grabbed her, making her drop her knife.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Nina, struggling in their hold.

"This will sting," came Domonick's voice.

Nina felt the pinch in her skin and screamed out as the needle was injected into her. She managed to free a hand and grabbed the hand with the needle. She dug her nails into the skin hard, using her strength to her advantage. Domonick hissed and let go of the needle and Nina yanked it out and stabbed it into Domonick's thigh roughly. His hold on her released and she stumbled forward, the world suddenly spinning. Nina kept stumbling forward and spotted the glint of her knife's blade. She crouched down and grabbed it but the needle was making her vision spin and blur. Nina crawled forward, spying the cluster of trees and bushes edge.

"JON!" screamed Nina, "JON!"

She heard her name yelled back in response but Domonick jumped on her from behind.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Domonick, slamming Nina's head roughly into the ground, "YOU ARE MINE! MINE! FUCKING ACCEPT IT!"

Nina clenched her hand around the blade's handle as Domonick stood. He yanked Nina up and wildly, with the world spinning, Nina swung out with the knife. She stumbled backwards at the same time. Nina turned and walked forward, grabbing onto trees for support.

"STOP!" yelled Domonick, running forward and grabbing Nina again.

Nina spun, the knife swinging in the motion and this time it connected, the blade sliced across Domonick's palms, left cheek and other palm. Nina fell backwards, blackness closing in around her and she found herself unable to resist its power.

* * *

Jon turned in a frantic circle, his heart pounding a mile a minute, "NINA!"

Besides him, Joe lit up the torch app on his phone and held it up to look around.

"Look," said Colby as he knelt down and stood back up, "Nina's phone."

Jon took the phone and lit up the screen. It was cracked, with the crack splintering across her screen picture of him and her at their wedding.

"We should split up," said Nicholas with an agreeing nod from Ettore and Bryan, "Saraya sent a text saying the cops are on their way."

"Jon, you come with me," said Colby, "Joe and Bryan go check the equipment and Nick and E, go check the bathrooms."

Jon stuck Nina's phone in his pocket and him and Colby headed across the damp grass.

"We should keep quiet," said Colby, "If they hear us they may panic and hurt Nina."

"I'm going to kill the bastard," snarled Jon pausing at the group of trees.

He frowned and gestured to Colby to follow his gaze. Jon pulled his phone out and lit the light up and spied the red material hooked on a branch.

"Nina," he whispered and moved through the trees, holding his torch up high to see through the trees and bushes.

He could hear Colby walking behind him but his mind was set on finding his wife. He couldn't bear to think of her hurt, or possibly dead. Jon felt his chest tighten at the mere thought of Nina dying, let alone being taken by Domonick.

Jon paused for a split second when he saw a hunched figure, crouching over a fallen body. Within the next second, Jon jumped forward and grabbed the person and threw them directly at a thick tree trunk. He turned and fell to the ground, knowing it was Nina without needing direct light to tell him so.

"Nina," said Jon frantically, "Baby, wake up. Come on, babe, answer me!"

"She isn't YOURS!" roared Domonick attempting to step towards Jon and Nina, only Colby sent a swift punch to Domonick's face, knocking the stalker out cold.

Colby knelt at Nina's otherside and he felt for a pulse, "She is alive, but it's weak."

Jon pulled Nina into his arms as Colby called the police and ambulance and then sent messages to the other guys.

Jon stood up, holding Nina and moved through the trees, whilst Colby roughly dragged Domonick out, dropping him to the ground when they were free from the trees.

Jon knelt to the cement pavement, in the better light and moved Nina's dirty hair from her face. It was covered with scratches, with a gash below her left eye and a bloody lip.

"Hold on, babe. Don't you leave me, please," whispered Jon, pressing a kiss to her forehead as sirens filled the night sky.

* * *

"WE NEED THE CRASH CART!"

Jon stood up from the waiting room seat at the loud yell and made to walk to where Nina was but both Ettore and Joe held him back.

"That's my wife!" roared Jon furiously, struggling against their hold.

"We know, man. You need to let the doctors do their job," spoke Joe calmly.

"I spoke with Nina's parents," came Renee's voice from behind Jon.

Jon pulled away from Joe and Ettore and turned to his friend, "They coming?"

"Yeah. The next flight is in three hours. They will get here as soon as they can."

Jon felt his phone buzz. He thanked Renee and pulled his phone out, seeing Monty's name on the screen, "Monty… if she dies tell me you can get this bastard the death penalty… and that I can kill the bastard."

"The judge who did the appeal was Domonick's parent's next door neighbour. He did everything under the bench," replied Monty, sounding furious, "That is why we weren't notified of the appeal and only got a simple letter."

"How the fuck does that shit even happen?" cried Jon in anger and frustration, "Nina is fighting for her life now! She could die Monty! They drugged her and it was an over dose! She had internal bleeding… I want him dead… I fucking want him dead!"

"I know, I know," said Monty as calmly as he could, "Beth and I are flying to you guys and will be there early in the morning. Trust me, Jon. They will pay for this."

Jon said goodbye and weakly sat down. Renee sat beside him, rubbing his back and Colby offered him a coffee.

Upon arriving at the hospital the police had questioned them all about what they knew. Domonick was on heavy guard at another hospital, having the lacerations Nina had inflicted on him treated. His brother's, Jakub and Henrik were both on the run, but police were confident they would find them.

Now, it had been nearly an hour and the doctors treating Nina hadn't said a word.

"I can't lose her, Renee," whispered Jon, clutching the coffee cup tightly, "Nina… Nina is my everything."

"I know," said Renee simply, knowing any other words would be futile.

**A/N: Will Nina live? Hmm… review to find out!**


	29. Don't Let Go

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Nina, the plot, her Australian and American family and friends! The rest is WWE's!**

_Chapter Twenty-nine: Don't Let Go_

The machine's beeping was the only sound in the room as Jon stared at a pale Nina blankly. The Doctor's said the next twenty-four hours would be crucial as to whether Nina would survive the damage inflicted to her body. The good sign, said the doctor, was that Nina was managing to breathe on her own, however they did have her hooked on oxygen as her broken ribs made her breathing shallow.

Along with broken ribs, she had stitches to the gash on her cheek, internal bleeding in the abdomen, which the doctors had found and stopped, a sprained ankle and fractured wrist. The drug injected at a high dose had been GHB. Jon didn't know how they did it, but they managed to stop it from causing any severe seizures, however Nina did have one in the ambulance but the damage done won't be known until she regained consciousness.

Jon brushed his thumb over Nina's fingers and looked over at the doorway, standing up as Frank and Trudie rushed in. Both looked sleep deprived and travel worn.

"Oh my baby!" cried Trudie, stroking Nina's face, "Jon!"

Jon hugged Trudie as Frank pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, and then gave Jon a hug also.

"Monty spoke with us – he picked us up from the airport," spoke Frank seriously, "They are having a hearing tomorrow. The seriousness of it had made the all those criminal experts deem it urgent enough."

"I know," said Jon with a nod, "But they still haven't caught his brother's."

"They will," said Trudie with a firm nod.

Jon simply gave a nod and looked back at Nina in silence. He took hold of her hand again and swallowed a lump in his throat, however Trudie caught his heartbroken expression.

"Oh Jon," said Trudie giving her son in law a hug, "Nina is a fighter."

"I couldn't protect her… I couldn't keep him away from her," said Jon monotonously.

* * *

"Jon doesn't want to live there anymore," said Joe to Colby, Nicholas, Ettore, Bryan, Brie, Saraya and Tenille, "I don't blame him either."

"This whole situation is just shit," said Saraya, stabbing her piece of chicken forcefully, "The bloody judge should be shot."

Colby gave Saraya's hand a gentle squeeze before speaking, "I say on Wednesday we fly to Vegas and pack their place up. It will give them one less thing to do when moving."

"We have no key," pointed out Bryan.

"Renee does."

The group looked over to Renee, who was speaking to Natalya and Nikki at another table. Renee felt their stares and Joe gestured for her to come over. Renee excused herself from the conversation and walked over to the group.

"Yeah?" she said.

Colby and the other's filled her in on the plan and Renee agreed whole heartedly.

"Brilliant. Looks like we are going to Vegas, baby," said Bryan with a cheeky grin to Brie.

* * *

Two days passed with no change. Jon barely left Nina's side – only leaving to shower when Trudie politely told him he was a bit on the nose.

Monty had won the hearing, with Domonick being locked up for life, with no chance to appeal the case or any chance for parole. His brothers were still evading capture, but the police were hot on their trail and believed they would be captured in the next two days.

"Good morning, Jon," greeted the nurse.

Jon lifted his head from the bed, "Oh, hey Beck."

"Hello, Nina," said Beck kindly, "Let's just check your vitals."

Jon watched silently as Beck, Nina's day nurse, set about checking everything.

"Oh that is good!" said Beck, "Her blood pressure is improving and she is breathing in more oxygen."

Jon smiled, for the first time in days and pressed a kiss to Nina's good hand, "You will beat this, Babe."

"She may even wake up today," said Beck brightly before leaving to see her next patient.

* * *

Nina didn't wake up that day and the next day she showed no further improvements. Jon stood up to stretch and looked at Nina in frustration. He walked back over to the bed and gently sat beside Nina and leaned forward. Gently he pressed his lips to hers and rested his forehead against Nina's.

"Wake up baby, please," begged Jon, "I need to hear your voice, see your eyes… your smile. I need you to know that I love you more than life itself."

"Jon, we need to redress her wounds," came the Doctor's voice, "Why don't you go get a spot of fresh air?"

Reluctantly, Jon left the ward.

* * *

"… that should do it."

Nina winced at the bright light, her vision clearing as someone in a white coat left the room. Nina scrunched up her nose in irritation, before moving her hands, only one felt constricted. In confusion she lifted her hand to find her left hand in a cast, with her other one dealing with a catheter. Nina carefully raised the hand and pulled the oxygen tubes from her nose and tried to sit up, only her ribcage and stomach gave shots of pain in protest. Nina let out a pained gasp and slumped against the pillows as she tried to remember how she wound up in the situation.

Her memory was blurry. She remembered tumbling into bed with Jon, in a moment of heated passion. She remembered getting up and everything thereon was blurry.

Nina looked around her ward and spotted Jon's leather jacket on the back of a chair. Her heart lurched that he was at the hospital. Again, Nina tried to sit up, ignoring the pain as she gingerly moved a leg out of the bed, followed by another. Nina looked at the catheter in her hand and breathed in as she unhooked it from whatever was being pumped into her. Carefully, Nina stood, wincing at her sore ankle. She grabbed Jon's jacket and pulled it on, over the flimsy hospital gown and with her broken wrist held against her stomach, limped towards the ward door. She needed to see Jon, touch Jon, hold him – just be near him.

Nina stepped out of the ward and looked around. She felt weak and knew her body would collapse at any moment, but she just wanted to see Jon.

"Nina?"

Nina turned and let out a raspy cry. Jon ran towards her and within seconds, his arms were around her, holding her gently against him. Nina looked up and touched his face with her unbroken hand and his lips were instantly pressed against hers.

"You're… awake," murmured Jon between kisses.

"I'm sorry," whispered Nina leaning back before Jon kissed her again, this time with more passion.

"Mrs Good! You're awake!"

Jon reluctantly leaned away from Nina and looked at the nurse, Beck, "I just came back from a walk and she was standing in the corridor."

"Mrs Good, you must lay down. You could tear your internal stitches."

Jon helped Nina back into the bed, but Nina refused to let him go so Jon settled down beside her, his hand lazily trailing up and down her arm.

"I'll get the Doctor," said Beck, "But please, drink some water – slowly."

The nurse handed Nina a cup of water and Nina sipped it, sighing as her throat felt less dry.

"Why did you do it?" asked Jon softly.

Nina placed the cup on the tray and placed her free hand on Jon's chest, her head tilted towards him, "I wanted him gone… I knew he would already be in Jersey… I just… I wanted to draw him out and end it. I was sick of running scared and sick of him terrorising everyone I love and care about."

"He was terrorising you, babe… Nina… we all thought you were going to _die_. He drugged you with GHB – overdosed you on it… you had a seizure and internal bleeding."

"I'm sorry… I thought I could handle it."

Jon sighed and pressed a kiss to Nina's forehead, "Well you did get him with your knife… across his hands and face… oh and they caught his brothers – you broke one's nose and the other one has damage to his throat from your hit to it."

Nina's eyes widened and Jon chuckled.

"My wife – ass kicker."

Nina managed a chuckle as the Doctor arrived.

* * *

After another weeks stay in hospital, Nina was allowed home. Again, thanks to Domonick, Nina was out of action for the next few weeks and then she would be eased back into wrestling. Nina's parents flew home the day before she was released from hospital, after being reassured she was fine.

"I… I got us a new home," said Jon as Nina and him arrived at the airport.

Nina looked at Jon with wide eyes, "You did?"

"I couldn't live in that unit… and I knew you wouldn't be able to. Colby, Joe and the other's packed everything up for us… everything is waiting at our new home."

Nina smiled and kissed Jon on the lips, "You are the world's best husband. And you know what is even better about that?"

"What?" queried Jon as he placed their luggage on the trolley.

"You are all mine and mine alone."

Jon grinned and pulled Nina towards him, his hand slipping down to her jeans covered backside, "If you weren't healing, I would find us a nice cosy spot and take you right then and there."

Nina laughed, "You get horny so easily."

"Well with a hot wife, it's not hard to get like that."

Nina chuckled and the pair headed inside to check in for their flight.

* * *

"Really?" laughed Nina as Jon tied the blindfold over her eyes as they got into his car at the airport.

"Yep," answered Jon.

Nina sighed and rested her head back in the headrest. Jon started the car and slipped one hand over to hold Nina's as he drove, listening to the radio.

"So… are we still right in Vegas?" asked Nina curiously.

"Nope."

"Are we heading up Las Vegas Freeway?"

"Nope."

Nina hummed in thought, tracing patterns on Jon's palm as a song by Evanescence played, "Bruce Woodbury Beltway?"

"You are too clever."

Nina chuckled and sighed, "I'm glad we get a fresh start."

"Me too, babe."

Nina brought Jon's hand up to her lips and kissed it before settling in and enjoying the ride.

* * *

About twenty minutes later the car slowed and Nina listened as Jon spoke to someone. The sound of gates opening made Nina tilt her head to the side curiously. Jon drove in the gates and up the road, turning right, followed by a left shortly after. The car turned again, this time into a driveway.

"Just wait," said Jon jumping out of the car and rushing around to Nina's side and opening the door.

Jon helped Nina out and removed the blindfold.

Nina blinked rapidly as her vision got used to the bright sunlight of Las Vegas. They were in a gated community and Jon turned Nina around to face a red stucco building with a teal coloured wooden door. Nina gripped onto Jon's hand as he led them to the door.

"Wait a second," said Jon as he unlocked the door and opened it a bit.

With a cheeky grin he lifted Nina up into his arms and carried her inside, with Nina laughing at his antics.

"It's tradition to carry a bride over the threshold, is it not?" said Jon as he set Nina to her feet.

Nina laughed and looked around with a gasp. They were standing in a large tiled living room. Their furniture had been set up, with Jon getting Nina's stuff out of storage. Her white lounges were arranged around Jon's rug with the glass coffee table sitting in the middle with a small glass vase with fresh flowers. Their television was up above the white mantel piece from the fireplace, with their wedding photos printed on canvases and on the walls. To Nina's left was a carpeted staircase and directly across from her was an archway. The archway led to a hall, with glass double doors leading to a courtyard. The opposite side led to the kitchen, which was tiled also. The benches were a reddy colour with wooden cupboards and a walk in pantry. Off of the kitchen was a dining room and in it was a long, new dining table set.

"Our wedding gift from Vince," said Jon as Nina looked at it in wonder.

"Who set everything up?" asked Nina looking around.

"Our friends. They didn't want you to stress… Brie was in charge."

Nina smiled, "I figured."

Nina and Jon continued through their new house finding a bathroom and separate toilet downstairs, along with a study. Upstairs there were four bedrooms, two with ensuite's. The master bedroom was larger then their old room, with brown carpet and light brown walls. They had glass double doors out to their own private balcony. The other room with its own bathroom had been made into a guest bedroom, with the other two empty.

"So," said Jon looking at Nina nervously, "Do you like it?"

Nina smiled, "I love it… can we afford it?"

"We both earned a killing at Wrestlemania, babe. Plus, you did that movie, so we had plenty saved up, then some."

Jon sat on the bed, pulling Nina to stand in front of him so he could check her stomach's small stitches from the keyhole surgery to fix her internal wounds.

"How much was this place?" asked Nina, shivering slightly as Jon's fingers trailed over her skin.

"Five hundred and eighty-five thousand."

Nina looked at Jon with wide eyes and he shrugged in response.

"This will be our family home, babe. When we start a family we will have a safe place to raise them and the schools near here are the best in Vegas."

"A family…"

"I don't mean now," said Jon hastily, "We both have busy careers."

Nina scoffed at that, "Mine likes to take plenty of hits."

"Not your fault, babe."

Nina gave a small nod, but she didn't know if she would every get back to where she was again.

* * *

_Five Months Later…_

Nina paid the taxi driver as she arrived outside the SAP centre in San Jose. She slung her bag over her shoulder and pulled her hoodie over her head, tucking her long brown locks behind it. The winter breeze bit at her skin as she hurried into the building and headed for where Stephanie had asked to meet her.

"Hello Nina," greeted Stephanie warmly.

"Hey," replied Nina as she placed her bag beside the seat and sat down, removing her hoodie.

"So, all reports I have received state you are fitter then ever before."

Nina nodded, "I want to be at my best and only my best. Things have been far from easy and I cannot thank you enough for everything."

Stephanie smiled warmly, "You have a massive fan base Nina and we are looking forward to having you back in the ring."

Nina grinned, "I am itching to get back."

"Well tonight is your comeback. We are turning the Diva rivalry back into a three way. You against Paige, the current champ and Eva Marie. Your training with her has really paid off – she has improved a lot."

"Oh thank you."

"Which brings me to say that whenever you feel it is time for you to step away from full time wrestling, we would love to keep you on as a trainer for our NXT centre."

Nina gave a small smile, "I'm not even thirty yet Steph… I really want a good run with this Domonick stuff done with."

"I know – I'm just putting the offer out there for whenever you want to start a family."

Nina gave a nod, "So – what's my role tonight."

Stephanie handed Nina the script and Nina left. She was returning with a new theme tonight, one of her choosing – a remix of the Britney Spears song Kill The Lights. The WWE had spoken with Britney and her reps and they had agreed to it with no hesitations. The theme would start right from the chorus, with the chorus being mainly used.

Nina headed to the change room to drop her bag off. She headed to the catering section and walked in, finding it mostly empty. She had arrived early but had hoped Jon or some of her friends would be there. She hadn't seen Jon in three weeks with him being on the road and on the chase for the WWE Championship belt against Joe.

Nina grabbed a salad and water and settled at the table, sending off a few emails to her family and friends as she munched on her salad. She gave a sigh to her salad.

"Needs beetroot," sighed Nina closing up the container and standing up.

A glance at her watch told her it was nearing five thirty. She decided to go visit Jenny and find out if her new shirt was ready. Nina had a new range of merchandise going out.

She was using the colour purple as well now and her slogan was also 'Don't like me? Don't matter!'

The design was similar to her last lot and the Beg for Mercy slogan was being included in the new lot of merchandise as well.

"Hey Jenny!" greeted Nina.

"Nina!" grinned Jenny hugging the returning diva, "You look good!"

Nina thanked her and the pair caught up before Jenny handed Nina her shirts, new purple lace gloves and her jeans.

"Thanks," grinned Nina before he turned and headed for the dressing rooms, spotting her husband walking along the corridor with Ettore, "Woo! Sexy!"

Jon and Ettore looked up in confusion before Jon grinned. Nina put her stuff aside and ran to Jon, jumped into his open arms.

"Hello," grinned Jon before Nina kissed him thoroughly.

"I have missed you so bloody much."

"I can tell," replied Jon in a husky tone.

Ettore wandered off, leaving the couple to catch up.

"So, glad to be back?" asked Jon, his hands resting on Nina's thighs, as her feet crossed behind him.

"Yes. I got my new ring gear and jump into the title picture."

"Steph said she is determined for you to have a strong and long title reign. The fans want you back on top – from what her and her team have been reading online."

"So long as I get to wrestle, I am a happy woman."

Jon set Nina down on the ground. Nina quickly grabbed her gear and the pair walked towards the locker rooms catching up and feeling content to be in each other's company.

* * *

Nina entered the locker rooms and was greeted with hugs and welcome backs from the divas. Nina looked around in confusion, spotting someone missing.

"Where is Brie?" asked Nina.

"Brie is out of action," spoke up Nikki from where she stood by her bag of gear.

"Oh no. What did she do?"

"Brie is pregnant."

Nina's mouth fell open in surprise, "Oh… oh wow."

Nikki nodded and turned to her bag, saying no more on the topic. The rest of the diva's, including Nina continued to get ready and Nina left the locker room with Natalie and Saraya.

"So Nikki isn't happy," stated Nina.

"She is happy for Brie," replied Saraya, "But I think she is worried about her career. I mean she is nearly thirty-five and apparently John still won't budge on the baby factor and with Brie pregnant… it's making her wonder if love is enough."

Nina gave a nod as the divas reached the guerrilla backstage section. Raw was set to start in five minutes with the diva's opening up the show.

"I feel so nervous," said Nina, "Is my scar showing?"

Nina still had a slight scar from the gash to her cheek. It was fading slowly but Nina refused to have it as a talking point of her return. Natalya and Milena had applied her makeup, assuring her it was invisible.

"Trust me," said Natalie, "No one can see it."

Nina let out a deep breath and nodded.

Natalie flipped her hair over her shoulder and she was suddenly Eva Marie – WWE's sassy diva.

Her theme music hit and she strode out to the ramp being greeted by the WWE Universe in attendance.

_"Welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are coming live to you from the SAP Centre in San Jose! My name is Michael Cole and I am here with JBL and Booker T… it appears Eva Marie has something to say."  
_

_"Eva Marie is making a stand. I bet it's to put Paige in her place, Michael,"_ commented JBL as Eva Marie stepped into the ring.

Eva's music stopped and she stood in the middle of the ring, her red lipped smirking grin on her face, "I am out here to speak for _everyone_ when I say that we are all sick of Paige and her drama. For weeks Paige has been grating on my nerves and I am done! I nearly had you beat at Royal Rumble Paige but you ran away like a scared little girl."

The crowd reacted in agreement.

"So really, I should be the Diva's Champion. After all, silver always compliments all things red! And I would be the world's best divas champion."

At this the crowd booed, with Eva merely rolling her eyes at them.

"Oh please," scoffed Eva, flipping her hair over her other shoulder, "Like I care what you all think. I am the better Diva compared to Paige-"

Paige's theme hit and the anti-diva strode out, holding the title up high before she skipped down the ramp towards the ring where an irritated Eva Marie stood. Paige walked around the ring, glaring at Eva Marie and jumped up onto the edge of the ring and stepped in, taking a microphone placed in the corner.

"You think you're a better diva compared to me?" laughed Paige, walking a circle around Eva Marie, "Why? Because you flip your hair back and forth and only ever wear red?"

"Beats being in black."

"It matches my soul, Eva, why else would I wear it?" retorted Paige sarcastically, "But seriously – you are _no_ comparison to me! I own this house, I own this title and I am the best diva there is in this company! Nobody will ever compare to me!"

Then music hit that no one had heard before, causing both diva's to look up at the ramp in confusion.

**A/N: Oh, you want to see Luce's comeback? Well review dearies and that will happen!**


	30. She's Back To Win

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. The Kill The Lights music I am going with is by MDproductionSS and it's the 2012 version.**

DISCLAIMER: Look at the last chapter, yeah?

_Chapter Thirty: She's Back to Win_

The music built up.

_You don't like me, I don't like you,  
_

_It don't matter!_

The name Luce splashed across the screen. The WWE Universe were on their feet instantly as the returning diva walked onto the stage donning her new purple shirt. The shirt had a jagged black lace patch across her midriff and her black jeans had rips at the knees and thighs. Luce punched her fist into the air, showing her dark purple, fingerless gloves. Her long brown hair was loose, with a few purple streaks.

Luce strode down the ramp, looking at the two stunned, yet angry divas in amusement. She ran forward and slid into the ring, picking up a microphone as she stood. Her new theme continued to play around the arena as the audience chanted her name.

"LUCE! LUCE! LUCE!" before flowing into, "WELCOME BACK LUCE! WELCOME BACK LUCE!"

"Paige… Eva Marie," spoke Luce, looking between the two as her music stopped, "Long time no see."

"What do you want?" asked Paige rudely.

"Oh, you know… just letting you and every other diva know that I am back… you know, the real best diva in this company."

The crowd roared in approval as Eva Marie stepped towards Luce.

"The best? And where have you been for the last five months? You rock up in England and vanish again… that really tells me that you just don't care."

Luce tilted her head to the side and laughed, "I don't care? Honey, you have no clue what I went through to get back here – no one does. But it proves that I am the worlds most determined diva to fight my way back here! I will fight every damn diva on the roster to prove my place here!"

"I beat you for this title before love, and I will again – just like I beat you, Eva Marie," snapped Paige as she held up the title.

"There is no way you are rocking back up and taking my title shot away from me!" said Eva Marie furiously to Luce.

"Honey, I could beat you with my hands behind my back," replied Luce with a smirk.

Eva Marie stepped towards Luce, as Paige stepped out of the ring in amusement. Both Eva and Luce dropped their microphones and mouthed off at each other as Paige made her way up the ramp.

"You two… girls… have it out and I will enjoy my reign, yeah?" said Paige cockily.

Luce looked at Paige before quickly grabbing Eva and throwing her into the turnbuckle. Luce slid out of the ring and ran up the ramp with Paige quickly running off stage with Luce in hot pursuit.

* * *

Nina stopped running once she was backstage and burst into laughter with Saraya. Before long they were ushered by crew to prepare to shoot the scenes of Luce hunting down Paige.

The scenes were shot within the hour and Nina found herself in catering, catching up with everyone she knew.

"I hear congratulations are in order," said Nina to Bryan.

Bryan grinned, "Thanks. We are really happy and excited."

"How far along is Brie?"

"Nine weeks. So early days, but Brie is being Brie and already doing her research and only wanting the best."

Nina chuckled as she twisted open the lid to her bottle of water.

"So it won't be long before you and Jon start a family?"

Nina looked at Bryan in surprise, "What?"

"Ooh… my bad."

Nina said nothing and looked up at the screen showing Jon finishing his match against the Big Show with a win. Nina stood and left catering, heading for just outside the guerrilla area for Jon.

When Jon emerged through the curtains he greeted Nina with a grin but the look his wife gave him made him stop from attempting to kiss her.

"What's wrong?" asked Jon.

"Oh you know, I was having a chat with Bryan about Brie being pregnant," stated Nina coolly, "And suddenly he pipes up about it not being long before you and I start a family… and you want to know something else, Stephanie was mentioning a career as a trainer once we have kids. Am I missing something here, Jon?"

Jon made no reply and Nina threw her hands up in frustration.

"I have to get ready to go back out," muttered Nina walking past Jon and into the backstage section.

* * *

Her music hit and she stormed out on stage. The crowd received her happily as she ran and slid into the ring and sat down in the middle of the ring, taking the microphone Eden offered her.

"I'm not moving until Paige comes our here and faces me like a real woman," spoke Luce coolly, "Hell, I will even face Eva Marie to prove my point."

No music hit and Luce leaned back, getting comfortable as Dolph Ziggler's music hit. The show off made his way to the ring, looking at Luce in confusion before Bo Dallas music played.

"Luce, you are amazing," spoke Bo Dallas, "You are showing true determination to get what you want and I don't want you to stop."

Bo stepped into the ring and knelt down before Luce, placing a hand on her shoulder. Luce looked at his hand with a raised eyebrow and back at Bo. The crowd were reacting in amusement, just knowing Luce wouldn't appreciate him laying his hand on her in any manner.

"Because, Luce… all you gotta do is BOLIEVE!"

"Bo," said Luce calmly into her microphone, "Leave me alone or you will be boleaving out of this ring before Dolph Zig Zags you."

Bo smiled at Luce and Luce reacted with a hard slap across the face. Bo Dallas fell sideways and Luce stood, ran to the opposite ropes, bounced off them and hit Bo with a sliding baseball kick, sending Bo Dallas rolling out of the ring.

Luce picked up her microphone again and looked up at the ramp, "I want Paige and I want that title shot! Did kicking Bo Dallas's arse not prove that I will do ANYTHING to get what I want? I came back to win and that's what I intend on doing!"

Stephanie McMahons music hit and the Queen of Authority strode out, looking at Luce with an unimpressed expression.

"Your point has been made, Luce. Paige left the building once she knew you were hunting her down," said Stephanie, "However we are going to have some déjà vu. At Fastlane you will compete for the number one contender's position for a shot at the Diva's title at Wrestlemania. It goes without saying that you will face Eva Marie at Fastlane."

"If that's what it takes, that's fine by me," replied Luce, "You might want to find Dolph a new competitor though because I don't think Bo Dallas will be ah… bopeting anytime soon."

* * *

Nina zipped up her jacket and slung her bag over her shoulder. She said goodbye to the few women still changing and left the locker room. Nina shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and headed towards the exit of the stadium. Her intention was to get to the hotel and sleep. Her frustration at Jon was still playing on her mind and she just couldn't understand why he would discuss starting a family with other people instead of her.

To have kids would mean Nina needed to say goodbye to her wrestling career. Plus, her body had been through a world of trauma and she didn't even know if her baby making and carrying parts were healthy enough to do so.

Nina shivered as she walked outside into the chilly air. She had no clue where Jon was and didn't believe she should be the one to approach him first.

"Hey."

Nina turned and smiled at Natalie, though her smile was more of a grimace.

"So… you and Jon having a disagreement?"

Nina sighed, leaning on the pole behind her, "More him discussing the whole starting a family topic with people other than me."

"The baby conversation," nodded Natalie.

Nina nodded and sighed again, "I do see myself having children with Jon but… Nat, I have to give up my career. Jon doesn't."

Natalie nodded in understanding, "I've had discussions like this with my Jon and it took a bit for him to realise what I have to give up… just talk to your Jon. Make him realise you have to give up a lot. He loves you, Ni. He will understand."

Ariane called out for Natalie and the red haired diva gave Nina a hug before hurrying over to her waiting friend. Nina looked up at the dark sky and sighed. The feeling of being watched creeped on Nina and she turned around, breathing a sigh of relief when it was Jon looking at her uncertainly.

"Hey," said Nina.

"Hey," replied Jon, his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I… can we go to the hotel and talk? Please?"

Jon nodded and walked with Nina to his rental car, a white SUV. The ride to the hotel was a silent one, with not even the radio on to create noise.

* * *

Nina placed her bags in the room, next to Jon's at the foot of the bed. She walked back out to the combined kitchen and living room and sat on the bar stool as Jon set about heating up their dinner.

"You wanted to talk?" said Jon, leaning on the counter top and looking at Nina.

"Can you understand my feelings about the whole starting a family conversation?" asked Nina calmly, one finger twirling her wedding ring around her finger.

"It's a big step, I know that."

"Yes, it is… but that's not my issue," said Nina tensing up, "Do you realise what I have to give up?"

Jon said nothing and Nina let out a soft breath.

"I have to give up my career… my run as a WWE Diva. There is no way I can return to the ring once I have a kid."

"Babe," sighed Jon looking at Nina in surprise, "I didn't mean to upset you… I was just chatting to Bryan about Brie being pregnant… he asked about us and I said I would like to start a family soon… I don't mean tomorrow… or within the next six months or anything. But I would like to keep an open mind about it."

"You realise I just signed my new WWE contract for the next two years," pointed out Nina before frowning, "I don't even know if I can have children, Jon. I don't know what damage has been done."

Jon frowned slightly at that but Nina didn't notice as she focused on the grey bench top.

"Probably a good thing anyway. I doubt I'd make a great mother."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Jon moving around the bench to Nina and forcing her to face him, "Where did that come from?"

Nina shook her head but Jon cupped his face gently in his hands and made her look at him.

"I have seen you with Eli and Kai… I saw the excitement when Michael said he and Ruby were expecting a baby… and I see how soppy you get whenever Susie or Jacob send you a picture of Isabella. You will be the best mother ever. No one will ever dispute that."

Nina made no reaction and Jon simply pulled her into his arms, holding her against him tightly.

"What if I can't have kid's, Jon?" whispered Nina.

"We will cross that bridge together. But for now, you and I are going to enjoy our dinner… followed by a relaxing bath."

Nina looked up at Jon and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Two weeks later found Nina and Jon in the office of a Fertility Specialist. Nina bounced her leg nervously until Jon placed a hand on it and gave her a reassuring look. Nina managed a small smile and let out a deep breath as a woman walked in. She greeted them both with a kind smile and shut the door before sitting in her seat behind the desk.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Robin Myers."

"Hi, I'm Nina and this is my husband Jon," replied Nina, her voice a bit shaky.

"So, my information states here that you both work for the World Wrestling Entertainment company as wrestlers?"

Nina nodded.

"And Nina, you have had a few physical… assaults in the past couple of years. I won't get you to go into detail, I'm sure it's not a pleasant conversation," said Robin with a kind smile, "So, your email stated you want to do tests to ensure everything is in working order, correct?"

"Yes please," nodded Nina.

"Alright, let's get to it."

* * *

"Every two years?"

"Yes, now can we drop it? Those tests are uncomfortable as it is. I don't want to keep discussing it," said Nina as they climbed into their car.

Robin said their test results would be in, in two days and she would call Nina to discuss them. She hadn't given anything away in any preliminary findings during the examination, which made Nina want answers all the more.

"So, shall we go home?" asked Jon as he drove out of the car park.

"Hmm… how about we go to the Canyon and have a picnic dinner?"

"We don't have a picnic with us."

Nina grinned and gestured to the back seat. Jon chuckled upon seeing the basket and began the four hour drive to the Grand Canyon.

* * *

Nina dropped her fork and hurried out of the noisy catering as her phone rang two days later. She found a quiet room and answered the call.

"Hello, Nina Good speaking.

_"Hello Nina, it's Doctor Robin Myers. How are you?"  
_

"Good… nervous… anxious for answers," replied Nina, pacing back and forth across the small room.

"_Well I have your results and I've examined them thoroughly._"

"Okay," said Nina nervously, "So… so what's the conclusion?"

"_Well you do have minimal scaring to your uterus. That won't impact your ability to have children at this stage, however, if the scarring is injured it could become an issue. Now, your fallopian tubes are both perfectly fine, as are your eggs. Your pap smear results show no abnormalities either. Overall, you are fit and healthy and quite capable of falling pregnant."  
_

Nina breathed out a sigh of relief and thanked Doctor Robin profusely before hanging up. Nina walked out of the small room only to come to a quick halt.

"Oh, it's you."

"Courtney," replied Nina, ignoring the camera focusing on her, "Total Divas?"

"Yeah."

Nina just nodded and walked past her nemesis without another word. She had heard Victoria dissing the fact Courtney was joining the cast, which no longer included Saraya, Natalie or Nikki. Nina had been approached three months prior but she had declined. She didn't want her private life out on view for everyone to scrutinise. Her and Jon prided themselves on maintaining a life away from the public's eye.

Nina walked around the corner and spied Jon laughing and joking with Colby and Renee. Nina quickened her pace and then jumped onto Jon, forcing him to grab onto her thighs as she straddled him piggyback style.

"It appears my wife desires my attention," said Jon to Renee and Colby.

Renee chuckled, "That she does. I'll catch you guys later. I need to prep anyway."

"And I have a meet and greet," said Colby with a glance at his watch, "I'm surprise Mark isn't here chewing me out to hurry up."

Colby hurried off and Nina tried to climb down from Jon's back but he increased his grip on her and carried her into a secluded corridor with only an emergency exit. There he set Nina on a crate and stood between her legs.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" asked Jon, sliding his hands up Nina's legs to rest on her hips.

"Doctor Robin called me," said Nina, placing her hands lightly on Jon's shoulders.

"And?"

"And I am quite capable of falling pregnant. I just have to avoid any damage being done to scarring in my uterus."

"Scarring?"

"It's only minor," reassured Nina, "But hey, we know we can have children now."

Jon grinned and kissed Nina softly on the lips, "We can."

* * *

1!

2!

Paige managed to kick out and Luce rolled away, breathing heavily. A pain was searing in her side from a roughly landing earlier in the match but she shook it off as she stepped back and ran at Paige, hitting her with a baseball slide.

It was the night of nights and Luce was once again competing against Paige for the Diva's Championship. The match had been physical, with both wanting to put on a show to cement the diva's position in the WWE and keep them relevant.

Paige fell out of the ring and Luce climbed up to the top rope. She punched her black, lace gloved hand into the hair and somersaulted herself off of the turn buckle and landed on Paige perfectly, feeling a pull where her scars from the gunshot wounds were.

Luce stood and stumbled away, leaning against the barricade and breathed heavily. She stood upright and marched towards Paige and pulled her up by the hair and shoved her back into the ring and slid in after her. Again, Luce pulled Paige up and held her in the position to hit the Dirty Deeds. As she went to hit the move, Paige shoved Nina away and slumped against the ropes. Luce climbed over to the turnbuckle and climbed up as Paige pushed herself from the ropes. Luce jumped and spun, hitting Paige with the No Mercy.

Luce fell to the mat and covered Paige, holding her legs up.

1!

2!

3!

Luce's music hit and she stood up with tears in her eyes.

"Your winner and the New Diva's Champion LUCE!" announced Lillian, smiling at Luce.

Luce took the belt from the ref as he held her arm up. The WWE Universe were cheering loudly as her music continued to play around the packed stadium.

* * *

_Seven Months Later – November 2017_

Nina jumped down the last two steps and walked across the living room to the doorway leading to the kitchen. She pulled open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She hummed to herself as she took a sip and heard the front door open. A few moments later Jon walked in and greeted Nina with a kiss.

"Eew," said Nina, "What deodorant are you wearing?"

"The Lynx one you got me in Australia last month," replied Jon with a frown, "Why?"

"Babe, it stinks."

"You normally love it."

"Well today I don't, okay?" huffed Nina before grabbing the paper grocery bag, "What goodies did you buy?"

Nina dug through the bag, pulling out the fresh groceries before finding what she wanted, "Chocolate!"

Jon chuckled and they put everything away before splitting the bar in half. Nina moaned in satisfaction as she ate hers, a sound that didn't go unnoticed by Jon.

Nina's phone buzzed on the counter and she picked it up to read the message, "Brie had the baby! A little girl that they named Daisy Iris Danielson. Oh she is so cute!"

Nina showed the picture to Jon who grinned. Nina text back a congratulations from them both and sighed happily.

"Penny for your thoughts Mrs Good?" asked Jon, placing a chaste kiss on her exposed neck.

"Oh it's nothing. But if you keep that up it will be just you on my thoughts."

Jon chuckled, slipping his hands underneath Nina's shirt and running them across her skin. Nina leaned back into Jon before pulling away at the smell of his deodorant.

"Shower, now," said Nina, pulling Jon towards the downstairs bathroom, one hand undoing the drawstring of her pants.

* * *

"Good old Cincinnati," said Jon as he and Nina walked into the stadium a couple of days later.

"At least the crowd will love having their homeboy in town for the show," replied Nina positively.

Jon chuckled darkly, "I'll catch you in catering, Babe."

Nina nodded and Jon kissed her goodbye. With a sigh, Nina headed for the dressing rooms and dropped her gear off. She headed for catering and caught up with Nikki on the way.

"Your niece is adorable," said Nina.

Nikki grinned, "She is just the cutest. My little Daisy."

Nina looked at Nikki and spied the longing look on her face, "Well I'm sure you will give her a cousin soon enough."

Nikki managed a small smile, albeit a sad one, "Yeah… hey, I gotta go and… and check something."

Nina nodded and Nikki wandered towards where her boyfriend stood. Nina turned away and grinned at her two best friends, Saraya and Natalie. She sat down at the table with them and Saraya slid Nina her tuna salad.

"Thanks my darling," joked Nina as she opened the package up, "Oh it reeks!"

Saraya and Natalie frowned at Nina's reaction.

"I had the same… it was fine," said Natalie as Nina closed the package and pushed it away.

"No way – smell it!"

Both Natalie and Saraya smelt the tuna salad and gave a shrug.

"Ni, its fine."

Nina shook her head and jumped up from the table, running through the corridor to a bathroom in time to reach a toilet and vomit.

When she exited the stall to rinse her mouth out and clean her face, Saraya and Natalie were waiting.

"Umm… Nina," said Saraya calmly, "Just out of curiosity… could you be pregnant?"

Nina lifted her head up from washing her face and looked at Saraya's reflection, "Oh shit."

**A/N: So… review?**


	31. Perfect ll

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews… **

**DISCLAIMER: Please refer to chapter thirty!**

_Chapter Thirty-one: Perfect_

"I-think-I-might-be-pregnant," Nina blurted to the female doctor on duty that night.

The doctor just nodded and picked up a pen to jot notes in Nina's file, "When was your last period?"

"Erm… eight or seven weeks ago. They are normally regular but I have been training hard for my return and lost track," said Nina.

"Symptoms?"

"Smells of certain things make me feel sick… I can't eat tuna and I normally love tuna."

"Okay… any physical changes?"

"I got abs?"

The doctor chuckled, "Not that you can notice then. Okay… well let's do a urine test. Take this cup and well, you know the drill."

Nina nodded and jumped down from the examination bed and took the cup.

* * *

Nina drummed her fingers on her knees silently and looked up as the doctor held out the test.

"Positive."

"A very quick positive," confirmed the doctor, "Let's take a blood sample to be completely certain though, however you still need to go speak to Stephanie and Paul before the show."

"And Jon."

The doctor nodded before she took her sample and sent Nina on her way.

Nina let out a nervous breath as she walked through the corridor.

Pregnant.

She was pregnant.

It wasn't planned.

It wasn't what she wanted at this point in her life.

But she couldn't ignore the simple, obvious fact that she, Nina Lucy Good, was pregnant.

"Earth to Nina!"

Nina gave a small jump and looked up to see Joe looking at her in amusement.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I… where is Jon?"

"Still in the change rooms."

"Thanks," muttered Nina before she hurried off in that direction.

Her pace quickened until she reached the men's locker room and knocked on the door. Randy Orton pulled it open and upon seeing Nina called out to Jon. A minute or so later, Jon walked out and smiled at Nina.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We need to talk… in private," said Nina calmly, grabbing Jon by the hand and pulling towards an empty room.

Nina shut the door behind them both and turned to face Jon. She was wringing her hands together in nerves until Jon reached out and grabbed a hold of both of them.

"Ni, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not life changing," said Jon calmly, though he frowned when Nina gave a laugh at that comment, "Or it is?"

"It is… it's massively life changing."

"Career ending?"

Nina gave a side to side bob of the head before letting out a deep breath and looking at Jon, "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. Up the duff. Preggers with an ankle biter!"

"Okay, okay… wow… unexpected."

"You think?" cried Nina pulling her hands from Jon, "When were we unsafe?"

"Plenty of times babe… the elevator… car… behind those boulders on that hike… do you want me to go on?"

Nina shot Jon an annoyed scowl, "From my guess… I would be six weeks."

"Do you… do you want to terminate it?"

Nina looked at Jon in alarm, "I wouldn't even contemplate doing that! This… tiny, miniscule being inside of me is our child. Regardless of everything, we made this baby out of love… and… and as surprising as it is… as career altering it is… this baby is coming into our lives."

Jon smiled and Nina smiled back before she embraced her husband.

"I love you," murmured Jon, "Mumma Bear."

Nina snorted, "I ain't no grizzly bear. Not yet anyway, Papa Bear."

* * *

"I see," said Stephanie with a nod, "Well, obviously you are unable to wrestle any more."

"Which means giving up the title," replied Nina with an understanding nod.

Stephanie and Paul nodded.

"Obviously congratulations are in order for you both," smiled Stephanie, "We won't discuss the future just yet. Not until you both have had time to adjust to the change and decide how you wish to approach everything… shall we arrange for this talk a few months after bub is born?"

"That would be best," nodded Nina.

"So, tonight you will open the show announcing you are going on leave and that the title is up for grabs," said Paul.

Nina nodded and her and Jon left the office.

Nina sighed and glanced at her watch, "I better go get the title."

"I'm coming out with you," said Jon.

Nina nodded. She want his support out there with her for the announcement.

* * *

_You don't like me, I don't like you!  
_

_It don't matter!  
_

_Ooh!  
_

_Only difference, you still listen,  
_

_I don't have too!  
_

_Ooh!  
_

Luce's music blasted signalling the start of Raw. When she walked out holding hands with Dean, the crowd reacted with a loud cheer.

_"Welcome to Monday Night Raw! Tonight's show is starting with a rather big announcement from the current Diva's Champion, Luce,"_ spoke Michael Cole.

"_It must be something big for her husband, Dean Ambrose, to come out with her_," commented Booker T.

Dean held the ropes open for Luce and she stepped in, smiling at him as she did so. Dean climbed in as Luce picked up the microphone and greeted the crowd with a fist up in the air, holding the diva's title up at the same time.

"Thank you for that greeting," said Luce calmly, "It will be the last one I receive in quite a while."

At this the crowd began to murmur in confusion.

"I'm not out on injury. I don't have any stalker issues… I'm out here to tell you all before any gossip rags or Perez Hilton tells you all I'm an alien or whatever, that I am six weeks pregnant. As many of you know, Dean and I are married and have always planned to have a family, only this happened a bit sooner than expected. Nevertheless, we are both very excited for this next chapter," explained Luce calmly, "With that being said, I will no longer be able to compete in any form of matches, so therefore I am unable to defend my belt. Therefore, the diva's belt is currently vacant," Luce handed the belt to a referee standing in the corner with a sad smile, "Seven months as champ felt good. I just want to thank the WWE Universe for being so supportive. I've had a bumpy career but you guys have made it worthwhile. I'm not saying this will be my last appearance in the ring – I do hope to be back one day… but really, the only way I can end this is with two simple words: Thank you."

Luce's music hit and the crowd got to their feet cheering. Her name was chanted throughout the stadium as she punched her fist into the air, wiping a few tears away in the process.

"I'm proud of you, babe," whispered her husband in her ear as he helped her out of the ring.

* * *

_July 2018_

Nina burst out laughing as Jon appeared looking like Uncle Sam. It was July forth and they were hosting a barbeque. Nina's parents were visiting due to Nina due to give birth any day.

"Don't I look sexy?" grinned Jon.

Jon was on break from work, currently on an injury storyline, having lost the title to a heel Daniel Bryan.

"The sexiest Uncle Sam I ever did see," spoke Nina putting on a southern drawl.

Jon grinned and kissed his wife on the lips.

Nina smiled and sighed, leaning against the lounge, one hand on her stomach, "I cannot wait to have this bub out of me. Mumma Bear is done being an incubator."

"Go sit and I'll get the barbeque going. Saraya will be here soon, along with the other's."

Nina shook her head, "I need to prep the salad."

* * *

The barbeque was going great with everyone laughing and having a great time. The group was about to head to the pool when Nina let out a gasp.

"Ni?" said Jon from beside her.

"My water's just broke," replied Nina calmly.

"Have you been having contractions all day?" demanded Trudie.

"Perhaps. I've been keeping time of them, don't worry."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Jon standing up and helping Nina up as Trudie told Frank to get Nina's hospital bag.

"I wanted to enjoy the barbeque," whined Nina.

"A baby on the way! How exciting!" grinned Saraya and Natalie.

* * *

_5__th__ July 2018 – 12:46am_

"One last push, Nina," urged the Doctor.

Nina gripped onto Jon's hand and sucked in a deep breath.

"Come on, babe," urged Jon, "You can do it."

Nina pushed with everything she had and suddenly the room filled with cries of a newborn baby.

"It's a girl!" announced the Doctor, "Congratulations on your new baby girl."

Nina let out a happy gasp as Jon grinned, tears in his eyes. He tore his eyes away from his new daughter and pressed a kiss to Nina's forehead.

"Well done, Mumma Bear," he whispered.

Nina caressed his face before the baby was placed on Nina's chest. Nina let out a happy sob as she looked at her daughter for the first time.

"Ten little fingers, ten little toes," spoke Nina softly, "A button nose and little lips… perfect in every way. Hello… I'm your Mummy."

"I'm your Daddy… and we love you very much."

Nina smiled as she gently traced her fingers over her daughter's face, arms and hands.

* * *

"Meet Bethany Danni Good," announced Jon, holding his daughter in his arms.

Little Bethany was asleep, dressed in a Dean Ambrose baby outfit and swaddled in a butter yellow muslin.

"Oh she is so cute," cooed Natalie.

"The name is perfect," beamed Trudie as Jon allowed Trudie to hold her granddaughter.

"The name was rather easy to decide on," said Nina as Jon sat beside her on the bed, "When Jon and I first met, the bench we sat at had a plaque on it dedicating it to a war nurse named Bethany… and Danni is in honour of well… Danny. Without Danny, Jon and I would've never met."

Trudie and Frank beamed with pride. Nina grabbed her phone to snap a picture of her parents with Bethany, and quickly read the texts of congratulations from her family and friends overseas.

"Umm… Saraya, Colby and Natalie… Jon and I actually wanted to ask you both something," said Nina.

The three looked at the married couple curiously.

"Would you guys, along with Joe when I see him, be Bethany's god parents?" asked Jon.

Saraya and Natalie both gushed out excited yeses and Colby grinned and responded with a nod.

* * *

Nina chuckled as Jon raced ahead to open the door to their house. In one arm he carried the hospital bag and a bunch of flowers, whilst Nina carried Bethany in her arms. Jon placed the items inside and stood by the door with a big grin.

"I think Daddy is happy to have us home," said Nina to Bethany, who snoozed away.

"It's a big house and it isn't home without my wife and daughter," said Jon as Nina walked in.

Nina paused and kissed Jon happily before the pair headed upstairs into the room they had converted into Bethany's room.

The walls were painted a soft yellow with light purple skirtings. The crib and furniture was white.

"This is your room, Bethany," murmured Nina as she lightly rocked Bethany and walked around the room.

Jon smiled from where he stood by the door.

"What?" asked Nina as she turned and spotted her husband.

"Nothing… just that this moment… right now, is completely perfect."

* * *

_July 2019_

"Okay," said Nina unbuckling a one year old Bethany.

Bethany reached out and tugged on Nina's hair lightly. Bethany's hair was the same colour, yet she had her father's blue eyes and cheeky grin and nature.

Nina lifted Bethany out, slinging the nappy bag over her shoulder and hip bumped the door to close it. At the boot of the car, Jon pulled out his bag and Nina's.

"Ready?" asked Jon, tickling Bethany under the chin as he spoke to Nina.

"You know it," said Nina before the pair walked towards the back entrance of the stadium.

Fans spotted the pair from the barricade and screamed out in excitement at seeing the husband and wife duo with their child. Nina and Jon waved back with a smile and Bethany imitated their actions. This earned a round of coo's and aww's from the women, whilst the guys cheered on the mini Dean and Luce.

They entered the building and the first person they saw was Colby. Bethany instantly began dancing in Nina's arms at the sight of her Uncle Colby.

"Bethy!" called Colby, taking Bethany out of Nina's hold, "How is my favourite girl?"

Bethany grinned at Colby, "Ba ba."

"Really? Wow, that's crazy."

Nina and Jon laughed. Colby adored Bethany and visited her regularly. He also spoilt her rotten, constantly bringing her new teddies or cool shirts.

"Jon, I'm just going to find our room," said Nina before waving to Bethany, "Bye bubba. I'll come steal you back soon."

* * *

Nina, Jon, Stephanie and Paul were all in agreement that Nina could return with six month contracts. This allowed her the freedom to opt out of signing new contracts if being on the road became hard for Bethany. The contract allowed Nina to perform on Raw, Pay-Per-View's and one live show a week. The other days she was able to return home with Bethany, making her only travelling for three days at the most.

Tonight was Nina's return after a year off. The past six months had seen her training with Shannon like crazy to get her body fit and ready again. She wasn't the only mother diva on the roster, with Brie having a similar contract to Nina's.

Nina spotted her little families locker room next door to Bryan, Brie's and Daisy's. She opened the door and laughed at the welcome back banner and her shirts ready for the night.

Nina put their gear in, spotting the bar fridge in the room to put Bethany's food and bottles. She left the room and made her way to where she left Jon, Bethany and Colby.

She wasn't at all surprised to find Saraya had hold of Bethany.

"She is getting too big, Nina!" cried Saraya, hurrying over with the gurgling Bethany.

"Tell me about it," said Nina as Bethany reached out for her, "Did Jon tell you she is very close to walking?"

"No!"

Nina knelt down with Bethany, calling for Jon to be ready. Jon knelt and grinned at his daughter.

"Ready, Beth?" said Nina, "Go to Daddy."

Bethany looked at Jon, clapping her hands as Nina slowly let go of her around the waist. Jon held his hands out, beckoning for Bethany to walk to him.

"Come on, Princess! Come give Daddy a cuddle," coaxed Jon.

Bethany grinned and Nina bit her lower lip in excitement as Bethany took a wobbly step towards Jon, followed by another, and another until she reached Jon. Nina cried out in delight, rushing over to Jon and Bethany. Jon had lifted Bethany up and was hugging and praising her.

"My big girl just walked!" cried Nina, kissing Bethany on the forehead as Jon slipped an arm around her.

* * *

"So let me just clarify that for you all," spoke a haughty Erin as she looked at the title she was holding lovingly, "There is no one in the Diva's locker room that compares to me. I am the best there is and the best there ever will me… I dare someone to come out and try to prove me any different… right… now."

Silence filled the arena, with the crowd curious as to what was going to happen. Who would come out to knock Erin off of her eleven month reign as Diva's champion? She had been in and out of feuds, with Eva Marie nearly defeating her at last month's Pay Per View, before that Emma came close.

_You don't like me, I don't like you!  
_

_It don't matter!  
_

_Ooh!  
_

_Only difference, you still listen,  
_

_I don't have too!  
_

_Ooh!_

The music sent the stadium into a frenzy. Luce strode out , punching her fist into the air as she walked down to the ring decked out in mid-calf black boots, three quarter tights, a black lace skirt and a purple tank top stating 'Don't like me? No Mercy!'

Erin backed away from Luce as she slid into the ring, her black fingerless gloves glinting in the light. Luce picked up a microphone, flipping her hair out of her face and smirked at Erin, "Hi."

"This is a joke right?" asked Erin cockily.

"Nope."

"You left!"

Luce stepped forward so she was right up in Erin's face, "I'm back!"

The crowd roared in approval.

"So," said Luce, tilting her head to the side, "No one compares to you, huh? No one can beat you? Let me take you back to the year 2015… Australian Rules. Honey – I beat you."

"Yet now, you are all ring rusty and unfit… you are a stay at home Mummy."

Luce raised an eyebrow as the crowd murmured at the comment, "Care to put the belt where your mouth is? Lay it all on the line? Be a _real_ champion?"

Erin looked at Luce silently, "Fine."

"Let's get a ref," smirked Luce.

Moments later the bell rang for the start of the match. Luce and Erin circled around each other before Erin dove in for the attack, grabbing Luce by the hair and ripping her down to the mat and going in for a quick cover. Luce kicked out before a one count, roughly shoving Erin off of her. Luce rolled and stood up. Erin smirked at Luce but it fell from her face when Luce ran at her and hit her with a spear. Luce landed onto top of Erin and laid into her with a flurry of punches, only moving away when the ref reached the count. Luce circled around the ring, her eyes blazing with passion.

"Yeah!" yelled Luce before turning to Erin, "COME ON!"

Erin slowly stood and Luce took no hesitation in grabbing her by the arm and whipping her into the turn buckle. Erin slammed against it, chest first and Luce ran after her, only to cop an elbow to the face. Luce stepped back, clutching her cheek. Erin turned and stepped up onto the second rope at the turnbuckle and jumped to hit Luce with a drop kick, but Luce caught Erin's boot and used gravity to help slam her down to the mat. Luce ran forward, bounced off the bottom rope and flipped backwards, hitting Erin with a body splash.

"Yeah, I am a Mum!" yelled Luce at Erin as she stood up, "But I'm a Mummy who kicks butt!"

Luce jumped up to the top of the turnbuckle, much in the style of her lunatic husband. She yelled at Erin to get up, which Erin did, stumbling as she turned. Luce jumped and spun, hitting Erin hard with the kick of No Mercy.

Luce quickly covered Erin for the pin.

1!

2!

3!

Luce's music hit as she began her return to the WWE as the Diva's champion.

* * *

Jon shut the door behind him softly and crossed the hall to his and Nina's room. Nina turned away from her dresser mirror after brushing her hair and smiled at her husband of three years.

"Sound asleep cuddling her Wags the Dog," said Jon, partially closing their bedroom door.

"She is probably worn out from all the attention Colby and Raya gave her," replied Nina, closing the curtains.

Jon slipped his arms around Nina from behind, pressing a kiss to her collar bone, "You looked so hot in the ring."

Nina chuckled, placing her hands over his, "I love being back."

"I love having you and Beth with me. It's good that Beth and Daisy can play together."

"And Brie said Nikki and John are looking at doing the same at the end of the year with Harley."

"WWE… where the babies become Superstars."

Nina laughed and turned in Jon's arms, "I don't expect Beth to be a wrestler."

"I don't think I we will have much say, babe. Look at her parents. We defied our life circumstances, the critics… anything in our path and here we are."

"Following our dreams."

"No… we are living our dreams. I married my best friend… I work with my best friend… I have a beautiful daughter with my best friend… a home… everything and _you_ are at the centre of it."

Nina smiled softly and leaned up to kiss Jon tenderly on the lips, "Damn you and your smooth words, Jon Good… you can even cut a good promo in the bedroom."

"I can do so much more in this bedroom, babe."

Nina raised an eyebrow of challenge and Jon tackled her onto the bed, Nina laughing with one thought about how her life was.

It was perfect.

_**The End**_

**A/N: There you go! Finished! It was incredibly hard to end this story because I just adored writing about Nina and Jon! I do have another fic happening called The Personal Assistant. Check it out!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

I am super proud of this story as it's my first WWE fan fiction. I hope you have enjoyed the saga of Jon and Nina… I know I did!


End file.
